Gifts
by Richan MMI
Summary: What if Harry's parents had really survived the night that Harry defeated Voldemort? What if Sirius Black had really been their Secret Keeper, and they had been betrayed by Peter anyway? SSJP Slash.
1. Chapter One

Gifts

By Richan

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 'Nuff said.

Pairings: SS/JP, eventually SB/HP way on down the road

Warnings: AU. Slash. Character death. Angst. MPreg.

Summary: What if Harry's parents had really survived the night that Harry defeated Voldemort? What if Sirius Black had really been their Secret Keeper, and they had been betrayed by Peter anyway?

Notes: I've been working on this for a while, but since I've gotten sick, this has been on the back burner until I was well enough to look over this. This chapter is not beta'd, as my sister no longer has a computer. Please let me know what you think… 'cept flames, seeing as I've been in and out of hospital for the last two months with pneumonia. Don't depress the sick person.

Chapter 1

  James' fixed eyes watched as the green light sped towards his son. He struggled against his invisible bonds in the hopes that he could protect his son against the killing curse that Lily had already tried and failed, having fallen to the curse by shielding the little boy in her arms.

  Time suddenly slowed down, and he remembered everything that had taken place up to this point.

  Voldemort had burst into the house with a strange burst of magic. Taken off-guard, James had still been reaching for his wand when the self-proclaimed Dark Lord had bound him with a dark curse. If it had been Petrificus Totalis, he would have been able to at least free his hand to grab his wand. Voldemort had stood over him, taunting James that he would have to watch his wife and son be killed 'just for fun.' Slytherin's heir had gloated that Lily didn't *have* to die, but it would make James' death all the more sweet knowing the torture Voldemort could dole out. Lily had defended Harry as best she could when Voldemort had started with the small child, trying to escape out the back, only to be met by a dementedly smiling Pettigrew. She had finally been cornered in the living room, right in James' line of sight.

  Time shifted back to normal for a second before it seemed to expand as the green light wrapped around Harry, engulfing him for a moment. Then it swirled counterclockwise for the briefest of moments before the curse rapidly rebounded to its caster. The magic swirled once more before seeping into Voldemort's skin. As it sank deeper, his skin started to turn to ash. A scream erupted from Voldemort as time resumed its normal pace. As it did, James was released from his bond, and he sped over to Harry. Picking up the child, he saw that his forehead was bloody and his green eyes were starting to tear up.

  All of a sudden, the house began to shake. James looked towards where Voldemort was standing in time to see his body turn completely to dust and the scream died as a black mist rose through the ceiling. Wherever it touched the ceiling, it fell to the floor, exposing first the second floor and then the sky to James' gaze. He knew then that the house was going to collapse, so he juggled Harry enough so that he could levitate Lily's body and ran.

  Outside there was a pathetic wailing as he rested Lily on the ground. Twirling around, he whipped out a body bind at Pettigrew, who hadn't even realized James was outside. James glared at his 'friend' before Harry's whimpering caught his attention. The little boy was wiping at his forehead, his pudgy child fingers smeared with blood.

  "Oh, Harry," James whispered, his voice sad as he heard the house fall apart in front of him. He soothed Harry, preferring to watch him rather than the destruction of his family's home.

  A pop sounded next to him, signaling someone had apparated.

  "James?"

  The man in question turned with a trembling smile at the dark-haired man standing beside him. "Severus?"

  "What happened?" Severus asked, lifting a hand to Harry's face. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

  James shrugged, still a bit disoriented by what happened. Now that Severus - his husband and lifemate - was here, though, he could stop thinking for a little while.

  "Dumbledore's on his way," Severus commented as he looked around, his eyes landing on the still, red-haired form. A wordless sound escaped him before he could stop it. Severus looked up at James, whose face was beginning to show the first signs of shock. In James' arms, Harry sat sniffling, but he was waving his arms at Severus.

  "Up, Da?" Harry's voice was a little teary, but still expectant.

  Severus sighed and reached over, plucking the child out of the arms holding him. Harry's little arms crept around his neck as the boy buried his face in the hollow of Severus' throat. The man tucked the child deeper into his arms, even as James leaned over. The taller man wrapped an arm around him, and the three of them waited together for Dumbledore and his posse.

******

  James tiredly wiped one hand over his eyes. The past week had been hectic trying to straighten everything out and make sure everyone was safe and sound. Including him.

  When Poppy had been checking him over, they had found that James was pregnant again. Two months pregnant, a dangerous fact to go unnoticed when it was a male pregnancy. James had thought the Fidelus Charm had caused his sickness, since both Lily and Harry had been sick as well. Those two hadn't been as sick as James, but they had thought that he had a severe reaction to the suppressing feeling of the charm. After all, they hadn't had access to a mediwitch, and James didn't want to go to a Muggle doctor because it could raise uncomfortable questions if they discovered he'd had a child. Plus, it hadn't been like when he was carrying Harry. Then, James had morning sickness two weeks in, and they hadn't performed the charm until a week before Halloween. What scared him the most was that for the first month, before it was discovered there was a leak in Dumbledore's circle, he and Sirius had been testing new charms - counter-charms, really - to help fight against Voldemort.

  Poppy wouldn't get the results of the full mediscan she had performed, to let them know if everything that had happened hadn't affected the baby. Severus hadn't been able to perform the needed tests, though, so she had sent the tests off to St. Mungo's, where the news had leaked to the public.

  No, Severus had been locked in a cell, thanks to Barty Crouch. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrested him as soon as Crouch had apparated to Godric's Hollow on Halloween. Between James and Dumbledore, they had gotten Severus a much fairer trial than Crouch would have gotten him. Severus shouldn't have even had to go through such a circus, but because he wore the Dark Mark, he had been automatically labeled as a follower of You-Know-Who and wasn't to be trusted around James and more specifically Harry, who was dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived. The outcome had been as James had hoped - those in the room had seen that he had performed duties under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore for the side of Light, and had been exonerated of all charges.

  Now, James' husband was watching over their son, Harry, as Poppy gave him his final check-up. The nurse had wanted to keep Harry for observation, in case there were any side affects of his being hit with the killing curse. As no one had ever survived it before him, Poppy had wanted to make sure that he was 100% fine.

  James himself was watching over his best friend. Sirius Black had been the Secret Keeper and had kept them safe even under torture. James and Sirius had figured that even though he would be the obvious choice, Sirius would take the job and then go into hiding. Pettigrew's one redeeming quality through this entire thing had been his telling Voldemort about the house that James had dreamt about during their seventh year. The Dark Lord had followed that lead, leaving Sirius under strict orders for no one to touch him until Voldemort got back. Sirius had suffered greatly under the Cruciatus curse, but had been lucid enough to lay James' fear to rest that no permanent damage had been done.

  Beside him sat Remus. The other man had shown up November first, his body still shaking from his transformation the night before. James was thankful he'd had Remus to lean on while Severus had been in custody. As much as he liked to be independent, too much had happened for James to handle by himself. There was no way he would have been able to deal with Severus' trial, taking care of Harry, learning of his pregnancy, and arranging Lily's funeral, since he knew Petunia wouldn't want anything to do with her sister. Remus had been kind enough to handle the latter with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, while James had been under Poppy's care.

  Basically, it came down to James trying to fully understand everything that had happened up to this point.

  He and Lily had gone under the Fidelis Charm to protect James and Harry. Severus hadn't been able to join them due to the spying he was doing for Dumbledore, and so had stayed at Hogwarts under the guise of being apprenticed to Professor Jenson before his retirement, for Severus' protection. Lily had been by James' side since they were six, and had put up with many - okay, most people - believing that she was James' wife and mother to his son, so had been the most likely candidate for staying with James. The red head had been a true friend, uniting the group together once more after Severus and Sirius' incident at the Shrieking Shack. Lily had taken care of Harry when he was first born, when James had been so sick and Severus was taking care of him. She had been, with Sirius, James' best man at his wedding to Severus.

  She had been the sister James had never had when they had grown up next door to each other. James' mother had married a Muggle-born man when he was five, and they had moved into a new neighborhood a year later when his new stepfather was transferred. He and Lily had become fast friends, and together they had battled Petunia and her friends once they had gone to Hogwarts.

  James had almost cried when he had gotten his letter because Lily couldn't go. It had been a joyous occasion when her Hogwarts letter arrived. September first had rolled around and James' stepfather - though most people had never realized or known about it - had driven the two excited eleven year olds to Kings Cross where they met up with Sirius Black. From there, the group of three had grown to one of six.

  And now it was four.

  Lily was gone, and her betrayer, Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, would go on trial later today. His trial had been delayed due to the anti-transformation charms needed on his chains, cell, the courtroom, and various other objects in case he tried to escape in his animagus form. James would be there with Severus to give testimony, since Sirius was still deep in a healing sleep, and Remus couldn't because he was a werewolf.

******

  The students had all left for the Christmas holiday now that the threat of Voldemort no longer hung over their heads, leaving a few teachers to stay at the school. Those who had remained had invited their spouses to join them. James had arrived, looking a little green to the gills this early in the morning. Severus had been awed, though, by the glow his husband gave off. James and pregnancy seemed to agree with each other, even as he slowly walked into Hogwarts, Harry carefully walking beside him. The green eyed little boy grinned as he saw his 'Papa,' a name that Severus had been christened and made him cringe. He was going to try to get his son to call him either Father or Patri, a nickname he had called the uncle who had raised him until he was seven.

  Patri, his mother's brother, had taken him to Greece to live until his father decided it was time for Severus to learn the family traditions. Severus hadn't wanted to go, but had ended up under his father's thumb anyway, and had never seen his Patri again. Still, Severus wanted to honor the man who had shaped many of his emotions with giving the name to his son and the baby on the way.

  He had big plans for this baby, as well as the ones already laid out for Harry. Severus would have to wait until late May or early June to find out whether the baby was a girl or another boy.

  Harry was taking a nap on the rug in front of the fire, his little arm wrapped around the unicorn doll Lily had gotten him for his birthday. Severus and James were lying on the sofa, James' back against Severus' chest, their legs entwined together. The three had come down to Severus' rooms for a rest before dinner. They would need it for tomorrow, since Dumbledore had planned a grand feast for Christmas.

  Sirius and Remus would be arriving soon. The doctors at St. Mungo's had wanted to make sure that Sirius was fully fit after all the torture he had suffered over Halloween, especially since Frank and Anne Longbottom had been sent to the hospital a month after Sirius, and had shown no signs of recovery that Sirius had. Remus would pick the other man up and the two would then floo to Hogwarts. Together, the four of them were going to work on the relationship that Wormtail had worked to destroy. It turned out that he had tricked Sirius into leading Severus to the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. At the time it had been meant as a joke, but he had found that the reactions had helped him as he leaned more and more towards the darker side of magic.

  For now, though, Severus was content just sitting there, one of his hands in James' and resting on his stomach. James' stomach had just a hint of the shape it would grow to be. It had been hard keeping away from James and Harry while he spied on Voldemort, since he had missed a large portion of his son's young life, and it had only been luck that he'd been there when Harry had been born.

  He mentally snorted when he remembered the astonishment that had abounded when Harry's eyes had turned green a week after he and James had come home from hospital. Genetics had demanded Harry have dark brown or black like his Severus' own, but somehow Harry and Lily had bonded. A small part of their magic had been exchanged, granting Harry Lily's green eyes. With it, she hadn't become a third parent like Dumbledore had suggested, but over time her place in Harry's life had, for all purposes, shown she was an aunt.

  Dumbledore had suggested, however, that Lily had granted Harry a Gift, much like a godparent would at the christening ceremony witches and wizards had used hundreds of years ago. The two had instinctively twined their magic for a brief moment, and so James had Severus had appointed Lily as Godmother legally, instead of Sirius as Godfather like James had originally planned.

  It had worked out well when a leak had been discovered, and Lily had consented to posing as James' wife to protect his true family. Not many had known that it was Severus that James had been married to; the entire wedding part of the festivities had been open only to a select few, while the dinner had been open to all. It had worked to their advantage that Severus had been summoned before most people realized he had been there, and he had been able to state that James Potter had gotten married. Voldemort hadn't been immune to the belief that he had married Lily Evans, and Severus had been spared. Severus had been better protected from Voldemort while he was so close to the man. Lily's ruse would also protect the little family of three from the more intolerant of wizarding society, like many of the 'purebloods' who had joined the Death Eaters.

  Earlier Severus had brought up the subject of who they would choose as the baby's godparent, and if they should elect one for Harry now that Lily was gone. James had been surprisingly calm about the whole thing until they had stated discussing the possibility of asking one of the professors. James had laughingly suggested Trelawney, which Severus thought he did purely to get a rise out of him, when the laughter had turned to tears.

  Severus had held James as he mourned his almost-sister. He knew that the two had been friends long before they had gone to Hogwarts, so the separation from his friend hit as hard as when his mother and stepfather had been killed in an attack at Diagon Alley. Lily had been James' last link to his parents, and now she was gone, too.

  "Papa?"

  Ah, Harry was awake, then.

  Severus opened his eyes to find Harry standing carefully up next to the sofa, his green eyes still sleepy. The little boy was still a little wobbly on his feet, and usually crawled if he had to go a long distance. Harry could walk on his own, and had a fairly big vocabulary for being only fifteen months old.

  In front of him, James stirred, turning to pick Harry up onto the sofa and set him on their legs.

  "Paddy? Moony?" Harry's voice seemed loud in the quiet room, but Severus knew it wasn't loud at all.

  James ran a finger down Harry's cheek. "They'll be here soon, baby," James said in a quiet voice. He ran his ringer across Harry's chin before running it down to the back of his neck where the little boy was ticklish. Harry's giggles filled the air as he squirmed to get away from James.

  "Daddy, stop!" Harry finally got out between giggles.

  "Aw, how sweet!" came a voice from the doorway.

  "Paddy!" Harry cried as he crawled out of James' lax fingers and toddled over to the figure standing just behind Dumbledore, who was in the doorway.

  "Harry," exclaimed Sirius as he caught the little boy just before he tripped. "Wow. Walking and everything," he commented, carrying the little boy into the room.

  "Sirius, you're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy," Remus chided as he smiled at the picture James and Severus had made, even as they scrambled to stand upright.

  "How could Harry be heavy, Moony?"

  Remus tousled Harry's hair before going over to James to give him a hug. "Congratulations!"

  James smiled at his friend. "Don't tell anyone tonight. We wanted to tell everyone else tomorrow."

  Severus nodded in agreement before he plucked Harry from Sirius' arms. "Just the three of you and Poppy know. The Daily Prophet may have printed an article or two about James' 'supposed' pregnancy, but since the idiots can't find their way out of a paper bag, only the gullible believed them. We want to keep this as quiet as possible for as long as we can, to keep Harry and the new baby safe."

  Dumbledore nodded. "Are you going to announce the other thing tomorrow, then?"

  Severus and James exchanged a look. "We might as well," the potions master finally said.

  "What?" Sirius asked.

  James sighed before explaining. "I'm going into 'hiding' for the time being. Severus is going to stay here and teach during the week. He'll come home every other weekend, but because he is the new Head of Slytherin House, he may be needed here. Most people won't connect us, protecting us even better."

  "Head of the snake house?" Sirius couldn't resist the jab. Knowing that Peter had deliberately misled all of them since fifth year wasn't the same as knowing everything that had gone on before them knowing what Wormtail had done. He and Snape had traded insults since they had found after Sirius had awoken, but Sirius had tolerated him before that for James' sake. He could still remember James hiding behind the bed curtains because he wasn't sure how his friend would react to James like Sirius' enemy. Sirius had felt so bad about that that he had laid off the Snape jokes for quite a while, and never in front of James. Kind of.

  Which didn't stop Sirius from making cracks against Slytherins in general. That was a habit Sirius wasn't about to break. Not even for James' sake.

  A smirk played on Snape's lips for a second. "What's that story about a thorn in a lion's paw again?"

  Sirius sneered. He hated when Snape did that. Stupid fable anyway.

  "So when is Harry's playmate joining you?" he asked, poking the little boy gently in the arm. Harry laughed and tried to grab his hand, but Sirius kept pulling it back too quickly for him to catch it. The green-eyed boy hadn't even noticed his 'Paddy' was talking about him.

  "Sometime in late May," James answered. He smiled at his friends. "Let's say we go up to the Great Hall, shall we?"


	2. Chapter Two

AN: New chapters of this story will be alternating Tuesdays with my other fic "A Green Flamed Torch," which is a Sirius/Harry fic.

Sorry for the delay on getting this up on Tuesday. ffnet gives me problems when I try to upload from work, and then I had to fix my connection at home.

Chapter Two

  James swore this was the last time he was doing this. Especially since they hadn't even been trying this second time. Another contraction rippled through him.

  Severus was definitely going to die. As slowly and painfully as his labor was. Well, maybe he'd just emasculate him instead.

  It certainly didn't help that the day was unusually hot for late June - Poppy and the doctors at St. Mungo's had been "a little off in our estimate of your due date," as one had put it. This baby was going to be born at least a day after the official end of school, which was good, since James wanted Poppy to help with the delivery, and to have the baby at Hogwarts like he'd had Harry.

  "Push, James," Poppy barked out. The school mediwitch had proved a good choice when he'd needed a midwife to deliver Harry, and she'd learned from his birth how to help James with this one, even as he was screaming bloody murder at his husband. Plus, she wasn't squicked or disgusted like the situation as one of the doctors at St. Mungo's - the poor sap had been obliviated twice to keep his mouth shut.

  James wondered for the briefest of moments if Sirius had really taken Harry outside like he'd said he would. Then he remembered he'd forgotten to close the window in the upstairs bathroom. He knew it was going to rain because of that. Another contraction ripped across his stomach, reining in his wandering thoughts.

  Sweat poured down James' face an hour later. Midnight had just chimed its coming on the grandmother clock in the infirmary. He had been in labor for a little under four hours, but the baby was already crowning.

  "Wait until I say," Poppy said as she directed several towels hovering nearby to move closer.

  James could feel Severus' frantic heartbeat against his back as the other man held him up. He had consented to his re-admittance an hour ago when Poppy had discovered that the labor was far more advanced than the doctor they had consulted had said it was. Severus had come in, told the doctor how incompetent he was, and not to expect payment.

  That was his Sev - snarky even under stress.

  He ground his teeth together, pushing with all his might, feeling the sudden loss of pressure even as Poppy caught the baby coming out of the magically configured birth canal.

  "It's a girl!" the mediwitch announced. The baby in her arms began to cry as she cleaned the mucus and amniotic fluid from her mouth.

  James sagged gratefully into Severus' arms to rest. He knew there would still be the after birth, but he would take whatever he could at the moment - and that wasn't half as stressful as the baby coming herself. A smile broke over his face as Poppy laid his daughter in his arms. Unfocused blue eyes looked out into the world from underneath a wild mop of wet, black hair. Her nose was small - a sign that she'd inherited it from James - but she had Severus' facial features besides that. He ran a finger along the soft skin of her cheek.

  "Beautiful," Severus whispered in his ear, giving him a soft kiss.

  "Yes," James breathed. "Beautiful."

  Severus was almost afraid he was going to burst. He had a beautiful baby daughter, as well as a bright, curious little boy, who was peering at his sister as she rested in James' arms.

  "We gets t'keep 'er?" Harry asked his Patri for the fifth time in the last half hour.

  Severus nodded patiently. Harry had been asking questions all day, but he sometimes forgot which ones he asked in his excitement. His father understood this, so he handled it with an aplomb he was surprised he still possessed. As the due date had gotten closer, Harry had enjoyed watching James' stomach, putting his little hands on it waiting for his now little sister to kick. Now that she was here, he wanted to watch her as much as he could.

  "Wow," Sirius breathed, coming up beside Severus. "She's gorgeous!"

  Behind him, Remus nodded. "What is her name?"

  Severus turned to the little boy in his arms. "What's her name, Harry?" he asked.

  Harry giggled as Severus prodded him. "Helena," the little boy answered.

  "Helena Lily," Severus seconded, even as James smiled. His husband was tiredly following the conversation and looked content to stay out of it, his daughter clutched gently to him.

  "I think Lily would have liked that," Remus said.

  Sirius leaned over the side of the bassinet and pulled out Harry's unicorn. "Did you give her this, Harry?"

  The green-eyed little boy nodded. "Her birf'day presen."

  Sirius laughed delightedly and put the unicorn back. "May I?' he asked, holding his arms out to James. His friend nodded, and they all watched the animagus cradle the newborn in his arms. Severus didn't find it as hard to watch as when the other man had first held Harry, simply because of what he now knew. Still, it was a strange sight.

  Even as he thought that, a glow surrounded Sirius and Helena. It was a soft blue, with streaks of pale gold and silver. Then, as soon as it had come, it left, leaving all four men in a state of shock.

  "Well," James recovered enough to say. "I guess that means you're Helena's Godfather."

  Severus nodded, remembering when Lily and Harry had bonded together - except it had been green, with the same streaks of gold and silver. He wasn't too happy with the situation, but there was nothing he could do to change it. His daughter had chosen her own godparent, even though it was a man that Severus was sure he would never truly like. So be it, then.

******

  "Daddy?"

  James looked up to find Harry in front of him, holding his little sister's hand. The two small children had red cheeks and smudged noses, indicating they had just come in from the sandbox, the incriminating evidence sticking to their sweaty faces.

  "What, baby?"

  "When's da baby comin'?" Helena asked before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

  James grinned - and quickly hid it - before answering. "A couple more weeks to go. In fact, it will be right between Harry's and Patri's birthdays," he said, just as he had the day before, and the day before that when they had asked.

  The two children giggled. Severus had become notorious for trying to avoid his birthday, a fact that even amused his children, young as they were at two and almost four.

  James sent them back outside, knowing that Sirius was probably looking for them. They would stop on the way to get something to drink from Maddy, their lone house-elf. Probably sneak a biscuit or two as well.

  He sat back in the chair, moving his feet back on their stool. Laying his hands above the round of his stomach, James thought that the day was just perfect.

  Sirius had come over to watch Harry and Helena until Severus came back home from the annual teacher's meeting they held in July with the Board of Governors. James appreciated his friends' efforts now that he was in his eighth month of pregnancy with his third child. He'd sworn that they would stop at two when Helena was born, but both Severus and Sirius (Remus hadn't prodded much at all) had persuaded him to have just one more child.

  It hadn't taken much to convince James to try again. It certainly had been much more pleasurable than with Harry, who had been conceived on a night when Severus had been summoned after they finished making love, and Helena, who had been the result of a quickie before James underwent the Fidelis Charm. Oh yes, he'd liked trying for this one.

  Sirius had been a welcome addition to the household after Easter. Helena's godfather had come to the rescue after Severus had to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year, and James had found it hard to keep up with his two children as his pregnancy advanced. Sirius had graciously volunteered to help his friend with the children until the end of summer, when the baby was due. Then Remus would come and help. At that point, the animagus would return to his department to start teaching. Before he had come to help, Sirius had been working on restructuring the Auror training program. He had been one of the top Aurors during the war and, along with James and Lily, had come up with several life-saving spells.

  James had wanted to join his best friend as an Auror, but had found out he - by reason of the inheritance he gained from a father he didn't remember - was pregnant. He and Severus hadn't been married all that long, a fact that hardly anyone had known. In the end, Lily had charmed herself to carry the visible signs of James' pregnancy to further the wizarding world's belief that she was married to James, to cover for him and Severus. It would also keep her close to the only family she had left - James. Her parents had been killed in the Death Eater attack on James' mother and stepfather, who had taken them to Diagon Alley for a treat, the year before James and Severus got married. Petunia had blamed her sister for their deaths because of her freakish behavior, so Lily had cut all ties. She had then moved into the house and engaged the charm that simulated her friend's pregnancy symptoms.

  The secrecy had been nothing new to James and Severus. Ever since they had started dating early in their seventh year - after a year of enforced tutoring - the two of them had hid their relationship from the world because of the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, even from their friends for the longest time, a fact that they were glad of with Wormtail's betrayal - he hadn't had the courage to tell Voldemort that Severus and James were married because he still hadn't been sure it was true.

  More than that, Severus' father had had big plans for his son. Tilar Snape planned on using his son's talent in potions to gain favor in a rising Voldemort's eyes. He had taken the progress report that his Patri had dutifully sent to a father of whom otherwise ignored his son, and had run it through with several of his friends. The former Tom Riddle - a secret protected by his closest followers and, incidentally, Dumbledore - had been demonstrating his vast powers, attracting many. Severus had been slated for joining the Death Eaters, a fact that had almost torn the two young lovers apart when James had found out.

  Finally, Dumbledore had offered them an answer to their problems - Severus would become a Death Eater and would spy for Dumbledore's group. James had been furious with Severus when he accepted. He'd also been frightened to death. He had just found this witty and secretly caring boy he could share his life with, and there was a huge possibility that he would end up dead. It had taken Severus a month before James would listen to his explanation. As a Slytherin, he would be able to walk into the midst of Voldemort's camp and spy - that it would take cunning to pull off something that Gryffindor bravery couldn't. He was already being forced to join, so he may as well do the best he could to prevent the Dark Lord's plans for taking over the world becoming a reality.

  James had finally conceded the point, but had told Lily and Sirius of his fears, the two of them being the only ones of his friends that had known about them at the time. Then, and later when Severus joined the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters when they'd learned James was expecting Harry.

  All of that had changed when James had watched Voldemort's destruction. Severus' role had been revealed, both of them exposed, really, to the scrutiny of the wizarding world.

  After Helena's birth, James and Severus had wrapped everything touching their family tighter. They wanted to protect their children. Several people had attempted breaking into their first house, just before Helena had been born, for a glimpse of Harry. Severus had finally gone to the Ministry with Dumbledore, demanding that they take action or the next person wouldn't survive the new wards the James and Severus had erected.

  Their new house, courtesy of Fudge's attempts to placate the father of the wizarding world's hero, was unplottable and undetectable, having been the Minister's official summer residence. It had been signed over just so that Fudge wouldn't have to deal with an enraged father, and it was theirs to keep. The wards would remain as they were, keeping anyone who wasn't invited onto the grounds off of them.

  James had made the house a home by filling it with pictures of Harry and Helena, as well as their friends. Everything else had been left to Maddy. The house-elf had also been given to them by Fudge, and had appointed herself as the children's guardian. It had taken James and Severus several months for their new house-elf to realize they wouldn't treat her like Fudge had. The man had only given Maddy to them because he couldn't get her to do anything without her trembling in fear, and so he had decided she was a waste of energy.

  Shaking off his heavy thoughts, James looked out the window. He could see Harry running in and out of the gate, a big, black dog chasing him for a bit, before pouncing and slobbering all over him. Toddling behind them was Helena, her little legs trying to catch up to her brother. He smiled at the picture they made, as Sirius returned to his normal form. All three of them had tousled black hair, although the children's hair was naturally that way. He couldn't see their eyes from the window after moving to stand in front of it, but James could picture Harry's green eyes sandwiched between two pairs of pale blue ones, Sirius having Gifted Helena like Lily had Harry.

  It did make James wonder about this baby.

  Maybe Remus would have a connection with this child. James had a feeling he already did - he had been there when James had found out that he was pregnant. Plus the man would be helping to take care of the newborn after Severus had to return to Hogwarts for the school year. Ever since the baby had started really moving, he - and James knew it had to be a boy - got excited when Remus was around.

  Remus would be arriving at their house a few days from now. He had been studying under an Italian wizard in Defense, in the hopes that he would someday be able to teach or write a decent book on the subject. Severus had told James that he wouldn't mind having Remus for a colleague, but it was ultimately up to Dumbledore and the Board. Of course, Severus had also said that anybody would be better than the idiots Dumbledore had hired for both the previous year and the one before.

  James looked to the door as he heard the floo activate in the other room, even as he heard Harry yelling, "Patri! Patri!" at the top of his lungs. He stepped away from the window as Severus walked into the room, Harry hugging his leg even as the man dragged him.

  "Hi, love," James greeted his husband before giving him a kiss.

  Severus ran one hand along James' cheek and smiled. "James."

  James gave a crooked grin at the loving tone in Severus' voice. His husband wouldn't admit it, but his voice had power.

  Sirius came into the room, Helena tucked against him on one hip. "Severus! Scare the new Defense teacher yet?"

  Severus directed a dark look at the man before leaning down to pick up Harry. James just laughed, knowing that both of them had to take shots at each other. That's the way they both were.

******

  "I don't care what you think, Severus," James was shouting at him breathlessly. "This is the last one!"

  Severus knew enough to keep quiet. Who knew what a man in the middle of labor could do to him - he knew a lot of stories from women giving birth - but that didn't mean he wanted to become the first statistic in being the victim of a male in labor.

Thanks to:

Layce74 – Thanks! I'm really going for a nice, family drama through it all. A small touch of angst, a fair bit of fluffy goodness, and a whole lot of action.

Cheery Wolf – Thanks!

Keitorin – Thanks and here it is! (Cool name, too!)

A Typical Snarry Fan – Ooo! Thanks for the compliment. "Love Bite" was my first true baby in the world of HP slash fanfics, so I love hearing people say they like it, even when they aren't fans with the ship to begin with.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  "Dad?" Harry began as they as they all sat at the table eating breakfast. "Can we stop and get some ice cream after we're finished getting my school supplies?"

  Harry's letter had come the day before, and everyone else in the house had gone temporarily deaf due to his excited shout. James had finally gotten him to stop shouting because he was scaring the owl before he could send his acceptance. The not-quite-eleven boy had calmed down since then, but not much.

  Severus had mixed feelings on his oldest child going to Hogwarts. He knew that, even if the boy showed some Slytherin traits, he was likely to end up in Gryffindor. In fact, none of his children would end up in his house. Even at age nine, Helena would rather learn something 'just for the fun of it,' a sure sign that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. And Hugh, their last by not least born at almost seven, was a natural Hufflepuff.

  James gave him a look across the table. "You're going with us," he said.

  Severus resigned himself to the family trip. He had done so every time James needed to go to Diagon Alley. Three kids and one adult - three curious kids and an adult who liked to prowl the joke shops - cause havoc every time they went without Severus. Especially if they met up with Black. Remus wasn't as bad an influence as Black was, but James seemed to forget the concept of time when in Diagon Alley.

  It was a good thing Sirius was out of the country. The Ministry of Magic, and more specifically Ramses Brown, who led the Department of Mysteries, had presented the idea of an exchange program with other countries' Aurors. Sirius, being single as well as a high ranking Auror, had jumped at the chance and had left for a five-year stint across the Atlantic, first in the States and then Canada. If Sirius had been here when Harry had gotten his letter, Severus would have hidden out at Hogwarts regardless of Dumbledore.

  "Patri!"

  Severus looked at the pleading blue eyes directed at him. "Yes, Helena?"

  "May we go to Madame Minnows?"

  He sighed and glared at James. "Why do we need to go there?" Severus intoned.

  "I wanted to get some one-use hats," the young girl answered.

  "Cause you keep on losing em'," Harry crowed. It had been a sticking point between the two siblings.

  "I do not," Helena yelled. "Stupid Rosie keeps on taking them. She thinks they're yours! But you have cooties, so I don't know why she wants 'em."

  Across the table, Hugh had plugged his ears to ready himself for the forthcoming battle between his brother and sister.

  Severus looked over at James. "Remind me why we have children again?"

******

  James glared at the little red haired girl who was staring at his son. He'd known this was going to happen.

  "Dad? Dad?"

  He looked down to the green eyes that were watching him.

  "You're embarrassing me, Dad," Harry said. He turned to Hugh. "You will look after Midnight, won't you?" asking about the family cat, who was staying behind since Harry had gotten an owl, a snowy owl named Hedwig, and he could only take one animal.

  Hugh nodded. "Yeah, Harry," he half-shouted.

  All motion stopped and the entire platform fell silent.

  Harry glared at his little brother, and James silently groaned. The only good thing about this was neither Severus nor Helena were here. Those two were very hotheaded when it came to Harry's safety. Two peas in a pod, they were. As it was, they weren't going to be happy about this.

  James hurried up and hustled his two boys onto the train and into a compartment. He got Harry's trunk and owl settled in and turned to his oldest son.

  "No matter what house, have fun and try to make friends," James told Harry. "Just don't let the Malfoy boy get you into trouble. Don't taunt him about his father, no matter what he says. You have a good idea of what your Father would have to say about that." James wanted to make sure his oldest child found friends because, despite being popular in the wizarding world, he and his siblings had been kept isolated by both where they lived, and by the fact that James and Severus were always on the lookout for some of Voldemort's followers that hadn't been taken to Azkaban. Plus, it didn't help that the first child they'd met while shopping was young Draco Malfoy, who had acted as snobbily as his mother when the entered Madame Malkin's.

  Harry nodded his comprehension. He gave a hug to his father, surprising James, since the boy had declared he was too old for such things now that he was eleven. He cuffed Hugh upside the head and grinned.

  James grinned back as he took Hugh's hand. "Don't get into too much trouble, Harry. Your Patri will be watching you."

  "I know, Dad," Harry replied, and then watched as his father and little brother disapperated. He sank back into the cushions of his seat and sighed. As much as he loved his family, he wanted to go to school.

  Harry knew that his fathers had kept all three of their children home to keep them safe, more specifically him. He remembered when he was eight and they had been in Diagon Alley shopping for Christmas presents, only for Harry to be accosted by a mob in the Leaky Cauldron. Both of his fathers had starting hexing people when Helena started crying, as she clung to Harry, the rest of the family having been separated from the two. He shuddered at the memory of all those people surrounding him, and even now he didn't like crowds - he and Helena both. Harry knew he should have told his dad that he had almost had a panic attack on the platform, when everybody had been watching him. He didn't want his dad fussing, though, so had let it go.

  The door slid open and two identical, red headed boys peeked into the compartment.

  "Oh," said one boy.

  "We didn't realize somebody was in here," said the other boy.

  The two red heads grinned. "That was you our little sister was staring at, right?" the first twin asked.

  Harry nodded, a sheepish tilt to his lips.

  "We apologize on her behalf," the other twin said. He stuck his hand out. "I'm George Weasley, and this here's my brother Fred - " he pointed to his genetic copy - "but you can call me Forge and him Gred."

  Harry laughed. He had a feeling his dad and godfathers would approve of these two. He shook George's hand, and then Fred's. "I'm Harry Potter."

  Fred and George's jaws dropped. "Really?"

  He nodded, knowing that he should have expected something like this.

  "Your dad's one of our heroes!" Fred shouted.

  George nodded. "He *is* Mr. Prongs, correct?"

  Harry nodded again, this time a little curious to know how and why these two knew about his father's 'Marauder' days, and that that was the reason they were excited, and not for what he'd done when he was one. He pulled back into his seat when his musings were interrupted as Fred and George dropped to their knees in front of him.

  "Oh, Son of Prongs," cried Fred.

  "We worship at your feet," continued George.

  No longer able to hold back anymore, Harry roared with laughter. The twins joined in, and the compartment was soon filled with jokes as more of the twins' friends stopped by.

******

  Harry stared up at the castle. He had been here many times over the years because his father worked here, but had never seen it at night, lit up as it was. He grinned at the red head sitting next to him in the little boat. Fred and George's younger brother - he couldn't be called little, because even though he was two years younger than the twins, he was just as tall as them - had shown up, looking for a place to sit, since Ron had been roped into sitting with their older brother, Percy, before the train had left.

  The twins had taken delight in telling those gathered about their teasing Percy about his prefect status. The two younger boys had bonded together when it came time to disembark the trains and piled into the boats. Harry had waved at Hagrid, who had once let him pet his Cereberus, whose name, of all things, was Fluffy.

  Harry's friend Neville was also in the boat, along with a bossy girl named Hermione Granger. Harry wasn't sure about her at all, because as soon as he had introduced himself, she had rattled off all the books where she had read about him. She had gotten quite huffy and left without saying why she'd been in the compartment in the first place when Harry had told her he had also read them and thought they were stupid. Then Neville had come by while looking for his toad, Trevor, and had told all of them that she'd been helping him look for the missing familiar.

  Neville, on the other hand, was a good friend. James and Lily had often worked with Neville's parents on the charms they were researching, and had gotten to know each other. After Lily was killed, Harry's father had still looked after his friend's son, whose parents had been unfortunately caught by some rogue Death Eaters and tortured within an inch of their life. Harry wasn't sure what was wrong with them, since all he knew was that Neville lived with his grandmother and a couple unmarried uncles and great-uncles. Still, Neville was a good friend, even if he was shy and reticent about meeting new people and challenges. Strangely protective of Hugh, though, who was even more fearless than Harry when it came to new adventures.

  "Watch yer heads," Hagrid warned as they came to a low overhang, breaking Harry's train of thought. Once they were past that, the boats docked by a set of stairs. Harry and the rest of the first year trouped up the stairs behind Hagrid, clambering out of the boats to catch up with the tall man. They eventually stopped in a large room, at which point Hagrid left them, saying that he would go get one of the teachers.

  Harry was just about to say something to Ron when he noticed a ghost coming out of the floor. He stared at the ghost, trying to figure out which of them it really was. His fathers had told him about the ghosts, and that if he *ever* had a big problem, he should call for one of them to get a teacher. He would probably never do so, but he might as well take the time to figure out who was who.

  The ghosts floated around the first years, introducing themselves before one of them, Sir Nicholas, Harry thought, wished them good luck. After he did so, the ghosts left through the ceiling just as the door opened. A witch with a tall, pointed hat walked into the room, her green velvet robes swishing on the floor as she came towards the first years.

  "Welcome, to Hogwarts," she said. Her blue eyes were sharp underneath a graying fringe of hair, and she had lines around her eyes and the corners of her mouth, but Harry still couldn't tell her age. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House...."

  Harry's view of the Great Hall was obscured by the hat, even as he'd been searching for his father. He had been looking for him as soon as he and the other first years entered the enormous room.

  _'Ah, a bright one, I see.'_

  Harry perked up. _'Do you talk out loud or just inside my head?'_ he thought to the hat. He wasn't about to speak out loud with the Slytherins watching.

  _'Curious little thing, you are, as well.'_

  _'I'm not little,'_ Harry thought indignantly. _'Patri said I haven't hit my growth spurt yet.'_

  _'I stand corrected,'_ the hat said wisely. _'I see many fine qualities in you, my boy. You are smart, but Ravenclaw is not for you - not enough patience with schoolwork. Hufflepuff is also out for the same reason. You would do well in Slytherin – '_

  _'Slytherin?'_ Harry asked. _'I don't think Ron's going to be in Slytherin. Besides, people would say that Patri's playing favorites if I'm in his house.'_

  _'Ah, worried about your friend? And your father?'_ The hat seemed to nod. _'Then the house that would be best for you is...'_

  "Gryffindor!"

  The twins were standing up and shouting loudly, their hands clapping overtime as Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat from Harry's head. George whistled as Fred waved Harry to the seat next to him.

  As Harry sat down, he looked up at the head table and saw his father slip into his seat. The potions master has a slight smile on his face, and he nodded at his son before turning his attention to where Reynolds, Sara was being sorted. Harry was relieved that his Patri wasn't mad at him for not being sorted into Slytherin. He had nothing against his father's house, but Harry didn't think much of Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. The latter two had already been sorted in Slytherin, along with Malfoy. The three boys, well, Malfoy had been insulting, and Crabbe and Goyle had stood to either side of the blond boy like gargoyles. Harry had stayed quiet, even though he thought of several things he could say. He didn't, choosing instead to follow his dad's advice, knowing that Patri would say the same. Harry had held Ron back as well, and moved away from them as they followed McGonagall into the Great Hall.

  Soon, Ron had been sorted in Gryffindor, and he was taking his seat across from Harry, and next to Percy, as "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin. When the boy was seated, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and greeted the students. Harry didn't pay much attention to him, having heard the warnings numerous times from Patri. Instead, he was looking at the man seated next to his father. The man was wearing a turban and looked out of place, even in the midst of everything. He looked up suddenly at Harry, who quickly dropped his head as a sharp pain lanced through his scar. Harry raised a hand and rubbed it.

  "Who's that with the turban?" Harry asked.

  Percy spoke up. "That's Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

  "Yeah," said the girl seated to the other side of Percy than Ron. The black haired girl was also wearing a prefect badge. "Rumor has it that Snape would do anything to get the job."

  Harry sat, stricken, at the venom in the girl's voice.

  Fred must have noticed this, because he said, "Marjorie, that's Harry's dad."

  The Gryffindors around them fell silent. Harry saw that some of them had a disgusted look on their faces.

  "Snape's your dad?" Lee Jordan asked. He hadn't come into the compartment until after Harry had told the Weasleys about his fathers.

  Harry nodded cautiously.

  "Then what about James Potter?" Marjorie asked.

  "He's my dad, too," Harry told them in a quiet voice.

  An older girl and several boys pulled back from the table, even as Hermione, who had been on the fringes of the conversation, sat forward. "How can that be possible? And what about your mother?"

  Harry sighed. Both of his fathers had told him to expect something like this, but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Luckily his new friends were willing to stand up for him when he didn't know how to answer.

  "Snape and James Potter are Harry's parents," Neville shyly told them. "Harry is their oldest."

  Harry grinned at Neville. He was happy his friend was in Gryffindor. Neville may not have a lot of self-confidence, due to what happened to his parents, but he was always ready to defend his friends. He held back a grin, as he thought about Neville's reaction to Harry's little brother - protective of him even against their Patri. And Neville was scared of Patri.

  "You have siblings?" Hermione asked. "How is that possible? Lily Potter was killed by You-Know-Who."

  Most of the surrounding Gryffindors glared at her when they caught Harry's stricken look.

  "How rude can you be, girl?" George asked.

  "That's a very sensitive subject," Fred told her.

  "For your information," Harry suddenly spat out, tired of the entire conversation. "She was my godmother. James Potter gave birth to me, and Severus Snape is my father." He stood up, even as the table gaped at his temper. "I'll see you later."

******

  Harry trailed behind Severus as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. He understood why his son was quite upset with his new housemates, but he had to try and get along with them. As much as Neville Longbottom irritated him, he knew that Harry had at least one friend, and judging by the way the Weasleys had gathered around him, Severus could count on them as well - as much as he could, considering Fred and George's propensity for causing trouble, which was on par with his husband's trouble-making past.

  They soon stopped in front of the portrait that guarded Gryffindor Tower. Severus turned to look at his son. Both of them had been silent the entire trip up from Severus' office, next to his classroom, lost in their own thoughts. That was one of the traits all three of his children had inherited from Severus: the ability to brood. James had a tendency to make up his mind in a second and let it go, something that the rest of his family couldn't do.

  Severus looked down at the face that was so like James'.

  "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you have Potions with me in two days," he told Harry. "You do understand that I cannot favor you."

  Harry nodded. "I don't expect you to, Patri. It wouldn't be fair to the others."

  Severus gave a slight smile in response. The remark was James down to a hair. "You will do fairly well, since you have been helping me at home. I expect you to work hard on your work outside of class as well. That goes for all your classes."

  He turned to the large woman in the portrait, her hands resting on her pink taffeta dress.

  "Good evening, Lady Beverly," Severus intoned. "This is my son, Harry Potter."

  The lady in the portrait smiled. "Hello, Severus. He is like James, isn't he!" She put a fluttering hand to her breast. "Oh, the stories I could tell you, Mr. Potter, about your fathers."

  Severus turned a stern glance to her. "No stories."

  Lady Beverly sighed. "Very well. Password?"

  "Caput draconis."

  The portrait swung open, revealing an opening in the wall. Beyond that, the face of Fred Weasley peeked through to see who was opening the entrance to the common room.

  "Harry!" he exclaimed before spotting Severus. "Professor." He turned back to Harry. "Come in, Harry! Ron saved you a bed, and Neville made sure your owl was all right."

  Severus nodded at his son in parting, not wanting to stick around for the prattling of a Weasley. As he made his way down the corridor and the portrait shut, he heard George ask, "Your owl's name is Hedwig, Harry? You must like history...."

  Once in his rooms, Severus threw off his robes, letting the warm fire soak through his shirt. Despite what the students thought. All the teachers shared a wing - he included - and it was nowhere near the dungeons. Even though it was the first day of classes, Severus had been here on and off for the last couple of days, and it showed in his rooms. Helena had been with him earlier today, helping Severus move some of the more precious ingredients for potions and obtain others. Severus had taken her back home and had given James a last kiss - and more - for a couple of months, before making his way back to Hogwarts in time to watch Harry get Sorted.

  He wasn't surprised that Harry was in Gryffindor - he was, out of their children, the most like James in both temperament and looks. Severus knew that, as of now, none of his children would be in Slytherin, which sent mixed feelings through him. He had wanted to share his pride in his house, but he also knew that some of the children in it were dangerous.

  Draco Malfoy was one of those children. Lucius Malfoy may have been in Azkaban, but that didn't mean his son wouldn't be taught what Narcissa thought appropriate. What was bad about the situation was that Lucius was in the prison for the bribes he'd been caught making, and not because he was a Death Eater. No, Lucius had wormed his way out of those charge, as well as Narcissa. Severus was going to have to keep an eye on the junior Malfoy, especially since Lucius' sentence was almost up - seven months to go.

  The chimes struck eleven, and Severus moved to the fireplace. One couldn't floo into Hogwarts, but you could fire call either way. He had done this action for the last nine years, making sure that everything was okay. This year, though, James would want to know what house Harry had been sorted into.

  "Hi, love," James greeted.

  There was a giggle behind the sofa. Severus tried to stare through it, but he was handicapped by the fact that his head was in the fireplace and the rest of him an entire country away.

  "I thought you were supposed to be in bed, Hugh."

  Two amber eyes under a mop of black hair popped over the sofa's back. "Patri!"

  "Go to bed," James commanded, pointing up the stairs.

  "Daaaad!" Hugh whined. "I wanna find out 'bout Harry!"

  Severus looked at his son when he tried to plead with his other parent. "Hugh."

  "Jeez," Hugh protested. He stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

  "He's been like that all day," James said as he sat down on the rug. "And actually got worse just after you left."

  Severus smiled at him after shaking his head at their youngest child, something he only let his family see. James still looked handsome even as they reached thirty - his birthday was the end of September, and just after his own. Three children and a career as guest lecturer at Cambridge, as well as author of four Transfiguration books, hadn't slowed James down a bit. Only the faint indications of future laugh lines around his eyes and mouth showed.

  "Do you think Harry had a good time tonight?"

  Severus shook his head. "Partly. He made some friends on the train, and he met some more in his new house."

  "You're not telling me everything, are you? And tell me which house, Sev," James said.

  Severus gave a brief synopsis of what Harry had told him what happened during the Welcome Feast. Then he smiled when James huffed indignantly on his son's behalf. It grew wilder when he huffed out, "You're not going to tell me which house, yet, are you?"

  He let out an evil-sounding chuckle. "No."

  His husband pouted for a brief moment. "I think Helena's been truly converted to potions. She fell asleep talking about helping you."

  Severus nodded. Out of all his children, she was the one he had thought who would take after him. Harry was so much like James that it was uncanny at times, and Hugh was more like Remus than anyone. He still had Severus' nose - he just hoped his younger son grew into it, even though it wasn't broken like his father's had been on multiple occasions.

  "And Hugh?"

  James laughed. "He wanted to get on the train as it was leaving. I didn't tell you that earlier, did I?"

  An eyebrow quirked. "As I recall, we didn't spend any amount of time talking this afternoon."

  James' cheeks flushed. "Yes, I remember now," was the reply as an answering eyebrow waggled.

  It was times like these that Severus cursed he couldn't touch James. It wasn't as frequent as the early days of their relationship, but it was still as hard now as it was then. Still, this was better than then - James was only a floo call away, and Severus was able to come home several times during the school year.

  The both of them sat in a comfortable silence.

  "I'd better go," Severus finally said. "The powder's almost gone. I'll talk to you Saturday?"

  "Ok, love," James said. "And Harry?"

  "Gryffindor."

  As Severus pulled his head out of the fire, he could hear James' enthusiastic yelling.

  Gryffindors, he thought.

******

  James knew that something wasn't right. Halloween had dawned with a weak light, only to be covered in clouds soon thereafter. He had sent Helena and Hugh off to school and had sat down to work. Once he had, though, James had been unable to concentrate. He'd given up on working and had gone out into the garden until school was over for the day to pick his younger children up.

  The feeling had grown steadily as the day wore on. Helena had ended up fixing a meal with Maddy's help because James hadn't been paying attention to the time. It wasn't until Hugh asked if they should floo Patri did James come out of his daze.

  Throwing the red powder on the fire, he tried getting a hold of Severus, and then Dumbledore, but neither answered. James then thought of ringing Remus, but then he remembered that the other man was visiting Sirius in Toronto.

  "Dad?"

  He turned to find Helena's pale, blue eyes fixed on him.

  "What, baby?"

  "I'll watch Hugh if you want to go to Patri and Harry."

  James saw the serious look on her face, Even though she was nine, he knew he could trust her far more than either of her brothers, taking after Severus like she did. Making a decision, he nodded at his daughter and grabbed his cloak.

  Arriving at the front entrance after the long trek from Hogsmeade, James opened the door to look at chaos. Children were hurrying behind yelling prefects, but there were no teachers in their midst. He hurried up to the headmaster's office.

  On the way there, he heard roaring coming from down the corridor with the girls' bathroom on this floor. Intrigued, he followed the sound even as he saw Severus limping towards the same destination, along with McGonagall and a man who must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When they each were about twenty feet from the door there was a scream, a shouted "Wingardim Leviosa" that James almost frantically recognized as Harry's, and then a thud.

  Severus opened up the door to reveal a settling cloud of dust. It cleared a bit more, and the adults found a knocked out mountain troll, Harry and a red-headed boy who must be a Weasley standing with their wands upraised, and a frightened girl cautiously making her way over the troll's leg to the door.

  "Harry!"

  The green-eyed boy's head snapped to the sound of both his fathers' voices. "Dad! Patri!" In his hand, he held a sticky looking wand. As he spoke, Harry leaned over and wiped his wand on the troll that was prone on the floor next to him. All that served to bring James' attention to the creature taking up most of the space in the bathroom.

  "Harry!" James shouted again. "What...?"

  McGonagall stepped forward, and James noticed the annoyed look she directed at him. "What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you boys that you weren't to cause any more trouble."

  Harry opened his mouth, but the girl spoke first.

  "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. I thought I could handle a troll, since I've read so much about them."

  McGonagall's face showed disappointment. "And you boys?"

  "We came to help, miss," the red head said.

  Harry was shuffling off to one side, a sign James recognized that there was more to the story than what was being said. He caught Severus' eye and saw him nod.

  "I am disappointed in you, Miss Granger," McGonagall stated. "Five points off Gryffindor for your behavior. Misters Potter and Weasley, five points each."

  McGonagall swept down the hall with the other two children as James hauled Harry into a hug. He then pulled back and cuffed him up the head, once they were a ways from the bathroom.

  "What were you thinking, Harry?" Severus asked, his arms crossed and his stance foreboding for his son's mental health.

  "Hermione didn't know there was a troll, Dad," Harry said, addressing both parents. "Since it was Ron's fault - kind of - that she didn't know, we went to find her."

  "And you told no one?"

  Harry nodded. "I told Percy, but he thought we were joking. So we left."

  Severus muttered under his breath.

  "How did you manage this, Harry?" James asked, curious at how a couple of eleven year olds accomplished such a feat.

  "The levitating charm. I didn't aim it right though, so it picked me up and I ended up sticking my wand up its nose. Ron actually got his to work and he hit it over the head with its own club." A pause. "Ouch, Dad! Not so hard!"

  James unclenched his fingers from Harry's shoulders.

  Well, now he knew how his parents had felt when he had done something like this when he was younger. James decided, right then and there, that if that feeling he'd gotten all day was active for all three of his children when they were away from home, he was going to be insane by the time he was forty.

  Finally, James and Severus sent Harry up to bed with Dumbledore, who had come to greet James. Alone, they made themselves comfortable in Severus' rooms. James laid his head on Severus' shoulder; the height difference had made it a comfortable spot over the years.

  "Who's watching the children?" Severus eventually asked.

  "Helena's looking after Hugh with Maddy."

  Severus nodded against James' hair.

  "He is definitely a Gryffindor," James finally said, an exasperated tone to his voice. "Though, it does make me wonder about Helena and Hugh. I mean, what houses they will be in."

  "Helena is a Ravenclaw in the making," Severus commented. "I doubt we will have many instances where she will meet up with a troll or other such creature."

  James laughed. "Only bookworms."

  Severus snorted. "As for Hugh, he will most likely be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, much though I detest admitting such a thing. Either way, he will find some way to tag along with Harry if something happens. But, given that there's four years between them, there won't be many times when Hugh can tag along with Harry and his friends."

  James squirmed enough so that he could look at Severus. He knew how much pride his husband had in his house, and while he may say that it won't hurt him that none of his children would be in Slytherin, it still touched something deep inside. He cupped a hand on Severus' cheek.

  "You know that, no matter what, whichever house those two are in, they will always be our children. I know you're disappointed that Harry isn't in Slytherin, but even you would admit that he had many of they qualities you hold pride in. All of our children do."

  Severus was quiet for a long time, and James had almost dozed off when he shifted.

  "Go home and go to bed, James," came the sibilant voice. "Knowing you, you panicked the entire day and need to rest. Go home to Helena and Hugh."

  "M'kay," was James' sleepy response.


	4. Chapter Four

AN1: Just a little reminder. This story is told primarily from the adults' POVs. Until Harry, and then Helena and Hugh, are old enough, there will only be brief POVs from them. I'm sorry it took so long for this part to go up, but it was being stubborn. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

  Severus stared at his daughter in disbelief. There should be no reason for Helena to be at Hogwarts, accompanied by the canine duo, as Severus liked to call Sirius and Remus. The two men were shifting nervously, Sirius bogged down with presents.

  "What is the meaning of this?" he eventually asked.

  "Hugh's sick, Daddy," Helena said in a quiet voice.

  Severus was alarmed, since none of his children called him 'Daddy' - especially his two eldest children. He looked up at Remus, who was the most honest about these things.

  "What's going on? Where are James and Hugh?"

  "Severus," the amber-eyed man calmly stated, "James took Hugh to St. Mungo's. It looks like he has dragon pox."

  The potions master's shoulders slumped the tiniest bit in relief. He could handle dragon pox. Maybe. His other two children had had the illness at the same time, but that had been two summers ago, when Hogwarts wasn't in session and Severus had already been home. That must be why Helena had come instead of staying with James. He asked if this was true, and Remus nodded in confirmation.

  "It's a good thing it's Christmas," Remus said as they made their way into the teacher's corridor. "Otherwise I'm not sure what James would have done if we hadn't arrived when we did."

  "You mean he started panicking rather than be his usual mother hen," Severus stated.

  Sirius snickered. "If Hugh wasn't sick, it would be funny. He was trying to stop James from fussing over him.

  "Yeah," Helena said. "Dad was trying to smother Hugh with blankets, Patri."

  Severus looked at his daughter. "Were you going to ask for help?"

  Helena nodded. "I was going to firecall you just as Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy showed up. So they sent Dad and Hugh to hospital, and we came here."

  The potions master looked at the two men nodding in thanks. He led the three visitors into his rooms and then proceeded to contact Dumbledore.

~~~

  Severus watched as Helena settled on the couch as he waited for Dumbledore to find someone to cover that last day of Potions before holiday started. He had fire-talked to James first to find out exactly what the doctors said about Hugh and how quickly Severus should get there. Hugh was doing much better than James, so that meant Severus could make sure that everything was taken care of here, including Harry and Helena, for the moment.

  The fire lit up and Dumbledore's cheery face met his eyes. "It's all set, Severus. I'll be watching over your classes, since it's so close to holidays."

  Severus glared at the headmaster. "Fine. Mollycoddle them. You know how to reach me."

  As Dumbledore pulled back, Severus turned to his daughter. "You watch him in potions tomorrow. Your brother's class is last, and I don't trust Longbottom with any potions. Make sure the headmaster doesn't have them making hot chocolate or some such thing."

  "Sure, Patri!"

  A black glare was leveled at the nine-year-old girl for the off-handed remark. Making sure that the mutts hadn't touched anything in his rooms before they had been given their own guest suite, Severus made his way to Hogsmeade to apparate to London.

******

  Harry ran up to the Head Table during lunch, wondering just where his father was. Missing breakfast on Fridays were a given for Patri, but not lunch - he'd stated once before that he couldn't handle Neville on an empty stomach, especially when it came to potions.

  "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

  The headmaster turned from where he'd been listening to McGonagall. "Ah, Harry," he began. "It seems your brother has dragon pox."

  Harry was torn between relief and doing the half-laugh/half-sob that had crept into his throat at the thought that something *really* terrible had happened to his father. It almost came out anyway as he asked, "Really?" He took a deep breath. "Is he all right?"

  Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Your brother is doing nicely. I do believe you will want to go to your father's chambers after class... there are some visitors here for the holiday."

  "Really?" Harry's face lit up.

  Dumbledore nodded again.

  "Yes!" Harry half shouted. As he walked back to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, he never noticed the curious stares being sent his way by the rest of the Great Hall.

  "What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down beside him.

  "I was wondering where my father was," he answered in a low voice. "He and Dad are at St. Mungo's with Hugh."

  "Who is Hugh?" Hermione asked absently as she turned the page to the book she was reading.

  "My brother, remember?"

  Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry stood up. "It's time to go to Potions. Right, Ron?"

  The redhead nodded. "I wonder who's teaching it?"

  Harry shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Ron and Hermione to join him in his trek down to the dungeons. "I don't know," he said as they left the Great Hall. "Patri doesn't really think much of the Potions master in Ireland, and he's the closest one."

  "Why not?" Hermione asked. "I heard he was the one that trained Professor Snape."

  "Exactly." He didn't elaborate any further.

~~~

  "Hi, Harry!"

  The three first-years turned to find a smiling, black haired girl behind them.

  "Helena? What...?"

  "Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy brought me 'cause Dad was panicking."

  Harry scowled when Ron laughed. He knew his family was unique, but his dad's panicking wasn't that funny. Helena must have thought so, because she rounded on Ron.

  "As if *your* mum wouldn't do the same if you were sick!"

  Ron clamped his mouth shut so quick and hard that Harry could hear him bite his tongue. He winced anyway. A giggle from behind the group sounded, and Harry turned to find Parvati and Lavender trying to cover their laughter with their hands over mouths. They *would* find it funny, but then the two girls had laughed at the headmaster's robes yesterday.

  "They're both here?" Harry asked as he set up his potions things.

  Helena nodded. "Uncle Paddy has three weeks off for the holidays this year, so he got here just in time for Hugh to get sick."

  "Lucky him." Harry looked up at the table and desk that sat up in the front of the classroom where his father normally was getting ready for class. He looked back at his sister when he found the headmaster cheerfully humming and placing a bowl of sweets at the corner of the desk. "You're watching him - " he tilted his head to indicate the man unwrapping chocolate frog - "for Patri, aren't you."

  Helena nodded sagely. "I'll talk to you later, Harry. I'm going to go say hi to Neville and probably work with him." The young girl crossed the room and sat next to the timid Gryffindor.

  Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Isn't she only nine? How can she help Neville? I'll do that."

  Harry frowned at the bushy haired girl. Sometimes he didn't understand how she could be so dense and yet so smart at the same time. He leveled a look not unlike the potions master's at her. "Helena could probably do some of the seventh year potions, so it's okay, Hermione."

  She opened her mouth, but Ron beat her.

  "Goes to stand, doesn't it, living with Snape all the time?"

  Harry nodded. "Like I can do some of the Transfiguration that Fred and George can't do. My dad wrote their book, after all."

  Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

  Harry nodded as Dumbledore called the class to order, ending the conversation.

******

  Harry led his sister up the stairs to the common room, having gotten permission from Professor McGonagall after dinner to do so. The two of them were determined to send Hedwig off with a personalized Christmas greeting for their brother. Helena had wanted to make something special, but they hadn't gotten it finished by the time dinner had started.

  He was glad that Ron - and the rest of the Weasleys - had accepted Helena just as they had him. Hermione, though.... Harry was a little tired of trying to explain just how he and his siblings were born - and conceived. Still, he knew his friend was only asking because she was curious and not out of maliciousness like Malfoy had tried to do.

  "Harry?" Helena asked, breaking his train of thought. "Could we charm it a paler blue? I read somewhere that it's supposed to be soothing when you're sick."

  Hermione nodded. "Yes. Soft blues and greens are the best colors to use in a sickroom. That's why these colors are used for infant blankets and clothing."

  Helena rolled her eyes at Harry, even as Ron hid a snicker. Fred and George, on the other hand, didn't even attempt to hold back their amusement. Harry held back a sigh. Sometimes he just didn't understand Hermione.

  "Sure we can," he answered his sister. "What is it, again?"

  Hermione dove for the charm book she had borrowed from Percy to help.

  "It's adfectio fulmino caeruleus," Helena answered.

  Harry snickered at Hermione's stricken face, after making sure she wasn't looking at him. Luckily, it was hidden by the twins' boisterous guffaws.

  "But..." Hermione sulked. "How did you know that?

  Helena shrugged. "There's not much a lone girl can do in a house full of *boys.*" She grinned at Harry. "So, I read a lot. It doesn't mean I can actually do the charm. I am nine, after all."

  "Yeah, right," Harry interjected. "History and potions texts are what you usually read. *Not* charms."

  Helena's eyes flickered. "Um, I guess I just picked it up somewhere."

  "Sure, whatever you say," Harry said, shaking his head. "Miss Prongs, Jr., herself."

  "Prongs?" George's head popped up from where it was resting on the arm of the sofa he and Fred had taken over.

  "Of Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Fred added.

  "You're the one that started this, Harry," Helena hissed at him as the twins hopped over to where the two siblings were sitting. Fred and George prostrated themselves at Harry's feet.

  "Oh, son and daughter of Prongs - " Fred began.

  "We'll be your slaves forever - " George continued.

  "If we can meet our hero, your father," the twins chorused.

  Harry sighed. One of these days he'd learn to keep his mouth shut like Patri said he should. The only good thing was that most of the other Gryffindors had gone to pack their things for the trip home tomorrow and the common room was practically deserted.

******

  Harry opened his eyes as he heard loud barking coming from a floor below. At first he didn't remember where he was, but then he saw the red and gold bed hangings and realized that either Sirius or Remus had brought him back to his dorm last night. The last thing he remembered was trying to finish his holiday homework in Patri's room with Remus' help as they all waited for Patri to come home from St. Mungo's for the evening.

  Harry now had proof that even the homework for History of Magic was enough to put anyone to sleep. He'd definitely have to tell Hermione when she got back from holiday.

  "You going to get up, Harry?" Ron asked from the other side of the closed bed curtains. "Your godfather is going crazy down there."

  Harry pulled apart the hanging enough to stick his head out. "Is Remus down there, too?"

  Ron nodded, shoving a package off to one side of his bed. "And your sister. But Sirius already moved your presents down to your dad's room so you can open them together. Helena said that they came to collect you." Ron paused. "Really she said that she and your Uncle Moony - Fred and George are worshipping him at the moment - came to make sure that your godfather didn't do something. They really didn't say what."

  Harry groaned. Sirius was notorious for being obsessive and fanatical about celebrating the holidays as much as possible. His dad had said something about the way Sirius had grown up and left it at that. One day, Harry would find out the whole story. But for now, he'd better get up before Padfoot - whom Harry could hear pounding up the stairs - decided Harry needed a tongue bath to get him moving.

  Grabbing his glasses, Harry shrugged his robe on just as the door swung wide to reveal Padfoot, his long, pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Laughing at the picture that his godfather made, Harry found his slippers, put them on, and dodged out of the way just in time for Padfoot to miss him completely attempting to bowl over the eleven year old.

  "Sorry, Padfoot. You'll have to wake up earlier than this to get me."

  Padfoot whined as he followed Harry down the stairs.

******

  Severus held back the glare that threatened to spread over his face as Quirrell continued speaking. There was something off about the man, and that sense continued to grow as the school year continued. He especially felt so today as all of Hogwarts sat down for the Holiday Feast. Harry and Helena were seated with the Weasleys, who were the only Gryffindors who had stayed. Severus was grateful that they had accepted Helena into their little group, once she had been introduced. Black and Lupin, on the other hand, were busily chatting away with Hooch and McGonagall about Harry's progress in Quidditch. He wasn't going to think of how that happened. If he did, he'd have issues with Longbottom when Hugh got to Hogwarts if he could cause such things to happen when *Harry* was around.

  Still, that didn't solve his problem of having to sit by the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Even though it wasn't for very long - he was off to St. Mungo's to visit with James and Hugh once he had fulfilled his duties as Head of Slytherin - it was enough that it would try the patience of a saint. And Severus was certainly not a saint. Especially when he could feel a faint throb just underneath the skin of his left forearm. Finally, he'd had enough, and with a nod to the headmaster, and another to his children, Severus made his way to the front entrance and thence to the appointed apparition spot just outside of Hogsmeade in a journey that was becoming quite familiar to him this holiday.

  Winding his way through the patients that were mobile, and sane, enough to be wandering through the halls, Severus made his way up to Hugh's room. As he entered, he saw that James was trying to tempt their youngest child to eat. Ah yes, he well remembered trying to get the other two to eat when they had had dragon pox as well.

  "Hi," James said as Severus sat down beside the bed.

  Hugh opened his eyes a little wider before shutting them altogether. James gave an exasperated sigh before setting the food tray on the beside table. He sat down in the other chair and took hold of Severus' hand. Severus squeezed gently as Hugh snored loudly before turning over onto his side.

  "Obviously a Potter trait," Severus said once the boy had quiet a little.

  "You're the one who snores, Sev," James retorted.

  They glared briefly at each other as they fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional snore coming from the bed. As darkness fell outside the window set high in the wall, James leaned his head onto Severus' shoulder - a familiar action.

  "Happy Christmas," James said in a quiet voice.

  Severus rested his cheek on top of the unruly, black hair. "Happy Christmas," he echoed.

*****

  Severus looked sternly at the class before him. Of course the first class he taught after the holidays would be third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. At least it wasn't Harry's class. He was thankful *that* was his last class on Fridays, so that he had all weekend to recover.

  "Today we'll be making an advanced healing potion called Vallium Pronum. It was designed to put the body into a healing sleep. Its drinker experiences hallucinations, which is why it isn't used very often. However, both Madam and I agree that if you ever need to make a potion for healing sleep, make this particular potion. I do NOT recommend making any Dreamless Sleep. Most first year potions apprentices are unable to make it.

  "The Muggles have developed a drug quite similar to this, the name having been shortened to just Valium. That is because it shared the same essential ingredient."

  Severus paused as a couple of Ravenclaws raised their hands, followed by one lone Hufflepuff.

  "I will get to you in a moment, Munson and Rademacher. And you as well, Diggory. Your questions may be answered with what I have yet to lecture on."

~~~

  An hour and a half later, he was ready to consign all questioning Ravenclaws to....

  A knock on his office door brought him out of his rant.

  "Patri?" A green-eyed, black-tousled head peeked around the door. "May I come in?"

  "Yes, you may, Harry." Severus stood and joined his son of the sofa. "What is the matter?"

  Harry sighed. "Ron and I found this mirror last weekend when you were taking Helena back home."

  "A mirror?" Severus asked, searching his memory for any mirror Dumbledore may have mentioned.

  "Yeah," his son said. "It showed Ron being Head Boy and quidditch captain."

  Severus waited for Harry to continue, but he remained silent. He thought Harry had been a little too quiet this past week, but had put it to the fact that his sister, Black and Lupin had left within two days of Severus returning to the castle, and subsequently, James and Hugh returning home from St. Mungo's.

  "And what did you see?" he asked when it became obvious that Harry wasn't sure what to say next.

  "Me. Just me. Is it some kind of weird mirror that only works for redheads?" He looked up at Severus, confused. "Or just not me?"

  Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "What was the mirror like?"

  Harry shrugged. "It had these really weird words at the top. Um... erised sta something."

  Severus froze. He'd most definitely had heard of the mirror before. The last time it had been in Hogwarts he had gazed into it himself. He had freaked himself out when he'd seen James Potter grinning at his reflection, even as he reached over and pulled mirror-Severus into a heated kiss. A *very* heated kiss that had left him unable to look at his Gryffindor tutor for a week. Frankly, he hadn't known such a position was possible there at the end - well, at least at that moment in time.

  "So," he tried to ask casually, "you only saw yourself? Was it your true reflection - doing the same things you were doing?"

  Harry nodded, sighing once more. "Yeah. I poked myself just to make sure I was doing it right, and I even touched it. Ron laughed when I told him what was going on."

  Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his son into a hug. "There is nothing wrong with you, Harry. The mirror shows your deepest desire. Because you are content with your life, you won't see anything in it. I highly suspect that in a few years that will change."

  Green eyes looked hopeful. "So I shouldn't worry about it?"

  Severus shook his head. "Anything else?"

  "Patri, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is? It's been bugging me 'cause I can't remember where I first saw his name."

  The potions master chuckled. "If you actually read the cards you get in your Chocolate Frogs, you would have known that he and the headmaster discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood."

  Harry's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Patri!" He gave a quick hug. "I know I'd gotten it from somewhere, at least."

  Severus chuckled and untangled himself from his son. "Your welcome." He stood, saying, "I believe that it is time for luncheon now, is it not?"

  Harry's stomach rumbled in agreement. He nodded and bolted from Severus' office in typical hungry-boy mode, saying, "I'll race you there, Patri!"

  Severus shook his head, amused at Harry's antics, slowly following his eldest to the Great Hall.

******

  James frowned as he read the letter he had just received from his husband. According to Severus, Harry had gotten a detention for being out of bed. At first he had thought that his eldest was finally following the Marauders' footsteps, but then came the realization that it wasn't that at all.

_Minerva decided that all three of them would receive a detention, as well as fifty points each. I managed to persuade her to reduce the amount of points, pointing out that the deduction for being out of bed - and not doing anything amorous - is to be only twenty-five points._

_I also have the feeling that the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts would have been included, but he is currently in the hospital wing, nursing an injury. The only good point about the entire incident is that Draco Malfoy was also caught being out of bed. I think the detention will be good for him, as I have been having problems disciplining him as regards to treating his fellow Slytherins._

  James felt sorry for the young boy at times, having to grow up with a father in prison, and who may not be at all sane when he gets out. On the other hand, he knew what Sirius' entire family was like, and Narcissa was one of the worst. Only her older sister, Bellatrix, was worse than the blonde. There was nothing anyone could prove, but James suspected that Narcissa had been teaching her son things that even older Death Eaters had fouled up when Voldemort had been around.

  What alarmed James the most, though, was the postscript his husband had written.

_Lately, my arm has been fairly tender, and every once in a while it tingles. Not enough for a call, but I suspect that the Dark Lord is somewhere nearby. I will keep an eye on the situation, as Harry will be the most likely target, after that special project Albus asked me to help with._

  All of a sudden, his husband was in danger again, and frankly it terrified him.

  James sat on the sofa for a long time, thinking about what all of this meant.

  "Dad?"

  He turned to find Helena and Hugh standing over by the door. Looking over at the time, James was amazed to find it was almost dinnertime. The owl from Severus had come right after he had brought Helena and Hugh home from school. Sending the two off to do their homework, James had settled into his office. He hadn't anticipated that it would take this long to process Severus' letter.

  He shook his head and folded up the letter. "It's nothing. Harry's gotten himself a detention for being out of bed last night."

  Hugh started laughing. "What was he doing, dragon smuggling?"

  Helena giggled at that, before asking in a more solemn voice, "what's Patri worried about."

  James regretted, at times like these, that his daughter was so perceptive. He shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about. He just wanted to tell me a couple of things that he thought I should know."

  Helena eyed him warily before Hugh bounced over to James.

  "So, Dad, can we get some pizza tonight?" Hugh asked as he plopped down on his father's lap. "It's too late to start cooking, right?"

  James shook his head, pretending to think about it. "Very well," he said to his son's approval. "Go get your jackets, and we'll head into town."

  He watched his two younger children race from the room, Helena looking back at him with Severus' worried face. Both blessing and cursing Sirius for introducing them to pizza a couple of years ago, he went to get ready himself. Maybe this outing would help him think of what he could write to reassure his husband. And also to write to his son.

*~*~*~*

AN2: For anyone worried about Hermione, hold your horses. Remember, she has just learned to make friends - a totally new concept for her - and then another smart girl is thrust into the mix. She would feel a little self-conscious, as well as defensive about her position of being included in Harry's little group.

Now for thank yous:

SStar Luna: I love your stories, but I can't remember if I've reviewed them at the moment. If I haven't, I'm sorry for slacking! I'm glad you're liking it!

athena kitty: Argh! All these questions! *laugh* I'm glad you're sticking with the story.

kdalemame: Yeah, I find that having to go over every single thing in the books is useless. As if anyone reading this story hasn't read each of the books at least a couple of times! Still, Severus has some consolation of his kids being cunning, it's just not their best strength.

kathy stggvk: it'll be at least eight more chapters before the Harry/Sirius action gets started. There are a couple of things that need to happen before that. It'll start when Harry enters sixth year, and Sirius is finally home from his overseas training.

Furies: Thanks! It took me a lot longer to update than I thought it would, but I had troubles with the last little part.

Honor: Thanks!

candy: Danke! I agree: three is a good number of children for them.

prongsblacks: Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but between work and computer problems, it wasn't easy.

The next chapter may take a little longer, as I've been working two jobs this last week, and will be for a couple more until I get settled into my new job and quit the old one. The same goes with _A Green Flamed Torch_. I will try my best to get them written quickly, but it depends on how many hours of rest I get on the weekends.

And as for questions:

kathy stgqvk - Draco may change or he may not. He doesn't even want to be in the story at the moment, and we won't be seeing a whole lot of him for the moment. He isn't as arrogant as he would be though.

SStar Luna - yes, Hermione has read up on male pregnancies (with the one book available in the library - it's not a hot topic at all), but she doesn't quite understand the mechanics of such a thing.

As for the godfathers, Sirius is Helena's godfather, and Remus is Hugh's godfather. When they were deciding on a godparent for Helena, James and Severus didn't want to replace Lily as Harry's godmother, so he doesn't have a living godparent. But he still gets lots of attention from ole Padfoot and Moony anyway. ^_^

Chapter 5

James raced to the hospital wing, Severus at his side. The feeling that something was wrong had been bothering him all day, culminating in a frantic floo call from his husband that Harry had been injured.

"How did it happen?" he asked as they rounded another corner in their quest for the hospital wing, breathing heavily because of the speed they were traveling at.

Severus answered, slightly out of breath himself, "Our son decided that, since he could not find the headmaster, he could tackle whoever was attempting to take the special project the other teachers and I have been working on."

James threw a sideways glance at his husband as they finally came to the hospital wing. "He didn't come to you?"

Severus shook his head. "I was down in the dungeons all afternoon with the Slytherins. The door was shut, and the students know not to disturb me when it is. I told Harry to disregard it if it was important, but he probably was persuaded to think differently by his friend Weasley."

The two finally made their way over to Harry's bed and looked at the pale boy who lay sleeping in it. There was a healing gash along his left cheek, and his right hand was wrapped up in layers of gauze. James brushed back the damp hair on his son's forehead, revealing a swollen scar.

"Why is his scar like this?" James asked as he held Harry's left hand in both of his.

Severus laid a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Albus said it was because it _was_ who we suspected it to be."

James turned shocked hazel eyes to Severus, clutching Harry's hand. "What? Why didn't Harry...?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at James, even though his eyes never left the still figure of his son. "You know how Harry is. As much as I regret his refusal to interrupt me, I am glad that he didn't decide to go along. Even if he was being the idiotic Gryffindor he is."

"You're not angry?" James had to ask, surprised at his husband's seeming complacency about the entire situation.

"I am extremely angry," Severus replied in soft, velvet, even tone. "However, I cannot do much about it at the moment." He moved his hand to wrap his arm around James' waist. "When Harry is well enough to do so, he will be grounded. Poppy said she would release Harry in time for the feast two days from now. After he recovers, once we get home for the summer, Harry will be helping me make potions for the infirmary."

James nodded. It seemed as if Severus had been able to come up with a suitable punishment while James had been arranging for their younger children to stay with Remus. He leaned into Severus' side, glad that the school year was almost over and Harry couldn't get into any more trouble until September.

******

"Urgh, Patri! How can you stand this stuff!?" Harry exclaimed as he tried to skin the salamanders his father had set before him. "These really stink!"

Helena giggled at this from the doorway. He turned and glared at her and Hugh, who both thought it funny that he was grounded a day after arriving home from school.

Severus stepped closer. "Helena. Hugh." He looked at his younger children sternly. "I believe that you were to be helping in the garden, were you not?"

Hugh didn't even begin to look guilty as Helena answered, "Dad sent us in to tell you he needs help with the man-eating venus plant."

"He was swearing!" Hugh added.

Severus moved quickly to the door. "Helena, make sure Harry skins the tail, too. I *will* be checking it." He swept out of the room, leaving a sulking Harry sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"I don't want to do this," Harry whined as the knife slide across the table.

Hugh came over and picked up the knife and tried to poke the salamander skin. "You do the crime, you do the time."

Harry glared at him as Helena came over and sat on Patri's stool.

"Where'd you get *that* awful saying?" Harry asked as he grabbed the knife back.

"Uncle Padfoot sent me a whole bunch of books and comics," Hugh said excitedly. "They're really cool!"

"Are they good?" Harry asked.

Helena shrugged her shoulders. "They're ok. A couple look like Hugh drew them, though."

Hugh moved over to swat at his sister. "They are not! Padfoot said they're artsy."

"They're stick figures, Hugh," Helena said.

Harry burst out laughing, almost jerking his knife through the skin of the salamander he was skinning. "Oh crud!" He hurriedly put the sharp utensil down and looked at Helena. "Stick figures?"

She nodded. "Yep. *I* think Padfoot just grabbed them off the shelves because two were in Japanese."

"Really?" Harry asked, snickering. He turned to Hugh. "Did Dad translate it for you, or did you just try to figure out what's really going on?"

Hugh's face reddened, and Harry and Helena laughed.

"What's so funny?" came their Dad's voice from the doorway.

The three children turned to fin their parents standing in the doorway. Hugh moved first, bouncing over to them. "My comics, Dad!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the enthusiastic half-shouted exclamation. "And where did you get the comic books?" he asked.

"Uncle Padfoot."

He nodded before coming over to inspect Harry's workmanship. "Acceptable, Harry. However, you have three more to finish for today."

"Cool," Harry breathed. "I don't have to skin any more salamanders?"

Severus *looked* at him before replying, "no. I will have something just as equally _horrendous_ for you to do tomorrow but they are not salamanders."

James and Hugh started laughing, but Helena was already asking what it was that Harry was going to have to do.

Once they all settled down, the others waited while Harry finished his chore. When Severus was satisfied, all five of them moved into the dining room for lunch. As they ate, James and Severus were talking about the plants in the garden while Harry grilled his little brother about all his comic books.

As they finished up, Maddy popped in, agitated. "Master Severus! Master James! Maddy caught a house-elf creeping into Master Harry's room! He took Master Harry's letter from Master Harry's friend!"

Both parents abruptly stood as Harry looked at Maddy, shocked.

"Where is this elf, Maddy?" Severus asked.

"The kitchen, Master Severus," Maddy squeaked.

Severus strode out of the room, the rest of the family following him. They all arrived to find Maddy standing over a cowering house-elf with large, green eyes and the longest, pointiest nose Harry had ever seen.

"Dobby will tell Masters why Dobby here," Maddy scolded the other house-elf.

Dobby tried to band his head against the counter Maddy had him up against. Maddy stopped him, and he looked fearfully at Severus.

"You - you," the elf stuttered. "Yous was with Master Lucius..." The elf's eyes grew even wider as he tried to break out of Maddy's hold.

"Why is a house-elf from the Malfoy household in our kitchen?" Severus asked in the voice that Harry knew there was trouble ahead.

Dobby struggled for a moment before accepting defeat. "Harry Potter must not go back to school!"

"And why *mustn't* he?"

"Because Harry Potter is in danger!" Dobby's eyes darted frantically between Harry and Severus.

"Do you think I am incapable of protecting my son?" Severus demanded, his voice barely above a whisper.

The elf quivered. "Dobby is sorry, but Harry Potter will be in danger at Hogwarts!"

James stepped forward. "Dobby, who wants to hurt Harry?"

"Dobby cannot say!"

"Is it Voldemort?"

Dobby shuddered violently at the name. "It is not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Is it someone close to him, though?" James asked.

The elf nodded. "Yes!"

James and Severus looked at each other before James turned back to Dobby. "Thank you, Dobby, for telling us. We will take it from here."

Dobby quivered slightly and nodded. "Dobby can help?" he asked in an excited voice.

"No, Dobby," James answered. "Bit if you hear anything else, please let us know."

The poor house-elf's shoulders drooped in disappointment. Dobby understand. Dobby will give Harry Potter his letter, because he is a great wizard!" Dobby pulled a letter from under the dirty pillowcase he wore. Harry saw Ron's messy scrawl on the front. 'Probably already complaining about Fred and George.'

Harry took his letter from Dobby, turning it over once. "Thanks, Dobby."

Dobby's eyes widened even further than the first time. "The great Harry Potter should not thank Dobby!"

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as Helena and Hugh giggled behind him.

"Maddy, please release Dobby," Severus said in a more normal tone of voice.

Dobby bowed to Harry, then to both his parents before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

All of them were silent for a moment before Hugh asked, "Who's the letter from, Harry?"

The question broke the tension that had been gathering in the kitchen.

Harry broke the wax seal and saw it was from just who he thought it was. "Ron," he answered Hugh, moving towards the door that led to the stairs.

"So, is he nice?" Hugh asked.

"Yes, although you have to watch out for his twin brothers," Helena answered as Harry sidled out the door and raced up to his room to read in peace.

******

"Where to next, Harry?" James asked as the family walked out of Eleyop's Owl Emporium with owl treats for Hedwig. He could still see the look in the owl's eyes when he'd walked into the shop a year ago to get Harry an owl. Hedwig had been the calmest bird in the store, and James had somehow known that she would be good for his oldest son.

"Um, Flourish and Blotts," Harry finally answered. "Hermione's already in the store, probably."

James had to smile at the resignation in his son's voice at the mention of his friend. All summer, Harry had been telling James about his two friends between trying to get out of his chores and ignoring his homework.

"Is that where you're going to meet Ron and his family?" James asked as they slowed down because of the crowd.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They were going to floo in around two. Ron said that after they're done shopping, they were going to stop at Fortesque's. Can we go, too?"

James sighed as all three children began begging for ice cream when they were done. He looked behind him at Severus, who quirked an eyebrow, meaning it was up to James. He almost sighed again, but he figured all of them would need the sugar before they went back to their rooms at the Leady Cauldron for the night. They were spending the night here in London so that, tomorrow, they would venture into Muggle London for some shopping, as well as visiting a couple different museums. Once they were done with that, they would head to St. Mungo's to pick Neville Longbottom up. Then they would make their way home after visiting for a while with Neville's parents.

James was happy to have Neville over for the rest of the summer, since his grandmother had been invited to Rome to visit friends. Neville looked out for Hugh, who was often left out of whatever Harry and Helena were doing. It also served to help Neville with his confidence, since he was very protective of James and Severus' youngest child.

As they entered the crowded bookstore, James shook off his thoughts. He would need to keep his attention on the crowd, to keep his children safe.

~~

Severus was going to murder Dumbledore the next time he saw him. Then hide the body. Then pack his family up and moved to the Amazon and become lost in the jungle.

He glared at the simpleton Albus had hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts potions. Who had dared to touch his son and drag him up on his little stage for a photograph. The blond idiot was using Severus' *son* to sell books. Well, he wouldn't be by the time Severus got through with him.

Severus glared at Lockhart, who still had Harry practically glued to his side as another photographic flash went off. Harry's green eyes were huge in his face, the slight fear of what was happening awakening a fierce emotion in Severus' chest. He knew what it was, and he was ready to follow through with it.

He stalked up to the man still clutching Harry and pulled his son back up against himself. Once he had Harry settled comfortably against him, he leaned over and whispered in the idiot's ear, "if you so much as touch my son again, you won't have a smile to win you any more awards. And it won't be by magic, either." Severus pulled back, a small smile pulling at his lips at the expression on Lockhart's face. "I'll be watching you at Hogwarts, Lockhart."

Lockhart gave a shaky, forced smile, then turned back to the crowd, welcoming anyone who wanted autographs.

"Thanks Dad," Harry whispered as Severus pulled him into an empty aisle. "He just grabbed me when I was talking to Ron."

Severus nodded. He'd seen the entire thing, but had been trapped by the screaming women who'd fallen under the idiot's spell. Including Molly Weasley. Whom Severus would be having a talk with about the safety of his son.

"It's okay, Harry," he said gently. "Let's get the rest of your books and find the others."

Harry nodded happily, the incident probably forgotten by now. Severus looked after his son as he ran up the aisle, spotting James at the other end. Sometimes he was so much like his other father it was uncanny.

On the other hand, Severus knew he had his hands full the coming year, keeping an eye on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. There was something _off_ about him that had him worried.

Fifteen minutes later, he wasn't as worried about Lockhart as he had been earlier. It had been quite a shock to find an emaciated Lucius Malfoy near the entry of Flourish and Blotts, waiting for his son and wife to come out. Severus had avoided him, but Arthur Weasley and Malfoy had started arguing about the purity of blood - which was ridiculous in Severus' eyes as Lily Evans had been one of the most powerful witches he'd ever met and she had been Muggle-born - and begun a fight.

The shock had come when Malfoy was strong enough to punch Arthur, considering he was less the two months out of Azkaban. And he was sane, which was even more dangerous than the strength he displayed. The strength could be applied by any sort of Dark spells and potions, which Severus knew Narcissa could brew.

Once the excitement was over, Severus and James herded their three children to get ice cream before heading back to their suite at the Leaky Cauldron. This was definitely something he needed to discuss with James once the children had gone to bed.

******

James wearily rubbed his forehead, exhaustion almost overwhelming him. He berated himself, wondering just why he hadn't been firmer with Dobby about not helping keep Harry safe. They had arrived at Kings Cross by floo. All but Harry. James had gone back through to their house to find Harry frantically trying to get through the floo.

Once James had gotten him calm enough to explain, he had yelled at the invisible house-elf, probably on the platform at the train station. Then he told Harry he would go back and get his younger siblings, get Neville on the train so that his grandmother wouldn't make a fuss about this, and they would go to Hogwarts a different way. As much as Harry protested he wanted to ride the train with his friends, James wasn't going to take any more chances that Dobby would somehow stop Harry from getting to school.

Now he was here at Hogwarts, tired from dual-apparating his son to Hogsmeade. They had eaten lunch at the Three Broomsticks before heading up to school, stopping at Honeydukes for some much needed chocolate. As they made their way to the school, they met Hagrid as he was strapping the Thestrals to the carriages. Harry couldn't see them, but James certainly could. The horse-like creatures were ugly and shied away from Hagrid's touch. He knew they roamed around in the Forbidden Forest, having first seen them once they had completed their animagus training and joined Moony that first full moon. He hadn't been able to see them in his human form for the longest time, though, and he would have been happy with that.

"What's this?" Hagrid asked as he saw them approach.

James shook his head. "There was a little trouble at the station, Hagrid. It's fixed now, but by then it was too late to put Harry on the train."

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, Severus and t'others are in their meeting at t'moment. It'll be out soon enough."

James nodded his thanks and levitated Harry's trunk once more. As much as he would have liked to shrink it, student cauldrons did not like to be shrunk. As Severus had been telling him since their own seventh year when James had brought his own cauldron in a like condition to one of their tutoring sessions. James and Harry waved goodbye to the tall man and made their way slowly up to the entrance doors. Hagrid had offered them a carriage, but James had declined, wanting to spend just a little more time with Harry while he could.

James was about to knock on the door when Argus Filch, nemesis of all Marauders everywhere, opened it.

"What'chu doing here, Potter?" the old man snarled. Mrs. Norris lay still in his arms but for a wildly flapping tail.

James let a sneer cross his face. "None of your business, Filch." He moved past the other man. "I know the way to the staff room." He and Harry were halfway across the entrance hall when Filch called to them.

"You're not taking *him* to the staff room, are you?"

James knew he and Sirius should have pulled that last prank on Filch when they had had the chance. He wouldn't have to be dealing with the old man now. He turned and leveled a glare worthy of his husband at the caretaker for the school. Filch was taken aback enough for James to guide Harry through the school towards the staff room. Once he told Severus what had happened, they could get Harry settled and James could rescue his other children from the neighbor down the road.

The door was closed when they arrived, so James transfigured a nearby pedestal for a currently missing suit of armor into a comfortable couch.

"Dad, why doesn't Filch like you?" Harry asked when they had been sitting there a couple of minutes.

James had to laugh as he thought of all the trouble he and his friends had caused the caretaker when they were in school. "You know how Padfoot, Moony and I were the Marauders?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Well, Filch seemed to have a personal vendetta against us, even though he couldn't prove it was us. He was always looking for ways to get us in trouble, but he was the one who failed."

Harry was silent for a minute. "Dad?"

"Hm?" James turned to look at his son. "What is it, Harry?"

The eleven-year-old shrugged. "I really missed you last year, you know?"

James had to hide his smile. His eldest child was brave, but he rarely ever admitted something like this. Harry was much more independent than the other two _and_ he was also at the stage when any form of affection was taboo to a growing boy. Still, it was sweet of him to finally admit he had missed James, even if it was an hour before he would see his parent until Christmas.

"I know," James finally said. "I missed you, too." He let the smile out. "It wasn't the same without you and your sister fighting over who gets to hang out with me after school."

Harry nodded and shifted slightly so that he was leaning into James. His father took advantage of this and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close.

******

"A dueling club?!" Harry bounced excitedly as he waited for Severus to finish locking up his office for the weekend.

Severus looked at his son, wishing that something less sweet than cake had been served with dinner.

"Yes, Harry. Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart is leading it," Severus replied as the two of them made their way to Severus' chambers off the wing that led to the Slytherin dungeons. "I will be helping him, to keep him from leading all of the students into trouble."

"Good," Harry said as they stopped. "Um, Patri?"

Severus looked at his son. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry shuffled his feet for a brief moment. "Nearly-Headless Nick invited me to his deathday party on Halloween and I kinda said I'd go. Is it okay?"

Severus chuckled. He'd heard several of the ghosts complaining about the Gryffindor ghost going over and over what he wanted at his party. He did warn his son, "just eat extra at lunch, and try to take extra so that you can snack before going – and only this once. I doubt you'll find the food at his party very appetizing."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Patri!" He waited by the door as Severus moved over to the bookshelf, to get the book he had promised Harry could borrow.

"Here you go, Harry. And please, try not to let your friend Granger take it from you. She made read it, but only in your presence. The last book you borrowed, I discovered several pages had been turned down. I doubt Miss Granger appreciates the age of these books."

Harry nodded. "I will, Patri." He paused. "So, did you like your birthday present?"

Severus smiled as he thought of what his children had gotten him, with a little help from James. "Yes, Harry. I very much like the book you gave me for my birthday." Severus turned to look at the clock. "Now, I believe that you have little more than twenty minutes to make it back to your tower before curfew, Harry. I will see you in the morning."

Harry shuffled out the door. "G'night, Patri!"

The door partially slammed shut behind him, making Severus wince as several of his more delicate vials shuddered along the door wall. Severus sat at the desk in his chambers, muttering, "One of these days that boy will have to learn to shut a door like a normal person."

******

It was finally Christmas, and Severus was glad that they were heading home for the holidays. This past term had been very stressful on both Harry and himself. He'd known that the dueling club had been a bad idea, and to top it off, even after he'd worn Lockhart not to pair Harry with Malfoy, the idiot had done so anyway.

And now the entire school thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin because he was a parseltongue.

Severus and James had found out early on that Harry could speak with snakes, when they had happened upon him in the garden at the age of five talking to a snake as Helena cried behind him. When he'd seen his parents, the little boy had told him he was yelling at the snake for scaring his sister. It had jumped out from underneath the bushes when they had gone skipping down the path to the big sand pit further into the garden.

When Severus had tracked Harry down after the dueling club, his son had sworn up and down he hadn't even realized he had spoken parseltongue at all. He had just wanted the snake to stay away from a Hufflepuff by the name of Finch-Fletchly.

Of course, this was after the debacle at Halloween, when the entire school had happened upon a petrified Mrs. Norris while Harry and his friends had stood horrified in front of a bloodstained wall. Even then, many of the students believed Harry had had something to do with it, since Filch seemed to carry a grudge against Severus' son for being James' son. It hadn't helped that Harry and his friends hadn't been at the Halloween feast, but had been at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party in the dungeons.

Harry hadn't protested leaving for the holidays, either. Not after what had happened at the first quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor and Slytherin had opened up the season, and Harry had seemed excited to be playing again, even if Severus had had to give Draco Malfoy a spot on the team. Personally, Severus couldn't stand the brat, but Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had presented the entire Slytherin team with new Nimbus 2002 brooms, and there was no way Severus really could turn down such a generous gift. Sure, the Malfoy brat had some talent, but it was nowhere near Harry's. Plus there was the fact that Malfoy practically radiated hate at Severus' son, and that made him queasy about the whole situation.

Then a rogue bludger had targeted Harry, finally hitting him hard enough to break his arm, and then that _stupid_ idiot Lockhart had gotten to Harry before Severus and spelled the boy's bones gone rather than repairing him.

The only good thing to come out of _that_ incident was the fact that Dumbledore had reprimanded Lockhart at the last staff meeting and told he was never to use any spell on a student. If he had to demonstrate a spell, he would have to use a dummy. Severus had snickered to himself that the only dummy in the school was Lockhart himself, and that was fine with Severus if the idiot cursed himself into a knot.

That night, Severus had been woken by a worried Dumbledore, who had found a young, Gryffindor first year petrified in the same manner as Mrs. Norris. While Severus hadn't really cared one way or the other about the cat, the child, on the other hand, caught his attention. He and Sprout had consulted with Madam Promfry on how long it would take for the mandrakes to grow so that Severus could make the potion the school's nurse was have to administer to the Gryffindor. When they had finished in the infirmary, Severus had gone over to Harry's bed to check on his healing. Instead of finding his son sleeping, he had found the elf from the Malfoy household there, warning his son that he should have stayed home.

Severus had not been amused. It hadn't been until later that he remembered that the Malfoys had come to see their son play his first game, and that the elf would have accompanied them. The Malfoys had demanded a room to be readied for them, since Lucius still held his position on the school board, no matter that he'd been in prison for the last ten years on bribary charges.

Severus was shaken from his thoughts as an entire _herd_ of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs – who had been shunning his _son_ for the past month – came through on their way to the train station. Most of them quieted down when they caught sight of the Head of Slytherin House, who was scowling at the students who avoided Harry the most, namely his yearmates, other than Weasley and Granger.

As those two headed past, they both said a quiet greeting to them, and Granger had told him that Harry was finishing, and that he had gone up to the Owlry to send a note to Black in time for it to get to Canada for Christmas. Severus had held back his scowl at that. Even though he knew Black hadn't been the main culprit all those years ago, he still didn't like the other man all that much. But he would put up with him because he was James' friend, and the children adored him.

"Patri?" Harry asked as he came up to stand next to Severus in the front hall. "I'm ready to go."

Severus held back a sigh. He knew that Harry was depressed about leaving his friends, who had been prepared to stay behind, but was ready to be with his family, who had sent encouraging letters to Harry.

"Very well, Harry," Severus said, picking up his own bag. "Then we shall head to Hogsmeade, where we will be using Madam Rosemerta's fireplace to floo home."

Harry nodded and gave a little grin. "Let's go home, then."

"Yes," Severus said to himself as Harry pulled ahead of him. "Let us go home."


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I'm sorry it's so late, but RL got in the way when I was typing up this chapter this past weekend. I had my sister take a quick look over this for beta, but I know it's not perfect.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I will, hopefully, be able to answer any questions in the next chapter, as I don't have the time to do it today. The next chapter is ready to be typed, so I will probably get it up by Saturday, but there is no guarantee I can get it done.

~

Chapter 6

James was ready to throttle each and every one of his three children. And his husband. And then go far, far away from the madness that was his house.

He had always enjoyed Christmas with his parents. Lily's family would join them Christmas Eve and they would go with the Evans to the Midnight service at their church. Then James would wake up to presents. It wasn't all that much different once Sirius began staying with James' family for the holidays - there was only a little teasing between Lily and Sirius.

This Christmas, though, was overrun with Weasley children, Neville Longbottom, and a strange girl named Luna Lovegood, a first year Ravenclaw who lived in the same village as the Weasleys, and to whom Helena was firmly attached. It didn't help the situation that Molly Weasley, whom James knew from the Order, had sent her daughter Ginny, of whom couldn't seem to function in Harry's presence. At least Sirius wasn't here, or he and the Weasley twins would have destroyed the house by now.

The only consolation of this entire debacle was the fact that all the children that *weren't* his were leaving in the morning, along with his own. If they weren't, Severus would have gone back to school earlier.

He was happy about some of it, at least. Remus had come over for the holidays to visit, and had helped him tell stories about their Marauding days. Another was that Helena had made a friend that wasn't a boy.

But the best thing was that Hugh had outpranked the Weasley twins after they had targeted Neville with several different candies they had invented. James' youngest child had gotten them with the one Muggle prank James had used as a bedtime story when the children were little. Hugh had gotten flour from Maddy and had it strung up in a bucket above the door where the twins were sleeping. He also rigged a bucket of honey over the door leading to the bathroom that was shared by Harry (and Ron at the moment). One twin was floured and the other got honey all over when he tried to get Ron - of whom they thought was the culprit.

It had truly been worthy of his father, even if Severus had not been happy having to clean up the honey.

~~~

James settled into the pillows just a little further. Severus was reading some potions tome, a soft light off to the side. James had gotten all the children into bed, and of course Fred and George had been the hardest. Helena had snuck off and crawled into bed with Remus, leaving Luna and Ginny in her room. Remus had said that it was all right with him if Helena stayed, since Remus was leaving for Italy for the next two years to study with various DADA Masters.

Harry and Ron had dropped off fairly early, having made the most of the day flying. James always smiled at the thought of the two's obvious friendship. It was so much like his friendship with Lily. Must be the red hair.

James snuggled up to Severus, relishing in his being here for the holidays. Sometimes it was so hard being separated for much of the year, but they had made it this far.

He was almost asleep when Severus put his book away and doused the light. He slid down and wrapped his arms around James.

"You awake?" Severus asked in a soft voice.

"Mm, yes," James snuggled into Severus' embrace, unashamed at his neediness.

"Why did we say we would host the youngest Weasley children again?"

James laughed. "Because we were tired of Harry's moping?"

Severus chuckled. "At least Molly promised that she would take Helena and Hugh for the last five days of vacation."

"Oh, yes. Five blissful days with no children. No friends popping in." He kissed Severus' jaw. "It will be wonderful."

"Yes," Severus agreed. He pulled James just a little bit closer and moved on top of him. "Wonderful." He gently kissed James on the nose before moving his lips more forcefully on James' mouth. "Very wonderful."

"Mm hmm," James agreed, pushing Severus onto his back and crawling on top of him. "Definitely wonderful."

******

Severus' smile was generating mass panic for most of the students in the Great Hall.  A few select children seated at the Slytherin table - his prefects - and the Gryffindor table - his son and, unfortunately, the Weasley brood minus Percy - weren't affected. Still, he couldn't help it. He had just spent five days with his husband, totally child free.

He didn't mind the terror generated by his smile. It actually helped control his students better when they were working with volatile ingredients. Except Longbottom. Severus suspected that child had long since become immune to any facial expression the potions master could make. Now if Severus could just get the boy to pay attention to which ingredient did not mix with which ingredient....

Severus and James had spent the first two days of freedom in bed, indulging in the fact they were alone together. Then they had alternated between talking, being in bed, and talking in bed. It had reminded him of when they first got married, and Severus had been able to get away a week here and there. Then they would be holed up in James' tiny apartment in London, and Lily had helped keep the others away by charming them into coming to Lily's real apartment next door, where she stayed when not pretending to be married to James, making the others believe James was away on research trips.

James had been a refuge from the horrors Severus had been forced into by his father. He hadn't been seventeen yet when he had been 'honored' to be inducted into the Death Eaters, still living with his father for fear of what he might do. Severus' father had finally beaten his wife to death in an 'accident' as he told Ministry officials, and Severus' uncle had long since gone missing. When they had finally begun dating in the middle of their seventh year, James had become the rock Severus could depend on - even if he couldn't forget certain incidents. So that was why he was smiling.

"You're scaring the children, Severus," Minerva McGonagall said as dessert appeared before them.

He looked at the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. "Is that not in my job description?"

Minerva laughed at that, with Filius Flitwick and the headmaster on either side of Severus joining in.

"Is it true, Severus, that the Weasley twins were pranked?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus relished the looks on the other Heads of House's faces, Flora Sprout listening in. "Yes. I do believe that we will be having to keep an eye on Hufflepuff once Hugh comes."

Severus was the only teacher with children still at home, the last one before Harry had been in the same class as Severus himself, being the Flora Sprout and her lover. They all had grandchildren scattered around the world, but most of them found it amusing to ask about Severus' children because it made him seem a little more human than normal.

Flora laughed. "Have you been trying to influence the Sorting Hat for your children?"

Albus shook his head, eyes twinkling madly. "I believe that Severus is correct about his youngest at the moment. He may change by the time he is eleven, but I do believe he will fit in your house well, Flora."

"And what of Helena? Isn't she starting in September?" Filius asked.

Severus nodded. "James and I are resigned that she will be in Ravenclaw. Miss Lovegood tagged along with the Weasleys, and I do believe they will be the oddballs of Rowena's house."

Flitwick gave a little sigh of happiness. "I will take your word on it, Severus. I had begun to despair that Luna would not have any friends."

All of the teachers nodded at that, knowing that the other children were already starting to call her 'Loony' Lovegood.

Albus finally gathered the hall's attention and sent the children off to bed. As the teachers left, Severus saw that Lockhart was trying to flag him down. Instead he hurried down to his office to get ready for classes tomorrow.

This morning, Severus had stopped by Kings Crossing to pull Harry to the side to talk to him. It was normal family things, but he had found that he would prefer Harry keeping up in the dorms at night with Lockhart around. The first month of school, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had ambushed Harry as he made his way to Severus' rooms in the teachers' wing, to give him tips on how to handle 'adoring fans.' It was safe enough for a visit to the office attached to the potions' classroom, but Harry felt like any other student doing it at Kings Cross.

Severus understood his eldest child's wanting normalcy.

He just hoped the rest of the school year went better than the first, and that the other students realized Harry was NOT the threat they thought he was.

******

Severus was a second from killing Lockhart, and none of the teachers would say anything against it. They may even help in disposing of the body. Who knows what had possessed the DADA instructor - it certainly wasn't Voldemort - but he had decided the school needed to celebrate St. Valentine's Day.

The ponce was dressed in a gaudy pink robe, his hair perfectly curled like a young girl's. Lockhart had decorated the Great Hall with sickening fluttering hearts. Then he'd had the gall to suggest that the students ask Severus for love potions or Flitwick for 'special' charms.

Severus was tempted to hex him for that alone, but *then* he'd announced that dwarves would be roaming the halls to read love poems. That had earned him a permanent spot on Severus' revenge list.

But what had set him off was the ridicule Harry suffered when a dwarf pushed his way to his son in the crowded hallway as potions let out. It was so much like the humiliation Severus himself had suffered - at the hands of both the Marauders (until seventh year), his father, and Lucius Malfoy before the older boy had left Hogwarts.

His son's face was red, while Draco Malfoy and his cronies laughed, as the dwarf told about 'eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad.' And what broke Severus' heart was that he was unable to do anything about it at the moment. He caught Harry's eye and nodded his head in the direction of his room, mouthing 'later.' Harry gave an embarrassed nod and stormed off towards the Great Hall, dragging Ron Weasley with him. Granger directed a confused look at Severus before following Harry.

That left Severus with crowd control, directing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to go eat lunch, unable to do anything else.

Finally, though, Severus was able to talk to Harry once classes were over. He'd threatened Lockhart to rid him of his smile - it worked perfectly every time Severus used it - if he didn't avoid the teachers' wing.

"It was awful, Patri," Harry cried out as he slammed himself down on the sofa. "And of course *Malfoy* is there, laughing with the rest of them."

Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as he sat down next to him. "It will get better, Harry."

"No, it won't."

"Did your friends laugh?" he asked, trying another track.

Harry shrugged. "No. Well, at least Hermione didn't. Ron did when he heard Ginny's the one who sent it."

Severus was quiet for a moment, wondering how the youngest Weasley child could have done such a thing when she didn't have any self-confidence. Even Longbottom had more than she did.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry," he finally said. "All I can say is that your friends are there to help, besides your father and I."

Harry pouted. "Why didn't the Headmaster put a stop to this, then?"

Severus smirked. "Professor Dumbledore likes any holiday where he can get sweets. He told the rest of us teachers at the noon meal that he would rather indulge Lockhart in this than have him go after the students directly."

The both of them were silent for the moment, before talking of other things. Severus ordered dinner for the both of them, dining in his rooms instead of going up to the Great Hall.

It wasn't until it was time for bed and they were headed to Gryffindor Tower when Harry asked, "Patri?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know why there aren't any spiders in Gryffindor Tower?"

Severus looked at him. "Why are you asking such a strange question?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, all last year, I had to check out the bathroom for them before Ron would even go in. I haven't seen any since the third week of September, and there was a ton of them last year."

He frowned. Now that he thought about it, Severus couldn't remember seeing any spiders in the dungeon since the fall. He did have one question, though.

"Why do you need to search for spiders for Ron?"

Harry sniggered. "Fred and George turned his teddy bear into a spider when they were really young."

Severus understood that those two boys could give anybody phobias, not just a toddler.

"I will look into it, Harry," he said before noticing Harry had stopped and seemed to be listening to something else. "Harry?"

Severus' son turned wide, green eyes towards him. "Something's in the wall, Patri! It's saying it needs to kill."

He hadn't heard anything, but knew that Harry wasn't mad. Severus looked at Harry. "Then let us go find the headmaster." He put a guiding hand on Harry's back and walked around the corner.

There, on the stone-tiled floor, lay the petrified body of a Hufflepuff boy and Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Patri?" Harry's voice was wavering badly. "Is it the same as Colin?"

Severus nodded. "Let me put up a ward on the hallway, and we will go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

~~~~

"So Albus thinks it's a snake?" James asked.

Severus nodded. He'd floo'd home as soon as he got back to his rooms after taking Harry up to the dorms. The headmaster had many questions, but only a few theories on what it could be. Harry had not wanted to say anything, but Severus had him do so anyway. There were other times when Harry could assert his independence, but not at this moment. Especially not after what happened in Harry's first year.

"Is he going to look for it, then?" James wanted to know.

"Not at the moment. He's going to talk to the Governors first," Severus said.

James frowned. "Are they going to be any trouble? The last time he had to go to them, he was suspended until he caught Malfoy with those bribery charges."

"Albus would rather they know now, than someone else finding out and using that against the school. Malfoy doesn't have any sway now, at least not much, but there are other ways to get Albus out of the school."

"True." James smiled at him suddenly. "Then was this Valentine's Day more exciting than when we first got together?"

Severus laughed. "Not quite. At least I wasn't serenaded by a dwarf wearing fake Cupid wings like Harry was today. I'm glad you didn't go that far in getting my attention."

James chuckled. "Poor Harry." He paused. "So I didn't embarrass you with the singing chocolates from Honeydukes?"

Severus scowled. "Yes, as Black's cousin was seated just down from me. I heard about nothing except the chocolates for the next week, as you well know. It's a good thing she never did find out that you where the one who sent them."

"Yes. Yes, I know." James smiled at that. "So, are you going to come home over the Easter break?"

"I will try. It depends on what Albus finds on his search. Harry will be staying, though."

James was surprised by that. "When did he say that?"

"Tonight when we were talking over dinner. Harry was saying that his friend Hermione has study charts for the year."

They both laughed at that, as it reminded them of Lily and her dedication to studying.

Severus said his goodbyes, and once the flames were back to orange, he sat back on the sofa. He missed James so much.

******

"Patri?" Harry asked as he hung back as potions let out for the week. Malfoy sneered at him, but left the room as well.

"Harry, what it is?"

Harry shuffled slightly, a sure sign that something was up. "Ron and I found a book in a bathroom we're not supposed to be in and I found out it talks back to you and I tried to shut it and it sucked me in," he said really fast. He took a gulp of air and continued. "I was going to show it to you today because I read it last night, but somebody trashed my room and now it's gone!"

Severus was torn between amusement at Harry's fast explanation and worry that something was seriously wrong with the entire situation. "Did the book ever say who it was?"

"No," Harry said. "It was an old, Slytherin student -at least by the crest on the robes. Professor Dumbledore talked to him, but I wasn't close enough to hear what he said."

"What happened while you were in the book?"

"Hagrid was hiding this animal that was like a huge spider!" Harry threw his arms out wide, almost knocking himself over as his bag flew around. He then frowned. "Patri, it was almost like it wanted to show me a false picture. Actually, more like not the entire picture."

Severus internally grinned. It was wonderful whenever Harry showed his Slytherin side, which was quite often, to the disgust of Minerva.

Still, he had a sneaking suspicion about this book and who wrote it. This was definitely a matter to discuss with Albus.

~~~

"And Harry didn't hear his name?" Dumbledore was frowning intensely.

"It's Him, isn't it?" Severus asked. "Or a form of him."

Albus nodded. "I'm afraid so, Severus. But unless we do a search of all the dormitories, we will have to wait until it shows up again. The Governors have seemed to adopt a 'wait and see' approach, as I believe the Muggles say."

Severus was glad it was the weekend. Instead of just talking to James, he was going home - and taking Harry with him. He needed to talk to his husband, and he wasn't going to have Harry here when he wasn't. Not now.

******

"Dad, we're home!"

James looked up at the calendar in confusion. Didn't Severus say Harry wouldn't be coming home at Easter? And it wasn't another week until the Easter break.

"Dad!" Harry suddenly flew into the study, soot smudging one cheek and his sleeves and bottom hem of his robe.

"Harry, what...?" James stood up and crossed over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Where's your father?"

"Dad!" Harry protested the hug. "He's right behind me!" He chucked his thumb in the direction of the stairs leading up from the ground floor and the only fireplace connected to the Floo Network. "Are Hugh and Helena in bed already?"

James absentmindedly nodded as he watched Severus approach. "Severus? What's the matter?"

"Harry, head on up to bed and *don't* wake up your brother and sister. You can tell them in the morning."

The boy pulled out of James' grasp and headed up the stairs to his room. "Night, Dad. Patri," floated behind him.

"Severus?"

James was engulfed in an embrace. Even if he didn't know why his husband and son had suddenly arrived home from their boarding school, he wasn't *not* going to take advantage of this hug.

"Missed you," Severus sighed into James' hair.

James tightened his hold on Severus. Something must be terribly wrong if Severus was being as clingy as he was.

"When do you have to go back?"

"Sunday night," Severus answered. "Albus said that as long as we were back in time for the weekly teacher's meeting, he didn't care when we got back."

"And Harry was okay with this?" James had to ask.

Severus nodded and hugged James a little tighter. "He uncovered the latest development."

"What!?" James pulled back to look at Severus' face. "What happened?"

Severus told James what Harry had brought up in his office earlier in the day, and what he and Albus had discussed. As they talked, they made their way up to their bedroom. When Severus was finished, they were ensconced in bed.

James looked at his husband when he was finished talking. There were stress lines in the corners of his eyes.

"James?"

"Shh," James answered. "Let's sleep on it tonight, Sev. We can probably think better in the morning."

It was almost dawn when James woke up, disoriented for a short moment by the awareness of someone in bed with him. Then the events of last night ran through his head, and he tightened his arms around Severus' waist. He shifted just enough to rest his head on his husband's shoulder.

It was funny to think about the turn his life had made when Dumbledore had forced them into tutoring each other. Since then, they'd been involved in one adventure after another - from marriage (in and of itself one that he had been very willing to join in with Severus) to having children and fighting Dark Lords who wouldn't stay dead.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked in a sleep-laden voice, startling James out of his thoughts.

James laughed. "About all the trouble I've gotten into since meeting you." He petted the side of Severus' body, taking care to keep his touches soft for the moment. There was time for something later, when James was sure their children wouldn't interrupt them.

He could feel the rumble of Severus' chuckle under his head.

"So, I'm to blame?"

James half sat up and looked Severus square in the face. "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it." He laughed at the mock-disgruntled look on his husband's face.

Severus pulled him down and kissed him softly on the mouth, then a little bit harder. James' smile disappeared as the kiss continued.

"Sev?" James breathed into his mouth. "The door?"

They both shifted enough for them to reach their wands. A few quick movements and two incantations later, the kisses grew even more heated and nightclothes went flying.

Merlin, but James had missed his husband.

******

"Harry! You're finally back!" Ron Weasley shouted and practically assaulted Harry as he tiredly entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron?" Harry dropped his bag in order to steady himself as Ron let him go. "Where's Hermione?"

The common room fell silent and Ron looked away.

"Ron?" Harry didn't like this at all. "Where's Hermione!?"

Ron's face was a picture of distress. "Hermione's been petrified, Harry," he finally said, his voice hoarse.

Harry shook his head. "NO!" He looked around the room and saw the shamed, guilty, and sympathetic faces on his fellow Gryffindors. He sat down on the floor heavily, burying his face in his hands, feeling the heat of the fire.

The next time he looked up, the common room was deserted but for him and Ron.

"When did...?"

Ron sighed. "Saturday. Yesterday.... It seems this weekend has been a year long, I guess. She went to the library while I went to watch Quidditch practice. There was a Ravenclaw there, too, and three Hufflepuffs just behind them as they left the library. The Ravenclaw had a mirror in her hand, but that was the only thing weird about the whole thing.

"McGonagall said we don't have to go to class tomorrow. She said that she'd talk to your dad and see if he wouldn't teach in the morning because you got back so late."

Harry turned from his staring into the fire and looked at his best friend. "It will get better, won't it?"

Ron smiled ruefully. "I hope so."

"Me, too," Harry agreed.

A couple of days later, Harry managed to drag himself out of bed. He couldn't sleep, but he hadn't wanted to move from that most comfortable spot in his bed. The sky outside was still dark, and he could hear the usual sounds of sleep from his roommates.

Grabbing his robe and slippers, Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out his shimmering invisibility cloak. He had gotten it for Christmas this year, but hadn't had the chance to try it out until now. His Dad had told him to keep it a secret for now, and to keep it for emergencies.

Once he was covered, he carefully slipped past Lady Beverly and carefully made his way to the teachers' wing. He tapped lightly on the portrait to wake up the beautiful woman dozing on a chair.

"Lady Rowena?" he whispered.

The woman snorted quietly before waking up the tiniest bit. "Hm, young Harry?"

Harry sighed. Lady Rowena - named after her godmother, Rowena Ravenclaw - wasn't the smartest biscuit in the tin under the best of conditions.

"Yes, Lady Rowena. I need to speak to Patri, please."

"Did you need me to wake him up?" the portrait asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I will if you let me in."

"Very well," Lady Rowena said. The portrait swung wide to reveal the door to the teacher's wing. There was another entrance, which the prefects and Head Boy and Girl used, but it used a password system. This was what the teachers used and that no student except for Harry knew about. Harry moved silently down the hallway, in case Lockhart was roaming around.

"Patri?" he knocked on the door with a soft rap. Even if his father wasn't awake, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was handed down to the Heads of his House, would let him in. Harry had complained that none of the students had believed him when he said Slytherin wasn't how they thought of him. When Patri had refused to let Harry take Slytherin's portrait to the Great Hall in order to clear his name, Harry had had a long conversation with the Hogwarts' founder and the merits and disadvantages of speaking Parseltongue.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

He looked up to find his father standing in front of him. "Patri?"

"You've been standing there for a minute, Harry," he said as he ushered Harry into his rooms. "Salazar was quite worried."

Harry hid his grin. His Patri was probably the one who had worried, but he would never admit it.

"Something feels wrong, Patri," Harry blurted out. He threw himself down on the sofa. As he father joined him, he then said, "I mean, who would be doing this?"

Patri wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Harry didn't mind it all that much for the moment. "We have an idea, Harry."

Harry looked up at his father, sure that his shock was clearly shown.

"But our hands are tied at the moment by others. No, I will not tell you who they are. But, you can trust that we will do what we can."

Harry wasn't satisfied with that, but his father would say no more on the subject.

"Now, what is this about a bathroom you are not supposed to be in?"

Figures that his father wouldn't forget about that.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: I apologize for taking so long, but RL tossed another illness at me that I didn't forsee. It just goes to show that you should never get pneumonia, because it'll mess up your immune system. But, I managed to get this done, albeit slowly. Very slowly. It will take another week or so for the next chapter to get written. I seem to have hit a decent writing stride with this story.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry crept into the girl's bathroom on the second floor, looking for a place to take a breather. Right after the debacle of the Dueling Club, Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron here to talk. They couldn't exactly talk in the common room with most of the Gryffindors looking at Harry as if they were targets.

"What are you doing here?" a whining voice asked above him.

"Hello, Myrtle," Harry said as he looked up at the ghost hovering near the ceiling. Moaning Myrtle had tried to run them out at first, but she'd learned to stay away after Ron kept saying things that set her off. Now she would only try to find out why Gyrffindors were invading her bathroom.

"Are you here to make fun of me again? Where's your friends? Or have you lost them?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Myrtle. I just needed a quiet place to think."

Myrtle made a 'humph' sound and drifted off, leaving Harry sitting next to the farthest sink from the door. He sat there for a long time, going over everything that had happened in the last week. Ever since his talk with his father, everything had snowballed.

_Flashback_

_Lucius Malfoy strolled into Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, at his side. The blond man casually twirled his cane around in his hands as he walked into the Great Hall as if he owned it, looking upon all in it as if they were his servants. Draco Malfoy and his idiot bodyguards were laughing it up at the Slytherin table._

_Harry knew this was trouble, because Malfoy was usually the first one to leave the Slytherin table at any meal, and here they were, three of the last few left. After all, both his fathers had taught Harry to be aware of all dangers at all times, and Malfoy was a danger. A small one, but definitely one all the same._

_Still, it didn't look good as Malfoy stopped at the teachers' table in front of Dumbledore while Fudge stood off to one side. Regardless of the few students left, Malfoy cradled his cane and opened his mouth._

_"Dumbledore, I am here on behalf of the Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to demand you step down from your post as Headmaster. You have failed to protect students given into your care, and have done so by allowing Rubeus Hagrid to unleash, yet again, the terror he set upon the school fifty years ago, and was expelled for."_

_Fudge stepped forward as gasps arose from both the head table and the other students, except the Slytherins. Of the others, only Harry didn't gasp, his attention focused on the snake's head on the top of Malfoy's cane. The snake seemed to come to life the more Malfoy spoke, its eyes glinting in the candlelight in the Great Hall._

_"I'm here to take Hagrid into Ministry custody for questioning," Fudge reluctantly said, looking nervously at the student in the hall. The last of the Hufflepuff students were sneaking out quietly, and Harry recognized their seeker, Cedric Diggory, with a worried look on his face, as one of them._

_Fudge continued. "I would rather have done this later, where the students couldn't see - "_

_Harry saw his father mutter something under his breath, and just knew that it was about Fudge wanting no witnesses to the entire mess._

_" - But Mister Malfoy insisted we finish this business as soon as possible."_

_Harry watched as Dumbledore calmly stood up and asked for proof. "And how am I to have helped Rubeus' falsely accused crime? I have consulted with the Governors on this issue several times " His blue eyes were cold, even from where Harry was sitting. "I do have to ask why they would wish a man, taken off his seat on the Board for his conviction on bribery charges, to ask that I leave. Rubeus was expelled because of Headmaster Dippett's words, and _his_ case was never presented to the Governors."_

_The snake caught Harry's attention once more, its tongue flickering at Malfoy. Harry knew that wasn't right, as Malfoy didn't have his wand out. That meant his wand was concealed in his cane, which was most certainly illegal in Great Britain (brought to his attention by Hermione earlier in the year when she scolded him and Ron talking about such a thing). At least it was very illegal without a special permit, which were not granted to convicts - former or otherwise._

_He stood up, ready to tell the entire hall about it, but Dumbledore shook his head in Harry's direction. The blue eyes twinkled at him for a brief moment, halting Harry's movements enough to let Harry think it would be better told privately, out of Malfoy's earshot so that he couldn't cover himself._

_Malfoy followed the headmaster's gaze and sneered at Harry, before motioning to Dumbledore it was time to leave. "The Governors want you out tonight, Dumbledore, and will discuss the matter with you at their next meeting in a month," Malfoy said, a small smirk on his thin face._

_Dumbledore elegantly nodded to the teachers seated around him. "I trust you to keep the school well, Professor McGonagall," he said as he turned away from the table and went out the teachers' private entrance. Malfoy, Fudge, and Hagrid - who was wearing a frightened face with tear freely flowing down his cheeks - followed him._

_"Harry!" Ron tugged on Harry's sleeve, trying to get him to sit down._

_He eventually did so, but only because Patri motioned at him._

_End of Flashback_

From that point on, Draco Malfoy had been insufferable to Harry, but he hadn't retaliated. McGonagall had restricted the students from doing anything other than going to class and meals. Harry hadn't been able to talk to Patri since then. He had slipped out with his invisibility cloak to make it to the teacher's wing, but hadn't been able to get there, because Lockhart had been trying to impress the other professors with his escapades. Harry had snorted at his boasting and made the trek here to Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle started singing, making Harry think she had forgotten he was here.

"Myrtle?"

"What do you want?" she came exploding out of the stall across from Harry, which he knew was her 'favorite' from previous visits.

"How did you die?" he asked, curious about it without Ron's seemingly vast ability to make Myrtle sulk about being dead.

"Ooo!" Myrtle was positively gleeful as she told Harry about seeing the yellow eyes just before she died and about the strange language the boy in the bathroom had used.

Harry knew that she was talking about parseltongue. There was no way it couldn't be anything BUT that. Due to Hugh's current obsession with lizards and spiders, Harry knew that only reptiles and amphibians had yellow eyes. Humans bitten by werewolves, like Moony, or had were ancestry like Madam Hooch (which Harry only knew due to some eavesdropping and wouldn't tell a soul) had dark amber eyes.

He sat up straight and thought about snakes. "Was it like this?" he asked, deliberately thinking about talking to a snake.

Myrtle froze, and then shuddered. "You... that's what that boy sounded like!"

Harry sighed. He was right, then, about this. But what should he do? He could go to Patri, but it might get him into trouble with his parents. If he went to McGonagall, he would get into trouble for being out of bed, and she wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

"Weasley!"

Severus saw the youngest Weasley boy freeze at the sound of his voice. A pale face turned to look at him.

"Have you seen Harry this morning?"

Weasley's face paled further, if that was even possible, and shook his head. "I was thinking he was... he would be eating breakfast, but I can't find him, and now Ginny is missing!"

Severus frowned. "Did he go to bed last night?"

Weasley nodded. "He wasn't there this morning. But I didn't think anything of it because Dean and Seamus were gone, too."

He knew that, having seen his son's roommates having breakfast.

"Would he have gone somewhere?"

Weasley nodded. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Severus straightened his hands from the clenched fists they'd become. "Weasley, go alert Professor McGonagall about Harry being missing. Let her know that your sister has not yet appeared. I will go look for Harry myself."

He sent Weasley off and strode quickly up to the supposedly abandoned bathroom. Harry was definitely going to catch trouble when Severus found him. Then he was grounded until he and James could foist the boy off whomever Harry married.

He arrived at the bathroom to find it flooded and the ghost of the girl He had killed, crying.

"Myrtle!" he sharply called out. "What has gone on in here?"

The ghost came floating out of her stall. "Oh, are you Harry's father?" Her cheeks flushed violet. "He was going to talk to you, but then _she_ came in and knocked him out! I didn't know they taught that spell to first years!"

Severus stood still. "Where did they go?"

Myrtle pointed to the wall with the sinks. He hadn't looked in that direction before, so he finally noticed the man-sized hole in the wall where a sink would be.

He turned back to Myrtle. "Myrtle, I need for you to go and find Professor McGonagall and tell her to come here."

"Wasn't she Minerva McTavish?" Myrtle asked. "She was a year ahead of me, but I'm not sure."

"Myrtle!" Severus did not have time for this. "Do it now!" Having said that, he crawled into the pipe, sitting at the top and using his wand to clean out any obstacles. He pushed off. When he landed, he looked around to find tonnes of rat skeletons. There was a small path cleared that led into the darkness beyond his lit wand, about the width of a body being dragged.

Severus cautiously followed the path, knowing he would have to be careful if it was who they thought it was behind all of this. At the end was a door ajar, carved with snakes. Making sure that there was nothing on the other side, he opened it further.

And he came up against the largest snake he'd ever seen. A basilisk.

Severus saw a large row of teeth and a snout covered in blood. He shot a curse directly into its mouth, avoiding looking at its eyes, sending it reeling back enough to reveal Harry and a boy, aged about sixteen, fighting. It was long enough for him to be hit against the wall with the basilisk's tail, and everything went black.

* * *

"Patri?" It was a teary voice that he first noticed. "Patri!"

Severus then became aware of phoenix song. What was Fawkes doing in his bedroom?

"Patri? I can't get Ginny to wake up," Harry was saying, his voice tired sounding.

He finally was able to open his eyes, revealing Harry's exhausted face, two tear tracks down dirty, blood smeared cheeks. "Harry?" he reached up and touched a spot of blood on his son's chin. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks to Fawkes."

Severus looked at the phoenix, which was watching the two lumps on the floor near the front of the room. He struggled to set up, wincing at the strong pounding rolling through his skull, to get a better look. Once he was up, Severus could see that one lump was indeed an unmoving Ginny Weasley. But the other....

Severus sucked in a deep breath when he recognized the other lump. Harry had been up against him? And where was the basilisk he had come upon? He turned to look at his son for an explanation.

"Tom laughed when you hit the wall," Harry breathlessly began. "And then that giant snake was right there. I ran into a little tunnel, but then Fawkes came through with the Sorting Hat. Tom laughed that it was pathetic that Dumbledore's champion only had a bird and a stupid hat to help. The snake came chasing after me again and the Hat was right there, so I put it on and I thought that I needed something to help. And then, 'kerthunk,' out came this sword." He held up a long sword, with a ruby encrusted hilt and the name Godric Gryffindor forged across the blade.

"So I used the sword on the snake and I put it through its mouth and one of its fangs went into my arm - "

Severus grabbed the proffered arm and scanned it. Other than some drying blood, there was no sign of a wound.

" - Tom laughed at me and then Fawkes came over and started crying. Tom said 'look how pathetic. Dumbledore's bird is crying 'cause he knows you're going to die.' And then the wound closed up. Tom said 'No!' and I said 'you're not going anywhere' and then he said something bad about you and I got angry.

"The next think I know is he's out on the floor and Fawkes was over here, singing."

Harry was quiet. "Patri?"

Severus grabbed Harry and pulled his son into arms. He'd come so close to losing him, considering his son's failure to exaggerate the events. He buried his face in the messy hair, trying to compose himself and figure out what to do next.

* * *

"Patri?" Harry groaned. "You're squeezing me!" Severus hugged him once more after settling into the headmaster's office. Fawkes had started nudging Severus' arm, making both of them look at the phoenix. Severus had eventually figured out what the fire bird had wanted, and together with Harry, they had each grabbed a passenger, Severus pocketed a certain diary lying next to Ginny Weasley, and they traveled up through the pipes courtesy of Fawkes.

At the entrance to the Chamber, they had met up with McGonagall, Ron Weasley, and a smiling Albus Dumbledore. Severus had been very tempted to hex the smile off the man's face, but as his arms were full at the moment, he would have to wait for the perfect moment.

Dumbledore had led them up to his office, indicating for Severus and Harry to sit, having sent McGonagall with the two still-unconscious passengers to the infirmary, a confused Weasley walking behind them. Every so often, until they reached the corner, Weasley would look back at Harry, who was tiredly leaning against Severus. Weasley gave a shaky smile to Harry and followed his Head of House and sister.

Severus released his arms the tiniest bit and looked at his son. "How did you get down here in the first place?" he asked sternly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I'm talking to Myrtle - and she was flirting with me! - the next I know is I'm in the Chamber, Ginny's on the floor, and Tom's coming out of the diary."

"Why were you out of bed so late, then?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I was coming to see you, but then Lockhart was there, so I went to the bathroom. I was going to come and talk to you, but then all this happened."

Severus opened his mouth to talk, but Lucius Malfoy burst through the door. The blond man walked right up to Dumbledore, who was smiling in that way he had. Beside Malfoy was the house elf that had been dogging Harry. Father and son exchanged looks.

Malfoy tried to rile up the headmaster in a voice too low for Severus to hear, but left in a huff, Dobby the house elf trailing behind him.

Harry got up and picked up a jewel. "This is from Malfoy's snake, isn't it?"

Severus nodded, recognizing the tiny green sapphire from numerous boasting sessions in school on how 'blessed' he was to own such a rare gemstone.

The green-eyed boy grew a most Slytherinesque smirk. Harry pulled off his shoe and sock, stuffed his foot back into his shoe, and took off after Malfoy.

"He is certainly your son, Severus," Dumbledore chuckled.

Severus smirked himself. "I know that, Albus." He then changed the subject. "What is the verdict on Miss Weasley's health?"

The headmaster sighed. "There is no way to keep Him here without further damaging Miss Weasley's health. Whatever Harry managed to do stopped the transfer at the moment, but there's no way we can get rid of Mister Riddle without destroying the book. Minister Fudge refuses to get involved, other than to pardon Hagrid from his 'deeds.'

Severus swore under his breath. He had known that Fudge was an imbecile because of all the trouble he and James had had after Harry had 'defeated' Voldemort. Now Severus had proof he was a coward who feared the loss of his job more than doing that job.

"Then we will have to destroy the book," Severus finally said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Now, I would suggest you go get some rest and get in contact with your husband. I'm afraid Minerva, in her panic, wrote a letter to James. It should have made it to your house by now."

Severus shot off his seat and glowered at Dumbledore. "Send Harry to the infirmary if he comes back. I will meet up with him after James comes here in a panic."

Albus' laughter followed Severus out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

James had been ready to smother Harry when he had arrived home for the summer. Then Severus had told him the entire story, and James had agreed, about ready to ground the boy until someone took him off their hands.

Instead, he had punished Harry in the way he had done a year earlier - for sneaking out of the dorms when he wasn't supposed to - with chores. Harry then spent the first half of the summer either helping Severus prepare potions ingredients or with James in the garden.

Now it was the afternoon of September first, and James had just said goodbye to Severus for a month. The only other person in the house was Hugh, who had shut himself up with his prized comic books, after James had scolded him for sulking and pouting about not being able to join his brother and sister going to Hogwarts.

Severus would floo after the feast with which house Helena was sorted into, but until then James had no idea what to do with himself. He could try working on the next book, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

He had just settled down to playing solitaire - a fantastic game Lily had taught him in the middle of their fourth year - when an owl flew through the window. He didn't recognize it, but James saw that it was carrying a large piece of parchment. Only The Daily Prophet was shaped like that, but he had already read this morning's edition. What was so big they needed to send out a special edition?

* * *

Severus was not happy with school this term. First some idiot in Fudge's entourage had thought the rat in Pettigrew's supposedly anti-transformation cell was dead and so tossed him out. While he hadn't exactly been happy with the news, Severus knew that their was no way Pettigrew had enough courage to come after any of his former friends and their families.

Then Lockhart had arrived back for the teacher's meeting and when the news that he had falsely published his books - courtesy of Lupin, who had met up with a victim in Italy - and the seven time winner of Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award tried a mass obliviate on the teachers. Severus had been pleased when it backfired, of course, because the idiot either forgot or never bothered to learn that one wizard can't obliviate twenty wizards' minds without consequences. That had left them short a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for the feast and first week.

Which brought him to point three: Dumbledore had decided to hire Andromeda Tonks. The oldest of the three Black sisters, cousins to Sirius Black, she was the wisest of the three. She was married to a Muggle, and their daughter had clumsily made his potions classes a terror for seven years. Andromeda had decided to adopt Helena as soon as that first Defense class, after telling Severus that a girl needed some feminine influence. Ha, as if he needed her to do that.

And that led him to the final nail in Severus' unhappy coffin. Fudge had decided to send Dementors to guard the school to catch Pettigrew, believing he would take revenge on Harry. It was NOT a possibility in Severus' eyes. Pettigrew would probably rather find his old Master than face Harry.

The first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry had been ready to go with Weasley and Granger to the village. The three had gotten into a carriage and begun the trek to the tiny all-wizarding village. As they approached the gates, Harry was overwhelmed, he said, by the image of green light and a woman pleading to spare Harry's life.

Severus had not been happy at all about that. He had cajoled Tonks to teach Harry how to protect himself against the Dementors. Severus was already hip deep in a battle among his Slytherins; otherwise he would take Harry under his wing for such an important lesson. Helena had found out and wanted to learn about it. Severus had always been unable to say no to his only daughter when she wanted to learn something, and such was the case now. So the two of them were off learning how to do the Patronus charm and would start the true practical. Tonks had yet to find a boggart to use - as Harry's biggest fear was the fear itself.

It was a good thing, too. The Dementors had gotten restless - and hungry - and so had tried to approach the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. Severus had whipped his wand out at the first sign of Harry weaving on his broom, just in time to slow down his fall, Dumbledore standing beside him, shooting his phoenix patronus towards the horde of Dementors.

Severus had gathered up Helena and gone to visit Harry in the infirmary, where his eldest child was nursing a bumped head and a bruised pride, his Nimbus 2000 a pile of splinters on his lap. Harry hadn't minded losing the match, since Cedric Diggory caught the snitch before he noticed Harry's fall, but he had minded losing his broom.

Well, that was something Severus needed to discuss with James when they got home for the holidays. And Severus couldn't wait for when Hugh was in school. Then James would come to school, and he could keep an eye on his young snakes. By that time, Malfoy would be prefect - Malfoy money, even if he didn't want to appoint the boy to the position - and the other Slytherins wouldn't hold him back. Right now, Severus could trust his prefects to keep charge of the few students who stayed over the holidays, but that was definitely changing with the atmosphere in his House.

Many of the first years, this year, were the product of the elation of Harry's defeat of Voldemort. What was causing the problem was that two of them were from mixed blood homes, which many of the older Slytherins were having trouble with. Severus couldn't do much for the first years themselves, but kept a careful eye on them. If he did, it would cause greater harm in the future. For now, all of the first years had banded together, regardless of their family backgrounds, and traveled together as a pack.

Severus had also been forced to put Malfoy as seeker this fall, because the boy had bullied the others into not wanting it. He had tried to force Terrence Higgs to abandon his place on the Quidditch team last year, but the seventh year had literally sat on the boy, regardless of how many hexes Malfoy threw at him. It was part of his house's traits to bully people out of it, as much as Severus hated to admit it, even if he had wanted the Zabini boy to be seeker, since he was a much better flyer than the Malfoy boy would ever be.

Eh, being married to a Gryffindor had obviously made him soft.

Now Severus was waiting for his errant children to meet him in the entrance hall to catch a carriage that would take them into Hogsmeade. There they would floo home and would then portkey to Paris for a conference James had been invited to attend. Their portkey was scheduled for one o'clock, which they would miss if they took the train.

He was proud of James. His husband had been invited to speak at the annual Transfiguration International Association Conference about writing textbooks. Minerva was also going and they would meet her at the hotel. She was there for James' presentation, since she used two of James' textbooks - the books for OWL and NEWT level transfiguration.

"Patri!" Helena hurried down the stairs from the Ravenclaw dormitories. "I'm sorry it took so long! Luna couldn't find the hat she made for her dad." She slid to a stop in front of Severus, her hair already flying out of its customary braid, and smiled at him. "We found it in the common room stuffed in the suit of armor."

Severus smiled at that, frightening two fourth year Gryffindors and a second year Ravenclaw. Helena had attached herself firmly to Luna, and had earned herself an honorary berth among Severus' first year Slytherins for defending herself against Marcus Flint. And winning that contest.

Harry came running. "Sorry I'm late! There was a spider near Ron's bed."

Helena giggled and Severus held back a grin. Weasley's arachnophobia had been announced loud and clear to the entire Great Hall the night of the Welcome Feast, in the middle of the Sorting, no less. Harry had ended up punching Malfoy for his cursing Weasley with 'arachnarepere,' a condition that left the victim feeling spiders crawling on their skin. When Severus had heard this from Minerva - who had caught the entire incident - he had been tempted to floo James with the news that Harry was finally getting into trouble that didn't involve dark lords or insane teachers.

"I trust you are ready?" Severus asked his children.

Both of them nodded and he herded them out to the carriage. As they grew closer to the gate, Harry grew agitated. Severus got out a piece of chocolate he had thought to bring, as Helena drew out her wand.

"We can use our wands until the gates, right, Patri?"

Severus nodded.

"Well then," Helena said in her grown-up way. "Harry, we can practice our patronus charms!"

The potions master smiled at his children as Harry pulled his wand out. Then they were at the gates and he saw the effects of the Dementors on Harry first hand. The Dementors drew close to the carriage to inspect it, and Harry was affected by their cold much more than Severus and Helena. Harry gripped his wand harder and was obviously trying to do the patronus charm.

Severus scowled through the open door. "He is not in here," he said, sending out his own patronus: a raven. It flew at the Dementors, scattering them, and the carriage moved forward. Severus handed the piece of chocolate to a very woozy Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Helena asked as they rolled into the village of Hogsmeade.

Harry nodded, licking the tiniest bit of chocolate off his fingers. He perked up as they climbed out of the carriage. "Patri? Can we stop at Honeydukes?"

Severus eyed Harry. Even if it was just a thirteen year old's wish, he was still pale enough to warrant some more chocolate. "Very well," he began.

Harry began to whoop in joy, but stopped as Severus looked sternly at him.

"Have you finished all your gift shopping?"

Harry nodded, but Helena piped up. "I want to get something for Dad, Patri. I made a present, but...."

Severus nodded. "After Honeydukes, we well go to any story you choose, as long as you do not take too long. We still have to get ready for our trip."

"Thanks, Patri!" came the chorused response.

Severus resigned himself to a long day, if this was only the start of it.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: I apologize for taking so long with getting this up. RL has thrown yet another illness in my direction, and I have finally convinced my doctor that something is wrong. I will be going for an entire battery of tests over the next couple of weeks, and depending on what the outcome is, I don't know when I will be able to work on my stories. The next chapter will not be up anytime soon, as I haven't even started it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 8

James was glad the conference was over. He hadn't minded speaking there, but he would rather be home at this time of year. It was one thing to take three fairly behaved children to a conference, but it would have been much better if it had been summer. Nothing like trapping a thirteen year old, an eleven year old, and a nine year old in a suite of rooms.

Then there was the fact that he and Severus hadn't been able to sleep very well, as their next door neighbor thought vacations were for being loud the whole time - in bed and out. And of course it was the worst the one night they had managed to persuade Minerva to watch over the children - even if Harry had wrinkled his nose at his Head of House babysitting him, but he knew that he couldn't protest his fathers' decision. Still, Severus had managed to hex them quietly and undetected the next morning. That was the trouble of staying in a hotel with spell-proofed room, since they also catered to Muggle guests as well.

They were finally home, having portkeyed back yesterday. Harry and Helena were sent off to finish their homework, and Hugh was off to one of his friend's for the day. Christmas was the next day, so James and Severus were curled up on the large sofa in James' study. The fire was roaring, keeping the winter chill away, and was lulling James to sleep. He and Severus were reading, but the book James had picked out was rather boring. It had looked interesting at the bookstore in Paris, but it was giving him a headache.

Putting it down, James shifted slightly against Severus. He lifted his husband's right arm to burrow into Severus' side. James wrapped Severus' arm back around him. Severus hugged him close, but continued reading, which was all right with James. He was perfectly content to just be next to his husband, especially when they were separated nine months out of the year.

Besides, it gave him an excuse to cuddle with a man who didn't cuddle with anyone.

Eventually, Severus put his book down and fully enveloped James in his arms.

"What is your Gryffindor brain struggling to think about?" Severus asked, a smirk in his tone even though James couldn't see his face.

James laughed. "Must I remind you that you, being a Slytherin, married this Gryffindor brain? What does that say about you?" He twisted around to sit up and sideways onto Severus' lap. James rested forehead against forehead, looking deep into Severus' eyes.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, James."

James smiled, but Severus quickly erased it with his own lips. Severus, like any true Slytherin, rarely admitted what he was feeling, so it made James doubly glad he _had_ said it.

"Eurgh, Dad, Patri! That's gross!" Harry cried out as he entered the study.

"Yeah," Helena agreed. "That's what your bedroom's for."

James and Severus looked at each other for a moment before James asked, "Where did you get that, young lady?"

Helena shrugged. "Uncle Padfoot."

"I suspected as much," Severus said dryly.

James climbed off his husband's lap reluctantly. It was almost time to pick up Hugh, so it may have been for the best that he and Severus were interrupted.

They always had tonight, though, with their childproof, silent room.

* * *

Severus hadn't felt this murderous since the time Black had chased Helena into the bramble thicket in the back of the house and they'd had to cut her loose from the tangle of her hair and the bushes. And most of it had nothing to do with being a parent of the victim involved.

Draco Malfoy had proudly and most stupidly admitted it was his idea to dress up as a Dementor for the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game to frighten Harry. The plan had backfired in a most magnificent way as Harry sent a partially formed patronus in the shape of a stag. Harry had gone on to catch the snitch under Cho Chang's nose and exposed the Slytherins in on the plan under their Dementor-like robes.

No, Severus was having issues with his Slytherins for acting like idiots. Most of them were normal students, but there were some who didn't have any common sense. He'd seen Hufflepuffs who knew better.

Severus hauled the five Slytherins into his office as soon as the game was over and _asked_ them to sit down in front of his desk. He glared at them and wished he could really do what he wanted to do, but there were laws against that.

Once the door was closed, he let loose.

'''

Severus hadn't known that getting angry could be so productive. After laying down the laws, once more, of what was expected of a true Slytherin - and not of one who necessarily was for a certain dark lord - he had sent each of the students on a detention with Filch and Hagrid. He hadn't trusted Malfoy with Hagrid, having heard of the havoc Harry had said he caused in Care of Magical Creatures.

The class was a sore point between father and son, Severus having wanted Harry to take both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but the boy had opted for Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. At least he hadn't wanted to take Divination. Trelawney was a fraud, and Harry had at least had the sense to recognize that fact.

He had been most impressed by the detention Filch had thought up for Malfoy, though. Nothing like cleaning out the chamber pots in the infirmary for a detention for the spoiled brat. Severus knew for a fact that Madam Pomphrey didn't use them all at once, so there were bound to be a couple that were really disgusting. Cleaning those was nothing like having to dice various ingredients for potions class.

Satisfied with the punishments, Severus continued his watch over his house.

'''

The Monday afternoon after the last detention, Severus was called to the infirmary. He was told it wasn't one of his children, which, knowing Harry's penchant for ending up under Madam Pomphrey's tender care was entirely possible. However, it seemed as if Malfoy had caused a disturbance in Care of Magical Creatures class, which ended up injuring two fellow Slytherins.

Arriving at the infirmary, he surveyed the room and found Blaise Zabini and Amelia Moon sitting on two of the beds.

Zabini was clutching his left arm, a good-sized burn along the length of the bared skin, the sleeve of his robe in tatters. His sandy blond hair was hanging in front of his light purple eyes, contrasting with the dark olive tint of his skin. He barely flinched as Madam Pomphrey carefully put a salve on the burn. Moon was wringing her hands, an already healing cut on her dark cheek. Severus raised an eyebrow at the intricate braids her hair was in - frankly, he hadn't know hair could actually do that.

Severus looked at Madam Pomphrey as she finished with her two patients, who shrugged before gathering up the few supplies she had used and went to put them away.

"Professor Dumbledore is talking with Hagrid and Mr. Malfoy at the moment," Severus told the nurse as she came back into the room from her office. "They will be down soon, but I wanted to take this moment to find out what Miss Moon and Mr. Zabini saw."

Madam Pomphrey nodded and moved back to Zabini. "That will need to stay on for twentyfour hours, Mr. Zabini." She packaged up the rest of the bandages she had left on the table. "After you shower in the morning, replace those bandages with these fresh ones. I expect you back here tomorrow morning. Just make sure you don't get that arm wet. There are several charms you can use to keep it dry when showering and in class."

Zabini nodded. Madam Pomphrey was satisfied with that and left Severus with his two students.

"Malfoy was trying to be funny," Zabini began as soon as the door to the nurse's office was shut. "Plus, he probably considered it a bonus to get Hagrid in trouble."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Zabini hurried on.

"Ami and I know that he was doing something when he started taunting Potter and his friends about Hagrid's teaching. He must've done something - breathe, probably - and that blast-ended skrewt was heading towards Ami."

Moon nodded. "Blaise shoved me out of the way, but that _thing_ got him on the arm." She pointed to the bandaged arm.

Severus asked a few more questions of the two before sending them off to their last class of the day. He asked Zabini to come to his office after dinner to check his bandages and to charm them in place. It was one thing to keep them dry, but they would need to be kept in place in the rough and tumble dungeons of Slytherin. Zabini could hold his own, but Malfoy had most likely been taught the Dark Arts by Narcissa at an early age, say from the time he could talk.

After dinner found Severus in his office, adjusting the syllabus for the first years. Helena was the only one who could do any of the potions without blowing them up. Harry had been much the same way, with Granger and Malfoy being close to him. The rest of Harry's class had been hopeless. With each class, excepting Harry's, he usually asked the first and last student in terms of grades in to help adjust. Just because he was a stern taskmaster didn't mean that he wasn't willing to help his students learn. He would rather them have a basic understanding of potions enough not to attempt them when they graduated. He did have an honor as a potions master to uphold, after all.

He had Helena and Micha Vladimer, one of Severus' first year Slytherins and was, despite his sound background in magical education, a disaster in the potions classroom, helping. The two were helping Severus know which ingredients in the potions he should lecture on, and which the students just needed to read about. It was insurance switching the syllabi around to stop cheating, but sometimes it was a pain in the neck, such as now, when he had to go through this mess.

"Professor?"

Severus looked up to find Zabini hovering at the door. The Slytherin was eyeing the two first years warily, but he nodded to them before coming over to where Severus was sitting.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

He nodded. "Yes," Severus said, standing up. "Let me check on your arm before I charm your bandage." He had Zabini sit down and started examining the burn site. Hagrid's skrewts had sent more than just Zabini to the infirmary, so Severus had some experience with their burns.

Helena and Vladimer came over as Severus was finishing up.

"Harry said you don't like Malfoy," Helena piped up.

Severus eyed his daughter at her directness as Zabini cautiously nodded. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

"She did what?" James asked Severus as soon as he was out of the fireplace.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And hello to you, too." He brushed the soot from his robe as James felt his cheeks flush. He cursed his tendency to rush in without thinking, but he had gotten a letter from a speeding Hedwig earlier today from his husband detailing the events of this past week and what might happen the rest of the year.

"Andromenda set the third years to learn about boggarts. It got too close to Harry and turned into a Dementor. He tried to do the patronus charm, but couldn't get it to work. Andromeda did get it to work, but it had already taken hold of Miss Moon." Severus paused, and James really looked at him. There were deep grooves in his forehead, and his eyes were dark, with tired lines fanning out to his hairline. James pulled his husband into his arms, going up on tiptoes to comfort the slightly taller man.

"It was too late," Severus whispered into James' ear.

James froze. He didn't know that this could happen. Harry had been practicing all year with Professor Tonks with the boggart Dementor. "What happened exactly?"

"It couldn't give her a true Kiss, but the thing did something to her soul," Severus continued in a whisper. "They took her to St. Mungo's to find out what they can do for her, but there isn't much promise."

"How are the children doing... the rest of the class?" James asked.

"You should come back with me for Harry's sake. Right now, Poppy has him sedated. Mr. Zabini has also been sedated, but the other students were sent to the dormitories after being treated for light cases of shock.

James nodded, knowing that he'd had to go to Hogwarts from the tone of Severus' letter. He had already sent Hugh to the Weasleys, telling Molly about the situation as he had known about it. He would then let her know before they left for school.

'''

Fudge and two aurors burst through the door of the infirmary. "...And interrogate the suspect."

James stood up from where he'd been sitting next to Harry's bed an their entrance. He had the feeling Fudge was talking about his son to the aurors. There was no way he was letting them 'interrogate' his son. Not with the way he knew aurors treated 'suspects.'

"Is there a problem here?" Severus said from the other side of Harry's bed.

"No, no," Fudge backstepped in the face of Severus' intensity. He simpered at James and Severus. "These gentlemen have a few questions for Harry."

"They are not questioning Harry," James said in a fierce voice. "Severus and I will decide whether or not you can even ask permission to speak his name."

"But, he is the reason..." Fudge began.

James leaned in. "If you even suggest that Harry is to blame - which he is certainly not - for the accident, I will have you out of your job faster than you can think of an excuse."

"Now, Mr. Potter," the auror to Fudge's right began.

"NO. Harry is a minor and I will not have him subjected to any questions from anyone who thinks he is guilty of something he hadn't done." James glared a glare worthy of Severus at the Minister of Magic.

The second auror, who hadn't said or done anything until that point, nodded at them. "May we give you a few questions to ask your son about what happened?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. His gold hoop seemed to wink at James like it had during the war with Voldemort when they had been in the Order together. The only difference from then was the other man had gone bald, by choice or not, but James couldn't tell.

"These are the same one we asked the other students," Shacklebolt said, holding out a piece of parchment.

Severus nodded. "That we can do for you," he agreed. "But only Mr. Shacklebolt may stay."

Fudge was surprised. "You know Shacklebolt?"

James shrugged. "He was two years ahead of myself in Gryffindor, and was Head Boy in Severus and my fifth year. He is rather hard to miss or forget."

Shacklebolt winked at him behind Fudge and the other auror's backs.

The other auror grunted, but quieted down at a glare from Severus.

"Very well, then," Fudge finally conceded. "Good day, gentlemen." He stormed out of the room, the other auror behind him.

* * *

Severus had finally gotten Harry settled on the chaise lounge in his quarters when James returned from the Burrow with Hugh in tow. Helena was at the small table by the fire doing homework.

They had brought Harry to Severus' quarters after he had woken up. James had gently asked the questions Kingsley had asked for. Harry had been agitated, but had wanted to get through all of it. Then James had calmly told Harry about what had happened since the accident, and that Harry wasn't to blame.

Helena, Weasley, and Granger had been waiting in the hallway, even though it was past curfew, for news. For once, Severus didn't bother taking points off their houses. Weasley had been pacing, Granger chattering incessantly about where she could find out what had happened - the library - and Helena had been reading her Charms book, but one foot was tapping. Severus had wondered if Irma Pince was as big a fanatic about the library as Granger was.

He had sent Weasley and Granger off to bed, but when Severus had tried to send Helena up to Ravenclaw, he couldn't say no. So he had let her come up, trailing after James and Severus, who guided Harry down the hallway. Once they were there, James had gone off to collect Hugh and then they would spend the night at Hogwarts.

Helena yawned loudly as James and Hugh walked in the door. "Patri?"

"Hm?"

"Do I need to go up to my room, or can I sleep on the floor?" Helena asked, yawning again.

Severus looked at the clock, which read an hour too late for any eleven-year-old to be awake, then at James. His husband nodded and guided a half-asleep Hugh to a chair.

"I'll change the sofa, and you and Hugh can share," James told his daughter. She made a face, but didn't say anything.

James changed the sofa into a nice, double bed. Severus pointed to a couple pieces of parchment when asked, and those became bed linens. The two climbed in after James transfigured their robes into pajamas and saying good night.

Severus made his way into his bedroom, moving to the wardrobe and getting out two nightshirts. He began to undress and had just unbuttoned his robe when James entered the room. The hazel-eyed man sagged against the door and wearily ran a hand over his face. He gave a tired smile to Severus and came over to stand next to him. He stayed Severus' hands and began to unbutton the undershirt Severus wore underneath his robe. James gently shoved the robe and undershirt off Severus' shoulders, leaving the ebon-eyed man in his shorts. Severus shivered at the cool spring air touching his skin. James carefully unfolded the grey nightshirt on top and put it on Severus.

Once he was dressed for sleep, Severus reciprocated the care, dressing James in the dark green nightshirt. That done, he led his husband to the bed, tucking in the two of them.

All this time, neither of them had said a word. It wasn't until Severus was almost asleep when James said, "I love you."

Severus pulled James tightly into his arms. "Love you."

---

"Dad? Patri?"

Severus opened one eye. The firelight showed a sleepy Hugh standing by the bed.

"Can I sleep with you? Helena keeps hitting me with her braid."

Severus shifted, moving away from James, knowing that Hugh had liked sleeping between his fathers when younger. While it had been quite a long span of time since the last night Hugh had asked to sleep with them, Severus wasn't going to forget the sweet child behind them.

* * *

James woke up with small hands wrapped around his left arm. He opened his eyes to find Hugh snuggled against him, his wild black hair a halo on the pillow. There was movement from the direction of the bathroom, and he looked up in time to see Severus coming out of the bathroom, his hair freshly washed and without the protective salve he used when making potions. Severus was already dressed, his teacher's robes sweeping out as he turned.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"Almost seven," Severus answered. "You needed the sleep," he added when James made a protest.

"Harry and Helena up?"

Severus shook his head. "I've told Flora and Filius not to expect them for their first class. Poppy suggested that we have a 'family breakfast' will help Harry," he said in a quiet voice, coming over to sit on the bed at James' side.

"And Hugh's schooling?" James had to ask.

"I've sent an owl to his headmaster explaining the circumstances."

James was impressed that his husband had already done so much already this early in the morning. No one in the family was exactly a morning person.

He pried Hugh's hands off and climbed out of bed. James stretched, gave a morning kiss to Severus, and went to check on his two eldest children. He found Harry ensconced in the transfigured sofa with Helena, his sister's long braid draped across his back as he slept on his stomach. Harry's face had smoothed during the night, as if he was truly coping with what had happened. He smiled at the picture, even though he was concerned that Harry might have any problems later today.

He woke his children, both of them mumbling about another five minutes before James hustled them to the bathroom, sending Harry in first. Severus woke Hugh as James set out the plates that were stacked on the tray in the living area. As he finished setting the food out, Harry and Hugh stumbled from the bedroom, with Severus just behind them. A minute later, Helena emerged from the bathroom and joined the rest of the family at the table James had expanded to fit all five of them.

"Harry, eat some vegetables, please," James said as he passed the toast around ten minutes later.

"They're gross, Dad," Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't like asparagus OR pickled onions."

James turned to Severus. "He must get that from you, Sev."

Severus scowled. "I do believe you're the picky eater, _Jim._"

James shuddered playfully at the nickname, but smilingly said, "There are _some_ things I'll eat."

"Ugh," Helena sniffed. "You realize how damaging it is for children to watch their parents flirt?"

James turned shocked eyes to his daughter as the table fell silent. "How do you know about flirting?" he asked. "I thought you didn't like boys because they have cooties."

"I don't like boys," Helena answered. "It's just, Roger Davies and Julianna Martin flirt all the time like you do with Patri. Luna and I started a group to ban those two from sitting next to each other whenever they're in the common room." She smiled. "There's twenty in our group, so far."

Severus chuckled, and the boys had already gone back to eating. James just shook his head. Severus had warned him that Helena acted like a cross between Severus and Remus, as disturbing as that sounded, in that they worked behind the scenes. Organizing banning parties indeed. As long as it wasn't the sort of danger Harry was in much of the time, James could handle it.

Now if he could only get Harry to stop attracting trouble....


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: I apologize for taking so long to put this up! But, I'm back, and the next chapter is at the beta at the moment, so I'm expecting to put it up by the end of the week. I will try to have a more regular schedule, but it may change with the holidays fast approaching.

Chapter 9

James eyed his friend's head in the fireplace. He had sent an owl to Sirius a week ago on behalf of Ted Tonks. The other man had wanted to let Sirius know what had happened to his cousin, Andromeda, seeing that they were closer to each other than normal due to their family circumstances. James was amazed that Sirius had gotten the chance to use an international floo, as they were typically used for government use only.

Sirius had startled him from his work on his next book, which was in its last stages. James had jumped at the sudden intrusion to his secluded quiet. The gray-eyed man had laughed until James had threatened to send him a hex by owl. Sirius had quieted, having been on the receiving end of those sent by James once or twice too many times.

Sirius had greeted him and then proceeded to ask how the kids were doing, before asking the question he'd floo'd about.

"So, how's Andy doing?"

James shrugged. "Ted was trying to get her to leave the house, but she won't go out, or even by the windows. He said that she thinks she'll be attacked by that boggart."

Sirius frowned. "She's more likely to see a boggart inside than out."

"I know," James agreed. "But she is still in shock, so her thought processes are off."

The other man nodded. "I'll give her that. And at least she isn't living in the mausoleum my family called home. She'd be meeting a boggart every time she entered a new room."

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked, remembering that Sirius had inherited it three years ago, after his mother's death, and that was around the time Sirius had been nominated for the Canadian exchange program.

"I don't know," Sirius answered. "I was hoping I'd be able to clean it out this winter, but it looks like I probably won't be able to get enough time off. They're being pretty closed mouth about why we suddenly can't take time off, but if all goes well, I'll be able to visit from Easter until around Harry's birthday. I've got that much vacation time shored up."

James raised his eyebrows. "You already know your holiday schedule for the next year? It's only June!"

"Stinks that I won't be free for a year, doesn't it?" Sirius sighed. "I'd better go, because I don't have much powder left. I'll write soon and let you know when, exactly, I will be coming home to visit. I'm glad that I've only got two more years left of this, otherwise it'd seem like forever."

"Very well, then." James smirked. "Don't make too much trouble out there, Padfoot."

"You know I am," Sirius said, pulling his head back and ending the conversation.

James shook his head in exasperation. He wouldn't be surprised if Sirius ended up causing an international incident. Their conversation had gotten him thinking, though, about homes. It had cut him deeply to give up his real father's ancestral main home, so soon after finding it, to move into the house at Godric's Hollow. Then it had gone even farther when Death Eaters had destroyed Heron Manor. He really hadn't minded the house in Godric's Hollow, but it didn't remind him all that much of his family. Godric's Hollow had been in his real father's family for generations, but the property had been given to his mother upon her marriage to James' father. She had gone on to decorate it the way she saw fit and had moved anything that was Potter-family oriented back to Heron Manor.

James and his parents had stayed there, on and off, over the years. It wasn't like the house in Surrey. When their parents had been killed, both James and Lily had agreed to sell the houses. Her sister had already been living with her husband, so it hadn't been much of a problem. Then James had moved into Heron Manor himself, nearly married to Severus, but already covering the fact by having Lily live with them.

Then had come the news that Voldemort was sending all of his followers to known 'beacons of light' - as the Prophet had put it – with the Death Eaters destroying the houses and killing any who lived within. James, Severus, and Lily had hurriedly packed what they could, sending the important pieces of family history to the vault in Gringotts, and moved into Godric's Hollow.

Severus, on the other hand, had cared less about the loss of his ancestral manor. James' husband had not had the best of childhoods, and so had turned his back when it was practically demolished by a mob when he'd been on 'trial' for being a Death Eater.

In all, James didn't mind living in this house. One, it had put Fudge out of his summer house, making him stay in London for most of the year - since the ministry had decided not to purchase another property. Two, they were secluded enough that the general public would not disturb them because of Harry's unwanted fame. But James liked the third reason best of all - here his family could grow up in a healthy, loving environment. His children were already well on their way to becoming responsible adults. Even Hugh, who would be off to Hogwarts himself in another year.

Speaking of school, James was more than slightly worried about what was planned for next year. Severus was already grousing about the extra work, as one of the visiting schools would be staying near the Slytherin dorms. In his letters home to James, he had complained that there had been a reason why they stopped holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament a hundred years or so ago. And to top it all off, he had also written, Dumbledore had said he would like Moody to come teach DADA, since it was highly unlikely that Andromeda would be able to teach next year.

James had already resigned himself to an entire summer of 'Moody this' and 'Moody that' and 'I hate Moody.' At least Severus would keep himself occupied.

The children, on the other hand, would need something to do. James had been thinking about it, and he had decided it was time to immerse them in some Muggle culture. James planned to take them to London for a week, where they would stay in a Muggle hotel.

Oh, he knew that Severus wouldn't be keen on the idea, but he would go along with it. Still, it would be fun watching his children discover some of the things he had enjoyed during his own childhood. He'd made the mistake of mentioning this in front of Hugh. His youngest son had gone on and on about how the Muggle children in his school liked go to the cinema or arcades.

All in all, it was going to be fun.

* * *

000000

Severus had found that the only thing Muggles had one up on wizards was entertainment. He had actually been impressed by the movie the entire family had gone to, even if it had cost and arm and most of a leg. Some of them had quite an imagination.

He would also grant them credit on the fact that they had such a posh setting for their 'hotels.' Although the gold fixtures were disappointingly plated and not solid. Who knew that the shower fixtures was so delicate that a nine year old could break it?

Severus hadn't been all that fond of the amusement park they had stopped at on the way to London. He really had not been fond of being the one to handle his daughter's upset stomach after the Tilt-a-Whirl. Or Hugh's sticky fingers full of candy floss. Or James pulling him onto the roller coaster, arms tight across Severus' waist the entire ride. Okay, that part had been worth it, because when they got off the ride, they drew all manner of stares at which Severus could glare in response to. It wasn't much fun in the summer with a family immune to your glares when you regularly used them for entertainment.

Now they were poolside, and Severus was firmly ensconced in a lounge chair with a thick paperback. James had joined the kids in the pool, uncaring of the virulent smell of chlorine. He may not know a lot about Muggles, but any potions master worthy of the title knew what Muggle scientists had deemed elements. Before Severus had become professor at Hogwarts, he had attended a conference in Boston. The 'elements' were fairly useless in potions, but they did have their uses.

He was disturbed from his book - an engrossing tale amid the court of Louis XIII - when a woman sat down next to him. He paid no attention to her until she bumped into his arms.

"Sorry about that," she said in a high-pitched, girlish sounding voice that wasn't from anywhere in the UK and most likely the Americas. She turned back to her companion, not even waiting to register Severus' response to her rudeness. "But, as I was saying, I wouldn't mind finding a man who will play with his kids like that. And all of them so handsome! I've never seen such beautiful green eyes before."

Severus looked at the woman, who was chattering with another woman on the other side. Each of them had hair coifed just so that Severus was curious to see if it would withstand submersion in the swimming pool. He would be tempted to experiment if she continued with eyeing James' arse like she was.

A bedraggled Helena came over and grabbed a towel. She took a seat to pull on her tennis shoes they'd bought only yesterday - and Severus had made it a point never to take his children to any Muggle sporting even again, because they would want James or him to buy them equipment or jerseys or something that was hideously expensive and they couldn't wear most of the year. He eyed his daughter, knowing that she must want something to have left the pool like she did.

"Patri?"

He'd been right. Of course, he was correct quite a bit more often than not.

"Yes, Helena?"

"After we're done swimming, we wanna go to the weight room and look around. Dad said we had to ask you."

Severus raised his eyebrow. How like James to do this. His husband couldn't say no, so he sent them to Severus. James wasn't trying to make him the bad guy in all of this. It was just that, as a Gryffindor, he couldn't help but indulge his children even if he didn't want to.

"By 'we,'" Severus said, "I assume you meant yourself and your brothers?"

Helena nodded.

"And they elected you to ask?"

Another nod followed.

Severus paused. He often did this to make the other person sweat, but it didn't work on his daughter OR his younger son. It worked best on Gryffindors - especially well - and it often caused Ministry officials to wet their trousers. He had the sneaking suspicion that James also wanted to see the weight room and knew that Severus himself had a hard time saying no to his only daughter.

"Very well, then," he finally answered. Helena gave a thumbs up to the black-haired boys in the pool. "However," he added on. "All three of you will be required to be dressed in regular clothing with socks in your shoes."

A big grin crossed Helena's mouth, and she leaned over and gave a hug. "Thanks, Patri!"

Severus watched as she shucked her shoes and towel and jumped into the pool, knees tucked under her chin. The water splashed high enough that it almost touched Severus' feet where they hung over the edge of the exceptionally short lounge chair.

The woman next to him made a disgusted sound. Severus sneered at her in response as she started at the children as they tried to dunk James.

"Your niece still has some manners to learn," the woman simpered. "She is a darling, though. Your brother certainly produced some handsome children."

Severus glared. "That is my daughter." He didn't even want to bother about the 'brother' comment, although it stung quite a bit.

Both women gave a weak titter of laughter.

"Sorry," the second woman said weakly. "The black hair makes them seem so alike."

"If that assumption is correct, I can safely say you two are sisters," Severus snapped.

The women abruptly shut up, seeing as they were of obvious different ethnicities.

Satisfied, Severus turned back to his book to read until pruning fingers and toes were ready to come out of the pool.

* * *

"They were checking out my arse, huh?" James asked later as the children settled into bed in their other bedroom of their suite.

Severus nodded sullenly. At least the wenches hadn't tried to say anything more before the family left.

"It is a fine arse, isn't it?" James asked, turning around to look at said part of anatomy in the mirror. Severus glared in response. James' smile fell as he met Severus' eyes in the mirror. Moving towards his husband, James knelt in front of Severus, where he was sitting on the foot of the bed. "But you already know that you're the only one who can touch said arse, right?"

Severus held his earnest gaze for a silent moment. He knew this, of course, but he also spent quite a bit of the year separated from his husband.

James must have known what he was thinking, because he cupped Severus' cheeks with his hands. "You know I love you, right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Then you should realize that, even though it's somewhat... well, very flattering that my arse is being admired, I would rather it be you than anyone else. Even if that sounds sappy, I'm saying it anyway."

He was torn between groaning at the entire Gryffindor-ish feeling of this scene and almost leaping for joy. Instead, Severus settled for pulling James into a kiss. It started soft and gentle, but the kiss soon grew heated. Severus fell backwards onto the bed, pulling James up on top of him. He grabbed the arse in question and squeezed. James moaned in response as Severus thought it was very fine indeed.

* * *

000000

James stared in horror at the front page of the Daily Prophet. It felt like only last summer he'd done the same thing, really, but seeing your son's picture on the front page under a headline read 'Dark Mark in Sky at Quidditch Cup Game' would make any parent tempted to panic.

"Dad!"

He sprinted to the fireplace where Harry's head was. James wanted to touch him, but knew that his son wasn't really there.

"Harry!"

"I'm okay, dad! Mrs. Weasley woke me up to tell you before the Daily Prophet comes that there was trouble last night."

James sighed loudly.

"I was too late then, huh?" Harry asked.

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. We're all fine." Harry turned his head and nodded. "Mrs. Weasley said she'll bring me home after lunch, cause Mr. Weasley had to go into work."

"Very well," James said. "Your father, sister, and brother will be home before then, so you will only have to tell the story once."

Harry groaned. "Ack! No fair, Dad!"

James looked at him sternly, and his oldest son sighed.

"Okay. See you after lunch, Dad." He pulled his head back, leaving James alone once more.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. It really wouldn't be worth it to worry at the moment, so James decided that he would go back to editing his book once more.

* * *

000000

"Dad?"

James looked down at his younger son. Hugh wasn't that much shorter than his older siblings, bringing home the fact that next year all three of his children would be getting on the train. "What is it, Hugh?"

"This year's going to be big, Dad. We'll need to start preparing."

James looked down at his youngest, startled. "What was that?" he managed to croak out.

Hugh's amber eyes were steady on James' hazel eyes. "This is the year it's going to start. Harry needs to be prepared for what's on the way." He paused for a couple of seconds. "Well, he'll need it the most 'cause of Voldemort."

James knelt on one knee. "What do you mean by that? And how did you find out about Harry?" The thought that anyone could overhear them on the platform occurred to him. "Tell me when we get home, Hugh."

* * *

"He's going to need training, then," Dumbledore confirmed.

James and Severus exchanged a look. James then looked over at Hugh, who had quickly made friends with Fawkes. The phoenix was softly cooing in the boy's ear as he scritched his feathers just before the wings.

"Where would we be able to do that?" James asked.

The headmaster's eyes sparkled as his moustache twitched. "You could send him here to train under Sybil. He would, of course, be expected to join the First Years in their studies."

"If it were Helena, I would say that that would work," Severus said. "However, Hugh is barely ten, and I doubt he would apply himself as would any eleven year old, considering they apply the bare minimums themselves."

James nodded in agreement. Well, the part that Hugh wouldn't exactly apply himself. "He will need another year to mature. If he enters Hogwarts now, I fear he'd be compared to Helena. It's why we didn't want _her_ to come early, because she would have been compared to Harry."

Dumbledore leaned back. "I had wondered at your decision about that." He shuffled a couple of pieces of parchment on his desk before holding one out to Severus and James. "Here are the names of a couple of Divination experts who can pinpoint Hugh's talents."

He let them look over the parchment briefly before continuing.

"I would recommend either Madam Delphine or Mr. Black."

"Black?" James and Severus asked at the same time.

Dumbledore chuckled. "He is no relation to the Mr. Black you know. He was a muggleborn student at Salem Academy some seventy years ago. He moved here about five years ago to be with his widowed daughter after his wife died. He had taken in two students since then. They were both studying Divination at Cambridge, and spent a year each as what the university now considers an internship.

James raised an eyebrow. When they had been in Hogwarts, it had still been called an apprenticeship.

"And what of Madam Delphine?" Severus asked.

"She studied under Cassandra Trelawny and was, in fact, her last student. Mr. Black was a student of Mrs. Portsmith, who was the American head of Divination under the Secretary of Magic."

"Not a Minister?" James asked. Sure, Padfoot had talked about how both the Canadian and US governments had worked, but it was a long the lines of 'bureaucrats are the same no matter what continent you're on.'

Dumbledore sighed. "I do wish Professor Binns would spend some time on governments outside of Great Britain."

James laughed. "You know that there were no goblin rebellions in the Americas, so why would he?"

"Or Africa," Severus interjected.

"Or Indonesia," Dumbledore finished. "Yes, I'm afraid our dear professor firmly refused to believe the government is truly a part of history."

* * *

"So, how are Harry and Helena doing so far?" James asked Severus as they and Hugh made their way down to the potions classroom.

"Both are well," was the answer. "Excited about what is to come in another month. I do believe Helena is already studying French, along with half of the other Ravenclaws. Filius was quite excited himself to learn that the Beauxbatons students would be rooming near their tower. Harry, on the other hand, is hoping that Krum is one of the Durmstrang students."

"I'm sure he's hoping that's true," James said.

"It's true," Hugh piped up. "Krum'll be here." His fathers looked at him. "Maybe Helena could take some language lessons from him, too."

Severus glowered. "He's not going anywhere near my little girl."

James held in his laughter. Severus' refusal to believe that Helena would leave one day was hilarious, because he had determined she would never date. The boys could date until the day they died - long after their parents, of course - but his only daughter was off limits to any male. James thought it would be funny if she decided she like girls. It didn't look like that would happen, though it would be funny to see Severus' reaction. Especially since there was a Yule Ball to be held this year. James would have to talk to Harry about any possible dates, since Albus had indicated that students fourth year and up would be able to go. It wasn't like Severus had dated any one before James, so he couldn't give any tips. At least Sirius wasn't here – the man had had a string of girlfriends and boyfriends all through the last three years at Hogwarts... and beyond.

The three settled into Severus' office after the potions master sent one of his first year Slytherins to get Helena, who would then get Harry. James took the opportunity to hold Severus' hand as they sat next to each other. It hadn't been all that long ago that he'd had to reassure his husband that he was here to stay.

"Patri?" Harry inquired from the doorway.

"Come in, Harry. Helena."

Severus indicated the chairs next to where Hugh was sitting. "Sit down. Your father and brother are here because Hugh has shown indications that he may excel in Divination."

"Your dreams?" Harry asked.

"You actually told them, then?" Helena wanted to know.

James and Severus shared a look.

"Did you two know of this before?" Severus asked their two oldest children, a stern expression on his face.

Harry shrugged. "He told us two days ago," He said, and both Helena and Hugh nodded.

James relaxed minutely and tightened his hand briefly around Severus'. "What did you tell them, Hugh?" he asked.

His youngest child shrugged. "That this year was the start of something big." He wore a serious look on his face. "We need to start getting ready for what's to come now."


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: Here it is! And if you want to blame someone on why it's late, blame Mother Nature. She decided to bathe where I live in high winds, leaving me with no power.

And yes! it will be getting to the SB/HP part soon (two more chapters, really), so hang on!  
PS - Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. It keeps me motivated to continue, even when it seems like writing's become a chore, rather than a hobby.

* * *

Chapter 10

Severus was still stunned the morning after the Goblet of Fire had chosen the champions. Once Harry's name had come out of the stupid thing, Severus had demanded that if Albus could do something about it, then he should do so now. Karkaroff also protested quite loudly, while Madame Maxime was threatening to pull the Beauxbatons champion out of the tournament all together.

Their champions, he'd seen, had been bewildered at Harry's inclusion in the tournament. Severus had actually been proud of Diggory going over to congratulate Harry this morning, even if he was a Hufflepuff. He'd also noticed that quite a few Hogwarts students - including many Gryffindors - were treating Harry like a pariah. At least his friend Hermione was still chatting with him, but the youngest Weasley boy was ignoring him.

He would need to keep an eye on the entire situation.

A week later, he was exasperated by Malfoy's buttons. Severus really couldn't discipline him - because he wanted to do it as a parent and not as the boy's head of house. He _had_ been able to confiscate any that were worn during his class, using the excuse that they were distracting. Of course, he'd thrown his best sneer at Malfoy when he said that Slytherins weren't that flashy. The Malfoy heir still couldn't understand that a good Slytherin was subtle and wasn't at all flashy or showy.

Severus was still not happy to be working with Moody, though. The retired Auror was even more paranoid than he had been before that Halloween thirteen years ago. The potions master stayed away as far from Moody as he could. But Dumbledore continued to throw them together at meal times. Well, either him or Karkaroff, and it was making Severus crazy. It was enough to make him Lockhart's roommate at St. Mungo's.

Resigning himself to the term from hell, Severus sat down to write out his troubles to James.

* * *

000000

Harry moaned. "It had to be dragons," he said into his hands. He peeked through a couple of fingers at his friends and his sister.

"At least Hagrid showed you what you're up against," Ron offered.

Harry eyed his best friend and sent him a 'you're not helping' look. It was nice, though, to have him back among the fold as it where. He didn't know - or particularly want to know - what Hermione had said to him. But, whatever it was, Ron's attitude changed from ignoring Harry to being his best friend again. Knowing Hermione, it was probably scary.

Last night, Hagrid had taken him down past his hut, invisibility cloak wrapped firmly around him. Hagrid had waxed poetically on "their" beauty when he'd tagged along, wondering what 'they' really were.

Boy, had he been surprised.

"One of them's a Hungarian Horntail!" Harry bemoaned. He sat up suddenly. "I should tell Cedric. What do you reckon that Krum and Fleur already know? Both Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were there. Cedric's got to be the only one who doesn't know."

Helena brightened. "I'll tell him. I can hang around the Transfiguration classroom, because sixth year NEWTs class is after mine."

Harry nodded. "But how am I going to beat a dragon?"

"What are you best at?" Hermione asked.

The other three looked at her.

"Wouldn't you know that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You pay more attention to my scores than even Patri does!"

Hermione flushed. "I don't see how charms will do you much good. Dragon hide is nearly impenetrable for a team of wizards, let alone a fourth year."

"Too bad you just can't fly, Harry," Ron commented as he shook the latest edition of Quidditch Monthly. "But you can't take your broom with you."

"You can make it come to you, though," Hermione said. "You could use a summoning charm."

Harry straightened up. "Let's get cracking then."

* * *

00

"It's not working," Harry said the next day. "It's a sixth year level charm!"

Ron was quiet for a minute. "Hey! Maybe your dad could help!"

"Patri?"

Ron nodded.

"But wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

"Why should it?" The red head reached for one of his hidden chocolate frogs - hidden from Hermione and Madame Pince as they were still in the library. "Krum and Fleur got hints from their teachers."

"True."

"Then do it."

Harry nodded. "After supper. I want to ask if Helena told Cedric yet or not. He'll need to prepare for this, too."

He and Ron then decided to skive off homework while Hermione was deep in the stacks and so looked through the new brooms advertised in Quidditch Monthly.

* * *

00

"Cedric said 'thank you,'" Helena said as she leaned over Harry's shoulder at dinner that night. She grabbed a roll off his plate. "He said that if he could, he'd try and help you on the next task."

Harry glared at his sister as she took off towards the Ravenclaw table with his roll. When he looked back at Ron, all his best friend said in answer, shuddering, was, "at least she didn't turn it into a spider."

* * *

00

Severus frowned while Harry groaned.

"Why isn't it working, Patri?" the green eyed boy yelled in frustration.

"Harry."

"Sorry." It was a little sheepish.

"I think your problem is that you are trying to learn this the way Miss Granger learns new spells. I've seen what she's done to 'correct' your potions habits, and I suspect she has done the same with your other subjects as well."

"Then what can I do? There's only a couple of days left before the first task."

Severus thought about it for a moment. "Sit down and relax, Harry. I shall check a couple of references."

He was deep in a tome on the learning habits, from the thirteenth century, of Hogwarts students as observed by the resident Head of Slytherin forty-five minutes later. Severus sighed as he shut the book, using his finger to hold his place. He wanted his son to succeed at this task to the best of his abilities, and Harry had enough ambition to push himself to the end. It was just the getting started point that Harry had problems with.

Severus looked over at where Harry was sitting on the divan and noticed his son was perfectly still, a position he was rarely seen in. Curious, he looked closer and saw that Harry had a faint aura surrounding him. An idea struck, and Severus rapidly thumbed through the book.

A smile crept over his mouth as he sat down next to Harry. He'd always known all his children were special, and it just wasn't the parent in him. He had taught many students in the twelve and a half years he'd been at Hogwarts, and it was the rare student that really stood out in the way Harry was beginning to.

"Harry?"

The boy almost fell off the divan at the sound of Severus' voice. Startled green eyes glared at the man as Harry straightened himself.

Severus let his smirk come forth.

"Very funny, Patri."

He cleared his throat. "I think I've found a way for you to learnt this charm quickly and easily."

"Really?" Harry brightened considerably. He was practically vibrating in his eagerness.

"Yes." Severus looked his eyes on Harry's. "I need you to close your eyes." Once Harry did so, he continued. "Now, think of how you feel when you do magic."

The green eyes snapped open. "What?"

Severus glared at him.

"I'm closing them now," Harry muttered as he did so.

"Feel how your magic flows when you floated feathers in your first year." Severus paused. "Do you feel it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said in a distant voice.

Fourteen year olds did have the most atrocious grammar.

"Now think of how you can make the magic bring the feather to you."

Again Harry glowed just the slightest bit, confirming Severus' suspicions. To reinforce his supposition, Severus said, "Think of one of the books in your bag." He looked over and saw Harry's Charms book sticking out of the open bag. "Try your Charms book. Now think of it coming to you."

The book wiggled twice before shooting towards Harry, almost smacking him on the nose as he brought his hand up in reflex, catching the flying textbook.

"I did it, Patri!" Harry shouted.

Severus waited in silence.

His son sheepishly said, "Sorry, Patri. Indoor voice should be used and all." Harry was still grinning madly.

"And did you realize what else you did?" Severus finally asked when it looked like Harry wasn't coming down from his high any time soon.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't do anything but summon my Charms book."

Severus pointed to the boy's bag, where Harry's wand was sticking out of the pocket that was specially designed to hold it. Harry's eyes widened and he looked back at his father with a slack jaw.

"I did it wandless?"

_Wandlessly,_ Severus mentally corrected. Out loud, he said, "Yes, you did. I would suggest, however, that during the first task you at least have your wand on you at all times." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Severus continued. "Use it only for that spell. Wandless magic will take a lot of energy when first learned. After the first task, we will meet once a week to train you."

Harry sunk into the seat. "Figures."

Severus held back his smirk at his son's disgruntlement.

* * *

000000

James shivered in the stands. It was a balmy November morning as he and Severus made their way to a seat in the teachers' stand on the quidditch pitch. He had brought Hugh with him this morning, and the boy had gone with Helena, as well as Harry's friends in the Gryffindor stands.

As they sat beside Vector and Flitwick, he leaned into Severus in an effort to get warm.

"Are you feeling well, James?" Severus asked.

"Just cold." James shivered again.

Severus looked at him. "Why didn't you use a warming charm?"

James glared. "You know I can't do them to myself."

He laughed, surprising some of the parents in the nearby sections of the stand. "Yes. I seem to remember your eyebrows and hair took an extraordinarily long time to grow back." Still, he took pity on him and cast a warming charm.

James glared, then pouted as he sank into the warmth surrounding him. "Meanie."

Ludo Bagman stood up at the front of the stands to begin announcing the first task.

* * *

00

It wasn't until later that James realized how good of a flyer Harry was. He'd been in a state of half-panicked, that _his_ child was doing this, and half-excited that he'd be able to see dragons this close. James had watched as Harry summoned his broom as soon as he stepped onto the field, gazing at the Hungarian Horntail with a determined look. The dragon hadn't been all that impressed, but the rest of the crowd had been silent as Harry stood still.

It had been like watching a graceful dance once Harry had set off on his broom - all swan dives and high climbs above the dragon's head. James had been awestruck and just the tiniest bit jealous. Jealous that Severus had been able to watch Harry like this for all of his Quidditch games and jealous that Harry was so _good._

The dragon had almost burnt Harry as it let loose its fire-laden breath, but he had dodged swiftly to the left, leaving the dragon off balance as she tried to follow him. Harry had taken advantage of this by going higher after a tight buzz around the dragon's head. The dragon had followed him, leaving Harry free to swoop down and grab the golden egg.

James and Severus had hurriedly climbed down the stands to where McGonagall had herded Harry, in order to congratulate their son. His score had been very high, though James was ready to throttle Karkaroff for his blatantly rude score. Severus had stayed him with a hand on his arm, but it lingered long enough for him to realize that his husband would like to do the same thing. Huffing in the direction of the Durmstrang headmaster, he had turned to his son and given him a hug long enough to embarrass him in front of his friends - as well as Cedric Diggory, who was coming out of the tent Poppy had set up.

Now he was sitting on a comfy couch, full from the feast the entire family had shared in Severus' quarters. Next to him, Severus was quietly grading a few papers, while Hugh was sprawled out in front of the fire on the rug that lay there, basking in the warmth. Severus had sent Harry and Helena to get any course work that needed to be done, if they wanted to stay the rest of the evening. Both of them had raced away, leaving James to wonder if they would return.

The door creaked open, revealing Harry, much to James' surprise. When Helena didn't show right away, he decided now would be a good time to talk about the Yule Ball.

"Harry?" he asked quietly as his eldest child joined him on the divan across the room from Severus and Hugh. "Has Professor McGonagall talked to you about the responsibilities of the Champions?"

Harry shook his head.

James sighed. It probably hadn't occurred to McGonagall to talk to Harry as his Head of House, and that she had most likely thought Severus would explain as the boy's father.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was that, as a Champion, you will be required to help open the Yule Ball," James said as Harry's eyes grew wider. "Which means you will need to bring a guest."

"What?" Harry asked. "Ron and I were already making plans to sit in the common room and make fun of the guys who went, and then we'd play some chess."

James looked at him, and he sighed.

"Does this mean I'll have to dance, too?"

He chuckled to himself. "Yes, Harry. You will probably be required to open the dancing, along with the other Champions."

Harry hunched his shoulders as his face fell. "Well this is just great." He looked at his father. "You do know I have no dancing skills?"

This time James hid his laughter. Yes, he was well aware of Harry's co-ordination - or lack of - if it didn't involve a broom. That fact had definitely been brought him to his this afternoon.

"I'll see to it that you get some lessons, Harry. You just make sure that you have a date for the dance."

* * *

000000

"What am I going to do?" Harry asked a week later as he, Ron, and Hermione sat in the library.

Ron eyed him. "I thought you liked Cho, so why not ask her?"

Harry flushed the tiniest bit. "Not really."

Both of them looked at him.

"Well, not since Helena said that she's been a bit stuck up around the Beauxbatons students."

Ron poked Harry in the side. "So you're having her spy for you now?"

Harry shoved Ron away. "No, you stupid prat."

Ron wore a goofy grin and turned to Hermione. "What about you, Hermione? Would you go with Harry?"

Hermione huffed at them. "For your information, Ronald Weasley, I have an escort for the ball."

Both boys looked at her with amazed looks.

"What?! Already?!" Ron yelled, garnering a glare from Madam Pince, as well as a few fifth year Ravenclaws studying nearby. "Who is it?"

"If you're going to be like that," Hermione said, "I'm not going to tell you." She began to pack up her books, practically shoving them into her already over laden bag.

Harry sunk back into his chair. _And people call_ me _clueless,_ he thought, watching his two best friends. As he watched Ron and Hermione fight, he wondered just who he should take to the ball. He really didn't think that whom he was leaning toward would actually go with him. She was older than him by almost three years. After all, what sixth year Beauxbatons girl wanted to go with a fourth year Gryffindor boy?

Ron threw himself into his chair, startling Harry. It must have been a quick spat rather than a fight.

"What is with her?" Ron asked as he put his Transfigurations book in his bag and dragged out his Potions notebook.

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"So, who did you _want_ to take then?"

"Amelie Fortant."

Ron turned to fully face him with wide blue eyes. "From Beauxbatons? Wonder if I could get Fleur Delacour to go with me."

Harry looked at him with an 'are you kidding?' look.

Ron slunk down. "Probably not, huh?"

Harry nodded in commiseration.

The two of them went back to their coursework, finishing with their Care of Magical Creatures essays on - what else would Hagrid ask for so soon after the First Task - dragons.

"What are you two up to?" Helena asked as she sat down next to Harry as they started packing. "Where's Hermione?"

"What does it look like?" Harry asked. He paused. "Do you know who Amelie Fortant is?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. She hangs out with Fleur a lot in the common room with Roger. Why?"

"He wants to ask her out," Ron guffawed.

Harry glared at his best friend. "Thanks a lot, Ronald."

"You're welcome, Harry," Ron said with a wide grin.

"It's really H-"

Harry cut Helena off with a hand over her mouth. "Ixnay on the amenay."

Ron perked up. "I thought your name was just Harry. That's what they said in the Daily Prophet."

"Do you really believe everything you read in that rag?" Helena asked. "If everything they printed was the truth, Harry wouldn't be asking about Amelie and would be sitting firmly in Hermione's pocket. Besides, even if they have some weird things in it, The Quibbler's much better."

Harry glared at first Helena and then Ron. "I'm not telling my real name. For all we know, Malfoy's listening right now and he'd spread it all over the school."

"Good point, Harry," Ron said.

"Are you going to help me, then?" Harry asked Helena.

She shrugged. "What'll I get for it?"

Harry scowled. "You've got to stop hanging out with Zabini, Helena."

Helena wrinkled her nose. "I'll find out her schedule and how about you tell Finnegan that if he razzes Luna one more time, I'll show him how a Snape hexes a boy's balls off."

"Helena!" Harry didn't know whether to be shocked at her language - or temerity - or to cross his legs in sympathy. He thought about it before agreeing. "I'll do it."

She smiled brightly. "Ta, Harry."

Ron leaned over after she left and they were making their own way to the Great Hall. "How long do you think she'll take?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Depends."

"On what?"

"When she sees her."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

000000

"She said yes, Patri! Even if Malfoy did spread it across the school that I wanted to ask her to the ball, she still said yes when I did ask," Harry exclaimed as he entered Severus' office two weeks after the First Task. The boy's shoulders hunched in a sudden movement. "But I don't know how to dance!"

Severus sighed. He would have to get this problem. James had called him the man with four left feet, or some such saying, so he would not be of any help in the matter.

The problem was exacerbated when Helena came into the office, Luna slightly trailing, just as he was about to fire call James.

"Guess what, Patri? I got asked to the ball!"

Severus stopped still. "Who?"

"Blaise," Helena said happily as Harry choked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why does a fourth year want to take a second year to a dance?"

Helena answered, "because Blaise is afraid that Malfoy would get him to take Bulstrode to the dance and he said she dances like an elephant. He said he'd take me so that he could say he already had a date if pressed."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He would have to deal with Zabini about this. But first, his son needed dancing lessons. Sticking his head into the green and purple tinted flames, he called, "James!"

A couple of seconds passed with no response. "James?"

There was no response yet again. Severus pulled out and turned to his children.

"Helena, go tell the headmaster I've gone home. Harry, stay here." He threw the powder in. "Haven House!"

He twirled through the network, finally getting spit out into the den where James wrote.

"James!"

Maddy popped into the room. "Master Severus! Maddy can't wake up Master James! Maddy was about to call Master Severus for help!"

"Where is he?" Severus asked as Maddy practically ran out of the room.

"The bathroom, Master Severus!"

Severus raced to the bathroom, cursing the day they had erected the anti-apparation wards.

He choked on a gasp at the scene that met him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope I didn't cause too much pain with that cliffie. To apologize, I worked my hardest on this chapter to get it out as fast as I could. Unfortunately, Harry did _not_ want to cooperate, so anything that happened at the Yule Ball will be ignored. We'll just have to pretend Harry danced decently without stepping on his date's feet and Blaise acted the perfect gentleman under Severus' watchful eyes.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"How's Dad?" 

Severus looked up at Harry as he entered the hospital wing. "Better."

Harry came and sat down next to Severus, where they both waited in silence. Severus occasionally looked towards the door behind which Poppy and a Healer from St. Mungo's were presently conferring over James' condition.

He had rushed his husband to Poppy's care by way of an old portkey left over from his spying days. Severus had been on the verge of hyperventilation as he checked for any type of vital sign. James had been lying on the floor, a pool of blood coming to a stop near his waist. His robes had been slightly hitched, revealing pale, bare feet. James' face, though, was an ashen color that worried Severus, whiter than he had ever seen it. The tiniest bit of color left faded even as Severus watched, sending a trill of panic down his spine.

He had sent Maddy to get the portkey while he stabilized James as best he could. He did a quick body bind, as well as a standard mediwizardy bind to temporarily put James into stasis. Maddy arrived with the portkey, and Severus grabbed hold of James with a firm grip and said the keyword to activate it.

Once Poppy was taking care of James, Severus had alerted the headmaster as to what was happening. He, in turn, had sent a house elf to each of his children - Harry being still in the dungeons and Helena still making her way to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had also offered to send McGonagall to fetch Hugh from his school.

Grateful for the aid, Severus had made himself as comfortable as he could in the waiting room - which wasn't very comfortable at all.

Poppy had come out, once, to tell him that James was breathing comfortably, but that she needed a second opinion on her diagnosis. Severus had given the go-ahead on it, his mind racing as he thought of everything that could be wrong.

"Severus?"

He jerked up at the sound of Poppy's voice. The mediwitch was wearing a worried frown, but he could hear a hint of hope in her voice.

"Would you please come in? Healer Markowizc has a couple of questions needing answers before we can give the all clear."

Severus nodded and stood. He looked down at Harry. "Wait here for your sister and brother. They should be arriving soon."

"I will, Patri," Harry said as Severus followed Poppy into her office. He declined the seat the mediwitch offered, preferring to stand, and nodded his greeting to the healer.

"Master Snape," Healer Markowizc asked, "has your husband been complaining about being cold lately? Any dizziness or feeling faint?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. At the First Task he complained about having a chill. Other than that, I cannot say. He did not tell me."

"Did he say anything about feeling nauseous in the mornings? Or at anytime of the day?"

He looked at the healer. "What are asking for?"

The healer sighed. "Master Snape, your husband is showing all of the symptoms of an entropic pregnancy. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood when he fell, endangering his chances of carrying the foetus full term."

Severus slumped down into the nearest chair. He sat in silence, distancing himself from the scene as Poppy spoke with the healer.

"Severus?" Poppy asked, making him jump in his seat. He looked up at the mediwitch. "Are you all right?"

A gusty sigh escaped him, surprising both himself and Poppy. "What treatments are available?"

Poppy gathered a couple of medical texts from behind her desk. "James should be awake now. We should discuss what is available with him."

Severus nodded and stood. He needed to see James, to know that he was fine.

* * *

000000 

"And how is James doing, Severus?" Dumbledore asked at the end of the next weekly staff meeting.

"He's doing well, Headmaster," Severus answered as he watched Moody leave the room. The retired Auror disturbed him greatly, and Severus was sure that his magical eye was kept firmly on him whenever Severus was nearby. Moody left, and Severus and Dumbledore were alone in the room. "Nymphadora Tonks is staying at the house for another week, until Lupin can get here. Lupin will then stay with James until Poppy gives the all clear."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad to hear that James is doing better, then. Will Remus be staying?"

Severus shook his head.

"Ah, a pity," Dumbledore said. He turned slightly as if to leave when he said, "Minerva and Filius volunteered to watch over your Slytherins if you wish to go home this weekend." Severus opened his mouth to refuse - who knew what his Slytherins could be up to - but Dumbledore continued. "And I believe that they also said they would watch your House if you wished to go home after the Yule Ball."

He was slightly suspicious of the offer. "Moody won't be doing it," he stated. "He's not going anywhere near my students."

Dumbledore laughed. "No, Severus. I will keep Alastor away for both of your sakes."

Relieved, Severus finally consented to leaving for the weekend. Sending a school owl to Helena and Hedwig to Harry, telling them that he would be away for the weekend, Severus first stopped at Hugh's lessons with Mr. Black.

"Patri? Are you the one picking me up today?" Hugh asked as he pulled on his cloak. "Tonks was going to, but you're better."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Hugh nodded. "Yesterday she broke a vase _and_ a picture."

Fredrick Black came forward. "Mr. Snape," he greeted Severus with a warm smile. "Hugh is doing very well in his studies."

"Excellent." Severus guided Hugh to the fireplace. He nodded to the man, anxious to see his husband and what condition he was in. Moving to the fireplace, he herded Hugh into the green flames.

"Give my regards to James then," Black said, "and that I cannot wait until he is on his feet once more."

"Haven House," Severus whispered, even though he knew he could trust Black.

Once out of the floo, Severus was dusting their cloaks, he hurried up to the master bedroom as Tonks came barreling into the den, managing to knock over a table.

"I was just on my way to come get you!" Tonks' voice followed Severus down the hall.

He softly opened the door into a semi-dark room. Treading over to the bed, Severus found James taking a nap, the bedclothes thrown completely off. The green and brown nightshirt he was wearing was slightly wrinkled and was pulled up several inches past his ankles.

Severus was very tempted to wake him up and ask how he was feeling. But he couldn't do that as he looked at James' sleeping face, so carefree looking in repose. Instead, he lay down next to James, who turned into Severus' side almost automatically. He savored the feeling as memories of many lonely nights tried to creep in. It was times like this that Severus yearned for the day when he no longer had to leave James for ten months of the year to go off and teach.

He knew that James shared that feeling, and now, with another child on the way, it was becoming more and more important.

Severus thought back to that first day when James had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. James had told Poppy flat out that if he was able to, then he was going to have this child. Poppy had argued that doing so could end up with terrible consequences for both him and the baby. Blood replenishing potions were not safe for him to take because, like his other three children, had different blood types than James.1 In fact, they had a different blood type than Severus, and that is why such a potion couldn't be used.

Poppy had told them that, if James and the child made it through the next month of pregnancy with both of them in perfect health, they would have no problem getting around the blood type problem, for then James's body would have made enough blood to make up for what he lost and the balance between his and the child's blood would be restored. Until then, he was confined to bed rest for two weeks and light activity for the second.

Severus had reluctantly contacted both Lupin and Black on James' request. While he didn't hold any grudges or bad feelings towards the two men - at least not with their history - he felt that this could have stayed between just the two of them for the moment. Yes, he was feeling a little possessive of James, but he was his husband, and Severus was definitely feeling a bit protective of him and his condition. He wanted the news to stay between the two of them, for even their children didn't know anything other than James fell in the bathroom, catching his hip on a sharp edge on the counter, managing to strike his femoral artery. Only if there were no foreseeable problems would they announce James' pregnancy after the end of the holiday break, and then only to their children and the Heads of the other Houses.

"What're you doing home?" James asked a little bit later, his voice still showing signs that he'd been deeply asleep.

"To see you," Severus answered. He turned slightly to see James better in the dim light of the room. "How are you feeling?"

James smiled slightly. "Better. Especially now that you're here." He shifted just a little closer to Severus, pulling the bedclothes Severus had covered them with. "How long can you stay?"

"Through the weekend."

"Good." James draped his arm across Severus' chest and settled even further into his side.

* * *

000000 

James wrapped a sopping wet Harry in a blanket, herding him to Madam Pomfrey for a check up. He would like to get a hold of whoever decided to hold the Second Task of this damn tournament in February - in the lake, mind you. Damn the hormones that multiplied his Mother Hen instincts. At this rate he'd be matching up with Molly Weasley as far as they were concerned. And if that wasn't enough, he had to deal with gifts galore from his children. Harry's 'wielding' of magic was driving Severus mad while teaching - and thence making James batty when the letters came home - and Hugh's Seeing - which was going splendidly well according to Fred Black - he was just hoping that Helena or the baby weren't next, because at this point he could not handle it.

He looked over at Severus, who was holding a shivering Helena. She was saying that she was "bummed I was asleep for the whole thing." When Dumbledore had pulled them aside this morning to get one of them, James had been surprised at what Harry would miss most, considering he had been 'going steady' with a girl from Beauxbatons since the Yule Ball.

Professor Dumbledore walked back to the judge's table after conferring with the Chieftess of the Merpeople. There all of the judges were most likely talking about Harry staying down there for longer than the time limit _and_ bringing up the sister of the champion from Beauxbatons besides his own.

The strange thing about the judges was that Percy Weasley was sitting in for Barty Crouch, Sr. As much as James didn't like the man because of what he had tried to do to Severus, the jerk just did not get sick. Besides that being odd, the baby didn't like Moody at all, fluttering violently whenever the man get near James.

The judges finally finished, and Ludo Bagman magnified his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision...."

James tuned him out. The man had always been a pompous windbag, even when he had been chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps. Only when Bagman was finished listing the points for the other champions did James return his attention to him.

"Harry Potter - "

"-Snape," James muttered under his breath.

" - used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all the hostages to safely, not merely his own.

"Most of the judges - " here James gave Karkaroff a nasty look, echoed by several other people, including Bagman - "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However... Mr. Potter's score if forty-five points."

James shook his head. The gallantry he showed by waiting must be part of what he inherited from Lily's Gift. It certainly wasn't from Severus or himself.

* * *

00 

"Merlin, you're huge!" came a familiar voice, followed by a thud from the fireplace.

James looked over in time to see Sirius stand up and brush his robes off.

"Who is it, James?" Remus asked as he walked into the den. "Sirius?"

Sirius' blue-gray eyes brightened. "James, buddy! You didn't tell me Remus was back."

James smiled. "He got back a week ago, and I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me, all right."

Later, when they were eating dinner, Sirius asked, "how much longer?"

"Any day now," James answered. "At my last checkup, Poppy was surprised I haven't gone into labor yet."

"That's why I'm here," Remus said. "I'm here to get James to Poppy when he goes into labor."

Sirius laughed heartily. "Nurse Remus at your service, huh?"

Remus frowned before he joined Sirius and James in their laughter. "Laugh it up now, Padfoot. You're the one who's going to be changing the kid's diaper!"

* * *

000000 

"Wow! He's so tiny!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at Harry's newest brother. "What's his name again?"

Harry looked down at the little boy who had been put into his arms as soon as his father and Hugh arrived this morning. He'd been very surprised when they had shown up as part of the festivities surrounding the third and final task of the tournament. If he wasn't so nervous about what was about to happen, he would be celebrating the fact that he was getting out of the end-of-year examinations _and_ getting to meet his littlest brother a week early.

"Hamilton," Harry answered Ron's question. His brother looked up at him with dark hazel eyes - a nice combination of both their Dad and Patri's eyes, Harry thought, from his arms, which were quickly getting tired. Hamilton was so light, but it was no wonder his dad had handed him to Harry after carrying him all the way from the floo entrance in Patri's rooms.

"What's with the name beginning with 'H'?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they only got a book with H names."

"Or they got stuck."

"Or maybe," came Harry's dad from behind them, "that the baby name book naturally opens up at H."

"I've read about those," Hermione said from where she had been reviewing for her next exam. "It picks the names best suited for your child."

"Except for Harry," Hugh cried song-like. "He got the traditional n - ow!"

Harry pulled back his foot from where he'd stepped on Hugh's foot. "Shut up, Hugh!"

"Make me."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You do know that if I wasn't holding Hamilton, I'd hit you."

"I know." Hugh grinned cheekily and scooted off to where Cedric and his family sat. He had been practically worshiping the Hufflepuff sixth year since they had arrived in time for the noon meal.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "It'll be horrible next year when he comes to school."

"Harry," his dad admonished.

"It will, Dad! Poor Cedric won't know what hit him!" Harry cried as he set Hamilton in his dad's arms.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in at that moment. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Potter-Snape, you will be needing to report to your classes in fifteen minutes."

Helena came over as Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes and best wishes.

"Remember what to do when the time comes, Harry," she said in a low voice.

He nodded, swallowing slightly as a sense of foreboding washed over him. "I will."

"Good luck then, Harry."

"What was that about?" his dad asked him when they made their way into a side garden.

Harry sighed. "Hugh told me something about what's going to happen tonight." He paused. "And I don't know what I should do about it."

"Do what your heart tells you to do, Harry."

* * *

00 

"'Do what your heart tells you to do, Harry.' Great advice, Dad," Harry muttered to himself as he traveled through the maze that made up the Third Task. He'd already battled four creatures and knew that the next one wouldn't be good, judging by the increasingly dark rating of the last ones. So, he'd decided to try and pump himself up by thinking of how good it had been to meet his new little brother, which had led to his thinking about what his dad had said, and his thoughts really rambled now, didn't they?

"Calm down, Harry," he told himself, gripping his wand the tiniest bit tighter. "You can do it. You know you can."

* * *

000000 

"What happened?" Severus asked Dumbledore as the headmaster stood up abruptly from where he'd been sitting at the judge's table high in the stands where the teachers normal sat for quidditch games.

"Something's wrong," the older man said in a distracted voice.

The other judges also rose. All three were pointing to Moody, who was crashing through the tall hedges that made up the sides of the maze.

"What's he doing, Dumbledore?" Karkaroff demanded. "That's one of _your_ teachers."

"That's not Moody, Albus," Severus said, almost ready to jump out of the stands and into the maze.

A white flash of light burst from the center of the pitch where the cup had been resting. When it faded, everyone could see a body lying there - barely moving - and the cup, a student, and the Moody look-a-like were missing.

"Bugger!" James spat from where he stood next to Severus. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw James give Hamilton to Helena as he himself hurried after Dumbledore. He knew that James had also followed, but that Black and Lupin had stayed with their children.

"Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said as they reached the center of the pitch. "Are you feeling well?"

The sixth year boy shook his head as if to clear it. "Where'd Harry go?" he asked. "What happened?"

"We don't know. That's what we wanted to know," Percy Weasley spoke for the first time tonight. Severus had not been pleased when he showed up as an assistant to Fudge, who had taken over judging the task after Crouch's disappearance back in April.

Severus helped Dumbledore cautiously get Diggory to his feet. The boy swayed slightly before almost collapsing as he put his weight on his right leg. Severus took most of his weight while Dumbledore conjured a cot.

"What do you remember, Mr. Diggory?" Severus asked as the boy was settled.

"That acromantula just came out of nowhere, but Harry and I beat it. Not before it picked up both of us, though. We were arguing to see just who would get the cup, and we finally decided we'd take it together. Just as I was about to touch it, something hit me and then it went black."

"What now?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked troubled. "We wait. While it is possible to trace where they went - most likely by a portkey - we would need a lot more manpower than we have."

"What of ze students?" Madam Maxime asked. "And ze other teachers and parents?"

"It is very feasible." Dumbledore turned to Severus and James. "Please gather all of the prefects, Seventh years, and teachers together at the entrance to the maze."

They both nodded and went to do his bidding.

"Hugh said something was going to happen tonight," James said baldly as they made their way back to the stand where they had been sitting.

Severus turned and stared at his husband, stopping in his tracks. "Did he say what was going to happen?"

James shook his head. "No. Harry said that Hugh told him. It must have been this morning when Hamilton needed changing."

Thinking about it, Severus shook his head. "No. Hedwig delivered a letter three days ago. Harry has been acting a little strangely since then." Severus pointed out the rest of their children. "Go ask Hugh exactly what was supposed to happen. Then get Black and Lupin to help you gather the rest of the -"

A swift and hard pain raced through him, originating at his left forearm. He gripped his tightly with his right hand, almost bending double at the intensity.

"Severus?"

He looked up at his husband, whose countenance shifted to the horrified look his own must show.

"_He's_ back, James," Severus whispered through the pain. "_He_ just called."

* * *

000000 

AN2: Please don't kill me for the cliffie. At least it's not as bad as last chapter.

1 – A quite common occurrence during pregnancy. Here's how it works: Severus is AB, while James is O. Harry and Hugh both are A, while Helena and Hamilton are B. Amazing what one can remember from their biology class.


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: I apologize for taking so long to get this out! RL kidnapped me, and then when I got the chance to finally get this up, I decided I didn't like half of it and spent the last month rewriting a good chunk of this chapter. I hope you like it! The next chapter is written, but it still needs to be typed and then sent to beta. But I'm not going to give a date this time as to when it will be up.

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry lay shivering in the hospital bed, Padfoot curled up on his feet, much to the displeasure of Madam Pomfrey. James sat in a chair next to the bed, Hamilton secure in his arms. Severus stood behind him, one hand on James' shoulder. Hugh was on James' left side, and he wasn't exactly sure where Helena was, but she was somewhere in the infirmary.

Dumbledore had just argued with Fudge about how the man they all believed to be Alastor Moody suddenly changed into Barty Crouch, Jr. - a man who had supposedly died within Azkaban's walls eight years ago - and was holding Harry in a chokehold. In Harry's arms had lain the golden cup of the tournament, one side stained with his blood.

Fudge had come running at that point, having refused to take part in the 'portkey project' as James had mentally labeled it. The Minister had told Dumbledore that he was responsible for the impersonation and called for a Dementor to guard him from Crouch, who had started to laugh uncontrollably - and quite insanely - once Harry had been _accio'd_ from his arms by Hermione Granger. Fudge had tried to order his guard to Kiss Crouch as well.

By that time James had had enough of the man. His eldest child had been hurt and the Minister was acting as if _he_ had been the one impugned. Hexing him silent, James had made sure Harry wasn't going to expire any time soon. Once sure of Harry's health was fine, other than a cut on his arm and a twisted ankle, he turned to Fudge.

"Minister, we are going to be bringing this matter before the Wizengamot," James said as he stood straight and tall. "I would suggest that you call your top Aurors to take this man into custody, for a trial which will be held tomorrow at ten in the morning. If you do not, I will call for a vote of no confidence with the Wizengamot in terms of your leadership as a minister."

He released the silencing hex and gathered up Severus and Harry.

"Are you threatening me?" Fudge spluttered.

James turned his glare on the minister, honed from years of living with Severus. "I am not. I am acting as any concerned and voting citizen would. I have no confidence in your leadership, Mr. Fudge, and if you fail to act in accordance with Ministry laws, there will be a lot more concerned citizens other than me."

Fudge's mouth flapped a couple of times before he snapped it shut with a click. He glared at James, who returned it with an imperious look of his own. The Minister visibly shuddered before turning to Percy Weasley. "Go floo Shacklebolt and have him come here with Martins to take him back to the Ministry holding cells. Then go home, Weatherby."

Harry snorted from where he stood, next to James, earning a glare himself from Percy as he headed up to the school.

The Minister adjusted his bowler hat and took a pouch from his cloak. He held it out to Harry.

"Your winnings, Mr. Potter." With that he left, the dementor trailing behind him. The Minister cut a swath through the crowd that had gathered, and several people fainted as the Dementor brushed past them.

Dumbledore looked at the immediate group. "I suggest we head inside. Minerva, Severus... Would you please stay until Kingsley and Andreas arrives to take Mr. Crouch away? I believe I will escort James, Harry, and Cedric to the tender care of Madam Pomfrey. We will reconvene in the hospital wing."

* * *

Harry lay on the bed, Padfoot at his side. He kept one hand clenched in his fur, feeling the silkiness of it, as though it was an anchor to reality. He had told his fathers and Dumbledore what had happened as Pomfrey finished patching him up. Sirius, Remus, and his siblings had come midway through his explanations and he must have looked so pathetic because Sirius changed into Padfoot and joined him on the bed. It had helped, but not quite enough for what he'd been through this evening.

Dumbledore had sent Remus out to 'gather the old crowd' when Harry had protested Sirius being sent. It wasn't that he didn't like Remus, but he didn't want his comfort to go. It had been so long since he had seen Sirius that it was a welcome balm right now.

The other teachers had finally left, leaving only his family and Cedric. Madam Pomfrey had given the sixth year Hufflepuff some Dreamless Sleep potion once his parents had gone to rest. The nurse had also given some to Harry, but he didn't want to take it just yet. His dad was laid out on a bed next to Harry's, with Hamilton in a bassinet Pomfrey had found between the two beds.

"Harry, you need to take that potion," his father said in a low voice. "I am taking Helena up to her dorm and Hugh to my rooms. If you need anything, ask Black. Let your father get some rest."

Padfoot gave a soft yip in response.

Harry watched as his father guided a tired Helena and carried a half-asleep Hugh out of the side ward. He heaved a sigh and looked at Padfoot.

"Thanks for staying, Padfoot."

A whine answered him as the grim nudged him with a wet nose.

"Eew, Padfoot. That's just gross." He hugged Padfoot gently, taking care not to disturb the bandage Madam Pomfrey had put on his arm. "I love you, anyway."

Padfoot gave him a long lick up the side of his face as Harry chugged the potion he'd been given. He managed to get half of it down before sleep overtook him.

A soft cry woke Harry, and it took him a minute to realize it was Hamilton. Next to him, Padfoot was deep in a doggy dream, snoring softly. At least Harry thought it was a doggy dream, because his paws were twitching and his upper lip kept curling. He could still remember Sirius complaining that when he slept as Padfoot, he was always chasing rabbits and voles in his dreams.

The cry became a quiet wail. Harry lay there for another minute before realizing that his dad hadn't woken up. A little groggy from the dreamless sleep potion, he pushed himself off the bed and shuffled his way over to Hamilton's bassinet.

Carefully, Harry picked up his little brother and held him close. Hamilton stopped wailing and just snuffled. He shifted the six-week-old and discovered why he'd been crying - a wet nappy. Harry quietly groaned and shuffled back to his bed to wake Padfoot. He carefully moved his arm enough to poke the sleeping grin.

"Sirius, wake up," he whispered.

Padfoot gave a doggy sigh but otherwise didn't move.

"Padfoot."

When he showed no sign of movement, Harry looked at Hamilton, whose big hazel eyes were staring right back.

"Well, kid," Harry whispered. "Let's make this a team effort, shall we?"

Hamilton sniffed loudly.

"You wake Sirius when I put you close to him, and he can show me how to change you." Harry grinned at his little brother, who gave a watery smile. Tipping him to Padfoot's ear, he said "here we go."

Hamilton shrieked loudly, making Harry almost lose his grip when he was startled at the noise. Padfoot yelped and rose to his front paws, coming face to face with a rapidly reddening Hamilton. The grim looked to Harry, who shrugged.

"He needs changing, Paddy."

Padfoot hopped off the bed and changed back into Sirius halfway. "What's that?"

"Hamilton needs to be changed, but I don't know how to do it," Harry stated succinctly and quietly.

"Didn't James teach you yesterday?"

Harry shook his head. "He went to the staff bathroom behind the Great Hall because Fleur's mum raised a big fuss."

Sirius sighed and looked over at the sleeping man on the next bed. He nodded and led the way over to the small table Hamilton's bag had been set on. Harry set his brother down as Sirius pulled a clean nappy and an odd container out of the bag.

"What're those?" Harry asked as he struggled to get the buttons undone on Hamilton's one-piece.

"Muggle disposable wipes," Sirius answered with a grin. "Lily discovered them when you were born, and James just thought whoever invented them was a genius." He leaned in as if to conspire. "Much better than having to clean some potioned rag."

Harry scrunched his brow. "Don't they have disposable nappies, too"

"Yeah. But the charm to keep them on doesn't work on them." Sirius pulled off Hamilton's dirty nappy and tucked it neatly enough so that nothing could leak. He then put it in a side pocket that smelled like the potion Patri used to clean his cauldrons.

"Now," Sirius said in a trying-to-be-teacher voice, "You just need to make sure the little screamer is clean using these wipes." He lifted one chubby leg and went to wipe when Hamilton began to pee. Sirius jerked his hand back very quickly as Harry began chuckling.

"Yuck!" Sirius complained. "That's so gross." He glared at Harry, who was starting to get loud.

"What's up?" came a sleepy voice from behind Sirius.

"Harry turned. "It's great, Dad! Hamilton just peed on Sirius."

His dad slapped Sirius on the back, quietly chuckling. "So how many times does that make it, Padfoot? Seven? Or is it eight"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Prongsie boy." Sirius lightly poked the newborn in the stomach. "And as for you, Mr. Squirm and Pee Boy, I'll have to deal with you later." He gently tucked the clean nappy around the baby, pointing out to Harry where to fold and pin.

"Wonderful job, Padfoot," Harry intoned in as deep a voice as he could manage. "You've just won the very prestigious award of 'Best Nappy Changer at Three in the Morning!'"

His dad shook his head as he picked up Hamilton. "I think I will head down to Severus' room, Sirius. Do you want to stay with Harry then"

Sirius grinned and hauled Harry up against his side, squeezing the air out of him. "And listen to you snore? Hah! I'll stay with dear ol' Harry."

Harry's dad nodded and looked at Harry. "Try to keep him out of trouble until morning, okay"

Harry nodded. "Sure thing, Dad. If he does, I can call Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius held up his hands. "No! I'll behave. Please have mercy on me."

Harry was still laughing when they were left alone. Calming himself, he grinned at Sirius. "Thanks for staying, Sirius" he said in his most sincere voice. "I really appreciate it."

He rose to his tiptoes to give him a kiss when Sirius turned to speak. Harry froze as he realized he had just kissed Sirius full on the lips. Then he thought that this was a really long moment. Then it was that neither of them was moving and that maybe he should move.

But it was much different than kissing Amelie. His lips were so much softer than hers. Moister, too, but not wet. And just when did his eyes close, anyway?

* * *

James turned back to the hospital wing, cursing himself for forgetting Hamilton's bag. His son would need a battle soon and he couldn't exactly breastfeed. Stepping into the side ward where Poppy had put Harry, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the hell?_

He closed his eyes and waited a second before opening. No, that had not erased the image of his oldest son and his best friend of almost thirty years with lips locked and stock-still. Not moving. At all. Except lips... and was that tongue!

James cleared his throat, and both kiss participants jumped a good two feet apart. He almost laughed at Sirius' expression, except that his confusion was mirrored on Harry's face as well.

"James-"

"Dad, I -"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and flushed, before quickly looking away. Taking pity on them, only because Cedric was still sleeping two beds away, James walked forward and steered Harry back to the bed he'd been given.

"Drink the rest of your potion, Harry. I will talk to you in the morning." He looked over at Sirius. "The both of you. And Sirius, you _will_ be sleeping in the other bed."

He watched Harry knock back the last couple swallows of dreamless sleep potion and Sirius was in the bed James had previously occupied. Satisfied, James grabbed the bag he'd come for and made his way down to his husband's room. Severus was not going to like this at all.

000000

"And what happened?"

"She dumped me."

"Too bad. She was starting to become likable."

"Patri!"

Severus looked at Harry and Hugh, who were doing their respective summer homework at the table in the den. Looking up from his book, he raised an eyebrow at his eldest. "Remember that you were the one to kiss someone else."

Hugh snorted. "Uncle Padfoot's so old, Harry. It'd be like kissing Dumbledore!"

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus corrected. "And I might remind you, Hugh, that he is the same age as your father and I."

"Yeah. He's old," Hugh said. The ten-year-old stood. "I'm going to find Dad now, before you hex me for that, Patri." He grinned before fleeing.

Severus sighed. He must get that from James, because Severus' self-preservation would have prevented him from speaking. He looked across the table at Harry, who was smirking. Severus glared, but he continued. He went back to his book and finished the chapter before setting it aside. Looking up, he saw that Harry was frowning as he stared off into space. Severus held back a sigh as he studied his oldest child.

Severus had been beyond furious upon learning Harry and Black had kissed. He had watched Black go through girlfriends and boyfriends like Muggle disposable tissues in school. It had slowed down after he entered Auror training, but the man drew people to him like bears to honey. He didn't want his son to be hurt by the son of a bitch. And added to that his son had just witnessed a terrible ritual in which he'd been forced to participate in, bringing back the Dark Lord. That was traumatic enough without having to deal with a life-changing event like kissing Black. Well, life changing in the sense that Black had always been around in a parental-like role. He had been the one to baby-sit all of the children and had been "Uncle Padfoot."

Now it was all changing.

And what scared Severus the most was that Harry would be the one bearing the brunt of everything. Yes, he had not gone when the Dark Lord had called his followers, but he wouldn't be number one on His hit list - his son would be. And that would make the entire family a target, from Harry to Hamilton, James to him.

Severus would give almost anything to ensure his family was safe and would stay that way. At Crouch's trial, he had told the Wizengamot that they needed to do everything to protect the children. Severus knew that James could take care of himself, but the children couldn't. At least not with some of the teachers they had. Who knew what Crouch had been thinking when he had taught the Unforgivables. Still, it had helped Harry when faced with those spells cast by the Dark Lord himself.

Severus let himself finally admit that Harry had become a man the night of the Third Task. There was no other way to describe it. A mere boy wouldn't have been able to tell the events that had happened after Harry had touched the portkey without breaking. Instead, he had told of the ritual, of diving out of the way of the first curse the Dark Lord had cast at him - a Killing Curse that had hit one of the Death Eaters who hadn't moved fast enough. Then their wands had connected, and Harry had seen the shades of the missing Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry employee, an old man, and then Lily Evans had appeared. _They_ had been the ones to tell Harry to bring back Crouch, that if he didn't, the coming war would turn out ill fought and ill won.

He looked up at his son once more, seeing all of the changes that had taken place since that terrible night. Harry looked back at him suddenly, green connecting with black.

"Are you mad, Patri?" Harry asked in a hesitant voice.

With a steady look in his eyes, he answered, "No, Harry. I'm not." He stood, going over to the fireplace. Severus picked up a family photo taken last summer. James and Hugh were giving each other rabbit ears and Helena was poking Harry in the side as he poked her in the arm. The picture Severus was holding James by the waist, the only solemn face as he watched the rest of his family with a protective eye.

How was Harry going to change because of what happened, beyond what already had?

Harry was much quieter this summer than he had been in the past, but what else would change, Severus couldn't say for sure.

"Patri?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus looked at his son, who was wearing a thoughtful frown.

"Just how exactly did you know you loved Dad?"

He was quiet for a moment, before an unnatural feeling swept over him. Panic as he'd never felt swelled as he realized just why Harry was asking the question. All he could think to answer the question was a shouted, "JAMES!"

000000

James could hardly contain his laughter as he told his friends about being called in to describe what 'being in love' meant. Sirius had actually _blushed_ when the subject had been introduced at their weekly outing to Diagon Alley. Remus, on the other hand, had laughed so hard, James had been afraid that he would have to take his friend to St. Mungo's. He was still laughing, but in a more restrained fashion after several matronly witches had glared at the three men sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop.

James looked down to where Hamilton lay at his feet. His son was still asleep, thankfully, even after the loud bursts coming from Remus. He tucked the light blanket securely around Hamilton's feet from where he had kicked it away in his sleep, admiring the gift Sirius and Remus had chipped in to get.

"Just where did you find this again, Sirius?" James asked as he pointed at the baby carrier.

"Manhattan Alley," the man replied, talking around the last bite of his Mint and Cookie scoop of ice cream. "The stores there sell a lot of Muggle items, and this way you can take Hamilton out with you when you go Muggle."

Remus' chuckles had started to taper off. "You're just lucky Padfoot asked me to help pick which one, because this man has no fashion sense at all." He shuddered. "He had to pick the orange and neon green polka-dotted and striped fabric."

"It was cool looking!" Sirius protested.

"It would have given the poor mite nightmares."

James laughed softly as he looked down at his son. He had hopes and dreams for each of his children, and for Hamilton, right now, he wished that his son could grow up on a world where a war wasn't just starting, where there was peace. He looked at his friends, who were fighting over the last bit of ice cream left in Remus' bowl. Oh, how James wished that everything would turn out all right for all of his family. He shook his head to get away from maudlin thoughts as Sirius pointed out into the alley, distracting Remus long enough to dip his spoon into the bowl and eat the last of the ice cream.

"Who's she?" Remus asked, startling both James and Sirius.

James looked back to where his friend was pointing. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Sirius. "Is he looking at what I think he's looking at?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "I don't know, Prongs. I though Moony here had turned celibate."

Remus shoved him. "Seriously - and don't start with the joke, Padfoot - who is she?"

"That's Anne Sinistra, the Astronomy witch up at Hogwarts," James answered. "Severus said she went to Salem and moved... here..." He stopped when he noticed his friend wasn't paying a lick of attention to him. James turned to Sirius. "I think we lost him."

Sirius shrugged. "Had to happen sometime." He perked up. "Now I can tease him about 'mooning' over someone!"

James put his hand over his eyes. He certainly didn't want to see what hexes came out of that situation. He handed Hamilton a toy and straightened up in time to see an owl swoop towards him. The eagle owl certainly acted pompous as it only allowed James to take the parchment from its leg, even after both Sirius and Remus tried to do so.

"What you got there, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James scrunched his eyebrows together as he read the letter. He couldn't make head or tails of the situation, and this would need a good, long conversation with Severus to accept what lay within.

"What is it?" Remus asked when James didn't answer.

He looked up at his two friends from across the parchment. "It seems that I've inherited a seat on the board at Hogwarts."

"What!" Sirius asked. "From who?"

James scanned the letter once more. "From Mr. E. Negma. It says here that he was my great-great uncle."

Remus leaned over and read the letter from just behind James' shoulder. "Maybe Dumbledore knows who he was."

James folded the letter and tucked it securely into his robe's inside pocket. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

ffnet's quickedit stripped the puncuation. If you find any missing, please let me know. I most likely missed one myself. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: It's finally here! If you haven't stopped by my LiveJournal, you probably don't know that most of my writing time has been taken up by a new story, posted exclusively there. It's an experiment that I've been running, but it does take what free time I have. Also, my beta (who is my sister) had a baby, so she didn't have a lot of time to spend looking over stuff for me the last month of the pregnancy. The next chapter is almost polished. It just needs a last go-through by the beta and myself.

And, as always, thanks for reviewing. It keeps me motivated to write this story, especially when I'm stuck or just plain lazy.

* * *

Chapter 13 

James shivered as a chill crept up his spine. He was working in the garden today, relishing in the rare chance he got to be by himself, Hamilton having gone with Severus to Hogwarts. Hugh was off to a friend's house, while Harry and Helena were doing their homework in the gazebo Severus had had put in the beginning of summer.

He looked up as the chill grew, spreading to his limbs. A sudden sense of foreboding came over him and he raced to the gazebo. He was halfway there when he saw them: Dementors. The abominable creatures were packed in a tight circle, held off only by the wards erected to keep all magical animals from nesting.

He was five meters away when the Dementors noticed him, turning their effects fully towards him. James whipped his wand forward and pulled the memory of his and Severus' wedding up. "Expecto Patronum!"

A large, silvery cat leapt from his wand and charged the Dementors, scattering them. All but the farthest one fled, the last one still trying to enter the gazebo. Inside the structure, he could see his two oldest children in the middle, wands out.

"Freezus!" James shouted, hoping that this spell would work against such a monster like a Dementor. His wish came true when the creature was encapsulated in ice.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he bound up the steps.

"Dad!" Helena threw herself into James' arms, holding him tight.

"What're those things doing here?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

James ground his teeth before answering. "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

:1:1

"I'm not sure why they left Azkaban, Mr. Potter," the large, pink-wearing, kitten pinned woman was saying in a high-pitched - and extremely annoying - voice.

James narrowed his eyes. "It's Potter-Snape, Ms. Umbridge," he sneered, making the obnoxious woman rear back at the venom in his voice. "And I suggest you get someone on this case immediately, one who will work with Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have already let him know, as he is the Head Auror, as well as Madam Bones."

"I - "

He leaned over her desk, not wanting one of Fudge's lackeys to get out any pathetic apology.

"You're just lucky that my youngest two children weren't there. As it is, I'm going to hold you personally accountable for this mess. Even after we find out who let those Dementors loose, Fudge is going to be held accountable, just as you and the Azkaban warden. I _know_ that you went there this past week, and that no one else did from the Ministry."

Umbridge gave a pathetic smile, much different from the sickly sweet one she had directed at him when he had first walked into the office. James watched her squirm for a few moments before continuing.

"I suggest you contact Auror Shacklebolt immediately, seeing as he is also part of the hunt for Pettigrew and Lestrange."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I will get right on the case," she said in her high-pitched voice.

"That's Potter-Snape," James growled. "And the faster you learn it the better, Dolores Umbridge." he leaned over her desk to get right up into her face. "I expect truthful results from my Ministry, Ms. Umbridge, and I had damn well better get it."

Finally satisfied with scaring _some_ sense into the woman, considering the way she was trembling, James bid her to have a good day and made his way to Arthur Weasley's pokey office. He stood unnoticed in the doorway when he arrived there, listening to the man grill Harry and Helena about all the Muggle things they had seen last summer on their holiday to London and beyond. Arthur had done the same thing last summer when Harry had gone with the Weasleys to the World Cup. Of course, he'd had also trapped James at the first meeting of the Order a month ago.

Sirius had loaned his mother's house to the Order, unable to find a buyer even after trying to fix the place up. However, in the five years he'd been gone, several 'creepy-crawlies' (as Tonks, the daughter,had put it) had moved in, James had packed up the children and made them clean, before Molly came and brought her brood. At that point, he had gone home, feeling inadequate up against the formidable matron. Besides, it was much better at home, where there was a large garden and there was room for the children to run wild when they needed to. Even with Dementors trying to barge there way in.

"Dad, you're back!"

He found his children smiling in relief at his presence. Holding back a smile at how eerily similar they looked when they did that, he stepped just inside to lean against the doorframe.

Arthur chuckled at the children as they stood up, unaware that they were in a hurry to get away from him. "Have you found anything else on your mysterious benefactor?"

James shook his head. "No. Albus did manage to find out that he was related to my father, but that is as far as he could find a link between the two of us. He did say that Edward was a fine, upstanding gentleman in his youth, but the death of his wife fifty years ago rattled his mind." James sighed as he remembered Albus giving he and Severus the news. The headmaster had been greatly amused by the gift, but James and his husband had taken this thing very seriously.

He looked at his children, who were starting to fidget.

"Ready to go pick up Hugh?"

Both nodded enthusiastically as Arthur perked up.

"Did you use your fellytone?"

James laughed at the butchering of the word. It was always amusing to hear wizards pronouncing Muggle words.

"I rang the Simpsons and let Hugh know, yes," James answered. He turned fully to his children. "Now, we should go pick him up and get home before your father wonders where we are."

* * *

"We're going to strengthen the wards," Severus stated that night as he and James readied themselves for bed. 

"Yes."

"And putting up a Fidelus Charm."

James looked up from his buttons at that, and Severus could see fear in the beloved hazel eyes.

"Why?" his husband asked, voice trembling the tiniest bit.

"Because the old wards are failing, and I do not trust that someone in the Ministry leaked out the location of this house. And as it must be someone high up in the Ministry, that is all the more reason to put a charm up." Severus paused as he set the book he'd brought up on the bedside table. "Who was it from Fudge's office you talked to?"

"Umbridge." James shuddered. "She had _all_ of the collectable kitten plates that came out before Harry was born on the walls." He stilled as he was halfway into bed. "She knew where the house is."

Severus looked down at him. "She did?"

James nodded and finished climbing into bed. "She was acting kind of shifty."

Severus felt a smile creep over his lips as a thought came to him. "I believe we should pay a visit to a friend of ours and then surprise that Umbridge person afterwards."

"Who should we visit?"

"Skeeter."

James shot up and had quite an evil grin himself. He leaned down and gave Severus a smacking kiss. "I love it when you get these evil ideas."

Severus reached up and pulled James on top of him. "Tell me more," he purred in as smoky a voice as he could get, and James practically melted into a puddle.

"Why tell you," James managed to say, pushing on Severus' chest, "When I can show you."

* * *

Severus held back the beaming smile that threatened to appear. He couldn't afford to look indulgent in this crowd of Gryffindors, even if his son had been made Prefect. He knew Harry would do a good job, especially when it came to the Weasley twins. Plus, Harry would be able to temper his friend, who was likely to be the next... well, he wouldn't say dictator, but she was of the type to take her job too seriously for a fifteen year old. 

He had had the _unfortunate_ task of telling Draco Malfoy he had not been made Prefect due to poor grades in Transfiguration and Herbology. Instead, he had appointed Zabini as Prefect - the boy had treated Helena well enough at last winter's Yule Ball, so he was unlikely to ride roughshod over the first years. He had also made Pansy Parkinson a Prefect, even though she would, and it was only because the only other girl he would have considered would have been Amelia Moon, who would finally be returning to school, but would be placed with the fourth years.

They had come to Grimmauld Place to catch the Express tomorrow, and most of the Order had come to protect the students. Severus preferred to sit in the library, where none but Granger ventured. Even Helena preferred to laze about in the last days of summer, following Tonks and Shacklebolt about while Harry and Ron played chess or laughed over various comics. Hugh was most often found with James and Hamilton, leaving Severus to revel in the fact that there were no children around when he needed the solace the most.

"Congratulations, Harry!"

Severus turned to see a smiling Dumbledore just outside the doorway to the library. It was an unusual expression of late, since the headmaster had been under considerable pressure since the return of Voldemort.

"Thanks, sir!" Harry answered, and Severus cringed at the improper grammar.

Dumbledore nodded and sent Harry - and Ron, who had been hovering nearby from what it seemed - off and proceeded into the library. Then the old man proceeded to send Granger out shortly afterwards, leaving himself and Severus as the room's only occupants.

"I trust all has been well with the new wards?"

Severus nodded. "Your help was invaluable. I doubt James and I would have been able to do it ourselves. With Black back in Canada for the while and Lupin still in Italy, I don't know who else we would have been able to call on." He paused before adding on, "And don't say Minerva, because while I respect her as a colleague and friend, I don't think her magic would have worked as well with ours."

Dumbledore nodded. "I was glad to help." His face turned grave. "Severus, this year I would like for you to teach Harry Occlumency. I believe that, because of Harry's scar, he had a connection to Voldemort. I want for you to at least teach him how to shut off all outside influences."

Severus nodded. "It would also help him control his wandless magic much better."

The headmaster agreed. "It would indeed." He stood up. "I'm sure you can find a suitable cover for this? I would suggest it be a family night, as I believe Helena and Hugh could benefit from the lessons."

Somehow, Severus thought he was going to work that in and take advantage of the situation. As if Albus could let go of the fact that his three eldest were in school together. Fun all around, then.

"Very well," Severus reluctantly said. "I will concede that it will help, but only if they do not distract Harry."

* * *

000000 

"And I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Machiavelli D'Angelo, and his Apprentice, Mr. R.J. Lupin. Professor D'Angelo is a Master in his subject, and he has graciously consented to teach this year. I expect for you to treat Mr. Lupin with the same courtesy as you would any of your other professors."

Harry looked across to see Hugh grinning. He could only see the back of Helena's head, but Harry was sure she had a grin just like his. He already knew this year would be challenging between OWLs and Voldemort - he didn't know which would cause him the most stress - but having Remus teach would balance that out. Even _if_ he wouldn't be able to teach on the same personal level as he had when Harry was little, it would be much better than Quirrell, Lockhart, and Crouch combined.

Still, the Sorting Hat's song had been a warning. Harry hadn't needed Hermione's prodding to figure that one out. Something told him that this year was going to be much more difficult, and he needed to start preparing for what was to come. And he didn't need Hugh's Gift to See what was coming.

"Heya, Harry!"

He turned at Ron's voice. His best friend was loading his plate with multiple layers and was in the process of snagging a roll and shoving it into his mouth.

"Gonna eat?" the redhead asked around the fluffy roll.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded from the other side of the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"You're not my mum."

Ron glared at her before shoving another roll in his mouth, this one with a thick slice of ham sandwiched between.

Harry shook his head at his friends' antics, but started to fill his own plate. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to talk to both his father and Remus, since classes wouldn't begin for another day.

* * *

000000 

Severus mentally groaned as he tried to avoid watching Lupin and Sinistra make kissing noises at each other. Four weeks into the semester, and he had to suffer watching Lupin practically mate with the Astronomy teacher. She was clingy, and he hoped that Lupin would remember that from school and be rid of her. Severus certainly did, having spent numerous nights with his fellow Slytherins making fun of the Ravenclaw.

He couldn't make any of his usual disgusted noises because McGonagall and Sprout thought it was _cute_. The old biddies had threatened to hex him quiet, and while Severus could face an entire legion of dark wizards, he wasn't about to go up against someone who had given him detention for blowing a fellow student's spots to gargantuan proportions.

Dumbledore finally entered the teacher's lounge, wearing what was most likely the most garish set of robes ever made. Severus closed his eyes to give them a brief respite, mentally listing potions that would cure the blindness sure to set in.

"Good, good. Everyone is here." Dumbledore's smile looked strained when Severus focused on him.

"The Minister has decided to enforce an Educational Decree. You may not recognize the law, but the Ministry can set certain guidelines and requirements for Hogwarts. Number 22 has been signed to let the Minister appoint an Inquisitioner, and Fudge has done just that. Miss Dolores Umbridge will arrive tomorrow and begin inspecting the teachers, as well as sitting in on all fifth year career counseling."

"She is not sitting in on Harry's counseling session," Severus stated. "I'm sure Minerva can hold off on that for a week?"

The transfiguration instructor nodded. "James, then?"

"He's been itching to do something about her since meeting her."

Lupin turned his eyes long enough off Sinistra to smirk in Severus' general direction. "That's something I'd pay to see."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I have heard there are more Education Decrees in the works. I believe I speak for all of us when I say I hope James succeeds. We do not need division among the Light side, for that is what Voldemort wants. May I suggest James look into who is advising Fudge?"

Severus nodded once and sat back for the rest of the meeting, already composing the letters he needed to write. Besides James, it was time for Ms. Skeeter's colorful pen to start telling its tales.

* * *

The pink was just as awful as he remembered it. Severus hadn't been all that impressed by the witch when she had worked in the licensing department fourteen years ago. James had tried to warn him, but it had been worse than he expected. The woman must be as old as Madam Pince, but she wore pink ribbons in her hair. None of the girls who were currently attending Hogwarts wore pink. The Slytherins didn't even bother with the damn hair things. 

Severus put on his fiercest sneer when the woman tried to introduce herself. Fudge's toady began to sputter, making his day as he watched her try to recover her composure. He loved baiting Ministry workers.

"Mr. Snape - " she finally spat out.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You are referring to my father, then? For I am not sorry to say that he has been dead these past twenty years." He raised his chin the tiniest bit as she spluttered again. "Now, if you were referring to myself, my husband, or indeed any of my progeny, it is Potter-Snape. And I am _Master_ Potter-Snape."

Umbridge was rescued only by the arrival of Albus, who cheerfully greeted all of the professors and unwanted guest. Severus was put out by the loss of his entertainment, but deferred to the headmaster, who would most probably enjoy listening to Umbridge be vilified - secretly, but would enjoy it all the same.

"Headmaster," Umbridge began as Albus formally started the 'weekly' teacher's meeting, which had been hurriedly invented. "When will I be introduced to the school?"

Albus smiled condescendingly. "Tonight at dinner. Many of the older students do not attend midday dinner on the weekends, preferring to use the time to study for their OWLs and NEWTs."

"Good."

Severus knew this would end up as a big mess altogether. He mentally sent James a 'hurry up' message, because he didn't know if he would be able to keep silent if she actually got to Harry.

* * *

0000000 

Dear Sirius,

I'm actually writing like I said I would, though it took a while to convince Hedwig to leave the Owlrey. It's been snowing an awful lot, making it really hard to spot the snitch. Speaking of Quidditch, I was almost banned for life by this hag of a woman named Umbridge. She caught me punching Malfoy when he insulted Hugh for being a Hufflepuff - among other things. She said it was under one of the new 'Educational Decrees' the Ministry has been trying to push, but Dad got the Decrees struck down as unlawful by the Wizengamot, even though they try again and again. Well, he and the other governors. Fudge was pretty mad and tried to have Dad and the rest arrested, but the Wizengamot told him that it wasn't illegal for an institution to have them look over laws concerning them. The idiot also forgot that it applied to the day schools as well, because he should have had people in those schools as well.

So, I'm back playing, even though Angelina is much tougher than Wood as far as physical training. She's leaving all of the new strategies to our new keeper, Ron.

In other things, Patri's been teaching me Occlumency. He said I'm doing pretty well in this, but he doesn't know Hermione has been helping me.

Helena says "hi!" and Hugh said thanks for the new stack of comic books.

Did you know Remus is here? I can't remember what Dad said about your last letter, so I'm not sure if he told you or not. Anyway, he's really great as a teacher. At least half the girls really like him and think he's cute. He's been helping me learn lots of new spells, cause Dumbledore thinks Voldemort will try something soon. I've been teaching the spells to my friends and the group's so big we had to find a new room

I'm glad your coming back early and for Christmas, too! It'll be great to see you, and Ron said that his mum is making a feast for everybody at your house. Will you sit by me?

Sorry. I'll be less sappy. And I promise I won't annoy you by hanging around when you don't want me. Remus has a couple of seventh years that keep around his office, but he's never there. He's usually with Professor Sinistra - I think they are dating - or at least shagging. Ew.

I'd better go. I have Transfiguration in the morning and Hermione is glaring at me to finish my homework.

Love,  
Harry

PS Have you heard that there was a breakout at Azkaban? Some escaped, including Malfoy's dad. He's got to be pretty insane by now, wouldn't you think?

* * *

12345678 

Harry woke up, confused. His scar was throbbing and his breathing fast. The dream had been so real, traveling down a hall of doors and seeing Mr. Weasley. But that feeling of slithering across the floor rather than walking creeped him out.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

He turned to where Ron was gathering his slippers and robe, fuzzily outlined by the light by his bedside. Harry fumbled for his glasses as he shook his head.

"I think I need to talk to Patri," Harry slowly climbed out of bed, his head pounding heavily. Ron came over and helped as he struggled into his robe. He was at the door when he thought of something. "I'd better have my cloak."

"Your cloak?" Ron asked. "You're still cold?"

Harry shook his head, regretting it instantly as it set off more pain. "My Dad's cloak."

Ron ran over and dug through Harry's trunk, grabbing the invisibility cloak. "Here you go, Harry."

He was out the door when something occurred to him. "Ron, I think you should go get the headmaster. I think something's happened to your dad."

The red head froze for a moment before grabbing his wand from his robe pocket. "I'll be fast, then."

Harry raced down to the teacher's wing as fast as his head would allow him. He was glad for the cloak when he caught sight of Umbridge lurking in the hallways of the wing. Down the hall from her was Mrs. Norris, who ignored Harry whenever he was here, although she could sniff him out anywhere else in the castle. He knocked softly on his father's door, knowing that Salazar would wake him if he didn't hear.

"Harry?" Patri asked as he opened the door.

He sidled in, making sure Umbridge didn't notice. "I think something bad's happened, Patri."

"What is it?"

A knock sounded as they were about to sit down on the sofa. The painting of Salazar woke up again. "It is the Headmaster, and with him is Weasley Sextus."

Severus nodded at Salazar, who went to open the door, and turned to Harry. "What has happened?"

* * *

The spelling of 'your' in Harry's letter is deliberate. I couldn't get the html tag for strikeout to work, though, so I left out the word 'you're' out, as if Harry corrected himself, just because it looked odd. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

AN: It's finally here! _wipes brow_ RL has been quite time consuming.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Once this story is complete - meaning once Harry's defeated old Voldie - each of the first three kids will have their own story. The first is Harry and Sirius' 'love story.' This story is mainly from Severus and James' points of view.

Disclaimer: I own only Helena, Hugh, and Hamilton. Everything else belongs to JKR, without whom I never would become obsessed with wizards who snark or lovable dogs with nicknames like Snuffles.

* * *

Chapter 14 

St. Mungo's was a madhouse when James arrived the morning after Hogwarts broke up for the holidays. He had stayed at home, even though Harry had gone with Ron by Floo to Grimmauld Place to check on Arthur. Severus had then accompanied Helena and Hugh home, and with them had come Harry's friend Hermione. James wasn't all that fond of the girl, simply because she thought it scandalous they had Maddy. So he had taken the chance that she wouldn't talk about it if she was around Harry and Ron, and brought the girl with him.

When the Floo had waked him so early in the morning yesterday, James had begun worrying about all of the implications this brought forward. He had tended to Hamilton, all the while thinking that something wasn't quite right about the entire situation. Severus had been teaching Harry how to block his mind, and now he was getting pictures he wasn't supposed to talk about.

James thought it was time for Harry to learn about what the Order was protecting. But that would have to wait until they got home. For now, they would visit with Arthur and make sure he was okay.

"James!" Molly called down the hallway as they left the lift. "I wasn't sure if you would be going back today, but I packed up Harry's things." She handed him a small but heavy parcel. "I believe he had quite a few books in there, though I have no idea why it's so heavy."

James had a sneaking suspicion what it was, as he had no doubt Sirius had told him where the dirty books were hidden in the Tower. He would have to remind his son that gender was no barrier to pregnancy, or at least it wasn't one in this family. A thrill of horror ran down his spine when he realized Helena needed The Talk, as well. James had never gone further than a grope with a girl before knowing he was far more attracted to the same sex rather than the opposite. And Severus had never been with anyone before James. So whom was he going to ask?

"Did you want to talk to Arthur, James? He's awake," Molly asked, rescuing James from his train of thought.

"Thanks, Molly," he said distracted by Harry bursting out of a private room.

"Dad! Hermione!" Harry skidded to a stop, Ron not that far behind him. Hermione glared at the two boys before herding them towards the room. Harry looked back. "Where's Patri?"

"At home with your brothers and sister," James answered. "We will be going home after we visit Mr. Weasley."

Molly eyed him. "You're not coming over today, then?"

James shook his head. "Remus is picking up Sirius at Heathrow, and both of them are staying at out house. Severus would hex me if I left the three of them alone for any long period of time."

Yes, he could just imagine the carnage he would come home to, especially a jet-lagged Sirius being involved. They did get along well, but they certainly weren't the best of friends.

He nodded at Molly and then followed her into her husband's room. His bed was nearest the window out of the three. As they passed by the first one, Molly told him in a hushed whisper that he was recovering from a werewolf bite. James made a mental note to see if he could visit for a moment and give him Remus' name if he needed help. The middle bed was occupied by another Ministry employee, of whom James couldn't remember his name at the moment. James did notice a plant by his bed, but didn't recognize it. It was most like one of the Muggle weeds his mother had constantly been battling in their back garden. He shrugged it off as he caught sight of Arthur in his bandages. As he did, he saw Bill Weasley on the other side of the bed, listening to Harry chat up a storm.

"Bill!" he greeted, seeing Molly fussing over her husband and Harry turn to Ron. "When did you get back?"

"Last month," the red head with the long ponytail answered. "The transfer to the London office took awhile... longer than I expected. The word that you-know-who is out and about set quite a few people running."

"I'm glad you managed it, though. Sirius is coming back from Canada today, and I'm sure he would like to see you before Christmas. Have your mother tell you the address and let me know, so we can have someone meet you there. It's under a charm, but you can floo into the next village over."

Bill nodded. "Will do."

Harry came back over. "Dad, who's picking up Sirius?"

"Remus."

"Is Professor Sinistra coming over then? Because they're attached at the hip."

James arched his brows. "Remus is dating? When did this happen? The last I knew he wanted to get with her, but I didn't hear anything different." He paused as he remembered Severus griping about how 'disgusting it is to watch grown men try to suck a woman's lungs out, especially when he's the godfather of one of my children.' Yes, Remus was dating.

"Mr. Moony the Prefect is dating the Astronomy teacher?" Bill asked. "The same girl who was called the Village - " He cut off when he saw James' pointed look at Harry and Ron, who were listening intently. "Mm... never mind."

James smirked at his flustered friend. Bill had been a first year in their seventh and had worshipped the ground the Marauders walked on. They had taught him how to prank Peeves and McGonagall, ensuring their legacy would live on long after Hogwarts was deprived of their presence. Ah, those were the days...

0000000

Severus rolled his eyes as he watched Harry try to 'flirt'with Black. He may have resigned himself to the relationship his eldest child had his heart set on, but that did not mean he wanted to _see_ it.

They were all seated around the fire in James' study, relaxing after a filling supper. James had brought them in here to show off his newest quill - a set gifted to him by the publishing company - which had a Never Blot charm on it. The company had stayed, though, because the parlor was too formal for even Severus' tastes.

Harry and Black were on the settee, and Helena was deep in conversation with Bill Weasley about his job. The red head had come over this Sunday, saying he needed to escape the tension at the Burrow. Surprisingly, he found he had much more in common with the cursebreaker than his former housemates. James, Hugh, and Lupin were discussing England's chances at Quidditch. Severus didn't mind not being included in _that_ conversation.

Instead, he was content to hold Hamilton. He relished in the feel of his warm body up against his chest, the scent of talcum powder soft in the air. Severus was very grateful that none of his Slytherins could see him now as he played with his infant son. It would show too soft of a side for the more jaded buggers

Severus had missed this feeling, the feeling of having created this perfect little person. He would never ask James to have another child, but he was happy that Hamilton had been a most precious surprise. That sentiment may be maudlin, but it was nevertheless true.

His son was finally starting to teethe, his one tooth peeking over his bottom lip when he grinned at the sight of the bunny toy Helena brought over a short time later. Bill followed her, obviously finding it funny watching the same man who had caught him in a tryst with the Ravenclaw keeper playing with his baby boy. Severus arched an eyebrow at the redhead, knowing it was enough to keep him silent, especially since he knew Bill had also been seeing the girl's twin brother at the same time.

"Here you go, Hamilton," Helena said as she tucked Bunny in the baby's arms. She then looked up at Severus. "Patri, would you say a Distraction _and_ Distortion Hex could be used simultaneously?"

Severus thought on it, intrigued by the question, since he had always been searching for new combinations of spells. He could see that it was a possibility.

"Which would be applied first?"

"The Distortion," she answered. "Then when you laid the Distraction charm over it, you could blend it into both the real and perceived object. Hogwarts is like that, only they laid them one on top of each other, but not together."

"Where did you read that?" Bill asked.

Helena smirked. "Ravenclaw secret." She ran a finger down Hamilton's chubby cheek, making him giggle. "I was thinking that something like that could work just as well as a Fidelus Charm, or at least for the property itself. Rather than have a secret keeper for the house to protect the people who reside within, the charm could be used for the people themselves."

Severus exchanged a look with Bill as they understood the ramifications of such a spell.

"What else have you come up with?" Severus asked.

"Well," Helena shrugged. "I looked into the Arithmancy behind each spell and figured out that if you change the matrix of the Distraction spell thirty degrees and the matricies of the Distortion - left by minus twelve and the center twenty-three - you'll be able to mix the two spells together as if they were a two step spell instead of separate spells."

All the males were staring at the girl, except Hamilton, who was now enjoying nibbling on his toes.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

Helena glared at him. "I don't want to have to explain it all over again right now, if you're not going to understand it."

"But that's NEWT level Arithmancy," Bill spluttered. "Seventh year material that my class struggled in."

James smiled across the large coffee table the seating was arranged around. "That's my little math genius."

Helena turned pink. "Dad!"

Sirius laughed. "She must have gotten that from Severus, James, because I distinctly remember you failing Numerology in Divination."

James scowled, delighting Severus. It was rare to see his husband so disconcerted, but Severus enjoyed it all the same. Well, when someone other than Severus rattled him. He was proud to say that he could always fluster James when in bed.

"I think tomorrow we should discuss this with Albus," Remus quietly said. "Helena has a good point on combining those spells."

Severus tried to stand up, but found he couldn't with Hamilton squirming as he munched on his toes. Bill reached over and plucked him from Severus' arms with an aplomb borne of having several younger siblings. Severus nodded at him and finished standing just as a light sphere made of gold and red engulfed Bill and Hamilton.

"What was that?" the red head asked, confused by the display.

"Hamilton has chosen you for his godfather," Remus replied. "You've also Gifted him, judging by the fact that his eyes are now the same yours are."

Understanding slashed through the green-blue eyes. "Ah. I get it. Uncle Fabian Gifted me and Charlie before he was killed."

"What were your Gifts? If you don't mind me asking," James asked in a curious voice.

"I don't know mine - it's never come out. But Charlie's is his affinity for dragons. He's a Dragon Singer. Only Ginny has a Gift out of the rest of us, and that's only because it's from Madam Pomfrey, who delivered her."

'Interesting,' Severus thought as talk turned to Harry and Hugh's particular gifts, 'that Weasley would become tied to this family in such a way. But, out of all of them, he or Charlie would be the ones I would choose.'

000000

The new year sped quickly for James, and it was Easter holiday before he realized it. Hamilton had grown steadily and was almost always to be found crawling and half walking everywhere. The eleven month old hadn't quite mastered the art of walking without falling down after more than five steps. The book he was writing was almost finished, as it just needed some editing and adding a few notes before publication.

Severus had kept him informed as to what was happening up at Hogwarts, from Gryffindor winning over Ravenclaw - with only one bruised rib to Harry - to Hugh's progress in his Divination studies. James had laughed when he'd read of Hugh's fights with Sybil Trelawney over what was Divination and what was just her imagination. Severus had also written that he had talked with Professor Vector about advancing Helena to OWL level Arithmancy next year. Vector had then said that if they could get special dispensation from the Examining Board, he would gladly accept her for NEWT level. James didn't know where, exactly, she had gotten an almost frightening grasp on mathematics, but he was damn proud of his only daughter. Harry was hip deep in studying for the OWLs, Severus had written, but he had still managed to upset the entire year by earning the only 'O' on a recent Potions exam. James knew that his eldest wasn't exactly a genius when it came to the subject, but it was pleasing to his pride that he managed to best all the others, even when Severus had acknowledged that the potion was notoriously difficult to a first year Apprentice.

Sirius had visited quite often, splitting his time between here and his new flat. Even though Dumbledore wanted him to stay at his family's house, Sirius had vehemently refused. He would lend the house to the order, but he certainly wasn't going to stay there.

Of all his children, the only one who regularly wrote was Helena, telling of her and Luna's adventures exploring the castle. The two girls, Helena said, were going to follow the Marauder's footsteps of becoming animagi, reminding James that Sirius was her godfather, so he shouldn't be too surprised. At first, he was horrified, but quickly realized that he couldn't change his daughter's mind. Instead of blowing up, he had written Helena, telling her she could study the subject, but Remus had to supervise. And that if Harry and his friends weren't doing so, they should join. With Hugh also. In times like these, he wanted his children to have as much protection as possible. Remus had written that Harry was developing the skills needed to make the transformation the quickest. james was not surprised by that, considering Harry's intimate connection that he had to magic.

Now, James was composing a nasty letter to the Minister, who had made Umbridge High Inquisitor over the heads of the Board of Governors, of which James had figured out that his seat came from his father's mother's step-brother. Edward Negma had been given the seat by the last Ravenclaw descendant in the late 1800s, when he was a young man of eighteen. He had been one of the most powerful, yet reclusive, of the members until Lucius Malfoy had inherited his seat from his own father, Julius Malfoy.

Umbridge's appointment, even without those awful Decrees, which were still illegal under Wizengamot rule though obviously Fudge didn't give a damn, had been the final straw for James. He wanted Fudge and his cronies out of office, especially since there were quite a few, good men within its walls who had been suppressed for years by Fudge's wishes. Gathering together with the other Governors, they had come up with a plan, of which James was writing the first part.

_The Daily Prophet  
Edition CCLVI, Volume 95_

_22.May_

_An Open Letter to Minister Fudge,_

_We, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, protest the use of Educational Decrees and government appointments in order to persecute students and citizens of the British Isles. For ten centuries, Hogwarts has been prized as an elite, educational institute without aid from the government._

_Hogwarts is a self-sustaining institution that has produced some of the greatest witches and wizards the world has ever seen._

_Since the inception of your administration, Hogwarts has, for the first time since the school opened, had to pay various taxes, including a land tax paid for by the students' tuition. The contract between the Ministry and the Board was broken by instituting the payments of taxes on land that is not under the jurisdiction of the Ministry. Rather, the land was given to the school under King Harold I in return for educating his son. Only the Queen has the power to provoke payment of taxes. However, solicitors hired by the Ministry - the same men you worked with at the same firm before your election - have mired the case that the Board presented, enough that the Wizengamot have not heard arguments in the fifteen years since we filed suit._

_Minister Fudge, you also have demanded several of our teachers to step down without just cause. You arrested our Game Keeper without a valid warrant. And now you have made Ms Dolores Umbridge Head Inquisitor with an Educational Decree just as illegal as the Decree passed down in October. Remember, the Wizengamot declared that one invalid, yet you still have enforced it by posting Aurors at the gates leading to the school. As Head Inquisitor, Ms. Umbridge has given detention where the student is required to write using a Blood Quill. One student is now permanently injured using this banned device - a device outlawed in 1782 as being an instrument of torture._

_We have several questions that need answers, Mr. Fudge, the first being why is a woman who was under house arrest for assaulting three teenagers twenty years ago made an 'Inquisitor' at a school?_

_Secondly, since Blood Quills are considered contraband, why is she using one, and does that quill correspond to the Blood Quill that was stolen from a Ministry storage room one year ago?_

_Our third question is when are you going to reimburse Hogwarts for damages done by Ministry personnel throughout the years, as well as court fees for the land tax lawsuit. Ministry laws state that all lawsuits must be heard within two years of submitting, yet the Ministry has delayed the case from being heard by the Wizengamot by passing new laws. We have the legal right to sue all persons involved._

_The last question we, and surely all British citizens under the Ministry of Magic, would like to know: why were the Dementors sent to the school as your escorts for the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Five people were treated at St. Mungo's after being touched by the creatures as you moved through the crowd, including a six-year-old child. Why is your safety more important than that of your constituents?_

_The Board of Governors are calling for an Open Meeting of the Wizengamot to address these questions, as well as put forth charges of child endangerment, assault on a minor, defamation, and possession of stolen goods, among others, on Ms. Umbridge, with you, Minister Fudge, as an accessory._

_The Open Meeting will be held in Courtroom 4, today at 15.00 in the Ministry of Magic building._

_Signed,_

_The Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Abel Addison  
Michael Beaton  
Charles Candor  
Robert Clesston  
Adam Peirson  
Dolan Porter  
James Potter-Snape  
__Richard Treestreet  
_Robert Wesley  
_Franklin Yarrow  
__Zachary Ylart-Martin_

* * *

Harry's head exploded in pain as he went to put the Thestral wing-feather in his Invisibility Potion. It went dark and he put his hand out, catching his scalding hot cauldron with his fingertips. he could feel himself fall to the floor, but couldn't stop the motion. 

"Send them out, Wormtail," a high-pitched voice said beside him.

"Now, master?" asked the rat-like man in front of Harry. "But there will be hundreds of people there!"

"Yes, fool! And they will be in one place - a place not where we will be." A skeletal hand moved in the corner of Harry's eye, a long, pale wand clenched between the bony fingers. "Go, Wormtail, before I need to put you back where I found you."

"Harry!"

The sound of his name jerked him from the odd sight before him in that strange place. He tried to focus on the pale face in front of him, but he could barely make out his father's prominent nose.

"Are you all right?" his father asked.

Harry doubted that anyone but him heard the tremble in the deep voice. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. His nose felt lighter as he realized it, meaning his loss of vision was due to a lack of glasses rather than that of strange vision. Harry went to reach for his father, but couldn't move his arm.

"Don't move, Harry," came Patri's command as he carefully put Harry's glasses in his left hand. "Miss Granger has your hand in a cauldron of ice water."

"Ice water?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on, a bit awkwardly with his non-dominant hand. He looked around the see the classroom cleared, cauldrons haphazardly stacked to the side. Only his father, Ron, Hermione, and strangely enough Zabini were in the room.

"You burned your hand, Harry," Ron said. "The skin's starting to fall off your hand-"

"Patri," Harry interrupted his best friend as he finally understood what his vision was about. "Voldemort's sending people to the Ministry right now!" he took a deep and quick breath. "Dad's there... we gotta go warn him!"

The door to the classroom burst open to reveal Dumbledore, flanked by Helena and Hugh, with Luna hovering behind Harry's sister.

"I was told we needed to head to London," the headmaster said as he swept into the room. He looked so unlike the genial old man he usually was that Harry stared. There was an air of urgency and _power_, even more than what Harry had been half-conscious of on the Quidditch pitch at the end of the Third Task.

His father stood and looked down at him. "Go to Madam Pomfrey and get your hand taken care of. The Headmaster and I will head to the Ministry."

The two men hurriedly left the room, ignoring all protests from the students.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you know a spell that would numb and wrap my hand?"

As his brown-haired friend scrambled to get into her bag, Zabini came forward. "I can wrap it, but not numb it." Harry warily watched as the Slytherin wrapped his hand. Zabini may be friends with Helena and maybe with Hugh, but that didn't mean Harry had to fully trust him. Hermione came back, book in hand, and wand at the ready.

"How are we going to get there, Harry?" Hugh asked.

He looked at his younger brother and shrugged. "What about using brooms?"

Hermione shook her head. "Too long. It would take at least six hours."

"Anything else?" Ron asked. Harry saw him wince as whatever Hermione was doing to his hand - he really didn't want to know because it _hurt_.

"What about the Thestrals they use to pull the carriages?" Helena asked. "They can fly really fast."

"Can you see them?" Zabini asked.

"I can," Harry and Hugh said at the same time, with Luna a second behind them. Harry eyed his brother, wondering just what he had seen in his visions.

"Hermione, you'll keep us on the right track, then?" Harry asked. His friend nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Severus threw a blasting curse at McNair as the man tried to get through the door leading to the Prophesy room. In front of him, Lupin was hexing Avery. Albus had grabbed the werewolf on their way to the apparition point, leaving the man's first years alone on the lawn with Hagrid's CoMC sixth year class. 

Albus was already deep in the room, fighting off Lucius Malfoy and two other men that Severus couldn't tell from where he was.

He sensed someone behind him and ducked in time to avoid a reductor curse shot at him by Rodolphus Lestrange. Severus stopped in shock at seeing a man who was supposed to be locked up tight in Azkaban, and he almost paid a hefty price for it as another curse came at him from the side. Luckily a white shield blocked it as a black-haired man moved in front of Severus.

"Hello, Sev," the man said, turning to flash a smile at him. "Molly's got Hamilton and took him to you-know-where."

Severus glared at James as the man skittered into the Prophesy Room after Rastaban Lestrange. Setting off after him, he sent a sleeping hex to Crabbe Senior, who had just come out, staggering from another room.

"Who got him?" a very familiar voice asked from just inside the doorway.

Severus stepped through to door to find Harry and Helena just outside the lift.

"Hi, Patri!" Helena chirped at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here," Severus ground out.

"We need to be here, Daddy," his daughter replied even as Harry drew up his bandaged hand.

"Stupefy!" The red light passed Severus and from behind him came a dull thud. Severus turned to find Malfoy a meter behind him, inelegantly sprawled in the doorway leading to the spinning foyer.

"We'll talk about this later," Severus growled as the lift door opened to reveal Hugh and the usual crew plus Zabini. "You go back upstairs. Now!"

"I think not, Severus Snape," came a chilling voice from the second lift.

Severus slowly turned to find a tall, skeletal man with crimson eyes. The only thing that crossed his mind as he realized that it was the Dark Lord was, 'Bugger! James is going to kill all of us.'


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 15

James turned as he fired off the blasting curse as quickly as he could, trying to hit Bellatrix Lestrange. He had gone after the witch with revenge for Frank and Alice Longbottom in mind. Albus and Remus had gone in the other direction, pursuing three other Death Eaters. James hoped that Malfoy was among them, because he just knew the smarmy git was down here. He was glad that Molly had taken Hamilton to Grimmauld Place, because Malfoy would use the little boy as a bartering tool. The man would use any child, but he would take great pleasure in having James' son.

"Missed me!" the woman called as she darted behind a row of filing cabinets.

James mentally cursed Lestrange for darting into the old, empty Auror offices. No one came down here for ages, leaving a thick layer of dust on everything. While the dust helped him track Lestrange, it also revealed his whereabouts. He peeked around the corner of a rickety old divider and narrowly missed getting hit with a blinding curse that was quite permanent.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" James called, bringing up his Prong's Marauder-style bravado. "Missed me by a mile, that one did!"

"A mile?" came a voice behind him. "Really?"

James rolled into a ball and around the corner. A sharp pain in his back told him that he hadn't been totally successful in avoiding Bellatrix's wand. A hot fire of pain began to burn across his midsection, but he ignored it enough to send a body bind at the witch. He watched as she struggled from the invisible ropes holding her tight, looking as if she was a snake on end.

A touch on his shoulder sent him reeling.

"It's Sirius, James," his friend whispered in his ear. "She the only one?"

James nodded.

"Where's Remus?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. We separated." He swallowed thickly. "Siri, I think I need a healer." James blinked a few time, struggling to keep the darkness away.

:1:1:1

Severus whipped his wand out at the crimson-eyed man, barely registering Wormtail quivering beside him. "Stupefy!"

The Dark Lord sidestepped the spell, letting it hit the balding man.

"Run!" Severus shouted at the children. They all scattered, the majority of them heading for the spinning foyer. He turned and sprinted as well, letting instinct guide him as far as guarding his back from spells. He mentally cursed as all three of his children burst through one of the doors and down some stairs. He knew of only one place down here that had stairs - the death stadium. There was nowhere to hide.

He could see the black, ragged cloth hung in the arch, slightly swaying.

"Is someone else in here, Patri?" Harry asked. "I hear talking."

"Shh!" Helena slapped him on the arm. "Someone's coming."

A loud bang followed her words as the door slammed open, revealing James and Black. Both men were limping quite badly. Black was bleeding at the temple, and James was clutching his abdomen. Severus hurried over to them and had almost reached them when a red light engulfed him.

"Enervate!"

Severus opened his eyes, aching all over and wondering why he was on the floor on the platform at the back of the room. He looked up to find Helena hovering over him with a worried look on her face. The sounds of a fierce battle reached his ears. Severus turned to look around him, wincing as the ache sharpened into pain.

"You hit the post, Daddy," Helena said as Severus surveyed the room. James lay next to the platform, with Black and Harry around him. Beyond them, Albus was in fierce combat with the Dark Lord. Off to one side, he could barely make out where Hugh and a Weasley - he couldn't tell which from here - was fighting Malfoy.

"What do we have here?" a woman's voice asked behind Severus.

"Stupefy!" Helena yelled at the same time as "Reducto!" sounded.

Severus helplessly watched as Helena was slammed into the post of the veil, her neck wrapping around the post. Most of her head disappeared into the veil for a split second before her body collapsed into a heap on the platform. He struggled to get up to reach her.

"Helena!" Harry yelled as he streaked past Severus.

He managed to get turned around enough to pull himself over to where his daughter lay. Harry was frantically moving his hands over Helena's neck. "It's broken, Patri! I can't feel her breathing, either!"

A flurry of robes distracted Severus from what he was going to say. Black robes, slightly singed, stopped behind Harry, but Severus could see a flash of blue, green, and red colored robes out of the corner of his eye. The black clad man laughed, and Severus couldn't control his shudder.

"Fitting she should be the first," Voldemort said, sending a Killing Curse towards Albus. "The traitor's daughter." He moved to the other side of the arch. "Maybe your youngest son is next?"

Harry stood as Severus moved to grip his wand.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. Severus gritted his teeth as he lifted his wand.

Albus shot a Flame Curse at the Dark Lord, who erected a shield after sending a Cutting Curse at the headmaster. The Flame Curse bounced towards where Harry stood. Severus began to spell a shield, but the flames stopped abruptly where the veil hung.

The two dueling men moved away, battling ferociously, Severus took the chance and looked down at his daughter, conscious of James asking what was happening in the background. Helena's neck was broken, her head at an unnatural angle. Her hair was white where her head had gone into the veil. He began to run his wand over her, hoping for any sign of life.

"No!" Harry shouted and dove over Helena's body, sending the signal to racing. A blue dome filled the air over Severus and his children. A bright flash of light hit the dome, fizzling out quickly as whatever curse hit it was sent back to the castor. The curse hit the Dark Lord in the thigh, and the man screamed at them - and incidentally Albus - before disapparating. The shield fell when it was realized there were no other sounds of fighting.

Albus came over quickly, breathing fairly heavily. "How is she?"

Severus shook his head. "I can't get a reading," he replied, feeling his throat close up with sorrow and the unbelievable tidal wave of anger that hit him.

Albus bent down as Harry moved to the side. The headmaster ran the same diagnostic spell Severus had used, as well as an advanced version. He frowned deeply, and Severus knew he wouldn't be hearing what he wanted.

"I'm sorry," Albus intoned in a sorrowful voice. "She's - "

A choking sound cut him off. Severus looked down and saw something he could not believe: Helena's chest was moving in a hitching pattern. For a brief moment, he wanted to pull Helena into his arms in relief. But he restrained the impulse and spelled a binding spell on her instead, to keep her from moving.

* * *

James felt the sun move across his lids as the beams shifted its position. He had his eyes closed to avoid one of the nursing aides, who continually gushed about Harry and his heroics. Pretending he was asleep to get out of the 'conversation' was well worth the boredom.

Sensing the aide's departure from the ward - the girl was extremely loud, as well - James opened his eyes and looked to the bed at his left. Helena still slept, four days after the events in the bowels of the Ministry building. The healers had put her broken neck back together, but they didn't know if she would ever wake up because of touching the veil. The aide had braided her hair to keep it out of the way, and the resulting coloration looked odd to James, as the top half of her hair was a startling white, with the rest the black she had inherited from both of her fathers. He was relieved that Severus had argued for Helena to be put in the same room as James, if only because the healers' had acknowledged that their patient would travel all of the floors looking for his daughter if they did not do so.

A chime sounded in the hallway and as it died down, Molly and Bill Weasley walked through the door, the tall curse breaker carrying Hamilton's baby seat.

"I think my arm's about to fall off," Bill complained after exchanging greetings with James. "This one's going to be a Beater."

James smiled, taking care not to laugh. He had done so yesterday and had been in pain for several hours afterward. The hex Bellatrix had managed to hit him with had caused quite a bit of internal injuries with some bleeding. He was sore now, and ready to go home, but he was reluctant to leave without knowing that Helena was going to be all right. Besides, Severus had a handle on keeping the other two boys in check at school, with only minor injuries between the three of them.

"Ron wrote and said that the professors are starting to push hard with the OWLs coming up. Only another week until they start," Molly said. She looked over at where Helena lay. "Will Helena be able to sit for exams if she wakes up?"

"_When_ she wakes up," James said.

Molly leaned back a little at the vehemence in James' words. He shook his head at her in apology. She came over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I understand, James. I am sure everything will turn out for the better."

* * *

"Harry! Your OWL scores are here!" Hugh shouted up the stairs from the breakfast table.

Severus frowned at him from around the _Daily Prophet._ Hugh smiled at him.

"Sorry, Patri."

"If you woke your father or sister up, you will be weeding the garden the next few days."

Hugh grimaced and his shoulders sloped. "I'm sorry."

"Da!" Hamilton interjected and threw a couple pieces of cereal at Severus.

"Don't throw your food, Hamilton," Severus reprimanded, moving the toddler's mostly full bowl just a little further out of reach. "You eat it."

"Foo!" Hamilton agreed. "Eat foo!"

"Somebody's talkative this morning," a quiet voice said from the doorway. Severus watched as James guided Helena in, her steps not quite coordinated. Behind them, Severus could hear Harry racing down the steps.

"Good morning!" Helena said brightly.

Severus nodded, inwardly smiling. He was proud of his daughter. When she had woken up two weeks after the battle in the Ministry, she had proven the healers wrong twice: the first being that she woke up, and the second being that she could walk. A week after she had woken, Helena had taken her end of year examinations and had passed with flying colors. Now it was only in the morning that she had problems walking.

James, on the other hand, still moved as if he were a hundred and thirty-six, rather than thirty-six. The healers had released him very reluctantly, even with his protesting that he felt fine. But the curse that had laid him low took time to heal, and James had never been a patient person. It had worked having Helena here, at least for James' pride. He could guide her around, and not seem weak. Severus and the boys had understood the problem and had ignored it, but James was stubborn like that.

"Morning!" Harry greeted as he slid into the seat next to Hugh. With his birthday the next day, Harry had a more-than-happy attitude than his usual broody-teenager mode. Severus wasn't sure he would be able to handle this one any more than the first.

The breakfast table became quiet but for chewing and the occasional outburst from Hamilton. It was moments like this that made Severus think about what his life would have been like if Albus hadn't forced him into tutoring with James. His own brooding teenaged self would have most likely become a broody adult with an unhealthy amount of resentment and hatred towards the world in general and Gryffindors more specifically. He had a moment of realization, knowing that he would have taken his revenge for everything James and his friends had done out on their children.

He looked at his family carefully, taking the time to memorize this scene. James was calmly feeding Hamilton while occasionally sending inquiring glances at the letter next to Harry's plate. He and his husband had discussed several things in the two weeks since he had come home from Hogwarts, and they had finally decided to bond to each other. That thought alone brought Severus much happiness. But you didn't hear if from him.

His oldest son was happily ignoring said letter in favor of cramming as many bangers into his mouth as possible. Severus would try to leave that part out. Hugh was pouring yet another bowl of Hamilton's cereal for himself, and Helena was quietly eating a toasted egg sandwich. Even the animals were eating - Hedwig was eating the bits of sausage Harry wasn't stuffing his face with, and Midnight was picking up whatever Hamilton threw onto the floor, whether it was James' poached egg or soggy pieces of cereal, even if it wasn't meant to be cat food.

Severus was startled to find himself content, even with knowing a war had already begun in their world and was steadily growing worse each day. Sentimentality aside, it was his family that drove Severus to do the right thing, even if it meant not taking the easy route.

The breakfast silence ended with Harry opening his OWL scores. His smile grew the farther down he read.

"What did you get?" James finally asked when it looked like Harry wouldn't tell them.

"Thirteen!" Harry said excitedly. "I can't believe it! How'd I get thirteen?"

"Well? What did you get them in?" Hugh asked.

"An 'O' in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense... those two have a little star by it, and Care of Magical Creatures. I got an 'E' in Herbology and Ancient Runes, and an 'A' in History and Astronomy."

"That's wonderful," James proudly said as Harry handed his scores to Severus. "An 'A' in History. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake long enough in that class to get a good grade like that."

"I didn't, but Hermione did."

Scanning the letter, Severus was impressed with his son's scores. At the bottom he found a paragraph that Harry missed.

"You failed to mention that you also earned the highest scores of your year in both Defense and Charms. You also tied with the highest OWL score in Defense since the tests began."

Harry leaned across the table. "Really?"

"Yes," Severus said, handing the letter to James for him to look at. "Professor McGonagall will need to know which NEWT classes you wish to take, as well as any secondary classes."

"Which classes are they offering this year?" James asked. "At least besides Basic Healing."

"Spell Creation, Advanced Runes, Healing, Sports and Training, and Social Science," Harry read off the letter that had still been tucked into the envelope. "Isn't that last one Politics?"

Severus nodded.

Harry made a disgusted face. "I won't pick that one, then."

* * *

James looked across at Severus as they stood in the gazebo in the garden. A rare smile was on the other man's face as Dumbledore began the ceremony that they had chosen. James squeezed the fingers twined with his as he turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Severus and James have chosen to bond using the Heart Bond. Once they have been accepted, they will be able to feel each other's emotion, whether they are happy or sad, if they are in good health or ill.

"The ribbon that will bind them is white, to represent an unblemished love. Their gold and green robes signify how well each complements the other. James and Severus keep their hands entwined to symbolize their combining magic."

Dumbledore picked up the white ribbon and wrapped it around their four hands in an intricate pattern. The old man placed his wand tip on the ribbon and chanted a long incantation in old Latin. James ignored Albus as a warmth wrapped around him, and even though he could see Severus standing in front of him, their eyes locked, he felt as if his husband was holding him tightly.

He closed his eyes as the feeling intensified, burrowing through his chest and head. He didn't fight the feeling; instead, he welcomed it with an open heart.

James opened his eyes and smiled at the awed look on Severus' face, knowing that his own mirrored it. He felt more complete than he ever had. Leaning in at the same time as Severus, their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss, almost blindsiding James with the amount of affection in it.

As one they turned to face their small audience, where James could see both Molly and Hagrid crying into their hankies. Even Minerva looked a little teary-eyed as she began clapping in time with Albus. Slowly, the rest of the Order members began clapping as well, with both Weasley twins shooting sparks out of their wands.

He felt a jolt of pride from Severus, and James knew he was looking at their four children. Harry held Hamilton in his arms, flanked by Helena and Hugh. He doubted his youngest understood what was happening, but his three oldest were happy for their fathers, if the huge smile on their faces was anything to go by.

Two hours later, James found a quiet spot off to one side to give Hamilton a bottle of juice. His son had started fussing, and James hoped that the little boy would drop off to sleep. Almost through with the bottle, Hamilton began dozing, so James carefully adjusted him into a more comfortable position and began watching the guests dancing across the lawn.

"What are you doing sitting over here?" Sirius said as he came over and sat down next to James.

He smiled at his friend. "Someone was getting tired, along with his father."

Sirius grinned back at him before he turned serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

James eyed his oldest friend, wondering just what he would ask. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Fire away."

"Why now?" Sirius asked. "You could have done this at any time after you and Severus married. Hell, you could have done this before even that. But why now?"

James sighed. He knew he should have explained it to Sirius, but he and Severus had decided to put the bonding ceremony together as quickly and quietly as possible. They had only explained it to their children and to Dumbledore, leaving their guests to wonder the real reason they had been invited.

"Sirius, Severus and I have been contemplating this for years. But with the battle in the Ministry, we both realized that we shouldn't wait. I _need_ to know how Severus is feeling, without having to worry if he's doing okay or anything else. And I know he worries about me being here by myself with just Hamilton and Maddy during the school year."

"I could stay with you," Sirius offered.

James grinned. "No offense, Padfoot, but we would drive each other crazy if we lived together again. As much as I love you, I don't think I can handle you in the mornings."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Dad!" Hugh came running up. "Professor Dumbledore said that it's time to cut the bonding cake!"

James smiled as he carefully stood up, trying not to disturb the sleeping fourteen-month-old passed out against his shoulder. "Lead the way, son. We're coming."

* * *

"And due to our inability to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for more than a year - Master D'Angelo having gone back to Italy - this school year we will be having instructors from both the Auror Training Academy and Cambridge University. The first guest lecturer will be Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He will be joining us tomorrow in time for the morning classes. Auror Shacklebolt will stay for a month, at which time Professor Kinsey McKenna, Head of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department, will take over until the first of December."

Dumbledore beamed at the student body.

"Mr. Filch has added all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products to the list of banned items. If you wish to peruse the entire list, please see him in his office.

"Now, I ask you to please join me in singing the school song..."

Harry tuned out Ron's attempt to sing to the tune of the Chudley Cannon fight song and began to mumble it. He wasn't in the mood to sing, but he wasn't about to hear a lecture from Hermione on school participation. The headmaster finally dismissed them and Harry shot over to the Ravenclaw table. Hugh had helped Helena over when the students had filled in for the feast, and Harry had agreed to help his sister. Luna, as well as Helena's year mates, knew of her problem with walking - the entire school most likely did thanks to Malfoy and his big mouth - but he also wanted to make sure the stupid git didn't try anything to Helena either.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked her as he guided her up the steps.

"Good. I would be better if my legs would work all the time."

They turned the corner, following some of the other Ravenclaw fourth years. As they passed the row of suits of armor, two of them waved, filling the corridor with the clink of metal.

"Hey Armistead, Dushane," Harry greeted the knights.

"How do you know them?" Helena asked. "Or rather, when were you over in this part of the castle?"

"Fourth year. Amelie was always late, I was bored, and Sir Quentin there will talk forever if you let him."

"That is very true," a deep voice came from the shadows. It was followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. "He also snitches on students who try to sneak up to the Astronomy tower on the weekends."

Harry laughed. "So that's why Davies was always in detention last year. McGonagall had him cleaning the hall in front of Gryffindor tower last year, polishing the suits of armor."

Shacklebolt laughed as they stopped in front of the statue that guarded Ravenclaw's observatory and House library.

"I'm going up this way, Harry," Helena said. "I won't have as many stairs." She waved at Harry and Shacklebolt. "Good night."

"Good night," both males echoed.

Harry watched the statue slide into place behind Helena. Turning to Shacklebolt, he asked, "What was the real reason you joined us tonight?"

The auror shook his head. "Your father asked the same question." He stopped, then guided Harry into a side hall and threw up a silencing charm. "I wanted to let you know that Professor Dumbledore wants me to start teaching you the things you would know in the first year at the Academy. Sirius will be coming to teach you second year in January."

"He'll be teaching Defense in January?" Harry asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the thought.

Shacklebolt nodded. "Your father will give you the books you will need during your Potions lesson tomorrow. Read the first chapters and then see me after class Thursday next."

Harry nodded. "If I finish them early, what do you want me to do?"

Shacklebolt chuckled and pat him on the shoulder. "If you finish, start the second chapter in each book." He took down the silencing charm and headed in the direction of the teachers' wing. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Harry stood there for a few minutes after the Auror disappeared into the shadows. Well, this was already shaping up to be another eventful year.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! They are what keep me writing this story, even when it seems like I'm getting nowhere. Also, I would never kill off anyone without a good reason. And since I can't think of a reason to bump off any of my favorite characters, I don't see that as happening anytime in the future. Also, we get to see the first glimpse of Helena's gift, but everyone won't know what it is until Chapter 20.

And to Agnus Dei: Yes, fourteen. And then they proceed to do nothing until he is sixteen, which is the legal age in the UK - with permission from his parents. (Same as the US - the part with parental permission, at least. One of my good high school friends was married at 16 and had been engaged since 14.)

* * *

Chapter 16 

Severus was tired. He settled himself onto the sofa, a finger of scotch in his right hand, trying to get his mind to relax. There had been another attack on London today - the third one for the month of December. The Order had gone to each of them, and it was beginning to wear on every member.

Between going out to stop the attacks and his normal duties for school, there were some things that had fallen to the side. One of those was the 'family nights' they had begun last year. Severus hadn't realized just how welcoming it was when these rooms were filled with the chatter of his children. Now that it was silent, he missed it more than he would have believed.

Most of November had been spent dealing with the aftermath of an attack on Gringotts. The bank was secure, but it had primarily been aimed at the humans inside. The death eaters had attacked during the noon hour, when most of the Ministry was at dinner, prolonging a counter force's arrival. Severus hadn't personally gone to help, but he had spent several hours each evening making potions, because the first attack - Halloween evening - had been on the major supplier of St Mungo's: Gildencrantz and Rosenstern medical Potions Supply Company. All available apothecaries and Potions Masters and Apprentices had been pulled into action. That meant, unfortunately, Severus had to speak with Master Finn, the man he had apprenticed under. The man hadn't been a good master, tending to drink himself into a stupor with absinth rather than teach. Finn had taken over the potions lab at St. Mungo's, while aurors had scrambled to rescue what potions and ingredients had survived.

While that had been going on, several Slytherins had been attacked by various people. The first years had been severely hexed, resulting in the boys residing under Poppy's care for several days. Severus had as yet to catch that particular culprit, but the others had severed or were serving detention with Filch.

Gryffindors, Severus mused as he took a sip of his scotch, believed too much that the world was strictly black and white. At least Harry didn't think that way.

A knock on the door sounded as Severus stood to pout another finger of scotch.

"Who is it?" he asked the portrait of Slytherin.

"It is your husband, youngest son, and Lupin."

Severus' eyes shot to the clock even as he strode to the door. What were they doing here at a quarter after midnight? He opened the door, revealing a bloodied James, with Lupin holding Hamilton. Each looked fairly ruffled, their robes showing signs of fighting.

James practically flew into Severus' arms. He could feel the slightly shorter man tremble the tiniest bit, as if he were hiding his pain,asSeverus guided him through the doorway. "What happened?"

"I was ambushed on my way from the office to pick up Hamilton," James said as he straightened, then winced. "They couldn't tell where I was going because of the Fidelis Charm, but were close enough to Sirius' old house that they have a general idea where it is."

"Did you tell Albus when you arrived?" Severus asked.

"Sirius is with him," Lupin answered. "We came ahead to put Hamilton down for the night. I'll get him ready and then get out of your hair for the night."

Severus looked at the toddler. His head lay on Lupin's shoulder, thumb firmly between his lips, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The toddler clutched the unicorn that had been passed down to each of the Potter-Snape children, the doll tightly held with his free arm.

"Put him on the bed, Remus, okay?" James asked as he shrugged out of his robes. "I need Severus' expertise for the moment." He rolled up his sleeve, laying bare a long gash that was oozing.

Severus scowled at James as the other man took Hamilton into the other room.

"When you are better," Severus growled, "I am hexing you."

* * *

"It's almost like five years ago, only with you, Hugh, andHamilton here," Helena said as James carried the last of the Hogsmeade bags into Severus' rooms. While he had been down to the village, his daughter and oldest son had decorated most of the teachers' wing in addition to their father's rooms. Madam Pince had stopped him to compliment their taste. House neutral colors were draped along the hall, with small placards above each of the professors' doors with their name and a little decoration suited to that person. James had noticed that Severus' had a potion vial with a sprig of ivy growing out of it. But it did make him wonder just who drew the pictures, because none of his children were any good with paints or pencil drawing. 

At any rate, it was a much better activity for Harry than to be off with Sirius, who was decorating his new rooms. He did not want to think of his sixteen year old son _snogging_ with a thirty-seven year old man that James himself had watched blow kisses at the giant squid as they crossed the lake as first years. And that was just as disturbing as having one of Severus' Slytherins ask him for permission to date his daughter. James longed for the days when he was teaching them their letters and could send them out to the sandbox to play.

"Dada?" Hamilton reached for James as soon as he set foot into the small kitchenette that had been added to Severus' rooms two years back. He reached down and plucked his youngest child off the floor where he had been playing with his blocks.

Remus smiled as James sat down at the small table as Hamilton began to play with his collar. "Hamilton has been 'helping' me make some biscuits," theamber-eyed manstated when James asked. "It keeps him out of the way."

James tickled the toddler, who giggled loudly. "What kind are you making?" he asked over the laughter.

"Chocolate chip," Remus said. "And not one of them is burnt."

"You didn't burn any?" Sirius asked as he stepped up behind James. "It's a miracle!"

"Ha ha," came the sarcastic response. "Because of that, you get to take them out to the sugar fiends." He thrust a loaded tray into Sirius' hands and pushed him out of the small room. There followed the rabid sounds of three teenagers - well, Hugh was almost teenaged - descending on junk food.

"You're evil," was James' comment.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

James looked at the pile of bodies and almost retched. The Order had been called out today when there had been an attack in London. It had mainly been concentrated at and aroundWestminster Abbey, but because it was Christmas Day, there had beenservices going on. 

"From what we can gather," Albus was saying, "is that the Death Eaters were aiming for the Royal Family. We were lucky that they are in Scotland this year."

At that moment, Severus came from the side. "There are three survivors that we found in the Nave."

"Only three?" James asked.

Severus nodded.

"That makes it a total of eight alive out of three hundred?" Minerva sadly asked, her brogue even more pronounced than usual.

"Albus!" Shacklebolt came running up. "Hogsmeade! It's under attack!"

James spared a glance at Severus, who nodded slightly and apparated. James turned to the headmaster. "The Honeydukes tunnel is closed, but not the Shack. I'm going to make sure it's secure."

The white-bearded man nodded. "Do you need a partner?"

"No." James shook his head. "If I'm not in front of Honeydukes in twenty minutes, send Severus or Remus."

He left with a soft pop as the air was displaced, landing behind one of the overgrown shrubs a short distance from the dilapidated building. There was no sign of anyone, but that meant nothing to a wizard who could create a portkey. Cautiously, he approached the shack, masking everything he could, from his footsteps to his body heat. The dust lay undisturbed in a thick blanket as he made his way through the run down structure, but something told him that he wasn't alone. James cast an impenetrable barrier around the room and swept it with an accio spell.

He dropped the rat with a surprised gasp. As the rodent shook itself, he noticed one of the rat's front paws was glowing slightly in the gloom of the winter's late afternoon light. James pulled back a leg and gave a solid kick to the thing, smiling with satisfaction at the thud that resulted.

"I should have known you would slink out of custody, you lowlife," James spat as he trained his wand at the immobile rat. "How did you manage to get out anyway?"

He bent over to pick his former friend turned nemesis up when James felt his ward fall. He turned around just in time to get hit with a cutting hex across his shoulder, the move keeping him from losing his head. Holding the bleeding wound, James looked up to find Voldemort standing in the doorway, red eyes glowing.

111111

Severus scanned the village, looking for James. When he didn't find him, he fought his way over to Albus. "Where's James?"

The old man nodded his head in the direction of the school. "He's at the Shrieking Shack."

Several things ran through his mind at once, the most prominent being, "Bugger it all! If James gets himself killed, I'll kill him!" He pulled his magic together to disapparate. He felt the familiar nothingness, but remained in Hogsmeade, shifted one foot over.

"Severus?"

"Anti-apparation ward," was the terse reply. "_He_ knew we were coming." Severus looked around for Black as he began running towards the shack. If he was around, the animagus would be able to run much faster as a grim. As he approached the outskirts of the village, he had just enough time to see the Shrieking Shack burst into flames as a curse slammed him face first into the ground.

111111

"Where's this thing I have to push?" Neville asked as the entire group stood in front of the wildly thrashing willow tree.

Harry pointed at the knot. "Right there, Nev."

The other boy nodded and slowly changed into his animagus form: a kingfisher. The small bird darted through the branches with a flash of blue as the tree tried to hit Neville's animal alter ego. The tree suddenly stopped and Harry darted through the branches down into the small hole. Making sure everyone was in, he led the way down the tunnel to the shack.

He was about to push the small hatch open when fire engulfed the wood and began to burn his hands. Instinctively, Harry mentally built a shield around himself and the others. As it closed, he realized that someone was still inside the shack. Rushing into the flames despite protests, he stumbled over something. Twisting around, he was horrified to find his dad on fire.

111111

Sirius pulled Severus back as he attempted to rush into the burning building. His chest tightened as the man in his arms totally collapsed. James and Severus had bonded last summer, and with the way Severus was acting now, it wasn't looking good at all. Behind him came the sound of many people apparating, but whether it was coming or going, Sirius really didn't care.

111111

"Dad?"

The blackness surrounded him, but he could clearly hear Helena calling out.

"Daddy? Can you hear me?"

The blackness shifted the tiniest bit to where there was a hint of light, as if far in the distance.

"Dad?"

He realized his eyes were actually closed. Slowly opening them, he saw a blurry face in front of him. Blinking, his vision partially cleared but not enough. He must have lost his glasses somewhere.

"Are you okay, Dad?" the face asked.

Oh. Helena must be in front on him. Where was Severus? And why did he feel so strange?

"Daddy, you were really hurt bad," Helena said. "But that's not all. The baby's hurt, too."

James came fully awake at that. "Baby? I'm pregnant?"

111111

Severus felt the bond loosen slightly before tightening. He could feel James on the other end, but it was muted, muffled as if under a cloth. He sucked in a quick breath as a tingling sensation came through, followed by a pain so sharp he passed out.

111111

Harry felt what must be a river of sweat running down the back of his neck as he strained against the forces pushing against his shield. He had managed to push it far enough into the burning building long enough for Hermione and Blaise to float his dad back into the tunnel. As they did so, the door that sat between them caught fire and heat flowed through the small tunnel.

Hugh and Neville had run back through the tunnel to the school to try and find Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Luna had surprisingly teamed up to erect cooling spells as Harry warded off the flames themselves.

He couldn't see what Helena was doing as Hermione and Blaise were casting charm after charm. He wanted to help. Harry knew, though, that if he moved, the ward would move as well, and he couldn't afford it if it went in the wrong direction.

111111

James looked around. The dim room seemed hazy, despite missing his glasses. What he could make out in the orange glow was nothing further than his daughter's face.

"Daddy?" Helena asked, her voice surprisingly solemn. "I have a question to ask, Dad."

His head felt heavy all of a sudden, but he won the struggle. James looked at Helena.

"Dad, you need to make a choice: to live or to die."

"What about the baby?"

James made out tears running down Helena's cheeks. "I don't know if I can save it. She's already slipping away from my hold on her."

"Just do the best that you can, honey," he slowly said.

111111

Sirius watched in awe as a huge bubble came out of the ground near the shack. Inside the semi-opaque orb, he could make out several figures with black hair. His heart almost stopped when he recognized the slim shoulders and messy hair of his Harry, who was holding up the bubble from the inside. Just as it cleared the tunnel and moved a few dozen meters away, flames burst out of the hole in the ground. The earth moved as an explosion rocked through the dilapidated building. Several members of the teaching staff racing across the path from the school were knocked over by the blast.

In his arms, Severus finally stirred. Sirius let go of him as he took off towards the bubble, although very unsteadily. Sirius quickly followed, even as the professors collected themselves and made their way over.

Severus and Madam Pomfrey arrived first, both of them crouching over the prone figure of James. He saw that Helena was slumped next to her father, the Zabini boy holding her as she breathed hard. Sirius was also concerned about Harry, who seemed to have collapsed with the release of the orb. He was torn between helping his goddaughter and his lover. At that moment, Helena looked up and they _connected._ Sirius nodded and headed for Harry.

He gathered Harry's limp body into his arms, pushing back the sweaty hair that lay across the scar. The skin underneath was hot, even in the chilly winter air. Sirius transfigured his scarf into a large blanket, the ragged ends from the recent battle melting and expanding to cover both of them.

Sirius looked up to find that Madam Pomfrey was still working on James even as Severus hovered at her side. Across from them, he found Remus wrapping Helena up in a blanket of her own as Zabini made his way over to where some of the professors had gathered. Hugh was next to his sister, being wrapped in a blanket conjured by Dumbledore.

The headmaster surveyed the area before conjuring stretchers. When he came to where Sirius was sitting with Harry, he lifted the sixteen year old into his arms and gently set him on the stretched canvas. Sirius noticed, but couldn't really think about it as he guided Harry's stretcher towards the castle.

* * *

James had often wondered, after Hamilton's birth, about having another little girl. Girls were generally quieter, even if he loved how rambunctious his sons were, even his youngest. The strange thing about this, though, was the thought of just how Helena knew the baby was a girl, when James himself didn't know that he was with child. 

Madam Pomfrey had confirmed that it was a girl, just past the twelfth week, meaning that she had been conceived during James and Severus' celebration of Severus' birthday. How could James have missed the signs that he was with child? He was devastated to find he'd had the nausea and sleeplessness that had plagued the early month of pregnancy with Hugh and Hamilton. But then, how come it hadn't shown up on the medical scans that Poppy had run after the run-in with the Death Eaters at Grimmauld? Poppy had pointed out on her examination yesterdaythat she hadn't been checking for pregnancy when she took care of his arm.

Severus had tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but James couldn't help but feel guilty for going to the Shrieking Shack alone. He should have known better than to go anywhere near a battle without a partner or some other type of backup.

A mumbling voice came from beside him, and James looked over in time to see Severus shift a little, digging his head a little deeper into the pillow he and James shared. A smile half-formed as he watched his husband sleep.

A noise from the outer room caught his attention. He was half-tempted to go see what his children were up to, but he was too comfortable in this position. Besides which, moving meant disturbing Severus, who hadn't been sleeping well since the attacks three days ago. The door opened, revealing a tiptoeing Hugh.

"Dad?" Hugh whispered into the room.

"Yes?" James whispered back as the twelve year old crept forward.

"Is there another cup for Hamilton? He's thirsty and I can't find the one from yesterday."

James looked over and found his husband still asleep. If he hadn't woken up by now, he wouldn't wake if James got out of bed.

"Go back to bed, Hugh," he said as he stuffed his feet into his slippers after sitting up. "I'll take care of Hamilton." He followed his son out into the living area to find Hamilton snuffling into Hugh's pillow.

"Ew, gross! Baby snot!" Hugh exclaimed in a loud whisper.

James looked at the boy as he picked up the toddler. He pointed his wand at the pillow after adjusting Hamilton to a more comfortable position. "Scourgify!" James looked at Hugh again. "Is that better?"

Hugh smiled, even in the face of James' snarky question. "Thanks, Dad."

He felt a little guilty after that, but he was still tired, having been unable to sleep half the night. James looked over at his two oldest children, who had both refused to share a bed with Hamilton, and like him had refused to stay in their dorms while they were still on 'holiday.' Sirius had offered his room, but James wasn't about to let Harry have a 'sleep-over' anytime soon. Harry, of course, was almost entirely hogging the bed, leaving a tiny ledge upon which Helena was clinging to. Trust his oldest son to inherit his sleeping habits.

Going into the kitchen, James quickly made up a cup for Hamilton. He looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost six in the morning. He must have at least slept for quite a while, because he hadn't spent _that_ much time brooding.

Twenty minutes later found James watching Hamilton eat when Severus entered the small room. The slight circles under his eyes had all but disappeared, but there was more than a hint of _tiredness_ in his stance that James went over and embraced him.

"Are you all right, Sev?" he quietly asked.

Severus said nothing, but tilted his head to one side, meaning no in Snape-speak. Their bond also thrummed with that same slow energy that seemed to surround Severus these last couple of days. James pulled back enough to give his husband a light kiss.

"I think Poppy should check you out again, Severus," James stated.

Surprisingly, Severus nodded, making James' worry skyrocket.

* * *

Sirius held back a smile as Harry made a perfect shield, warding off Dean's and Hermione's curses. It wouldn't do to show favoritism towards his lover, especially when it was a no-no for a student-teacher relationship before the student's seventeenth birthday. Even though he had the grudging acceptance of the situation from Severus and the more welcome permission from James to 'woo' their son, he still couldn't do anything as long as he was teaching. All of which meant he had to keep his hands off Harry until Easter Break, when his replacement was coming for the month he would now have to spend at the Ministry, preparing for the election of the new Minister. Then he would be back to finish out the year and retire from the Ministryand be able to dedicate himself solely to work for the Order until the end of the war. After that, he was taking Harry traveling. 

He found that he liked teaching at this level,though Sirius absolutely hated it at the auror level. Even with Fudge gone with the fallout of the battle at the ministry, there were still a lot of higher-ups that wanted to take control of the auror program, and he was sick of having to deal with it. It didn't hurt that Harry had taught his students very well. Most of the sixth years were at the same level as second year auror trainees, and even some of the younger students were doing very advanced work.

Class ended ten minutes later, and as the students filed out, Harry stayed behind.

"What's up?" Sirius asked when Harry was silent.

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to talk, I guess."

Sirius grinned even as he said, "My next class is in ten minutes, Harry. How about we meet after your next class in your father's office? I'm pretty sure we could use it, since your dad's taken over mine, now that he's staying here instead of your house."

Harry shyly smiled. "That would be great, Padfoot. I'll see ya then."

Sirius shook his head as the young man ran out of the room to catch up to his friends. If anyone had told him even five years ago that he would wait - _patiently_ - for a sixteen year old to finish school, while 'wooing him,' he would have called them crazy. Hell, when he was sixteen he wouldn't have waited for anyone. And he didn't, since he had left a long trail of broken hearts behind him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked later that afternoon as they sat in the potions master's otherwise empty office.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you be able to teach me some of the more advance spells from auror training? I mean, more than the ones we're doing now with Dad. I mean, he's still doing the stuff he would normally be doing at home or Cambridge, because the only reason he is here is because of Patri's headaches. And I don't want to bother Patri because of them."

Sirius mentally sighed, wishing that his friend and his husband had told their children the true cause of Severus' 'headaches.' He didn't feel comfortable telling Harry the truth, since he knew that this was a family matter he should stay out of.

He would have to show Moony next time they met that yes, he had learned the meaning of tact.

"Yes, I'll teach you," Sirius suddenly said, startling both of them. Recovering, he told Harry, "but you have to keep this totally to yourself, just like the rest. We could both get in big trouble if anyone finds us."

Harry nodded and grinned, taking hold of Sirius' hand, pressing it to his chest. "Thank you," he said in a sincere voice.

Sirius was touched at the tone, even as an almost overwhelming urge to snog Harry breathless hit him. He managed to beat it down with a big stick and smiled back.

* * *

Severus looked over his second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class, watching their potions carefully for any missed steps or wrong ingredients. He had set them making the potion from memory, and there was always _at least_ one student who managed to mess the potion enough to cause an explosion. As much as he didn't like the resulting mess, this potion was often on the OWLs, and that was the only reason he taught it. There were three other potions that did the same job, and not even Longbottom could mess up those. 

Hugh looked up and grinned at Severus before turning back to his Ravenclaw partner. Severus himself hid a smirk. His son wasn't the best at potions, but he was enthusiastic about it all the same. His little - Severus looked again at how Hugh towered over his partner - well, not-so-little Hufflepuff was definitely the odd one of the family.

He took a sharp breath as his temple began to throb for the third time this morning. The damn headaches were getting worse, as well as more frequent. Severus mentally cursed the fates for this appearing when it was welcome the least. It wasn't welcome at any time, but this was the worst timing for this to happen.

"Professor?" a timid voice asked. "Are you all right, sir?"

Severus went to lift his head from the papers he had been shuffling and found he couldn't.

"Patri?" Hugh's worried face ducked down enough to look into his father's face.

"Call Madam Pomfrey, Hugh," he managed to get out as the fierce pounding tripled into an even more demanding chaos. Severus felt his body move, but couldn't tell which way was up. Then came a disorienting trip through what must be the corridors to the hospital wing. There was another jolt, when he was set against something soft, but he still couldn't tell what was up, down, or sideways. He felt a soft warmth attach to his hand. James was here, then, even if he couldn't seem to open his eyes or hear anything above the roar in his head.

111111

James felt the tension slide from his husband's hand as Severus fell asleep. Poppy had poured so many potions down the man's throat that he had lost count. His own tension tripled as the mediwitch shook her head.

"I'm sorry, James, but it looks like that evil mark has infected his brain.Now, I'm afraid that it's only a matter of time before he passes."

* * *

AN2: Evil cliffie! (muhahahahahahaha!) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AN: Look at those reviews! Maybe I should do evil cliffies more often! (chuckles evilly). Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, though. It's what keeps me typing when I have all these stories floating around my head. As a bonus for waiting patiently... well, not so patiently, I've put up two chapters this week.

And for those who keep saying they don't like the Sirius/Harry stuff, I'm going to clarify this only once. Sirius went to Canada for five years and saw Harry only twice in that time, even though they exchanged the occassional letter. People change and children grow up. I've heard of stories where babysitters end up with the kids that they babysat, second cousins marrying, and so on. It isn't as strange as one may think. They are not related by blood, and both of them never really thought of themselves that way at any time. Harry knew that Sirius was a friend of his father's and called him "Uncle" as a sign of respect. The same goes with the other kids. Sirius never considered himself Harry's uncle, because he could relate to the children far more than he could any adult. Both of them grew up with each other, after Sirius came back home,and it isn't so unusual to see friends being with each other in a romantic way.

Please, if you need to comment on this, please send me a private e-mail. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry froze mid-step into the infirmary. Hugh had raced into the Defense classroom just as Sirius was splitting the class into three teams, shouting that something was wrong with Patri and that they were taking him to the hospital wing. Harry had rushed out of the room, Sirius' calls to wait fading the further he ran.

"What do you mean?" he demanded into the room full of professors. "You mean Patri's mark is killing him?"

His dad stood up. "Harry - "

"NO!" he shouted. "You didn't think I needed to know, did you? You were just going to keep me and Helena and Hugh in the dark!"

"Harry?" Sirius asked, breathless as he came up to the doorway.

Harry shied away. "You knew, didn't you!"

"Harry," hisdad said in a stern voice, letting go of Patri's hand and walking over to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "You lied, Dad. You said Patri was going to be fine!" He took a step back as his dad reached him, turning and running from the infirmary. Tears blurred his vision, but he refused to let them fall.

"Harry! What's happening?"

He looked up to find Helena and Luna standing a few feet away. Harry grabbed hold of his sister and pulled her into the nearest room, which was thankfully empty.

"What did Dad tell you what was wrong with Patri?" he urgently asked.

"That Patri had something in his blood, but they weren't specific," she answered.

Harry swore. "That's what they told me, too. Probably Hugh."

"What's wrong?" Helena asked. "Harry?"

"Your father is dying," Luna said from where she stood against the closed door. "Is he not?"

Harry nodded tersely. "From that damn mark on his arm," he spat out bitterly.

1:1:1

"Do you know of anything that could get rid of it?" Harry asked when he and Helena had both calmed down, deep in the kitchens with the house elves rushing around. Luna had dragged both of them down here, before leaving them alone with Dobby pushing food on them. He had been finishing his pudding when it had suddenly come to him that maybe there _was_ a way to get rid of the mark, but everyone had been looking in the wrong places.

Helena frowned, but Harry could tell she was fighting off the tears once more. "Well, there are some old books in the library that nobody uses because they're not considered 'magic.'" She shrugged. "Maybe they might help."

"Why aren't they magic?" Harry asked.

"Well, one of the Muggleborns said that they would be considered 'Wiccan' or 'white magic.' You know, the stuff that some Muggles can do, but not anything like what we can do."

Harry thought about it. He had the feeling that everyone dismissed it because it was too weak for what they wanted. But he had read a book over the summer... no, two summers ago, that had described a purifying ceremony. Maybe that was what they needed. He nodded, thinking that they should look into that first.

"Let's go check it out, then," Harry said as he stood. He helped Helena up from the table, and together they headed for the library that Rowena Ravenclaw had founded for her own students.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet but for the sound of several people breathing. A solitary light was on next to the occupied bed, with the chairs on either side taken up as well. The newcomer signaled to a shadow behind the door and both moved towards the bed. 

"Consorpio," came a soft whisper from the second shadow, the spell hitting the persons in the chairs.

The shadows moved about the room moving the furniture, setting up several candles and pouring salt in a perfect circle surrounding the occupied bed.

"Is this going to really work?" came a harsh whisper from the first shadow as it stepped into the circle.

"Yes," the second shadow replied. "Now begin the incantation, starting with the east candle."

"Lady of the East, Keeper of the Winds, I invoke Thee." The candle burst into flame, even as the shadow moved to the next one.

"Lady of the South, Keeper of Fire, I invoke Thee." So lit the next candle as the shadow carried on.

"Lady of the West, Keeper of Water, I invoke Thee." The third candle lit, and then a low hum began in the background.

"Lady of the North, Keeper of the Earth, I invoke Thee."

The last candle lit up, and the light from the four candles blazed into a circle, lighting the smaller candles set into the salt circle.

Blood of my blood,  
Father of my flesh,  
May your soul Heal,  
May the blackness that ails you be swept from your Mind and Heart.  
Oh, Father of my blood,  
One that gave me life,  
May Light surround you,  
May the blackness pour from your Soul and into the vessel it came from.

The shadow opened a vial filled with a viscous oil, letting the liquid slowly drip onto the forehead of the bed's occupant, followed by the throat and then the chest, over the heart. The droplets briefly glowed through the colors of the rainbow before sinking into the pale skin.

An oily black substance bubbled from the man's skin, rising into three pillars where the oil had dripped. Finally, the oozing stopped and the columns of darkness coiled into a thick rope, which rose further into the air, moving along the ceiling as if it was a snake. It slithered to the window and slipped through it as if the pane wasn't there.

The shadow sagged once the odd coil had fully cleared the room, but picked up as the man in the bed began coughing. Moving to each candle, the shadow whispered, "So mote it be!" before blowing it out. The shadow slumped to the floor.

"Harry?" the second shadow whispered frantically. "Are you okay?"

The man on the bed coughed again and suddenly sat up, rubbing at his chest. "Helena? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

The shadow named Harry sat up as well. "My head hurts," he said, not hearing the man speak.

"More than that will hurt if you don't tell me what is going on."

* * *

James laughed. "I can't believe you gave them detention, Severus." 

His husband scowled and James laughed again. That was the same expression he had woken up to after Poppy had revived himself and Sirius. Severus had been scowling at the two sitting on the floor, scolding Harry and Helena. Sirius had grabbed hold of Harry as James had fought with Poppy over who would get to Severus first. When the children had told their story, James had embarrassingly burst into tears, and Sirius, being Sirius, cast an out-of-control cheering charm. So now James found it extraordinarily hard to do anything but laugh, even three hours later.

Albus chuckled himself from behind his desk. "That was most creative of you, Severus, but I think it will take them most of the summer to clean all of the school's potions equipment."

"Including the stored pieces," Severus muttered behind his teacup.

James shook his head. Severus may have finally been cured of the Dark Mark, but he still wasn't ever going to have an outgoing personality. Of course, James didn't care about that - only that Severus was healthy. He guessed that was why he did start crying, since the pressure on the bond was gone. The same pressure that James hadn't noticed until Severus' collapse. When he had, the bond had dulled, as if it knew what was happening and was trying to protect James.

"Will you be able to finish your classes, Severus?" Dumbledore was asking.

Severus nodded. "Poppy found no trace of the mark in my system, and I will not stay in that infirmary when I have a perfectly good bed in my own rooms."

James winked at Severus in spite of Albus being there. He would certainly miss Severus if he had to stay another night under Poppy's care. Severus frowned and darted his eyes towards the chuckling old man.

"Don't mind me, Severus," Albus said when his laughter died down.

Severus glared at both men. "Is there no way we can get you rid of that curse?"

"Don't you mean charm, Sev?" James innocently asked.

"No, it isn't a charm," came the growled answer.

James locked eyes with Severus.

"Well, gentlemen," Albus suddenly said. "I will leave you to your foreplay while I will attend breakfast."

"You need to be spanked," Severus said as the door shut.

"Really?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. He quickly stood and moved to sit in Severus' lap. "Have I been bad?" He leaned in and kissed his husband on the nose.

Severus wrapped his arms around James. "Very bad." This time the growl was sexy.

"Would you two do that in your chambers?" one of the portraits shouted. "The headmaster's office was not meant for this sort of thing."

James and Severus looked at each other before attacking with their mouths. Before James solely focused on Severus, he thought he heard another of the portraits say, "Now this is something I would rather watch than a stuffy old meeting."

* * *

Severus had grown up with the belief that a parent meted out punishment because they didn't like their own children. The first two years he had taught had reinforced this idea. 

Then he had to punish Harry for taking a biscuit out of the jar when it wasn't anywhere near mealtime and it had shattered. Severus had looked into those watering green eyes and found himself unable to yell at the sweet little boy. His love for his child had warred with the ingrained expectance of punishment.

Now that Harry was older, it _was_ a little easier to punish him, but it was still much harder to do than when it came to his students. This time, however, he had doled out the punishment with little worry. He knew Harry and Helena could handle it. It would most likely take up most of their summer hols, but they could do it. Severus was just a little leery of what would happen after Harry's birthday, when he could legally do magic outside of school. James told him not to worry, but then James always said that.

Much of the portable potions equipment had been carted home, and Harry had persuaded James that he and his sister could clean most of it outside. Severus hadn't been home when that decision was made, and James had asked him not to change it. Severus suspected that his husband wanted to use his supervisory time outside, letting Hamilton run around like any two year old.

"Papa!"

Speaking of the toddler, Severus knelt in time to catch Hamilton before he jumped on him. He had resigned himself to being 'Papa' for the time being, since his youngest son couldn't quite say 'Patri.' But only until Hamilton could pronounce an 'R.' He would rather not be called a name that sounded like toilet humor.

"Severus." James stood from the large blanket spread across the grass. The sun had brought some needed color to James' face, giving him a healthy glow. He looked a lot healthier than he had since Christmas, when first he had lost the baby, and then when Severus himself had grown ill in May. The pressure of the war seemed years away while they were at home, smoothing the wrinkles that were beginning to form at the corners of James' eyes and mouth.

Severus set Hamilton down and took James into his arms.

"Did you get everything?" James asked after they kissed.

"Albus is bringing the last box when he comes to visit Tuesday." Severus looked over to where Harry and Helena were bent over their detention work. Hugh lay nearby, reading a book and petting the cat. "How far are they?"

James hummed. "They're almost through with the first box."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is Harry using his magic?"

"No." James shook his head. "I've been watching. I also told Harry that if I caught him using it, I would make him do the laundry for a week, especially doing Hamilton's clothes."

He smirked at that, knowing how much laundry his family went through in a week, the youngest member using the most clothes by far, since Hamilton had yet to master the art of eating without making a mess. His thoughts turned to the month ahead. "Does Harry suspect anything?"

James laughed. "No. It also helps that Sirius is helping Remus with the mission to France, so he can't let the secret out."

Severus gave a short nod.

"Won't you join us, Severus?" James asked as he sat back down, pulling Hamilton back from the edge of the blanket and setting in back in front of his blocks that he had been playing with. "I promise to behave myself."

An eyebrow arched. "I would hope so. I refuse to pay for counseling for four children because their fathers had sex," Severus whispered, "in front of them."

"Se... sex?" Hamilton queried.

"Now you've done it," James sighed.

Severus quickly sat down and turned Hamilton's attention back to his blocks. Once the toddler was distracted, Severus leaned over and kissed James' ear - his way of saying sorry, because it wasn't ever going to come out in words. James smiled at him, and he knew that it was forgiven. Until next time, anyway.

* * *

James knew he was being grouchy, but at the moment he didn't care. He'd spend the morning bent over the toilet with Hugh, while Severus was tending to Hamilton, both boys having caught a nasty bout of the flu. Sirius had decided to sneak into Harry's room _at_ one minute after midnight, when Harry officially turned seventeen - and yes, James remembered well the fourteen hours of labor for that to happen - and on top of that, most of the Order would be here in about twenty minutes. 

Hugh had woken him up when he stumbled to the bathroom around eleven the previous evening, and as James had gotten him comfortable enough to get the anti-nausea potion in the master bathroom, he noticed a shadow creeping into Harry's room. He had ended up hauling Sirius out by his ear, threatening to use a permanent shrinking charm on a certain body part if he didn't go into the room he had been using until after the party ended.

James had just fallen asleep when the monitor in Hamilton's room had went off, sending Severus in to take care of him. He had slept, but he was up again at five with both ill sons.

"Remus is here, Dad," Helena said as she swung around the doorframe. "He and Professor Sinistra are setting up the tables."

James sighed in relief and wiped drool from Hamilton's chin after the last round of nausea. "When Professor Dumbledore gets here, please send him up."

"Right, Dad." Helena left, but two seconds later she was in the doorway again. "Patri's almost done. He said it would be another five minutes and then he'll be up."

She was out the door once more before James could have her check up on Harry and Sirius. He didn't trust his friend to keep his paws off Harry at the moment, "now that he's legal," as Sirius had said as James dragged him out of Harry's room. It still frankly grossed him out to think of his son and his friend doing such things, but he was resigned that even if James and Severus had forbidden them to see each other, they still would meet. It was much better for them to do it with permission.

James finished cleaning up Hugh as Severus came into the bathroom, several vials in his hands.

"Poppy said for Hugh to have the anti-viral first and then the anti-nausea. Hamilton needs the opposite, as he will need to eat before taking the anti-viral potion. Oatmeal or some mashed bananas will do fine."

Finally, with Hugh and Hamilton resting in their beds, James made his way downstairs to find the professors of the Order setting up the tables in the back lawn between the house and the gazebo. A few of the other members were distributing party favors - courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley - and James suspected Molly was in the kitchen with Maddy. Harry was hopefully off in the small room they had put a television in three weeks ago, Sirius having suggested it with the hopes of keeping track of the Muggle world. Though James suspected he was addicted to the game system he had brought over - something called Playstation. James didn't really didn't care at the moment, as long as both of them were out of the way. Whenever Sirius suggested he help, it inevitably turned into a disaster.

Helena came over with Remus behind her, both of their arms full of the family's presents. "Where did you want these, Dad?" she asked. "Mrs. Weasley kicked us out of the kitchen."

James took a couple of the bigger packages from Helena and grinned at Remus when he stepped forward.

"Ladies first," James reprimanded his friend with a cheeky smirk. "And you wonder why you and Anne can't stay together."

"Ha ha," Remus sarcastically laughed as he followed James and Helena into the courtyard at the back of the house, just before the lawn.

James put the packages down on the small table at the end of the pavers, which was about thirty feet from the first table on the grass. "This will do."

"Dad?"

"What is it, Helena?" James asked as he finally took pity on Moony and helped with the packages.

"This one is growling."

James turned around, his attention on the bright red and gold box in Helena's hands.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked.

"Hagrid."

"That explains it," James said as he carefully took the gift. "We'll have Harry open this one first."

* * *

"Ron, you didn't eat all of my chocolate frogs, did you?" Harry asked as he entered the train compartment in the middle of the Hogwarts Express, after the prefect meeting was over. A glitter caught his eye and he mentally swore. 'Damn that Head Boy badge.' 

"No," came the garbled response. Ron swallowed. "I left you one."

"Wanker."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded as she entered the compartment. "You shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Would you please stuff it, Hermione?" Helena said as she sat down next to Luna, who was reading the Quibbler upside down like usual. "You're already turning into a Nazi Prefect. I can see why Susan became Head Girl."

Harry hid a snicker, even as Hermione spluttered.

"Yeah, Mione," Ron said around a handful of suspicious looking Bertie Botts' Beans. "I don't know what Nazi means, but you act more like a teacher than McGonagall does."

"But, the rules - " Hermione began.

Harry laid a hand on his friend's arm andcarefully said, "Hermione, sometimes the rules need to be broken, and then there are rules that no longer apply."

"Hermione," Neville gently said from his seat next to Hugh, "boys are meant to say that their best friend's a wanker, especially when he eats all of his chocolate."

Hermione fussed some more, but Harry tuned her out. Instead, he turned to his sister.

"Where's Zabini?"

Helena shrugged. "I don't know."

"He's your boyfriend. Shouldn't you know?"

"We broke up after your party." Helena shrugged again. "Why would I know where he is?"

"Yeah," Hugh piped up from his corner of the compartment, where he was now squished by the combination of Neville and Hermione into the window. "I heard he's dating Ginny."

"My sister, Ginny?" Ron asked in a strangled voice. "She's dating him?"

Harry laughed at the horror on his friend's face. Ron had yet to accept his sister dating - Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw who was part of Harry's study group, and Dean Thomas were just two of the boyfriends the red head had dated over the last two years.

"Ron," Harry said, "you'll have to face - "

The train suddenly stopped, cutting off Harry's remark and throwing him headfirst into Helena. There was an explosion at the front of the train, followed by a crash at the back.

Harry carefully stood, gingerly testing the hand that had hit the wall. "You okay?" he asked his sister.

She slowly nodded. "You're heavy, though."

Harry paused, hearing a soft ticking moving throughout the car and not just in their compartment. It was slowing down as it came closer, until it stopped outside the door. He instinctively put up a shield as the door burst in, revealing three figures in dark cloaks and white masks. The one on the front shot out several rapid spells, which bounced of the shield and into the two hulking persons on either side of the castor.

He sighed as he sent a wand-less binding spell at the standing intruder.

"You bungled this up pretty good, Malfoy," Harry said as he stepped over to unmask the bound figure. He ripped the white mast off and broke it in half. "Are you doing this alone, or are there any other students stupid enough to become a Death Eater?"

The blond tightened his mouth and sneered.

"That's not even remotely frightening, Malfoy," Helena said behind Harry.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"They're fine, but we're the only two who are awake."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to go looking through the train. Send Hedwig with a note to Patri and guard Malfoy."

"Sure," Helena agreed. "Maybe you can find the witch with the food cart. I have the feeling we're going to be waiting a while, and you-know-who'll try eating the train when he gets hungry."

Harry chuckled at the image of Ron chewing through the upholstery as he made his way out of the compartment. He cast a couple of binding spells at Crabbe and Goyle, because they were the only two students who were that large, and also because they followed Malfoy like lost puppies.

Making his way down the car and further down the train, Harry found the students bruised and battered, with only a few serious injuries. Several of Harry's former students followed him, caring for the injured students. Harry did the best he could, but healing spells were just not his forte.

In the last car, though, it was mass pandemonium. There were three more students clad in the black robes, fighting against a handful of Harry's students, who were defending the younger students. Zabini and Ginny were at the front of the mostly open car, determinedly holding shields over the younger students behind them. Dean and Seamus were down at the very end of the train battling against one Death Eater who was using two wands. Harry raised an eyebrow at that - two wands in use at the same time was extraordinary. Almost directly in front of him was Padma Patil, fighting fiercely as she stood in front of Parvati and Lavender. The Gryffindor girls were heavily bruised and Lavender was bleeding from a nasty gash on her right temple.

Padma sent her opponent into the wall. Their mask fell off, revealing a dazed Pansy Parkinson. Padma sent off a binding hex and nodded at Harry as he made his way past her to where the third Death Eater was trying to break through the containment shields protecting the younger students.

Harry whipped out his wand and shot three rapid-fire curses at the Death Eater, not wanting to risk using up his energy. The Death Eater went down as the last one hit full in the chest. Harry barely glanced at him as he continued over to where his roommates were rapidly tiring from their fight.

11111

Malfoy was sneering again, and Helena was very tempted to wipe his mouth off of his face. Literally. Hugh had finally woken about fifteen minutes after Harry left, and now Ron and Neville were stirring. Hugh had agreed with her that once the two had their wits about, the two siblings would send them after their brother.

"Your brother Potty is going to die," Malfoy muttered.

Helena rolled her eyes at Hugh, who was snickering. "I like hearing him spew stupid stuff," Hugh said.

She sighed, but didn't curse the blond stupid. Hopefully Ron or Neville would come around soon, because she could definitely see why Harry was always so irritated with Malfoy.

Well, she did know a spell that could turn him into a ferret...

111111

Harry was determined to beat whomever this son of a bitch was. Each hand - and incidentally wand - acted independently. He had already been hit by curses twice, but not enough for him to be incapacitated. They hurt like hell, though.

"You're going to die, Potter," the man behind the mask said.

"Right," Harry snorted as he sent his four-curse spread. "I'll just lay down for you."

"Why don't you?" Two curse from each wand sped towards Harry, who moved one of the torn seats into their path.

"Because I'm not that kind of a guy," Harry replied. As he shot a couple more curses, he sent a wand-less revealer at his opponent's mask. He let loose a small gasp when the mask uncovered the face of Percy Weasley.

* * *

Consorpio - to sleep 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I promise, no evil cliffie in this one.

* * *

Chapter 18

"You stupid git!" The man so addressed hunched his shoulders, but didn't say anything. "How could you do this, bastard!"

Harry watched dispassionately as his best friend punched Percy in the jaw, knocking his head back. Once Harry had subdued Percy, making sure he couldn't work magic, and then ran to the compartment where his friends and siblings were. Helena and Luna had stayed back to watch over Malfoy until the cavalry arrived. Harry shook his head. He really had to stop playing those war games Sirius liked.

The rest of them had trooped back, where Ron had rushed over and bodily picked up his brother. Ginny had been yelling at Percy when they entered the car, Dean and Seamus taking bets on which swear word she would use next. Harry didn't know what half of them meant, but he was pertty impressed by them anyway. Harry had finally separated Ron and Ginny from Percy when the older Weasley had begun spewing forth a lot of hateful words. The bespectacled red head had unleashed a torrent of lines Harry figured were what any pureblood following voldemort believed or was brainwashed into believing.

Tiring of it quickly, and taking advantage of Ron breaking Percy's jaw, Harry stepped over. "Do you have any idea just how _stupid_ you sound? If everyone was a pureblood in our world, then sooner, not later, people will end up marrying their own sisters and then you'll wonder why so many children are being born squibs. Magic is not the end all and be all, considering that thirty years ago Muggles landed on the moon. They've created ways to help someone who was born deaf to hear for the first time, and magic can't do that.

"Muggles have managed to create babies in vials that grow up healthy and strong. They've also managed to create artificial limbs that work as well as a natural one, so don't go telling me that Muggles are useless, and that Muggleborns should be killed. Sure, they do things differently than us, and it may be harder than how we do it, but we don't go killing them for that.

"It's like having two breeds of dogs and you're going to kill all the dogs of one breed, just because they have black fur and not brown. They are still all dogs, and just because one type has traits that the other doesn't, it doesn't mean that you can go around trying to kill them."

The car was silent when Harry finished, and he flushed the tiniest bit when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Well." He turned to Neville and Hugh, who were closest to the door. "You two make sure everything stays safe. I'm going to check on Malfoy and make sure Helena hasn't done anything to him that can't be reversed."

"She was threatening the ferret," Ron said. "And why them and not me?" he contested hotly.

"You, in authority over him?" He pointed at Percy, who had closed his eyes, even as his jaw swelled. "Not a chance. And everyone in the car's already tired."

* * *

Severus watched as the first years were finally sorted a day later than normal. The eleven year olds had spent the night here in the Great Hall, with them being the only year without an injured student. A rush of pride had filled him when he found out that his Slytherins - the ones not playing dress up - had worked with the other three Houses to protect the younger students, regardless of the taunting and pranks from years gone by. 

When the Order, Hogwarts staff, and Aurors arrived, Harry had been calming some of the younger students, as the rest of the seventh years were handing out conjured blankets and chocolate frogs. The captured Death Eaters had been placed in the most secure compartment, with several sixth years of all four houses guarding the entire car.

Severus had made sure that his children were safe and had found them, for the most part, unharmed. Hugh had skinned his forehead when the train stopped, and Harry was bleeding from where he'd been hit with curses and hexes. The wounds weren't bad, but because of the blood loss, Harry explained, he had been given the task of telling stories - stories of the Marauders and, suprisingly, of Herpo the Foul, who, before he created the basilisk, had tried to fill various Greek strongholds with beasts, much like Hagrid did. Severus recognized many of the tales as ones he had told the children before bedtime or when they were ill.

They had eventually gotten all of the students to Hogwarts by way of portkeys and floo. The Death Eaters had stupidly stopped the train less than a mile from a floo-friendly pub. The non-injured students, as well as those with minor injuries, walked to the pub with a guard from either the Order or the Ministry. Severus had had his children stay until they were the last children back at Hogwarts. They had then stayed the night in Severus' quarters, where James had met them after he was finished helping Poppy with the portkeyed students.

Satisfied with all of his children being healthy, Severus had sent them off to breakfast, where the older female students made much of Hamilton from where he sat on Harry's lap. That was on top of the girls fawning over Harry's 'heroics' of the pervious day.

Severus ended up with nine Slytherins, while the other houses each received eleven. As the students dug into the noontime meal, he looked over the newest batch of Slytherins carefully. Many of the first years had older siblings in school. All, that is, but for one. And that student had had a sibling until yesterday, when the seventh year had been expelled for the role he'd played in the attack on the Hogwarts Express.

"Is that a Malfoy, Severus?" Minerva asked across Dumbledore's plate.

Severus intoned, "No, that is Narcissa's bastard."

"What?" exclaimed the Transfiguration Professor.

"Do you not recall the scandal regarding Narcissa and that French boy?" Filius asked from beside Severus. "The boy's parents demanded her to pay restitution for despoiling their son."

Minerva nodded. "Yes. I do remember that now. Azkaban doesn't allow conjugal visits, and people were wondering for several months just _how_ she became pregnant."

Severus looked at the boy. He was most easily the smallest child in the school, beating the younger Creevey boy's record. There was a weary air around the boy, as if life was already too much for one so young. The other first years were ignoring their classmate, but he didn't seem hurt by it.

"What is the child's name?" Poppy asked as she sat down after checking on the last of the seriously injured students, still wearing her smock. "The one you obviously are talking about?"

"Orion Black."

* * *

James was impressed by the defensive spells the students knew. When he had been in Auror training, he hadn't known more than half of them. Harry had been doing an excellent job with his reinstated DA, even if Fudge still had insisted that it was called Dumbledore's Army, rather than the correct name of Defense Association. The former Minister was still trying to stick his nose into everything, and the Daily Prophet liked to give him press time. James thought it quite fitting that Fudge had been relegated to the Department of Magical Creatures, and more specifically the office of Centaur Liasion. 

He looked at the other professors from Cambridge and saw that they were impressed as well. Officially, he was here as an instructor for the university to rate incoming students for their freshman year, as the American adjunct professor called it. Several students had signed up for Auror training, and several more had elected for general education - a good program for those who were unsure of their future, but still wanted advanced training.

Harry had sent in his application in over the summer, stating that he would like to study for Mastery in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. James had known of the Defense Mastery, but he had been completely surprised by the Transfiguration. What was also surprising was finding out that, of the seven students that had studied under Remus to become animagi, only Hugh had not completed the transformation. James suspected that was because he had as yet to go through puberty. That was why Wormtail had had such trouble completing the transformation.

Several of his colleagues had commented to James that Harry was a Wielder. He had not told them that it was, in fact, a Gift from Lily. Gifts were rare magic, and in this turbulent climate it was safer for everyone all around not to know that. He also knew that, while Harry hated all the attention because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he was happiest when talking about his wand-less magic. James also knew that it was because it was a special gift, but he wasn't the only one to ever wield it, like his Boy-Who-Lived mantle.

A small, blond-haired boy sitting next to Hugh at the Quidditch game the next day caught his attention. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were warming up prior to start time, and James had taken the time to seek where his children were sitting. Helena had been sitting next to Luna, along with an older boy. He wasn't sure who it was, though, as he wasn't using his omniculars, which Severus was currently using. Then he had spotted Hugh, sitting between Neville and a boy with the lightest blond hair outside of the Malfoy family.

"Who is that sitting beside Hugh?" he asked Severus, even as he heard Hamilton squeal in delight from his seat in the Headmaster's lap as Harry flew by, waving at those in the teacher's box.

"Orion Black."

"Narcissa's son?" James asked, surprised. "When did Hugh start being friends with him?"

Severus turned to look at him, pulling the spectacles away from where he'd been staring at. "Since the second day of classes." He frowned. "I need to talk with Helena about her dating older boys."

"What?" James grabbed the omniculars from Severus' hands and looked over to where his daughter was sitting. The boy beside her was at least five years older than her, and he looked very familiar. "Who is that?" he asked.

"That, James, is Cedric Diggory," Albus said. "And I do believe you are choking your husband."

James turned to find that Severus was still wearing the strap for the omniculars.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Are we too late?" Sirius yelled from the bottom of the stands as James looked down to the field as the players assembled in the center of the pitch. Sirius and Remus climbed up the steps as Madam Hooch had the captains meet, and had just sat down as the snitch was released and the game started.

James hurriedly switched seats with Severus to sit next to Remus. Sirius was taking up the last two seats of the row as he pulled a stuffed bunny out of his robe and enlarged it until it was man-sized. The bunny was wearing a jaunty cap and had a blue and purple cape with the Ravenclaw crest in the middle of the back.

"What is that thing?" Severus demanded in a snarky tone.

Jamess grinned at Sirius' perky reply that the bunny - named Mr. Bunny - was for Hamilton, but he was rooting for Ravenclaw. Sirius himself would be rooting for Gryffindor. This way, Sirius explained, his boyfriend _and_ his goddaughter wouldn't feel left out.

James looked at Severus. His husband looked back. "I might remind you that he is _your_ friend. We are not having that thing in my rooms."

He sighed and turned his attention back to the game and found it to be twenty to zero in Ravenclaw's favor. The giant bunny raised its arms as Ravenclaw scored another goal against Ron.

"You animated it?' Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius munched on a handful of popcorn and nodded. He was the only one who never noticed that his animations were notorious for going wrong. Remus stood and made his way over to where Sinistra was sitting, even though he had told James that they had broken up - again. He hoped that, sooner or later, Remus would figure out that he and the Astronomy professor were just using each other and that they weren't in love.

James himself gave a wary look in his friend's direction before moving even closer to Severus. "You have your shield up?"

"Do I not always have it up when Black is around?" Severus nodded and James relaxed into his side, watching as Harry took off with the Ravenclaw seeker following close behind him.

* * *

The Christmas hols were almost two months away yet, but the students were acting as if it were here already with the first snowfall of the season. It was early, but many of the students had stayed the weekend outside instead of doing their homework. Severus was not in the mood to see students coming in through the main doors, shaking snow off of their cloaks and scarves - and it certainly did not help his reputation. No, he was on his way to speak with the DADA professor, who seemed to have forgotten that seventh years were still students, no matter their skill level. 

Severus had heard reports from various Slytherins that Professor Standish had been punishing seventh years, as well as some of the sixth years, for what he called inappropriate spells. It was targeted at Harry's students for the most part, but several Slytherins who came from neutral families had been targeted as well. Punishments were ranging from writing lines to the usual with Filch, but some of them were endangering students. And the most recent incident last night, two Ravenclaws were made to clean the parapets on each of the northern towers without their wands. Both had been treated for frostbite, because they couldn't use warming charms, and one had suffered a case of vertigo so intense that she refused to go up to Ravenclaw tower.

Before Harry had come to Hogwarts for his first year, Severus had become notorious for inflicting some severe detentions. However, none of his detentions had been life threatening. Nor had they caused any ailment except for shame - minus the Weasley twins - and a tired body. Even then, the worst of the punishments had been reserved for those students who had misbehaved in a manner that had harmed others. Since Harry's arrival at the school, all detention not held in the dungeons were held by Filch. Filch himself was good at threatening to use his manacles and other torture devices, but used the students instead to clean areas of the castle it would take him days to do.

Severus was on a mission and he didn't guarantee that his opponent would not be cursed. A hex was a definite go, but a curse was at least a nice backup if he needed. And he was just itching to use one.

111111

Severus felt twelve again as he sat across from the headmaster. Yes, he had enjoyed the outcome of his little talk with Standish - with him firmly ensconced in the infirmary under Poppy's care - but the cleanup was looking very messy indeed.

"I wish that you had come to me with your concerns, Severus," Albus was saying. There had been no offer of candy or tea, a sign that a very serious conversation was ahead. He definitely knew that.

"As it is," Albus continued, "I will have to suspend both of you in accordance with staff guidelines."

Severus visibly drooped. Almost twenty years of service would be marred by this incident.

"However, Professor Standish will be going in front of the Board of Governors, as he is the one who threw the first spell, as well as for his punishments." Albus looked over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Go home to James, Severus. Spend some time with him and Hamilton."

* * *

"It's very strange with Patri not here," Helena said as she, Harry, and Hugh met for their regular family night. 

"Tell me about it," Hugh said as he sat back in the plush chair he'd chosen in the Room of Requirement. They were here because with their father gone, they couldn't use his rooms. "Some of the other Hufflepuffs were celebrating, and they don't even _take_ potions."

Harry laughed. "Ron thought it was hilarious that he was sent home like a student. Hell, _I_ thought it was funny."

"I wonder what he and Dad are doing?" Hugh asked.

The three of them looked at each other, then shuddered.

"Gross, Hugh!"

"Thanks for burning that image into my brain, Hugh."

Hugh shook his head. "I'm sorry!" He shuddered again. "Disgusting."

"So, what did Cedric have to say?" Harry asked, before stuffing one of the chocolate biscuits into his mouth. Now that they'd told their brains to not think of their parents having sex, it was time to discuss what was going on as far as the war was concerned.

Helena shrugged. "Not much. He did say that Tonks and Kingsley have been around headquarters more often than usual. What did Sirius write?"

"Same thing. I get the feeling that something big is going to happen, starting around Christmas."

"That's what I'm getting," Hugh said.

Helena turned and dug into her bag, bringing out a huge, leather-bound tome. "If it's that close, I suggest you start reading chapters fourteen through thirty, as well as chapter fifty-six. I doubt Tommy knows about these spells."

"Rowena's private stash, then?" Harry asked as he thumbed through the book. "That's gruesome," he said as he pointed at a wood cutout.

"They're quite legal," Helena said. "And from what I can gather, even Slytherin didn't know about these spells. Until now, only females could actually touch the book, as it's a vengeance book. I changed the spell from female to blood."

"That's my crafty sister."

Hugh reached into his bag and pulled out his history book. "While Harry's learning how to evisk... evas..."

"Eviscerate?" Helena provided.

"Yeah, that. While he's doing that, could you help me find where, exactly, I'm supposed to find which goblin set fire to the Welsh ministry outpost in 1390?"

"Sure. Then I won't have to start my own homework just yet."

"If your housemates could hear you now."

"They already know I'm a slacker."

"Slacker?" Harry asked, his eyes looking over the top of the book. "Where did you hear that?"

"Martin Hebeler. He's that sixth year who spent last summer in America."

* * *

The train ride down to London had been quite uneventful, but it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made a big move. Many of the older students had taken to patrolling the train, looking for an incident similar to the one that happened in September. Nothing materialized. 

The Potter-Snape children made their way to the Order's new headquarters two blocks from St. Mungo's. Dung Fletcher had somehow managed to get the building, but no one really knew how. Harry had miniaturized most of the luggage before they boarded the crowded Underground. After that, it had only been a matter of staying together as they made their way through the Christmas crowds. As they drew up to the building, the door flew open to reveal their dad waiting patiently for them to come up the stairs.

"The Weasleys will be here in an hour," he said as they entered the building. "Everyone else is on the first floor in the kitchen. Your bedrooms are on the third floor, across from your father's and my bedroom. Hugh, you'll be sharing with Hamilton. Harry is with Ron and Neville, and no, Sirius can not sleep with you. Helena, you're with Tonks and Luna. We'll only be here three days, and then we're going home until the day before next term starts."

He ushered them up the stairs, telling them that they would be eating as soon as the Weasleys arrived before he went into the kitchen, leaving his children to continue up the stairs.

Harry and Helena looked at each other as they stood on the second floor landing.

"Do you think he is-?"

"Is it possible-?" they asked at the same time.

"What's that?" Hugh inquired.

"Dad acted like that when he was pregnant with Hamilton," Harry said.

"Another one? I already have share with Hamilton," he whined.

"Not when they're older," Helena pointed out. "You'll be out of school when Hamilton starts, and this one, too."

Harry nudged Helena. "If I have kids soon, they'll be in school with their uncles, or uncle and aunt."

"Uncles," Helena said as they stood in front of their respective bedroom doors. "I think I'm destined to be the only girl."

"You are," Hugh suddenly said. "We'll see Cara again, but not as our sister." He made his way into his room.

Harry stared across the hall, long after the door shut behind her. He wondered just how both of them did that.

* * *

A small light guided him through the darkness. Even this early in the evening, the winter night was pitch black, with the ground frozen from the rain that had melted all previous snowfall and a new moon in a cloudless sky. A cold wind swirled the bottom of his cloak as he continued his brisk pace. As he walked, his eyes darted back and forth, looking for anything out of the ordinary, his wand in a firm grip. 

The light grew into a house with light on in many windows, as well as several lanterns lining a path as the gravel road ended. With the last of his strength, he picked up the pace and was almost running as he climbed onto the porch. He knocked loudly on the door, hoping that the residents could hear him over the music that was playing.

The door opened, but he couldn't see who it was, as the light from inside cast their face into shadow.

"Remus!" he heard as he pitched forward. There was the sense of movement and sound, but Remus couldn't distinguish it. Giving up on it, he succumbed to the darkness.

The first thing he noticed was that it was daylight. The second was that his entire right side was quite sore, and that that arm was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He cautiously opened his eyes and found that he was in the room he usually stayed in at James and Severus' house. Remus vaguely remembered making it to the house, but his memory was nonexistent after that.

"How are you feeling?" asked a soft voice to his left.

Slowly turning his head, knowing that quick movement was a bad idea, he found Helena sitting next to his bed. She was wearing a blue jumper and gray shorts. The blue made her eyes look huge in her pale face, but it was the shorts that made her legs seem miles long to Remus. He mentally shook his head, sure that whatever potions that had been poured down his throat made him think lusty thoughts about those legs and eyes.

"Felt better," he croaked out when it was apparent Helena was waiting for an answer.

Helena shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey will be back this afternoon."

"Where... Jamie?"

"He's competing for the toilet with Patri. I can't find the hangover potion for Patri, and I think Dad's almost over his morning sickness for the day. Harry and Sirius were snoring in each other's ears when I checked on them, and the rest of the household's in the kitchen. That includes Tonks and Kingsley. I can get Kingsley if you'd like."

Remus closed his eyes against the stream of words, still trying to process the information that James was in the middle of a bout of morning sickness. He finally caught up to everything else.

"Kingsley... get Albus."

Helena nodded. "I'll let him know. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked at the door.

"Water," Remus managed. When she was gone, he closed his eyes once more. He needed to meet with Anne, because his lust was so bad that he was drooling over a fifteen year old.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

AN: Thanks to my reviewers. I've been out sick, but I've tried my best to finish this story. Hopefully, I will get out 20 tomorrow, and 21 on Wednesday. The epilogue will most likely be out on Thursday.

* * *

Chapter 19 

Sirius watched Harry's chest rise and fall, savoring this quiet time. The last two months had been terrible as more and more attacks were launched by the Death Eaters, and the Order had been frantically trying to keep up. The only reason Sirius was here at Hogwarts was that he needed to talk to McGonagall. A lot had changed since Christmas, starting with the newsRemus had brought back thatthere had been a series of vampire attacks and even a large rash of werewolf bites. That was on top of the attacks in London, Edinburgh, and scattered half and half communities. McGonagall was now Acting Headmistress because Dumbledore had spent more time helping at the Ministry than at Hogwarts.

He was glad that Harry had his own room this year. Sirius had been able to stay the few nights possible in the Head Boy's bedroom, doing some unspeakable things to said Head Boy. Good things, but nothing he would ever mention to Harry's fathers. He cherished this time together, knowing that things outside of the castle walls were looking bleak.

Green eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Hey," Sirius answered back.

Harry looked over at the clock. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Just couldn't, I guess." Sirius ran a hand down Harry's chest, stopping to play with the thin line of hair that grew from his navel to groin. "Wondering if I should wake you up or not."

Harry reached up and pulled Sirius down for a thoroughtly wet and sloppy kiss. "You can wake me up at anytime," Harry breathlessly said when he pulled back.

Sirius growled at the look on his lover's face: part angel, part succubus. He pounced on Harry, kissing him to within an inch of his life. Then he proceeded to show Harry and himself their very own universe.

As dawn broke through the curtains, Sirius felt Harry stir. The bed dipped slightly as Harry sat up and leaned over him.

"Sirius?"

He looked into the serious green eyes that held the tiniest bit of mischief in them. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Will you bond with me? Before you leave?"

"What do you mean, bond?" Sirius asked. "Don't you just want to get married?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean as to bond. Not just be married." He laid down on top of Sirius and nestled his nose in Sirius' neck. "I want to be together with you in all things."

Sirius pulled back. "Harry," he began.

"No, Sirius. I want to do this. I know I'm scared about what might happen to you while you're out there fighting. I have to know if you're all right, if you're okay. I don't want to have to sit here and not know anything!"

He pulled Harry into his arms, running a soothing hand down his back. He hadn't known that Harry felt like this. All of the hurried letters that they had exchanged when Sirius couldn't get to the school had never shown anything of the sort. "Harry. Look at me."

Harry shook his head, refusing to look up.

"Harry."

Sirius saw the green eyes had a hint of moisture in them. He moved his hands up and wiped at the bottom of Harry's eyes, collecting the tiniest bit of tears. "Harry, I don't want you to rush into this. Your fathers didn't bond with each other for almost twenty years. Being married suited them just fine."

"I know." Harry's voice was a bit thick. "I've gone over this a million times in my head, but I don't want to do anything but this. I _know_ this is what we're supposed to do."

Sirius studied Harry's hand which he held in his free one. The long fingers were strong, with callouses from Quidditch and training along his fingers and palm. There was a small scar on the back of two fingers, where Sirius remembered Harry being cut by a sword earlier in the year. These hands had brought him such loving that Sirius couldn't remember a time when he had felt like it before. Harry was so sure about his actions that this had thrown him completely off kilter.

"I'll do it," Sirius suddenly said, surprising both himself and Harry.

"Really?" Harry moved back to look at Sirius' face.

He nodded, pulling Harry into a fierce hug. "I will," he answered, even if there was a small part of his brain, left over from his rebellious teenage years, screaming that they should wait, that he needed the freedom. Another, larger part - the part connected with his heart - told him that this was the correct choice. And, indeed, it did feel like this wasmeant to happen.

* * *

James felt the baby kick his bladder for the third time in five minutes. He wished he could reason with this child, but, as he couldn't reason with his eldest child about the prospect of getting married at age seventeen, he knew it wasn't possible. He was not sure who was more insane for wanting to do this ceremony: Harry for thinking of it; Sirius for accepting; or James and Severus for agreeing that they could, but not until the Easter hols. 

There was a chilly April wind rattling the windows in the teachers' common room as Albus pronounced Harry and Sirius as bonded partners and husbands. It was only family, so there was a nice chorus of 'ew, gross' from each of Harry's siblings as he and Sirius kissed. The baby kicked as well.

Severus squeezed James' hand as the two parted and greeted their family. James saw how happy his oldest son looked, and he knew that he and Severus had made the right decision. Yes, Harry was young, but Severus had actually defended the position that it was better for them to let Harry do this than to have him do it on the sly when it might end up being illegal or invalid, at least the marriage part. The bonding was absolute.

It was nice having all of the family together, especially since it seemed like there was an attack at least once a day. James knew that Severus had been sent out several times, and Sirius and Remus were out on the front lines. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry would begin to fight. Sometimes, James wished that he wasn't pregnant, because then he would be able to help more. Then he would feel guilty for thinking that. He had already lost a child, and he didn't want to lose another one. At all. So why did it feel like he was losing one with Harry being married?

"Pumpkin juice, Dad?" Hugh asked, startling James. He hadn't realized that Severus had left his side and that the small reception was now underway. Staff, Order members, and Harry's friends were floating around. Harry's friends were by far the most uncomfortable here, warily sitting next to a window, sipping their own juice. They had been sworn to secrecy regarding the marriage in exchange for being at the party, when they had left for the hols to stay with Hermione's parents.

Several of the staff were chatting with Harry and Sirius, as well as with some of the Order members they didn't normally see. James could see that Bill and Charlie were talking with Albus, while Minerva and Pomona were having their own conversation.

At least, James thought, Professor Standish doesn't know about this. James silently growled at the thought of the DADA instructor. The man had instituted a personal vandetta against Severus for 'interfering' with his discipline, even after the Board of Governors, himself included, had found that the man was quite sadistic. Not as bad as Umbridge had been, but as they couldn't find another person to take the position, they had to settle for keeping him. They were keeping a close on him all the same.

He looked over at Harry, who was wearing robes in a deep green, emphasizing his eyes. The glow on his face brightened each time Sirius kissed him or squeezed his waist. Next to him, Sirius looked happier than James had ever seen him, his dark blue robes complementing Harry's own. It had been surprising to see a philanderer like Sirius settle down with someone twenty years younger than him. James' friend had finally found his one true love, though. But if Sirius ever broke Harry's heart, he would have to deal with James as his husband's father and not as his friend. James had told him that if he _ever_ did, he would kill Sirius, revive him, and then kill him again.

James and Hugh sat together, watching as Hamilton ran from group to group. The almost four-year-old seemed to be quite taken with Albus' robes, which were cheerily bursting into fireworks. Minerva and Poppy were charmed by the little boy, even as Pomona found her robes being used for a game of hide and seek.

Helena was over by the food table, talking with her Head of House and Madam Pince - James still couldn't say her first name after all the times she had thrown he and his friends out of the library when they were being loud while researching pranks. James shook his head at Flitwick's gestures, because when he moved his hands, his entire body followed the motion. He looked around the room, frowing when he didn't see Remus.

"Where is your Uncle Remus?" James asked Hugh.

The thirteen year old pointed to the corner behind James. "Uncle Moony's right there, Dad."

James turned around, as much as his expanding girth would let him, and saw Remus sulking in the corner. His friend looked up from his hands, which were wrapped around a goblet, in the direction of the food table. There was an odd expression on his face when he looked over there, and it turned to anger when Remus looked down. James was tempted to go over and talk to him, but he had always been wary of a brooding Remus. It wasn't because of the werewolf that lay within. Rather, it was that when depressed, Remus tended to withdraw into himself no matter who prodded at him. It was best to leave him alone at the moment, but James would satisfy his curiousity when he got the chance.

Harry and Sirius came over just as Severus returned with a plate full of food for James - with lots of pickles pilled to one side. James transfigured an extra chair into a large table, where the five of them set to eating. Hamilton climbed onto Severus' lap after a minute, and eventually Helena made her way over to the table as well, after coaxing a reluctant Remus to join them. James looked at his family and felt his heart swell. Well, it could have been indigestion, since he'd been having that a lot lately. He didn't think it was, as he looked over those gathered at the table. They had made it this far through the war, and deep inside was the feeling that he knew they would make it all the way through. He made up his mind that they would gather together every month until the war was over, partly because he wanted to see his children happy, but a lot of it was that he wanted to see that they were safe.

* * *

The air was hot under the mid-June sun. Harry and Helena had completed their NEWT and OWL tests respectively, and James had decided that they would get together outside on the first sunny day after they were done. He was chastisizing himself for chosing a sunny day, because he was uncomfortably hot, even under one of the large oaks that boarded the lake on the north side of the castle. The baby had been kicking and sleeping against various organs lately, and he was just glad that it wasn't his bladder today, as it was a very long walk up to the castle. Sleeping was a thing of the past, too, at least until school was out and he would have Poppy all to himself until the baby was born in early July. 

"Dad! Dad!" Hamilton came racing over. "Look what I found on the beach!" The four year old held a common frog in both of his muddy hands. His shorts were wet along the bottom hem and his footwear had disappeared somewhere between the table James and Severus were sitting and the lakeshore where Hamilton's brothers and sister were wandering.

"Hamilton," Severus began as he pulled his nose out of _The Potions Journal_. "Why don't you let the frog go back to its family and grab your shoes. Then tell your brothers and sister it is time to eat."

"Severus..." James began as the little boy raced back to the shore.

He turned to James. "I heard both your and Hamilton's stomach growling. Then it is possible that Harry's stomach is trying to consume itself, and that Hugh is currently digesting his small intestine, his stomach having been consumed an hour ago."

James laughed at the imagery. "That is quite possible," he agreed, remembering trips down to the kitchen at midnight under his invisibility claok to satisfy the cavern his stomach had become.

The children came racing up, Helena and Hugh neck and neck, with Harry, carrying Hamilton in his arms, close behind.

"I won!" Hugh crowed as he touched the table. The four scrambled onto the bench across from James and Severus.

"Too bad Sirius and Remus aren't here," Harry said as he piled his plate quite high.

"More food for us," Hugh said as he filled his plate even higher.

Helena slapped Hugh on the hand as he reached for the crisps over her plate. "Next time you do that, I'm hexing off your thumbs."

James rolled his eyes at his children's antics as he filled up a plate for Hamilton, who gravitated towards the chocolate if left to himself. Well, all of the family did really, but a four year old had _no_ reason to eat vegetables. Beside him, Severus was smirking at the hexing remark.

They were halfway through pudding when two figures approached from the castle. They were quite a ways off when one shrunk into a black mass and sped across the lawn. Harry rose from his seat and just as the Grim would have knocked him over, the large beast turned into a grinning Sirius with a slight pop. Sirius grabbed Harry around the waist and swung him around a couple of times. Then both met each other in a fierce kiss that had all the Potter-Snapes closing their eyes so they couldn't see the horror.

"You can look now."

James opened his eyes as Remus sat down next to him, even though there was plenty of space on the opposite bench next to Helena. He mentally shrugged off the idea forming and looked at his friend. There was some more gray hair at the temples than a month ago. James was growing more and more worried that the curse was really starting to kill Remus. After all, it was rare that a werewolf lived past the age of twenty, and Remus was only seven months older at him, making him thirtyeight to James' thirtyseven.

"Would we be able to go to Hogsmeade?" Hugh was asking. "I'm seriously short on cockroach clusters, and no one else in Hufflepuff has any either."

"And I wonder why," Helena muttered.

James looked at Severus. He had no problem with going into the village if they stayed together, as it was unplanned and it would be more likely for the Death Eaters to try and attack during a weekend when the students were visiting. His husband, though, was wearing a quite serious expression. It was obvious that Hugh had seen it as well, because he continued to send several sad-looking faces in the direction of his father.

It was another hot hour before James tired of the battle between Severus and Hugh.

"We will go into the village. Severus and Hugh will go together, Remus and Helena are together, and Sirius... you go with Harry. But there will be no stopping at the Hog's Head."

No one looked totally happy with their partners, excluding Helena, who was playing old maid with Hamilton on the blanket James had laid out for the boy's nap. James himself would be taking Hamilton for a short while before they left for home. He glared at the culprits, who backed down, inwardly grinning at the thought that sometimes it was nice that people were afraid of angry, pregnant people.

1:1:

Sirius _had_ been tempted to sneak into the Hog's Head until James had said no. Even then, he thought he should try it, but he remembered when James had been pregnant with Hugh and he'd taken Harry and Helena up on his motorbike. The carnage still made him shudder with fear even after all these years.

Instead, Sirius and Harry had gone into Gladrags to start looking for Helena's birthday present. Harry had scoffed at the idea of a robe until Sirius had pointed out that she was turning sixteen, and girls needed to have a pretty dress for dates. After that, Harry had told him about who his sister had been dating. Sirius was impressed by how Harry was up to date with that, although he was hoping that Helena didn't know what was going on between he and Harry. He shuddered again.

He looked through various styles of robes, trying to keep his mind off the delectable arse of his husband as Harry walked in front of him. It was strange, he thought, how much he liked doing this type of thing with him. He'd certainly never gone shopping with anyone he'd ever dated, but this was different. Harry made all the difference. When he was out on missions, Harry was the most important person in his thoughts. And he loved that. As much as he loved James and had been a part of the family, now he _was_ family. Considering just who had raised him, that was saying a lot.

"How about this one?" Harry asked.

Sirius eyed the deep blue robe. "That is a man's robe."

Harry grinned. "I know. I was thinking of it for you."

"Stick to finding one for your sister," Sirius chuckled. "We'll go shopping in London once school's out."

"Really? Or when we finally get a honeymoon?"

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Yes. Where do you want to go?"

Harry kissed his jaw, right below his ear. "I was thinking Ta-"

An explosion outside the shop blew them into a rack of women's underclothes. As Sirius struggled to disentangle Harry and himself, he heard several screams from the street.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as Sirius pulled him upright.

"Let's find out."

1:1:

Severus couldn't see through the smoke that still littered the air of the small village. Still, he could sense that Hugh was next to and slightly behind him. Gripping his wand that much tighter, he kneeled on the ground, pulling Hugh with him.

"Patri?"

"Quiet." Severus strained his ears for any sign of his family, but all that he heard were strangers and Death Eaters. For once he was glad that James had split the children up, as there was an Order member with each of them. But not with James...

He turned to his son. "Hugh," he quietly said, "find the nearest store and hide in it, as far back from the street as possible. If there is a fireplace, floo the headmaster and tell him that Hogsmeade has been attacked."

"But..."

"Now!"

He waited a minute to make sure that Hugh was sufficiently out of the way before standing and blasting the smoke away from him. As it cleared, several spells flew towards him. Using the instincts honed from previous battles, he avoided each one and strode towards the point where they were coming from.

"It's the traitor."

The smoke cleared even more to reveal several Death Eaters around the fountain at the end of the street. With James and Hamilton. One of the masked men held James under wandpoint and Hamilton around his upper arm, pulling the little boy up. Severus stopped dead in his tracks, his mind running through several situations that did not end exactly as he wanted them to as he heard Hamilton whimper in pain.

"Let's see what the traitor will do to rescue his _husband_," one of the Death Eaters said. The voice was young sounding, but not very familiar.

"Patri!"

He swore as Helena ran up next to him, with Remus close behind. Severus held out his hand to stop her. "Go back."

A flash of a spell passed between father and daughter, almost hitting Remus' feet as it impacted the ground.

"I don't think so, Severus," a sibilant voice practically hissed. A tall figure made its way through the dissapating smoke from the village limits. A black cloak swung wide as the figure stopped, his red eyes trying to bore holes through Severus' own. The white, snake-like skin stretched over his face shone in the June sun, reflecting the light back onto the followers he stood behind. "Tsk, tsk. I believed that when you joined me, Severus, you were sincere. From the mudblood lover you married, that obviously wasn't true."

Severus held back the reply he wanted to say. He wouldn't take the chance that James or Hamilton would come to harm. He was about to say something when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't a Death Eater, but other than that he couldn't tell who it was. The figure moved to the back of the Death Eater holding his husband and son. Another shadow moved towards Voldemort from the back as well. But the only person that could be was Harry, if the glasses were any indication.

Foolish, selfless boy, he thought.

Beside him, he saw Helena raise her wand. Several of the Death Eaters chuckled at the sight.

"I thought I killed you, girl," Voldemort hissed.

"Well, I'm obviously not dead," was Helena's reply.

"And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" asked a Death Eater directly to Voldemort's right.

"This. Torpedo one(1)!" A brilliant green light exploded from her wand, shining into the eyes of the Death Eaters.

"Torpedo two(2)!" came from behind Voldemort a moment later. A blue wall rushed over the Death Eaters, knocking down many off their feet while they were disoriented by the light.

While the Death Eaters were bombarded by Helena's then Harry's spells, Severus had raced towards the one who held his husband and son. As he arrived, Black popped up in back and grabbed Hamilton as Severus took James. His husband was disoriented from the light, but had not been hit by the blue wall. He carried James over to the relative safety of a shop just as several Order members appeared in the street, while still more apparated almost directly into the fight. Next to him, Black was setting Hamilton down next to James.

James waved him on as Hamilton burst into tears. "Go, Severus. Here comes Molly."

As he hurried back, Severus swore he heard his husband cry out in pain, but when he glanced back, James was turned to face the Order members. There was a mental push through the bond, followed by what felt like a door shutting between them. A chill ran down Severus' spine, but he was suddenly in the midst of the fight. The air was turning smoky once more as several fires from missed curses burned robes, cloaks, and the ground. Severus and Black fought their way through the black cloaks, trying to find the others.

He didn't know how long it was until the only sounds he heard were that of the other Order members. A strong gust of wind swept past Severus, revealing a scarred landscape, Albus standing in the twenty or so yards between himself and Harry. He moved around, trying to spot Helena.

"Where's your sister?" he asked Harry as they passed each other.

"I don't know," Harry tiredly answered. "I can't find Remus either."

Hugh came running over. "Patri! Come quick! Dad's going into labor."

He looked at Harry, who said, "I'll keep looking, Patri," as Severus ran back with Hugh.

* * *

(1) and (2): As I said in my author's note above, I've been sick. I meant to find an appropriate Latin phrase for these spells, but I really don't feel like searching for an hour for the two online. Especially on dial-up. (You can thank the weather for knocking out my dsl, and I'm putting this up at my parents' house.) 


	20. Chapter Twenty

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! This story is wrapping up, with the next chapter being the last one. There is an epilogue to follow. Just to warn you, this and the following chapter has not had a beta look-through. I wanted to get this out before HBP came out, and as I will be away from the internet, I am posting it once I have given it a look-through or three.

* * *

Chapter 20 

The hospital wing was crowded with Order members and a few curious students that kept coming back after being kicked out of the infirmary. Albus had quickly made a portkey when it became apparant that James' labor was far more advanced than previously thought.

Severus had been kicked out of the private room James was in. He was now pacing with Hamilton resting on one hip, the sight keeping the students coming back. He knew that, but couldn't be bothered about it.

Harry had still not come back from Hogsmeade, and that was a bad sign in and of itself. Albus had dispatched Kingsley and Tonks half an hour ago for news and to bring him back.

"Severus?"

He swiftly turned to greet Poppy. "How is he?"

The school nurse nodded. "Will you come with me, please?"

Severus set Hamilton down in a startled Minerva's lap and followed Poppy. "What is it?" he demanded once the door was shut behind him.

"It's nothing bad, Severus," the nurse calmly said. "James did not go into premature labor. He's having twins. Even if he hadn't gone to Hogsmeade, it was only a matter of time before he went into labor. Most people don't carry twins full term."

Severus felt a little faint and looked around for a chair. "Why didn't we hear two heartbeats on the scans?"

Poppy led him over to a chair next to James' bed. His husband's hair was sweaty, but his eyes were closed. "I managed to get him to sleep for a couple of minutes between contractions," she explained at Severus' questioning look. "It is not very unusual for twins to have the same heart rate. However, for them both to beat at the same time is very rare. I myself have heard of it happening only once in this century, and that is with the Weasley twins. Even now those two tend to do everything together."

A part of him relaxed, while the rest was still in a hyperactive mode. He had to admit to himself that he was scared - scared for James and scared for Helena. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, at least, not since he'd come home to find his house on fire, one of his husband's best friends dead on the lawn, and his husband cradling their child after almost being murdered. Now James was in labor and his daughter was missing. The only thing they needed now was for Harry to try and take off after the Dark Lord.

111111

Sirius eventually pulled Harry away from the battleground. He didn't want to leave on the off chance that Helena had been hexed invisible, but Sirius had persuaded him to stop, using the very high probability of a collapse from exhaustion as a reason.

Harry finally sat down as Kingsley came over.

"The best that we can guess is that they were portkeyed. There were only two apparation trails, and most of the Death Easters can't duel apparate," the auror said. "We've put a trace on them, but it will take an hour to get the readings back."

Harry struggled to stand, but only accomplished the task with aide from Sirius. "We have to follow them." He swayed alarmingly, and it felt like he was going to fall flat on his face.

Sirius held onto him. "_You_ are not, Harry."

"Yes," Harry emphatically said as Sirius guided him back down to the seat.

"Harry," Tonks began. "You need to rest. Kingsley and I will watch the readings to find out where they went. Madam Pomfrey should look at you, and I still want to know how your Dad's doing."

111111

"What do you mean, Helena's missing?" James panted after a particularly vicious contraction.

"Just that," Sirius said from the foot of the bed as James looked at him from over his feet. Harry stood next to him, a sullen and guilty look on his face. "We think that she and Remus were portkeyed to Nott Manor House, judging by the traces they left. Only one portkey went to Flint Manor, and that's because we think it's Flint junior, since he failed his apparation test three times. "

Another contraction started to bubble at the base of James' spine. "Then get out there and check!" he shouted. "If Poppy hadn't strapped me into this contraption, you know damn well I'd be out there looking for my daughter!"

Severus came in on the last word. "Hamilton is with Molly, and Hugh will sit with you. I presume he told you of the situation?"

James nodded, then reached for Severus' hand as the contraction threatened to overwhelm him. Once it had passed, he reluctantly let go of his husband's hand.

"I am heading out with Shacklebolt and Tonks." Severus raised a hand to James' cheek and he felt it trembling. "I will let you know if we find anything."

James closed his eyes as Severus leaned over and gave him a kiss. When he opened them, Severus was gone, as was Sirius and Harry. Hugh was also making his way through the door, smiling.

"Patri cast an impervious charm on it, so you can squeeze on it without breaking my hand, Dad." He slipped his hand into James' as he sat down. Hugh's face turned serious. "Dad, you have to follow all of Madam Pomfrey's instructions. Don't leave here until she says that you can go."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Hugh beat him to it.

"I mean it, Dad. If you leave before Madam Pomfrey says that you can, you _will_ bleed to death."

James sucked in a breath and stared at his son, who had tears running down his face.

"I can't lose you, Dad. _Patri_ can't lose you. So please, promise me that you will stay."

"I promise."

* * *

There were voices on the other side of the wall, but Helena couldn't make out what they were saying. She had been awake when they landed from the portkey, but had not given herself away, remembering all the cautions that Patri had taught all of his children. Whoever was holding her had said something like 'the werewolf,' so at least she hadn't been alone. They had thrown Remus and herself into the same cell, laughing about something that Helena didn't catch. 

The room they were in was lit only by a grimy window with bars across it. A trickle of water ran down the wall from a spot about four feet from the floor, hitting the ground with a ping for every drop.

She settled herself as best as she could across from Remus to wait for him to wake up. There was a large lump on the side of his face and the skin was starting to form bruises, meaning that it may take a while for him to wake. Hugging her knees to her chest, Helena hoped that someone found them soon.

111111

Remus woke up to an ugly smell of damp and mold. His head felt like there were little men with hammers and pickaxes going at his brain. The bad odor was enough of a trigger for nausea and he rolled over so he wouldn't choke himself. A small hand held back his hair as he finished.

"Are you all right, Remus?"

He twisted his head to look at Helena, regretting the movement as his stomach tried to revolt again.

"I think you have a concussion, Remus, but I'm not sure how bad it is."

He closed his eyes to regain his sense of balance, trying not to take any deep breaths. His insides settled enough for him to sit up. Remus opened his eyes and took in the room. There was not a lot of light coming through the small window, but he couldn't tell if it was dirty or if the sun was going down. If it was... He had until 2.30 or so in the morning, when the full moon rose, to find some way out.

He noticed that Helena was shivering and he was chilled himself. Remus also saw that she was practically falling over with exhaustion. Carefully moving to sit against the one half-decent wall, he gestured to Helena to sit by him. His body was trying to remind Remus that it rather liked the idea, but he forced the idea away because it wasn't appropriate for any reason.

"Please," Remus said when she hesitated. "You need to sleep."

"What about tonight?" Helena asked, pointing to the window where the light was indeed fading slowly.

"Rest. I'll try to think up something."

Helena gently rested her head on Remus' thighs, curling up into a ball against his right leg. He laid a hand on her back, feeling each breath slow down into the cadence of sleep.

What was he going to do? Their wands were missing, the bars on the window were looking very solid, and the door opened from the other side, going from the lack of a latch on this side. Remus found himself hoping that the Order would at least be able to take care of Helena. Her animagus form was small enough that the wolf might think it was a snack, even though a larger animal would have forced the wolf to stay on the other side of the room. Even if she were to perch on the window sill, the wolf could jump that high.

The light had disappeared from the window when Remus heard a noise outside the door. It swung open, revealing several men, all masked. Their wands were trained into the room, making Remus want to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the fellows to expect the two of them to fight all six of them, without any weapons.

"I hope you're in the mood to be entertaining tonight, werewolf," one of them said in a fairly familiar voice. "You and that pretty little girl you're cuddling with are going to be the stars for our show for our Master."

The others laughed raucuosly at that.

"Get out of there!" yelled a voice from further down the hallway. "We have things to do. You will get your turn with them later."

The men complied, but not without throwing several spells in their direction, deliberately missing Remus and Helena by inches. The door slammed shut and Remus sighed in relief. He looked down and found that Helena was still asleep, dark circles under her eyes as she twisted around to lay on her other side.

The door swung open again, the suddenness putting Remus on alert. Inside the doorframe was a slight woman, who may have been anywhere from forty to sixty. Her long hair was almost totally gray, and there was a slight stoop to her frame. Her robes had once been well-kept, but now they were quite ragged.

She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it within arms' reach of Remus. "Use that," she said in a husky voice. "Give that to her. She helped my son find his own way, instead of following this monster."

As she pulled the door shut, Remus looked away and over to the object. Its handle was gray, but the blade was sharp even from this angle. Ten inches overall, the blade itself was a good seven.

Remus leaned back until his head hit the wall, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Harry slunk through the underbrush along the wards outside of Nott Manor House. Several of the plants had thorns, which caught on his fur, pulling out small tufts of black hair. Next to him, Sirius was trying to find a break in the wards. It was easier for him to deal with the pain of being this close to Voldemort in his animagus form than taking a pain potion. The down side to this was that he really couldn't perform magic in this shape. He did like being able to see in the dark, and until the moon rose in four hours, it was quite dark. 

"I found a break, Harry," Sirius said a little bit later.

Harry looked up from where he'd been grooming his tail - it still felt a little strange to have one - and rose to his feet. His whiskers twitched as he noticed a dark scent coming through the wards. Harry changed back for a quick moment to reach into his robes.

"Here," he said, holding out a small jewel that glittered in the lights from the house fifty yards away.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he took it.

"It's a communicator. It goes in your ear like this," Harry demonstrated with his own jewel. "Once we get in there, we can talk to each other without alerting anyone, especially if we get separated."

Sirius grinned. "These are from all those spy movies from last summer. Heh! And your father said that it was a waste of time and money."

Harry gave him a kiss that threatened to turn into something more as the mood swiftly changed to a determination to rescue their family. The pain finally became too much and he changed into his animagus form, his wings unfurling slightly as he stretched. Sirius scratched behind his ears.

"Let's go."

111111

Severus signaled to Shacklebolt, who acknowledged and went forward. Behind him he heard Tonks approach.

"The message's sent. It should be thirty minutes or so."

He nodded and crept around the shrubbery beside the conservatory door. Shacklebolt was peering through a window while Tonks continued past them both to the front of the house. He knew that Harry and Black were on the west side of the house, where the kitchens were. Those two were going after the Death Eaters to distract them while Severus headed to the basement.

Nott Manor House was not old enough to have a dungeon, but its lowest level was a maze of corridors. When he had first joined as a spy, he had worked down in the house's depths making potions when they were not at Malfoy Manor. He knew approximately where they were most likely being held.

A quite sizable explosion on the other side of the building cut his escape plans short. Severus burst through the door, throwing out several blasting curses at the surprised men inside the conservatory. A smell of fine cigars and pipe weed lingered with the scent of spilled liquor. He thought he heard a faint scream, but it cut off abruptly. Then Shacklebolt burst past him to clear out the next room and hallway. Fifteen minutes later, Severus and Tonks were in the stairwell when another explosion knocked them off of their feet.

* * *

Helena heard a loud boom and woke to something hitting her cheek. Dust was falling from the ceiling, and there were several small bits of plaster dotting the floor. 

"What was that, Remus?" she asked, sitting up. When there was no answer she asked, "Remus?" as she turned around.

A shrill scream escaped her when she saw Remus' bloody face and hands. A large puddle had formed on the floor, and in the back of her mind she knew that it was all over her as well. Frantically, she ran her fingers over Remus' neck, trying to feel a heartbeat. There wasn't one.

"You can't die, Remus," she pleaded as she grabbed the gaping wound on his forearms. "I'm not going to let you die." She yanked at her magic and forced it into Remus, four times that what she had used with her father. "Please work. Please work," she repeated, willing it to work as the magic built up.

* * *

Harry's head felt like it was about to explode. Whatever Sirius had used to cause that explosion had been quite loud. This was on top of what he felt because Voldemort was here, so he wasn't quite up to par. Contrary to what he had planned with his father and Sirius, Harry was going to go after Voldemort once and for all. He was sick and tired of hearing about all of the raids and getting little glimpses of what the idiot lord was up to in spite of his Occlumency shields. After he and Sirius had been separated, he had followed the pull coming from the scar. Surprisingly, he met no one on the way until he came upon a small room with a short, pudgy man inside. 

"Hello, Harry," the man said in a high-pitched squeak as Harry tried to pass the room quietly.

He aimed his wand at the man. "How did you know my name?"

"I was friends with your father, Harry. You would cry every time I held you."

Fury raced through Harry's veins. "You're Wormtail," he spat.

Wormtail made a smarmy smile. "I am."

Harry moved his wand slightly, a spell forming on his lips.

"Don't you want to know where your sister is?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She's well protected," Wormtail squeaked. "I made sure that she was with my old friend, Moony."

"It's a full moon tonight, bastard!" Harry strode forward, forgoing his wand in favor of his hands. They satisfyingly wrapped around the ratty-looking man's neck.

"One of them'll make it," the man choked out. "Ana Zabini threw a knife in there before I killed her."

Harry squeezed until he felt the man go limp. He wasn't dead, but he was definitely out for the count. He whipped a binding spell at the man and followed the pull through the room to a bookcase. The only thing he was killing tonight was a self-proclaimed dark lord.

As he tried to figure out a way to get through, he told himself that as soon as he got through with Voldemort, he'd made damn sure he would find Helena and Remus before the moon rose. After several hexes, spells, and curses, Harry finally decided to do what his husband liked to do: blow things up. He blasted through the door, his metaphoric guns blazing.

111111

"Harry?" Sirius thought, pressing on the jewel in his ear. He had lost contact about a minute after they were separated, and he was beginning to panic. They had worked as Sirius and Harry had entered the building, so he knew they had worked. But now they were not. All he could hear was a faint buzzing noise, and somehow he knew that it was Harry making it, even if he couldn't keep in verbal contact with him.

His distraction over Harry cost him. Sirius could feel the blood rushing down his arm from his shoulder. He clutched his wound with his left hand as he tried to hold onto his wand.

"Look, it's my baby cousin," a cold voice said across from him in the middle of the pack that suddenly had appeared from around the corner. The lead man, his brown hair singed from Sirius' last spell, as he had made his way blasting down the hallway, stepped aside to reveal a tall, blond haired woman.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Narcissa," Sirius sneered.

"Sirius," she coolly retorted. "The last of the Blacks. How does it feel?"

Sirius snorted, the faint buzzing noise in his ear from the jewel turning into humming. "I am not the last Black, Cissy, if I may remind you of my bonding in April?"

"How could I forget? Marrying that mudblood lover."

"So what does that say about your own sister? She married a Muggleborn," he asked.

Narcissa opened her mouth as an explosion shook the floor. Sirius used the opportunity to shift into Padfoot and was around the corner before anyone realized it. His front right paw was useless from the pain, making his gait awkward, but at least it was still faster then when human.

Spells followed him down the corridor. Sirius turned a corner and almost ran into a table. He swerved around it and almost fell into a suit of armor. He looked up just in time to knock over Bill Weasley. Shaking himself, he popped back into a human as several Order members stepped over Bill and into the hallway, shooting a rapid barrage of spells. A stray spell from the approaching Death Eaters hit him in the arm, only inches from the first wound. He staggered back into Minerva's arms.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Sirius waved her on. "Give me a minute. Go on ahead." He rested against the wall, watching as the Order pushed the Death Eaters further and further down the hallway. Once they had disappeared from view, he closed his eyes, trying to contact Harry.

The humming kept getting louder and soon words could be heard. Sirius tried to discern what they were, but only flashes were distinguishable. He could feel static build up on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His skin began to crawl as the feeling grew into an intense pressure as the words became thoughts and emotions.

* * *

Severus, Shacklebolt, and Tonks had searched through each section on the lower level and still had not found Helena and Remus. There was not a lot of time left before moonrise, and Severus personally did not want to meet the wolf once more. They had met up with two groups of Death Eaters, but they had been the newer recruits, as well as the seventh years from the previous school year. What was rather surprising was that Severus had found two of his sixth years here, leaving him wondering just when did they leave the school. 

"What's this?" Tonks asked as they moved along one corridor. She was pointing to an odd dent in the wall. She plucked at the plaster next to it and a large chunk came off, revealing a gap.

"Try it," Shacklebolt said, even as Severus raising his wand.

"Alohamora!"

The plaster opened neatly, reveal a door complete with a simple latch. Severus opened it and saw the room was dark. "Lumos," he incanted, and them almost dropped his wand at the sight that met his eyes.

"Merlin!" Tonks breathed. "Are they dead?"

"No!" Severus sharply said. He dropped his wand as soon as Shacklebolt stepped in with his lit. He ran his hands over his daughter's arms and neck. He let out a long breath when he found a sluggish pulse. He then tried to find one for Remus but failed. Severus carefully pulled on Helena to move her from Remus, but he found that he couldn't. There was a thin line from her chest to his chest and it was pulsing slightly.

"Helena, stop it," Severus commanded. "You can't help him."

"What is that?" Tonks asked. "Is she healing him?"

"She's trying to keep him alive." Severus didn't know of anything that could safely separate them.

"We should be going," Shacklebolt said. "They could be put in stasis."

"We cant with the magic she's using. It could disrupt it and hurt Helena," Tonks interjected.

Severus ran over all the mobility spells he knew. The only one that would not interrupt the magic would not work for two people. He reached over and placed a hand on Helena's shoulder. His fingertips went numb for a second from the shock he received upon touching her skin.

Helena abruptly opened her eyes as a white substance floated from Remus' chest. As the misty cloud floated free, the man gasped loudly and started coughing deeply. The mist hovered over the two and Severus quickly banished it to the floor above as it began to float back down. He then put both of them in stasis.

"Let's move," Shacklebolt said.

Severus gathered Helena into his arms and felt static move up his arms. His daughter's hair began to move as the feeling intensified and there was a familiarity to it that had him scrambling.

"What is it, Severus?" Tonks as she followed him down the corridors, Remus in tow courtesy of Shacklebolt.

"It's Harry. He's built up too much power. We have to get out of here, now."

* * *

James grabbed hold of the portkey, Poppy beside him. He had heeded Hugh's vision and was glad of it when it was discovered that the skin-healing spell had failed. If he had left with the other Order members, the portkey that they had taken would have ripped the skin apart, and he would indeed have bled to death before Poppy could get there. He looked over to where Hugh was sitting with Hamilton. Molly was fussing over the newborns, who were cuddled together in the bassinet Poppy seemed to keep just for James' brood. Both boys had a full head of hair, with dark blue eyes. They had Severus' facial structure, with the Potter nose and eyebrows. 

They winked out existence as a tug pulled him from behind his navel. When they landed, the house was well lit in spite of the moon having not risen - which was a priority for him to get the goblet in his hand to his friend before then. He hated the fact that he was back here, even if he loved the reasons why it was necessary. He missed the thrill of fighting, even if his heart clenched at the idea that husband and children were in there somewhere.

As he approached the front door, something made him pause. There was a heaviness to the air, as if a thunderstorm was about to unleash its burden of rain. The building itself seemed to shimmy with energy.

Poppy went to move ahead when James stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked testily.

"Don't you see it?" he asked, pulling her back even as several figures ran out of the door and a few climbed from the windows. "There's something wrong with the house."

"NO!" a familiar voice shouted from among the group coming from the door. "Harry's in there!"

James saw Sirius struggling against Arthur and Bill Weasley and Moody. The man was covered in streaks of blood from head to waist, and his right arm hung at an odd angle. He moved towards his friend, reaching him as another group came around the corner of the building. They were walking as a fast clip, two of them carrying two others.

"You don't understand," Sirius was saying. "I love him! I need to be with Harry!"

"Get away from the building!" cried one of the people that had come from around the corner, and James recognized it as Tonks.

James' eyes widened in alarm as he took in the scene of Helena in Severus' arms. He just stepped forward when the world went white.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter 21

Harry blinked against the bright light, wondering just what was going on. He had been fighting against Voldemort in an intense fight, only to end up here. He had been thinking of his family and friends as he fought, and even as he cast the Killing Curse.

During his training, Harry had been taught that the Killing Curse was Unforgivable because the castor could only use negative thoughts and emotions - not because it banished its victim from the plane of existence. As he battled Voldemort, he had realized that he couldn't use such emotions against someone who was so full of hate.

_He had begun by humming the lullabies he faintly remembered Aunt Lily sang as he tried to break through the bookcase to where Voldemort was waiting. Once he was inside, he had gone through memories of growing up, dating Sirius - marrying Sirius - watching his little brother charm everyone. He saw Hugh winning at gobstones, Helena singing slightly off key along with the Wireless. Harry remembered finding his fathers sitting next to each other in front of the fire, talking quietly._

_Scenes from school flashed by: Ron playing chess and Hermione up to her eyes in library books. He saw Neville blowing up yet another cauldron, Seamus trying to smuggle Firewhiskey past McGonagall. A memory of the Creevey brothers trying to take his picture flitted through, followed by one of Dean and Ginny having one of their spectacular break-up fights, only to get back together the next day. Even memories of his newer friends raced through his mind. Zabini holding Ginny back as she tried to punch Percy again. Terry Boot laughing at his new pig snout, thanks in part to a hex gone wrong in the DA. Susan Bones dancing gracefully in spite of Justin Finch-Fletchley, her partner, watching his feet so that he wouldn't step on her toes._

_Harry had felt the love and affection building, even as the fight became worse. Voldemort had tried to catch him several times and almost succeeded one. He had recovered, though, and finally connected their wands together._

_They each fought to push the beads to the other's wand. Just when Harry had thought that Voldemort might just win, he swore he heard Sirius telling him that he loved Harry. Bolstered by it, he set himself to win this thing. Power flowed through him and he pushed the beads into Voldemort's wand._

_A strange mist surrounded the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. It vaguely had the outline of a wolf. Taking that thought and running with it, Harry wand-lessly conjured a silver dagger. Watching where Voldemort's wand was, he imbued the dagger with a Killing Curse made with every positive emotion that Harry could gather. He threw it, hitting Voldemort in the chest. A bright light began to shine through the wound, even as the mist wrapped around the creature's body. The light and mist joined together, blinding Harry._

Now he was here, although he had no clue as to where was _here._

"Hello, Harry," a woman's voice came from out of the light.

He turned around, trying to find out from where it had come from.

"I'm right behind you, Harry."

Harry twisted around to find a young woman with red hair standing there. He lifted his hand in reaction, suddenly noticing that he no longer had his wand.

"What...?"

The woman laughed, a deep, rich sound that was full of happiness. "You don't need it here, Harry. You won't be here long enough to use your wand, anyway."

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?"

She smiled warmly. "You are already waking up, Harry. True, it's very slowly, but I don't have all that much time." She raised a hand and swept it through his hair. "You've grown so much, Harry. Just like James. Severus used to worry that all of his genes had been passed over, because you look so much like James. But you have his cunning and ambition."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

* * *

Remus blinked at the light that was rapidly fading. He could feel the grass under him, and there was an arm around his shoulders, and that arm was attached to a body fairly close to him. There was a niggling in the back of his mind that told him that something was very different to how it should be, but at the moment he didn't want to find out. The night sky was light above him, the stars just faintly showing against the large globe that hung just above the trees. 

The moon looked bright, giving a luminescence to everything, from the man next to him that looked like Shacklebolt, to the smoking ruins of a large house not that far away. He slowly sat up and looked at the group of people laying in various poses around him, trying to figure out who was who in the strange light of the moon. There was a glint of reflection, a sure sign that it was either James or Harry.

Had they finally been rescued?

Shock and horror raced down his spine as he realized what was the matter. The moon had risen, and he was in full light of it, with his friends and family surrounding him.

Remus looked down at his paws and shook himself when he didn't find any. All he saw were his hands, streaked with dried blood. His arms, too, were bloody, but human. He ran his hands over his body, expecting to find fur. However, all that he found was skin and torn clothes.

He didn't understand. He should be trying to rip apart all of these humans, and suddenly he was one of them? What had happened?

The memory of slashing his wrists came slamming back. He should be dead, but he wasn't. What had changed that?

"Remus?"

He turned to find James eyeing him warily, wand in hand. Remus pointed to the moon.

"It's beautiful, Jamie," he whispered. "So beautiful."

James came over, still cautiously holding his wand in front of him. "How?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. I woke up, and pow! I'm still human." He stood and embraced James, holding his friend tight.

"What's going on? Where's Harry?"

Remus looked down to find Sirius trying to raise himself up with only one arm. He then looked at the house and saw someone coming towards them. He let go of James to help Sirius off of the ground. The man lurched forward as soon as he was standing, trying to take a step forward. The person approaching began running. As he got closer, Remus saw that it was Harry. He was bruised and had a gash across his left collarbone.

The young man ran up to Sirius and tightly wrapped his arms around him.

Remus looked over at James, who was reaching out to his son.

"You're alive," Sirius was murmuring over and over. His good arm was clenched in Harry's hair.

"Hush," Harry soothed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Except to the infirmary," Poppy's voice came from behind Remus. The school nurse looked at Remus and then at James. "You might as well pour that goblet onto the ground. This boy's not going to need it." She clasped him on the shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "I'll run a couple of tests later, but now we have to get some of these people to the infirmary. Especially Mr. Black here."

Several pops sounded nearby as a contingent of Aurors arrived at the scene.

"Are we too late?" asked one of the Auror trainees. "'Cause I wanted to kick some DE arse."

* * *

James smiled at the picture in front of him. Severus had been given first one son and then the other to hold, and the man was staring at his newest children. If it was any other man, James would have said he was staring adoringly at them. 

"Which one is which, Mr. Potter-Snape?" Hermione asked.

James pointed to the infant in Severus' arms. "This is Holden Michael and this one - " he pointed to Helena, where she was holding the second twin - "is Hunter Christopher."

The door to Poppy's office opened, revealing a grinning Remus.

"What's the verdict?" James asked.

Remus laughed. "I'm officially cured. Poppy says that I have the body of a normal man, as if I was never bitten."

"Congratulations, Mr. Lupin," Hermione said, even as James and Helena gave their own congratulations. The Gryffindor prefect gave her seat to Remus, saying that she was going to find Ron, reminding them that they needed to be down in the Great Hall by seven that evening.

"So, how are Harry and Sirius?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"Good," James answered. "Poppy said that, other than some magical exhaustion, Harry's fine. Sirius, on the other hand, will need to stay a couple more days here because of the blood loss, as well as the damage caused by his initial injury."

"Why is Hamilton in there?" Helena asked as she shifted Hunter slightly in her arms. "He was following Hugh around earlier, and now he's with Harry and Sirius."

"Your brother has a girlfriend and did not need a four year old following them around," Severus joined the conversation with this response.

"When did this start?" James asked. "You didn't say anything about it earlier."

"A couple of days ago," Helena said. "She's a Gryffindor, third year, and her name is Amy Gordon. She's from Surrey somewhere. Her mum's a witch, and her dad's half and half. Amy's paternal grandfather is in the House of Commons, and her maternal grandmother is the head of Sleakeazy."

"Quite the informative network you have there," Severus commented.

"People talk around Luna like she's not there." Helena shrugged. "She's probably only second to Parvati and Lavender in gossip, but she doesn't spread it."

"Almost like Albus' network," James slyly said. He turned to his daughter to finally finish his answer. "Hamilton could either take his nap in here or with them. He chose there because he's jealous of the babies."

Remus chuckled. "He's been the baby himself for too long. But he'll get used to it."

James nodded. It would help that school would be let out early this year, and so Severus would be able to help the first couple of weeks. The only reason Severus was confined to a bed was because a falling floor joist hit him when they had searched Nott Manor earlier in the morning. His leg was suspended over the bed, healing the break he had received -from the fall that had resulted from the falling timber. James had held back his laughter when Severus had told the nurse just how his leg had come to be broken.

"So what was Hermione in here for?" Remus asked. "I'm surprised that she wasn't staying with Harry in the first place."

"Harry kicked the Weasleys out because Fred and George kept trying to prank Sirius," Helena answered, standing up and bringing Hunter over to James. "He's heavy," she commented to him before turning to Remus. "Hermione was telling us what was happening here while we were over at the other place. There were a few Death Eaters that came here after the Order left, thinking that the school would be vulnerable without the Headmaster."

"The Defense Association scared them so badly that they turned themselves in to the Ministry," James finished. "Four newer recruits against thirty well-trained students."

* * *

Harry's eyes kept gravitating to the bed. The picture of Sirius and Hamilton curled up together was very darling. Hamilton had put up such a fuss when he had come in, because he had not wanted to take a nap, and Sirius had coaxed him to lay beside him. Sirius himself had been out of sorts at having to stay in bed - without Harry. He knew that Sirius wouldn't get any of the rest he needed if they shared the bed. 

He had watched over Sirius as soon as Harry had escaped from Madam Pomfrey, while the others were still back at Nott Manor House. First his parents had tried to get him to rest, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Then the rest of the Weasleys had come in, and there was no sleep to be had when the twins were in a certain mood. It was good to see everyone so jubilant, but Harry wasn't amused that they had to be so in Sirius' hospital room.

About the time that he had kicked out the Weasley clan - Fred and George had tried to set off a WhizBang inside the room - Hamilton had come running in here, crying about having to take a nap. Harry couldn't remember what he had done about taking a nap, and he knew that Helena and Hugh had never fussed, so he really had no clue how to handle the situation. Then he had watched Sirius as he took care of the little boy and they had fallen asleep.

Watching the two as their chests rose and fell with the same rhythm, Harry could almost imagine it as six or seven years down the road: Sirius and their own little boy taking a nap with his daddy. The image was heartwarming and gave him something to look forward to when he continued his education. He and Sirius had talked it over earlier, and they would be taking a long honeymoon, returning only a day before the semester started at Cambridge. Then they would both have classes, with Harry taking them and Sirius teaching. They wouldn't have any classes together until Harry's second year, when he started his specialized classes. Harry was already looking forward to it.

Harry used this time to think about what Aunt Lily had told him. She had said that it wasn't time for him to go yet, and that she had been sent to guide him back to the living. But, like his father, she really hadn't been needed. Lily _had_ wanted him to tell his father something, so that he would know it was her. She also wanted Harry to pass on a message to Sirius along the lines of what she would do to him when they met again if he ever broke Harry's heart.

It was nice that everyone wanted to protect Harry, but he was afraid that he would be the one to hurt Sirius and not the other way 'round.

"Hey," Helena called from the door. "Do you want anything from the kitchens? I'm making a run, because Dad and Patri are cooing over the twins again, and I don't think I can handle that much sugar."

Harry shrugged and looked over at Sirius. "Why don't you have the elves send up some tea and biscuits, along with a glass of milk for Hamilton?" he asked his sister.

She nodded and began to close the door.

"Helena?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

She smiled wryly. "I will be. It's not a picture you can erase easily."

Harry nodded. He knew what she was talking about, having heard the entire story earlier. "If you need to talk to someone who is not Dad or Patri, you do know that you can talk to Sirius."

Helena laughed. "And keep him from shagging you when you're on the beach?" she asked. She shook her head. "No. Professor Dumbledore is going to have one of his friends come up."

"Why?"

"Because I asked." Helena looked at the floor for a moment. "I know I can't do this by myself, and I don't want our parents to worry about it. They have enough to do with Holden and Hunter to look after."

"I know."

Helena perked up. "You do know there are pamphlets in the library about vacation spots."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're serious? Why would they have those?"

"For the professors, git. You don't think they want to stay here all summer, do they? Only Patri stays in the country because we live here."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He did not want the image of McGonagall in a swimsuit stuck in his head. Or Filch. Disgusting. "You think you could send a couple of those my way?" he asked.

"Professors?" Helena laughed at Harry's glare. "I will. I'll have the house elves put them on your tray. It should take about twenty minutes extra, though."

"No hurry needed."

Harry had begun his vigil once more when Hermione came in, followed by Ron. The red head was looking a little dazed, which meant that Hermione had followed through on her promise on taking him to the Room of Requirement when she found him. She had already told him about what had happened out on the front lawn before heading off to find her boyfriend before he killed the his twin brothers or Ginny or even Bill, who had all been teasing him about sleeping in Harry's Head Boy room last night with Hermione.

"Just checking to see if you were still here, Harry," Hermione was saying. "Ron and I will see you at the feast tonight."

"You don't have to go," Harry began.

Hermione shook her head. "No. They're still asleep, and we can talk later, Harry. You'll sit by us, right?"

Harry nodded. "Save a couple of seats. I have the feeling that we're stuck with Hamilton for the time being."

Ron snorted. "Is he turning into a growth then?"

Hermione swatted her boyfriend on the arm before pulling on his sleeve to tug him out of the room. "We'll see you later."

"A growth?" Sirius' sleepy voice asked as the door closed.

"Hey," Harry said. "You officially awake yet?"

Sirius shrugged and carefully sat up, his one arm making it difficult. It didn't help that Hamilton was plastered to his other side. "Possibly." He looked around as Hamilton shifted into the warm spot Sirius had vacated. "My growth moved!" he exclaimed quietly.

Harry handed him a goblet. "Madam Pomfrey said that you needed to drink this as soon as you woke. Helena's sending up tea."

"Good," Sirius said after grimacing at the taste of the potion. "I'm starving."

"She's also sending up some pamphlets on vacations," Harry stated.

Sirius winked. "You that anxious to get away?"

He shrugged. "Not so much as I'd _like_ to get away. I'm tired of reading all of the bad news, and now that old Voldie's gone, the Daily Prophet's just going to cause a big fuss. You know they'll try to come to the house or your flat. Even here. So, the sooner we can leave, the better chance we'll have of keeping our location quiet."

Sirius laughed. "You just want to see my sexy body in the sunlight, don't you." He leered at Harry, the picture marred only by the small boy sleeping next to him.

"That's right," Harry agreed. "Plus I want to throw sticks into the ocean for Padfoot to chase after."

* * *

Severus looked over his brood as they almost filled one of the round tables. Harry's friends were seated next to him, while Luna, Neville, and Orion were seated at the next table, along with several of the professors. Minister Bones was seated next to the Headmaster, along with top Aurors and France's own Minister, and the Order members that were here had scattered throughout the room. 

When Poppy had examined him earlier to release him, she had said something that had startled him. James had been in the other room trying to dress Hamilton in his robes, and the other children were off and about. Severus still hadn't decided when he would tell James about this.

Poppy had told him that, from all of the scans she had run earlier, that Remus had been dead when Helena had tried to heal him. All of which meant that she hadn't healed him. Instead, she had brought him back from the _dead._ That was the reason why he had been 'cured' of his lycanthropy, because the wolf had died and hadn't been brought back along with Remus. It explained the mist that Severus had seen and that which Harry had described when he was recounting his battle with Voldemort.

The reason why Severus was putting off telling his husband was the fact that Helena had done the same thing to James in the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't sure of James' reaction to this, and he would prefer if they were in private before discussing such a subject. It also brought up the fact that Helena had not been Gifted with Healing like they all thought that she had been. Sirius had Gifted her with Necromancy, which was something that the Ministry would be able to imprison her for. If they ever found out. Poppy would never tell because of patient-healer confidentiality, and Severus would only tell James and Helena herself. Poppy has also erased the taint of Helena's magic that had been left behind, so that it seemed to be a miraculous recovery.

Then she had told him something even more amazing and he was still trying to process. Poppy said that the ritual that Harry and Helena had used had cleansed him of all the effects that the Dark Mark had caused. Because his body had been filled with the toxins carried by the mark, it had taken quite a long time for his body to return to normal. Because he was free of the Dark Mark, it meant that Severus was able to get pregnant.

He had not had any of the symptoms that James usually had, and hadn't gained any weight because of it. Severus himself had only experienced some tiredness, and he had believed that to be because of the war and his role in it. If he had known that it was possible for him to become pregnant, he would have taken a prophylactic.

This news he was keeping to himself as well. But only because he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He turned his attention back to the main table as Minister Bones sat down from her speech, the occupants of the Great Hall clapping. Dumbledore stood and raised his goblet.

"Tonight we celebrate the end of the second with Voldemort."

Severus saw most of the people here shiver at the fear such a name produced. He also noticed that most of those were parents and those not in the Defense Association.

"We mourn those who have fallen, and we take pride in those who have survived. When we planned this great feast earlier in the afternoon, I asked Minister Bones if I could be the one to present this medal to my student. He has gone above and beyond anything that we could have asked for, even if he proceeded without anyone knowing what was going on. He also has performed ably as Head Boy this year, helping those students who asked for it, as well as those who did not know how to ask for help.

"I would like to present this Order of Merlin, First Class to the boy who has defeated Lord Voldemort: Harrison James Black."

Severus smirked as he watched his eldest son slink down in his seat, face red with embarrassment. Most of the student body looked at him, with a variaty of expressions on their faces. Most were curious, although there were several of Harry's close friends that looked dubious by the announcement.

Dumbledore gestured to the bright red boy. "Harry, my boy, won't you come and accept this award?"

Harry shook his head, but Sirius, who was on a pass from Poppy, flicked him on the ear. "Just get up there and take it, Harry. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay here," Sirius said quietly.

Harry's face softened. He nodded and rose to the table clapping. As he rounded the table to stand beside the Headmaster, the noise grew as the crowd stood. It grew even louder as Dumbledore hung the medal around Harry's neck, flashing the gold and silver disk that was attached to a red and gold ribbon.

"Will you say a few words, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, to the approval of the crowd.

"Speech!" "Speech!" Most of the Weasleys were heard over the other people in the hall.

Harry's eyes found Severus' own, a question in them that he understood all too well. Severus nodded, and Harry stepped forward.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry began, turning back to Dumbledore. He turned back to the crowd. "Thank you, as well." He picked up the medal and looked at it. "I think that I'll keep this away from Hunter and Holden when they start teething - " the people laughed - "although it'll probably be pretty dusty by then." Harry sobered. "You know, this medal doesn't really belong to just me. There are a lot of people that were behind me, even if they just wanted to kick my arse. There are four men that shaped me into the person I am today, and I certainly couldn't have offed old Voldie without them.

"I'm talking about my parents, Severus and James Potter-Snape, Sirius Black, my dearest husband, and Remus Lupin."

Severus could see that Harry's eyes were bright with unshed tears, denying that he also was in the same condition. He was so proud of his boy, proud that he had become this wonderful man who knew what was right and what was wrong. He had taught Harry something that Albus had told him when the old man had asked Severus to spy for him: it is better to do what is right than what is easy. And that is what Harry did, but using all of the love that he had to offer to rid the world of Voldemort.


	22. Epilogue

AN: Here it is, the last chapter of _Gifts._ I have loved writing this story and getting feedback from everyone that has reviewed. It makes me sad to leave this universe, but even the best of things have to end sometime. I have made up a family tree, for anyone that is interested. It is at: www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)quinn(underscore)maverick(slash)tree(dot)htm. Remember, this has not gone through the usual beta process, but I have gone through it several times, so there may still be some mistakes I didn't catch.

* * *

Epilogue 

James was talking to Minerva in between pitches in the mid-August sun. When Helena had come back from her first year at University, she had brought with her the American game of softball. The field in front of him was filled with both his children and a handful of Weasleys, having a good game as they played against the younger members of the once-again-defunct Order of the Phoenix. They had modified the game enough to make it interesting to stand up against Quidditch, but with as little magic needed by the players that were still in school.

The Headmistress was telling him about the tricks she used to help first and second years get a grasp on the basic concepts of Transfiguration. With Dumbledore's retirement and Minerva taking over for him, she had hired James for the Transfiguration position, as well as Head of Gryffindor. James had welcomed the chance and was eagerly waiting for the new school year to begin. He was bored of teaching to disinterested adults, and he rarely had enough time to write anymore with the twins running amuck and Hal - Harold Robert - somewhere behind them. Hamilton was only four years away from Hogwarts himself.

Harry stepped up to the plate as they came to the bottom of the inning, blowing a kiss to Sirius. Harry's husband was sulking in the seat next to James, because he couldn't play, all due to the fact that he was eight weeks into a ten-week cast on his right leg. The man had broken his femur for the third time, and Poppy wanted him to heal the Muggle way in the hope that he would learn not to go skydiving.

Harry got a hit and Helena came up to bat. She was the darkest of anyone excepting Kingsley and Harry's former year mate, Dean Thomas, having spent a year in California at the Berkley School of Music. The counselor that Albus had brought in had encouraged her to give voice to her emotions in a physical way. Helena eventually hit upon using a musical instrument, more specifically the piano. It satisfied her mathematical mind, yet gave her the room to have fun with it.

Kingsley walked her with a wink, bringing Remus up to bat. Officially cured, Remus had asked Anne Sinistra to marry him. He was rejected with a laugh, the woman saying that the reason she had stayed with him so long was because she didn't have to worry about having to marry him or become pregnant. Now that he was no longer a werewolf, she didn't want to take the risks involved with a regular, healthy man, especially one who was no longer sterile. Remus had gone off to study in Mexico to heal his broken heart. He had returned tanned and healthy, and with an obsession for coffee. Then Albus had offered him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and he had accepted, despite Anne still teaching there. The Astronomy instructor had tried to seduce Remus back, but then left at the end of the year unsuccessful. Today, Remus seemed to be spending much of his field time watching Helena's back end. Along with all of the other single guys who weren't related.

Remus grounded out, but Harry and Helena advance a base each, leaving Hugh up at home plate. James' third child was taller than any of them there and definitely the strongest physically. He had been tapped to play beater for the Hufflepuff team his fifth year, when he had grown three inches over the summer. Kingsley threw a pitch and Hugh hit the ball hard. Tonks tried to chase it to the fence but tripped. The ball sailed over the fence, putting the Potter-Snape/Weasley team two runs over the Order team and ending the game.

James clapped as his children came over.

"Where's Patri?" Helena asked.

He pointed over to the courtyard, where Severus was presiding over the barbeque pit. His husband had been fascinated by the American custom of grilling summer food and had overtaken the preparation and cooking. Molly had been banished when she had tried to put out the charcoal, never mind that the flames were two feet high at the time.

All three groaned as James shook his head in exasperation. He told his oldest children to gather the three younger ones and that he would make sure Sirius wouldn't try to hover himself again. Harry gave his husband a kiss before following Hugh and Helena.

"How are you and Harry liking this place?" James asked Sirius as he levitated the man's chair.

"It's great," Sirius answered. "I _am_ glad that we waited until after Harry was finished at university. Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten this house and we would have to build a place. And I'm not that patient."

"No. You aren't." James pushed the chair forward, as if using a Muggle wheelchair. "Which position did Harry end up taking? I didn't get the chance to ask him earlier."

"He's taking the Defense. I, of course, can't wait to confuse the new trainees when they ask for Professor Black."

James chuckled. "You both are doing fine?"

Sirius pointed to his leg before nodding. "More than fine. And you may be getting your first grandchild soon if Harry had his way."

James abruptly stopped, almost unseating Sirius. "What?"

Sirius glared up at him for a second before grinning. "Not yet, Jamie boy. But soon."

* * *

Severus was very glad that Hamilton could not do magic over the holidays. His middle son had decided to resurrect the idea of the Marauders. In the four months he had been schooled at Hogwarts, Hamilton had already garnered twelve detentions. James hadn't even had a detention until after Christmas. Nevertheless, Severus had not been amused. James really hadn't been either, since both of them were the ones who had to set up or administer the detentions. 

Helena was playing Christmas tunes on the piano while she chatted with Bill and Hugh. Both men were home from Egypt, where Hugh had gone to study with the Pharaoh's Seer. He had outgrown three mentors already, and James had told Severus that he wasn't going to help find a fifth. Helena herself was only back for tonight and tomorrow, since she had a concert Christmas Day. Most of the family was going, and they would spend a few days visiting in California.

Harry and Sirius were staying here. Eight months into his pregnancy, Harry had already been through three instances of false labor. It had taken them almost four years to conceive, and neither wanted to chance the trip.

Severus and James were taking their three youngest sons with them on the same flight Helena was taking back over. The rest of the family - Hugh, Hamilton, and Remus - would be joining them the second day after that by portkey. Before they arrived, and while Helena was at rehearsal, Severus and James would be taking the boys to see the sights. It was a short portkey trip to most of the places recommended by both Helena and the American Wizard Tourist Bureau, which was necessary after the long plane trip and three very excitable boys.

Because of the situation with the baby, Harry and Sirius would celebrate Christmas with the Weasley clan, which had exploded in population. Severus was relieved that they would be half the world away, after the disaster of last year. There were only two Weasleys that were allowed in Severus' house. Bill, who was already here, and Charlie, who was stuck in Romania because several of the dragons had come down with dragon flu. Severus knew that tidbit only because there had been an article in this week's _The Potions Journal_ about the impact on the ingredient trade.

Remus finally arrived and that was the signal for dinner. The family crowded around the overloaded table. Hunter and Holden tried to start a food fight, but Severus put a stop to it even before it began. He stuck the food to their hands and the twins were forced to eat with their left hands. Harry ate very little from the table itself, because the food was so rich, but Hugh and Hamilton were making up for it.

111111

Severus wasn't sure if he liked California or not. The climate was nice, but the people were strange. Helena had taken them shopping to help the family blend in, and it did work in the places with tourists. Then they had wandered through town where Helena lived. If he didn't know that his daughter could take care of herself, he wouldn't have let her stay half a world away.

He and James had taken the boys to the movies and for some ice cream to get them out of Helena's apartment for a while, and were almost there. Several times either he or his husband would have to chase down a child and bring him back to the fold because something caught their eye. Usually it was just window shopping, but Hal had decided it would suit him just fine to go into the toy shop and start playing with the toys. They had searched for fifteen minutes for the toddler until Hamilton found him playing with several youngsters in the shop in a special area for such things.

At last they arrived back, where Helena rented the top floor of a large house. Severus opened the door and stopped dead at the tableau before him.

"What is it?" James asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Severus pulled the door shut and looked down the stairs to his husband. He pushed Hugh back down the stairs, collecting the other boys and making them stay on the ground with James.

"Severus? What happened? Is Helena all right?"

He leaned in close and whispered to his husband. "Your daughter is laying on the couch, naked, on top of a man who is equally so." Severus straightened as James stepped back in shock.

"Who it is?"

Severus ran up the stairs. "I intend to find out." He opened the door with a loud bang, startling the two on the sofa.

Helena groped around for the throw on the back of the sofa.

"Are they back?" a familiar voice asked from beneath his daughter.

"Yes, we are," Severus growled.

The man poked his head around Helena's shoulder. "Fuck."

"I see you have done so," Severus sneered. "Now you will tell me why you've done so with my daughter."

Severus could sense that James had joined him. "The last time I saw you naked, we were seventeen and swimming with the giant squid," James said. "I did not want to see you naked now, Remus."

* * *

Harry watched as his first-born boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. 

"Having a hard time, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sent her third child off for her second year, her two oldest, fraternal twins, already on board.

He shook his head. "Not for him leaving. Robert's been driving everyone crazy showing off his wand. It's the fact that he'll be in school with the twins _and_ Hal. Either they'll recruit him into the Marauder's Club or use him for their dirty work, since they're so much older. If they do that, I will teach them a lesson they won't soon forget."

"They're your brothers, Harry."

"And he is their nephew." Harry sighed. "I suppose I'm making too much out of all of this, because Robert is more than likely to end up in Hufflepuff, so he will probably end up being their victim than a partner in crime."

"And they are in Gryffindor and Slytherin," Hermione stated. "It's not such a surprise that all three of mine are in Gryffindor."

Harry laughed. "Not with a father like Ron, they wouldn't be anywhere else." He stopped at the portal to Muggle London. "You want to come join me for lunch? Helena and Remus are meeting me at the Cauldron."

"They didn't bring the kids, did they?" Hermione asked in a dismayed tone.

Harry inwardly chuckled at the irony of Hermione not being able to handle his sister's three sets of twins, when she had seven children all together. And Helena's boys were quiet, whereas Hermione's had the tendency to act like monkeys. Harry thought that Hermione was jealous of Helena's ability to keep her children in line.

"They're with Dad and Patri for the day. Then the troop is back to France."

As the two made their way to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Harry told him what was happening with his brothers and sister. Hamilton was now at Cambridge, teaching in Harry's old position. Harry himself was a consultant to the Ministry and more specifically to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, since it enabled him to work from home with the children. Hugh still lived in Egypt, but he had been with Bill for the last three years. The two had finally decided to make it 'official' as the invite said, relieving both sets of parents that it was finally happening. The family had seen them coming together before the two had, but it still was frustrating at how slow moving they had been about the entire thing.

Helena and Remus had moved to France with the birth of their first set of twins. Remus had found he loved teaching, but he preferred the younger children. Remus' family had originally been from France, and they had moved to the sprawling one-story house, where he began teaching to children of both magical and Muggle backgrounds. Helena had been offered a job with the Symphony in Paris as a guest conductor and musician. When she wasn't working, she was helping Remus with the small school he had opened, teaching the arts.

Harry's younger children were with Sirius today, running wild around the streets of London. Sirius had bought a sidecar for his old motorcycle, and both Devon and Caroline found it a blast to ride in it. Of course, the eight and six year old had personalities that were almost carbon copies of Sirius, so it wasn't all that surprising to find they liked to walk on the side of danger. Harry wasn't worried, because he knew that Sirius would rather be hurt than any of his children. The only reason they were out doing that instead of being with Harry to see Robert off was because Harry had overheard Devon and Caroline making plans to slip onto the train so that they could go to school with their brother.

"They didn't," Hermione said when Harry told her this.

He laughed. "Yes, they did. Precocious pair, are they not? I just hope that Hogwarts is still standing when they are done with their seven years there."

* * *

James had lost count of exactly how many people were here. He knew that most of them were related to him in some way, but there were quite a few redheaded people wandering about the garden. Severus was grumpily complaining to a gray-haired Bill Weasley about something, but James couldn't understand what they were saying over the loud crowd. Severus often gravitated to the curse-breaker and had privately told James that Bill was his favorite son-in-law. The man still couldn't pick his favorite daughter-in-law, though, no matter how many times the girls had asked. 

Their children had put the entire party together in celebration of Severus and James' one hundredth wedding anniversary. It was hard for James to believe that they hadn't at least maimed each other these last twenty years as they dealt with several illnesses and losing Hunter. Severus had been devastated by the loss of his son, and had often lashed out at anybody who tried to comfort him. James had been hurt by his actions, but had also understood the reasons behind such behavior. Hunter had still been quite young, but he hadn't really wanted to continue after losing his wife in a charms accident. With no children to tie him here, he had drifted until he had given up.

Their other children had done well, producing a sizable number of grandchildren, who in turn had produced enough great-grandchildren to fill the rosters of several Quidditch teams. Harry and Sirius' three had produced twelve, and Helena and Remus' eight sons had each had three children. Hugh and Bill, and Hamilton and Ashleigh Ann - Charlie Weasley's only daughter - had each had two children, with a total of fourteen children between the four of them. Holden and his wife, Catherine, had three children, with eight grandchildren for them. Hal's wife had given him ten children, with Frankie's upbringing keeping them all in line in fear of their mother's ability to tell them off in four languages.

Only Frankie was a true Muggle and from a military family, but her sister was a Muggleborn and the two had met through her. The other girls were from families that the family had known and the boys had gone to school with, the only exception being Hamilton. Ashleigh Ann hadn't been born until Hamilton had been twenty-two. He may have gotten a late start to his family, but his children were very young when they began their own families.

Both James and Severus had retired from teaching, even though Severus had been offered the position of Headmaster after Minerva retired. Instead, Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor, had been given the post. His third daughter, Amelia, had been Hunter's wife. Though both of the children were gone, James and Neville exchanged letters about the rest of their family. Severus had eventually set himself up writing for the various potions journals. He also began to do research into different potions for improvements to the formula or to make them more readily available. James had retired to his garden, enjoying his time outside, with the sun beating down on his old bones and warming him from the outside in after the long winters.

Sirius, himself old and gray, rose shakily to his feet with the help of Harry, who still had mostly black hair and some small white streaks, and looked very young for his age. Sirius raised his goblet before pudding appeared on the table.

"Let us toast to James and Severus Potter-Snape, who have made it through a hundred years together without killing each other." The crowd chuckled at this, most having heard about, and only a few seen, their school years. "No, I think that these two are amazing, or as my oldest great-grandchild would call it, 'bitching.'"

"It's 'bitchin' Grandpa Siri," called a young voice. "And you're a little behind the times."

Sirius laughed. "Most of us at this table are behind the times. But for all of you out there, take these two as an example of what love can accomplish. James and Severus overcame several obstacles when they first started dating - including me - and are still together. Their marriage has outlasted several start-up Quidditch and softball leagues, as well as several scandals involving one or another of their sons and the prank wars at Hogwarts."

A great burst of laughter followed this, especially from the table next to James', where most of the said sons were sitting with their spouses.

"They were blessed with seven beautiful children, one of which in no longer with us but in spirit. With those children came some crazy and not-so-crazy son- and daughter-in-laws, followed by grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren, and one great-great-great-grandchild on the way."

Sirius nodded at them. "I'm not much for making speeches these days, but I wanted you two to know that I love you and wish you many more years."

Those gathered raised their goblets in the toast.

"To Severus and James!"

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
